Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: The Residence of Evil
by hansg543.t442
Summary: In the Pokémon world, when it assumed that a new and unstable rescue team would have a normal and easy assignment, they would end up diverting from the road and being in a dangerous situation that they could never imagine on their first day. Not only that, while in the human world, a young journalist named Maria, embarks to look for her brother who had mysteriously disappeared.
1. Chapter 1: The new team

Snivy was sleeping peacefully in his bed, there was no expression to show otherwise. It was not known what he was dreaming at that moment, but that wasn't a very important detail.

But that did not matter anymore since someone opens the door mysteriously. Without waking Snivy, the figure walked slowly towards some bowls that were quite close. Grabbed them without the slightest noise and he/she approached Snivy.

When he/she arrived next to him, the figure lifted the two wooden bowls and suddenly, he/she hit them repeatedly, making a loud noise, similar to the sound of a bell. Snivy woke up, immediately.

"I WASN'T READY! I-!" Snivy yelled, thinking he was in a combat ring. "... wasn't...?"

Snivy, had the habit of fighting against different Pokémon in wrestling ring and when the campaign was ringing, that means that the fight has just started and he should pay attention to the opponent.

A few moments later, Snivy realized he was sleeping at home and not in a wrestling ring. Snivy, looked around to know what caused the noise that had awakened him. Until he saw her.

He saw that it was Buneary, his friend. He looked at her with confusion, only to find out exactly what had happened and what happened was that Buneary had awakened him with the pans that she had. His expression changed and he looked annoyed.

"How many times I told you to not wake me up like this?!" Screamed Snivy, annoyed.

Buneary, on several occasions has awakened Snivy in same that way. And he was very upset about that. Snivy likes to sleep, which means he did not like being awakened, and less like that.

"Sixty-four times." Buneary replied.

"And how many times have you done it?" Snivy asked, a little calmed.

"Sixty-four times, well, sixty-five with right now."

Snivy, took a deep breath to calm down and continue the conversation without fury. So he decided to find out if there was a reason for wake him up like that or just for doing it.

"Tell me a reason why you woke me up like that." Snivy said.

"Do you know what day it's today?" She asked.

Snivy, think briefly. It wasn't difficult since today would be the day that he and his friends would become a rescue team.

A rescue team, was to help Pokémon that had been lost and look for them as fast as possible, before it was too late. He always helped people as much as possible, now he can help seriously. Just by imagining that, his anger was gone.

"Yes, how can we forget it? Today is the first official day that our rescue team to come true." Snivy said, happily.

"Yeah, so much effort we put in so that we have our own team, well, Cubone, didn't do much, well, Vulpix didn't work either, well, Deino was also the same case, and telling the truth, you and I were the only ones that we put the maximum effort" Explained, Buneary.

"That's true." Snivy admitted.

Snivy felt that something was not right, looked around to know what caused that feeling. He could see that the sunlight was clearer, as if it were afternoon. Snivy, went back to see her to ask her what time it is.

"By the way, what time is it?" He asked.

"It's half past eleven of the morning." Buneary replied.

"Oh well-" Before he could complete what he was going to say, a thought came to his head

What happened, is that the time they had to arrive is in twelve o'clock, or if they did not arrive on time, that would cost them high. Snivy, knew the possible consequences on that, just thinking about it, he worried a lot.

"And this time you woke me up!?" Snivy asked, very worried.

"Yes." Buneary replied, very calmly.

Snivy, noticed the calm that Buneary had. That could say that things were not so bad. Snivy tried to keep a bit of calm and headed towards Buneary.

"At least the team is reunited, right?" Snivy said and Buneary, changed his face. "Don't tell me they are not reunited?" Snivy asked and Buneary did not respond. "Why do not you answer me?"

"Because you told me not to." Buneary answered, and Snivy burst with worry.

"HOW THAT THE TEAM ARE NOT REUNITED!?" Snivy shouted.

"I forget that today is the day! By the time I realized, it was little late." Buneary explained.

"Me lleva el chanfle!"

"What do you think why I woke you up like this? Well... I always do it with no special reason, but it's the only way you can wake up without problems."

"Well, what are we waiting for!? Let's go!"

Snivy, before they left. He grabbed his red bandana with yellow details, put it around his neck and the two left the place. Interestingly, his four friends had the same bandana design, but of a different color; Buneary, has it with orange details, Vulpix, it had blue with brown details, Deino, it had white with pink details and Cubone, it had black with gray details.

Following with the anecdote. Snivy, was running very fast, while he was holding Buneary's hand so they could hurry up faster, but Buneary, was not feeling well. Since it gave the impression that they would end up crashing with a Pokémon with such speed, but Snivy, had good reflexes that helped him to avoid them and continue with the journey without problems.

"Can you slow down!?" Buneary asked, feeling fear with such speed.

"No!" Snivy shouted and sped up the pass. Finishing that Buneary, was pulled with more force, as it was a simple stuffed animal.

With a minute of running, the house of his friend Deino, they arrived. Snivy started to knock quickly on the door for his friend to come out. It could hear the knocking on the door, to realize how hurried he was.

"Calm down." Buneary asked, while she tried to recover. But Snivy, ignored her.

"How do you want me to calm down!? Today is our first day of work! If we don't arrive on time, that would give us a bad impression! It could even mean the dismissal!" Snivy explained, with fear.

"Well, that's completely understandable, anyone can be late for work, even the first day." Explained Buneary, to calm his friend.

"So what, what are we going to tell him for he can forgiving us?" Snivy asked.

"That took it for the nice side." She answered.

Snivy, didn't answer and went to knock on the door again, but he knocked it without losing his eyes towards Buneary. But when he started to knock on the door, he could hear some slight cries of pain. When he turned to see what happens, since it comes behind him.

It turns out that he was bumping the head of his friend Deino, since he had left his house, to check who knocked on his door. By the time Snivy, realized this, stopped immediately.

"Ahhhhh..." Deino exclaimed with pain.

"Forgive me, it was an accident!" Snivy said, guilty.

"What happened?" Deino asked, recovering from the blow.

"It was Snivy's fault, for being rushed and instead of being calm," she explained.

"And why he had a hurry?" Asked Deino, who proofed that he forgot it too.

"Because today is the day that our rescue team is official" she replied.

"Today is the day?!" Deino asked, with a foolish tone.

Deino, wasn't the smartest Pokémon in the whole town and not the most attentive. Snivy and Buneary, are not surprised about that, since they know him very well. Snivy, decided not to explain it, since it would be a vain talk and looked at Deino.

"I don't think about wasting more time, we have to look for Cubone and Vulpix, before it's twelve o'clock" He explained.

"It's in twelve o'clock!" Deino asked again, with that same silly tone.

He was starting to lose his nerves, but he forget it about and concentrate the problem. "Let's go!" Snivy shouted, and he pulled his two friends out of their hands and went to look for the two remaining Pokémon. Snivy, by knowledge, knew where she was.

* * *

Vulpix was sitting, while she was given a haircut by the hair cutter Lopunny, Buneary's father. He was the best hair cutter in the whole town, and that the town was not so big, and there was only one hair cutter. So many Pokémon, went to the place frequently.

"How talented you are." Said one of the clients, while observing how he worked.

"Thank you." Lopunny said, without losing sight of the ice-type Vulpix. "It is for a long time work that you gain the necessary experience to be very good" He said, calmly. But as he spoke, he remembered something important and looked at her with suspicion. "Speaking of work. You should not be with my daughter to make a rescue team at this precise moment?" He asked.

"Yes, I should." She said, remembering what she should do.

"And?"

"But I don't want to." She answered, causing the hairdresser get angry.

"This youth today does not show interest in work." He said to himself. "It's just that you don't see that this is a unique opportunity."

Vulpix seemed to be disagree with that. Actually, she was not looking for a job where she had to work hard and this rescue team work is what is required.

"'Unique opportunity'?" She asked, sarcastically. "I don't see that this rescue work is what I want and I just look for a job that is in accordance with my category"

"Oh, you're screw." Said the Lopunny, examining Vulpix and causing her to get angry.

"What!?" she yelled angrily.

She tried to look at him, but he grabbed her head hard, to concentrate on doing his job.

"If you move too much, I'll give you a bad cut. And knowing you, you would hate for that to happen. Right? " With that idea. Vulpix, did not move her head around the cut. "I know that everyone works on what they want, but this experience can help you-"

"Help me!" Vulpix interrupted. "I do not see how useful this rescue team that have danger" Vulpix said.

"She's right" One client, who was a Jynx, was supporting Vulpix. "Do you know what they told me in the hair cutter salon of the other town?"

"That you are a lost case." The hair cutter answered, while seeing the appearance of her, but she didn't seem happy with the comment.

"What!?" She exclaimed.

"I mean! What did they tell you?" Lopunny gave her the opportunity to speak to the Jynx, so that she would concentrate on the talk and not on the comment.

"What they told me is that there are many bad Pokémon around in all places; stealing, kidnapping and destroying lately. And sending them in that age is very dangerous. Specially the famous group called Los Ingobernables." Explained the client. "They are the worst of the worst."

"These women of today, who exaggerate everything" He said to himself. "Do you think they would send them to the most difficult missions precisely on the first day?" He asked, but there was no answer. "First they would give them simple and easy missions, where there will be no danger for them and they would learn in a safe way." until there, he starts talking about the friends of Vulpix. "And in case there is a confrontation with the bad guys, they would figure out"

After the hair cutter explanation. Jinx, didn't seem convinced with it and the Vulpix, was not comfortable because they were talking to each other and left her aside, since it is a matter that concerns only her. It also felt like the typical discussion of adults who left the child aside, that bothers Vulpix more.

But to top it off, her friends came to the entrance with a hurry. Although she could not move her head, she could still look at them, immediately her anger increased, as she knew that they came for her to take her to the village guild.

_Oh great._ Vulpix thought, while they entered the hairdressing salon.

Snivy was in a hurry and his two friends were exhausted from running. Obviously they had neither the strength or the ability to endure so much in a run and especially if someone who does have it and drag them along with him. Snivy, was a little relieved to find her here, since they ran out of time.

"Vulpix, we have to go to the Guild." Snivy ordered, but she only ignored it.

Snivy, she knew perfectly well that she did not want to go to the guild. But neither will leave Vulpix, ruin the chance of Buneary, Deino, Cubone and Snivy. But first of all, Buneary greeted his father.

"Hello! Daddy! Buneary said with a innocent voice, which caused the laughter of the clients and the anger of his father.

"I told you many times not to call me daddy at work, you are ruining my reputation!" He shouted.

"Thar wasn't already ruined?" Deino asked, making him more angry.

Returning with Snivy and Vulpix. Even she had not moved from her seat and he was not willing to argue, otherwise take her out right now.

There is a great history of discussions among them, since they are very different. Snivy, always tried hard to achieve their goals with great determination and encouragement. But the other side, Vulpix was looking to get away with it without the slightest possible effort and is also very arrogant.

From the beginning, Snivy disagreed that she was part of the team, which both agreed. The reason that she is part of the team, was by two Pokémon: Buneary and the father of Vulpix, Ninetales.

They both knew that Vulpix could not continue in that way for the rest of her life, so they have looked for ways to have an honest life and not the capricious one. But when the rescue team was being created, Buneary came up with the idea of including her in the team, so she could change her for the better. So she told Ninetales about the idea and he fascinated.

He asked the Guild boss to put her daughter in the rescue team, but the boss disagreed with that, since he didn't saw material in her to be part of the team. But at the end of the discussion, Ninetales managed to convince him, saying that only she will leave the team if she learns the courage to strive and work.

That's why Vulpix is on the team and now she will have to work, whether she likes it or not, she has no choice. But the only thing that didn't knew was that Buneary was part of the matter, but if she found out, she probably would not forgive her.

"Do not put yourself like that with me, I did not want you to join." Snivy said, trying to reason with Vulpix.

"But you only did it for convenience." She said and he couldn't contradict that. It's true. Snivy, then tried to convince her one more time.

"I know you don't want to be on the team and that you prefer to get away as much as possible. But if you do everything right and without complaining, you can leave the team as soon as possible."

Vulpix took a deep breath and looked at Snivy, finally accepting her cruel reality.

"Me lleva el chanfle..." Vulpix exclaimed. "Since, if this makes me leave the team..."

"Well, then let's go." Snivy said, but before they could leave, the haircutter stopped them.

"Not so fast." He said.

_Chanfle! She was going with us. Why these things happen to me?_Snivy thought, nervous.

"Vulpix, won't leave here until I finish cutting her hair." Lopunny explained, seriously. Something that Vulpix agreed with it.

"Please don't do this to us, we have to get to the Guild on time"

"I'm sorry Snivy. It's my job and I never leave things half-hearted. So she can leave until it's over."

Desperately, Snivy went with Buneary, to find out if there was a way to convince her father to leave Vulpix.

"Buneary, is there any way that your father let Vulpix go?"

"I don't see it possible that Daddy is persuaded, he is very stubborn, and more so if it's his job."

"Really? How much?" Snivy asked curious and Buneary, began to remember.

**Flashback **

A younger Buneary, was watching as his father cut the hair

"My son. Can I go home now?" Asked Buneary's grandmother to her son.

"Not until it's over." Denied the middle-aged Lopunny.

"But I had to get to my house four hours ago."

"You stay until it's over."

"But if you continue like this, I'll die of so much waiting"

"You don't have much left." Buneary said and the two members of her family looked at her angrily for the comment.

**End of the flasback**

With the little anecdote she had just told Snivy, he realized that he wouldn't let Vulpix go, even if it was his own mother.

"Chanfle!" Exclaimed Snivy.

"Yes." Buneary said and looked at his father. "Daddy, how long it is until you finish cutting Vulpix's hair?" She asked, still calm.

"I think the most would be... Ten minutes." He replied.

Snivy, was more upset with the answer. He knew that there were twelve minutes left before they could arrive on time. It was clear that if they wait for Vulpix, they will not have time to look for Cubone and reach the Guild. So he came up with the next.

"Buneary." Snivy, called Buneary and she looked at him. "Stay here until he finish cut Vulpix's hair and take her to the Guild. I'll go with Deino to find Cubone." He ordered.

The idea was good. How Buneary, has a good friendship with her and will take her to the place without problems. And the reason he's going to take Deino is that he's going to need help finding him.

"All right. See you there." She affirmed and the two went to her search for their friend.

When they left, Lopunny wondered where he might be, since he doesn't know him very well.

"Do you have any idea where to find him?"

"I'm sure he's still drinking" Vulpix said.

"Ahhh-" At that moment, his expression changed to a confused one. "What?"

* * *

"YOU ALREADY DRANK TOO MUCH!" Yelled the waiter, Heliolisk.

"IT IS NOT TRUE!" Cubone denied.

"Yes! You have already drank many milk of Milktank!" He added.

What happened was that Cubone was drinking milk of Milktank in the restaurant 'The Good Belly'. The drink is very delicious and for medicinal need.

It is his favorite place to eat in the whole town of Chespirito, because the food they served there was the best,making that place was almost full, by locals and visitors.

But now, Cubone and Heliolisk, are arguing that the young Pokémon, already drank too many glasses of milk and he should stop, before it becomes addicted or that it runs out, whichever comes first.

"Come on! Don't exaggerate." Cubone said and the waiter, was upset.

"Don't exaggerate?! You are the one who drinks more than the count!"

"When drinking milk of Milktank is bad?!" Cubone asked, angry.

"Of course it's not bad." Heliolisk said. "The bad thing is getting to be 'excessive'." He added and began to explain. "As for example: working with excess is bad, resting with excess is bad, eating in excess is bad. In any case, anything that reaches a point that is excessive is bad." He finished explaining and Cubone didn't seem convinced.

"Nah, serve me more milk." He said it calmly.

"Ah!" Heliolisk yelled. "Do you think that the milk is unlimited?!"

In that moment, Cubone pointed his hand and Heliolisk, looked at the direction. It turned out that he had pointed to one of the employees who was actually a Milktank who worked as a cleaner.

"I only give milk once a week." She clarified and went to clean up somewhere else.

When she went somewhere else, the two argued again. To Heliolisk, it could tell he was quite fed up with Cubone's demands.

"Don't you have anything to do for the whole day?!" he asked.

"Ah, yes" Cubone reminds that today he had something to do. "Today I have to meet with my rescue team at the town Guild." He answered, but he didn't sound so animated with the idea.

"Why?" The waiter asked, grabbing curiosity. "You didn't want to form a rescue team?"

"I did want to form a team, but not of rescue, but of exploration"

That was the truth. Cubone was interested in exploring places to find unimaginable treasures, that was his dream. But unfortunately for him, he had joined a rescue team.

What had happened is that he and his friends had agreed to create a team, but Snivy and Buneary were more interested in doing rescue than exploration. No matter how much Cubone protested, it was two against one. That's how he ended up in the team.

And today is the day that his team starts working. But Cubone is stressed by the fact that he will have to go rescue instead of exploring. For that reason he was in the restaurant drinking milk, to try to forget that and let go by the good taste of milk, that helped him a lot.

"Oh, I understand." Said the waiter, understanding the young Pokémon situation.

"Yeah. I'm not interested in helping the Pokémon." Cubone said. But shortly after, he notice the look of anger from the Heliolisk. "Well, I did not say that it is not bad to help the needy, what happen is that I don't see myself as a rescue worker, but as an explorer." He clarified and the waiter calmed down.

But in an instant. The entrance door opened and Cubone's friends entered the restaurant, the two Pokémon were Snivy and Deino. At least they had found the last member of the team and now it was necessary to take him to the Guild.

_We finally found Cubone__._ Snivy thought cheerfully, but his joy faded when he saw Cubone drinking with an empty glass of milk and the waiter along with him. _Oh no, not again._

Snivy knew the habit of Cubone drinking milk that way and causing him to be more stubborn. Snivy knew that Cubone didn't wanted a rescue team, but it was already decided, he couldn't do anything else for him. But it does not mean that he is not going to leave Cubone here.

"Cubone, we have to go to the Guild. Now." Snivy ordered and Cubone did not follow the indication.

"Come on Snivy, let me have one more glass." Cubone said and Snivy got angry with him.

"There's no time to drink here, Cubone." Snivy said. "Right Deino?" He asked his friend without losing sight of Cubone. But his partner did not respond. "Deino?"

When Snivy looked at Deino, since he hadn't said anything. When he saw it, he was sitting at a table.

"One oran juice, please?" Deino asked in the open air waiting for someone to hear what he wanted.

"Deino! We did not come to drink juice of oren!" Snivy denied.

"A pecha juice?" Deino asked, but it only made him angry. "Miltank milk...? Tauros milk...?" But each question annoyed him even more "River water...? Water from the sea...? I give up..."

When he finished speaking, Snivy returned with the current problem with Cubone to whom he refused to leave.

"Well! Enough of this." Snivy shouted. "Are you coming with me, the good way or the bad way?"

"No" Cubone answered without thinking.

Then Snivy, put his fingers in his mouth and gave a little whistle that caught Deino's attention, and he went to where Cubone was. For that moment, Snivy grabbed Cubone from behind.

"What are you doing!?" He yelled, surprised. "Are you going to German suplex me!?"

Then Snivy, put his friend on Deino's back. Once that was done, he used his vine whip to strain Cubone so he couldn't escape.

"Hey! You can't do this to me!" Cubone shouted. "They are kidnapping me! This is against my privacy!" Once Snivy, ended up tie it up him. He signaled to Deino, to leave and he obeyed. They were leaving the restaurant, while Cubone was screaming like a crazy. "Let me go! Let me go! I insist!"

Once they had just left the place, Heliolisk began to pick up the dirty glasses and take them to the kitchen. But while he was doing it, a Pokémon came out of the kitchen. It was a Nidoqueen, the boss of the restaurant. She was coming to see if the earth-type Pokémon was gone, at least.

"Hey Heliolisk." She called him. "That Cubone already left the place?"

"Yes." The waiter said. "Two of his friends took him to the town's Guild"

"Good" she said. But before she returned to the kitchen again, a thought came to her head and she looked back at her employee. "By the way. Did he pay the Milk? "

Cubone, always had the habit of drinking milk often, but has come to not pay several times, causing to lose trust for them.

"No." Heliolisk replied and she was angry to hear that.

"What?!" She exclaimed.

"Take it easy! He said that write it down in the account!" He said, but did not calm her with that.

"And maybe you think that should calm me!"

"Is that he annotate in another count!" He clarified and this time he relaxed.

"Oh... and what count did write down?" Asked Nidoqueen.

"In this." The waiter answered and passed the note where the account was written.

The boss grabbed that quietly. But when she saw the note, her expression didn't change at all.

"This is not going to end well for that Pokémon"

* * *

The Guild of the Chespirito town, is quite small. Having three Pokémon working at the place. The leader of the Guild, who commanded everything. A Xatu was in charge of the mission bulletins that were on the board and a Breloom that organized the supplies and the cleaning of the place.

Buneary and Vulpix, were already in place, waiting for their teammates. But none was as impatient as the head of the Guild of the Chespirito town, Ursaring.

That Pokémon is very respected by almost all the people of the Chespirito town, since in a time he formed a rescue team too good and they had rescued a great amount of Pokémon.

Not much is known about how he ended up being a guild leader, but they believed for his failure of a mission and the death of one of his teammates, but he never told about that. Although it didn't matter anymore and now was dedicated to training a new generation Pokémon, to be rescuers or explorers.

He 's normally calm, but with the delay of the three members he was already losing enough patience. It was a minute before they arrived on time, the boss and the girls had already lost all hope.

And suddenly. The three missing Pokémon, already managed to arrive on time, but they were tired from running so much.

"Finally." the leader said and pulled his pocket watch out of his bag. "Eleven and fifty nine"

"How cheap!" Deino said, believing that he was talking about the cost of the watch and not the time. "Where did you buy it?"

"I'm talking about the time!" He clarified.

Before he could proceed. He noticed that Cubone was tied to the back of the dragon type Pokémon with Snivy's vine whip.

"Can I know why he's tied to your back?" Ursaring asked.

"Ah, yes, you can know." He replied.

"Good." Said the leader and he wait for some answer from Deino, but he did not answer him. "Say it."

"What thing?" Deino asked, as if he knew nothing.

"About Cubone"

"What about him?"

"Why he's on your back"

"Why?" This time. The leader was angry.

"Because I want to know for the reason, motive or circumstance that Cubone is tied on your back!"

"Ahhh, what do you want to know because he is on my back?" Deino said.

"Yes!" Ursaring affirmed.

"I want to know too."

With that answer. Ursaring, went straight to Snivy, hoping he has the answer.

"Why is Cubone tied to your friend's back?!" He asked, angry. But he didn't feel intimate

"What happens is that Cubone, refused to go with us to the Guild. So I tied him on Deino's back and carrying him here." Snivy explained.

"Ah" The leader seemed to understand the method that was used.

"I'm sorry for doing this on the first day, I know I shouldn't have done that to Cubone-" Snivy apologized, and Cubone interrupted him.

"Until you finally admitted it" He said. "For tied me"

"The truth, I expected that." He said. "But I thought that the one that would be tied would be Vulpix instead of you"

"Hey!" She exclaimed, but was ignored by the leader.

"And when are you going to untie him?" Ursaring asked.

"When an hour passes." Snivy said and the most experienced Pokémon, he understood the situation, since he had a history of each of his team members, so he knew what Cubone had done so he was tied up.

He nodded with his head and then walked towards the center of his little Guild, to speak to the new recruits.

"I'm not going to lie to you. This is the most unstable team I have ever seen." He said with great sincerity. "And it's not necessary to proof it"

Snivy, Vulpix and Cubone, understood perfectly that. The members were very different and they could not agree with a single idea. With Snivy, Cubone and Vulpix, arguing almost always and that Buneary and Deino, did not contribute almost anything, waiting for directions.

"But I think this team can overcome adversity if you find a way to keep together in the team." Ursaring explained and looked at Snivy. "For that, Snivy will be in charge of the team"

"WHAT?!" Vulpix and Cubone exclaimed.

Those two hadn't liked the idea of Snivy, being the leader of the team, because they also wanted to be the leaders. The only ones who did not care were the other two Pokémon.

"Congratulations! Snivy!" Buneary said, with a surprise hug to his friend, who was surprised by the hug.

"Why do you choose him!?" Vulpix asked, steric. "I can be a better leader than him!"

"Hey! Why should you be the leader?!" Cubone questioned. "I can be a better leader than you!"

"Yeah, you?!"

They reached a point that everyone started arguing at the same time. It couldn't hear what one was saying, making everything a noise. Until Ursaring silent all over the place with a shout.

"Silence!"

"And that's why the Oran berry are blue!" Deino shouted and the rest remained looking at him with concern, since he was speaking a different and incoherent subject to the rest.

_Why they had recruited him__._ Vulpix thought.

They went back to the topic they were talking about.

"The reason why I put him in charge of the team is because he's pretty smart and he's willing to do the job." He explained. "And besides that he's the only one who cares about doing all this- well, of course, Buneary too"

They could not counteract that, because all that is true. With Vulpix and Cubone, disinterested. Buneary is too innocent to decide and Deino... well, Deino is Deino.

"It's enough. It's time for you to have your first mission." Ursaring said and he went to his office.

The recruits watched as he left. They wondered what kind of mission they would have to do, but they did know that they were going to do something very simple. The question would already be resolved, since the leader of the Guild returned with a package and with one bag of exploration with him.

"The mission is the next." He said, and handed them the bags and the package. "You must take this package to the town 'Chaparro' which is near here"

The Chaparro town is four hours from the Chespirito town, two if you go flying. But that wasn't for problem for them, with the exception of Vulpix who didn't agree to walk for so long.

"Hey! Traveling to that town will cost us a lot of time!" Vulpix said.

"I know." Ursaring said. "Any problem?"

"Yes, there is! I don't plan to go to the place! "

"No problem." he said. "The rules says that only four members can go to a mission. So who stays?" He asked.

"Me sir!" Cubone and Vulpix said at the same time. "You leave and I stay!" They also said it at the same time. "No! You!"

After this, Snivy did a palm his face, because of the shame he had for them. And it wasn't only the plant-type Pokémon that felt sorry, but also Ursaring.

"Ahhh..." he sighed "In these cases I would like to retire, but I remember the gains and passes." He said and looked at both of them. "If neither of you, don't decide who stays, both go to the mission"

The two Pokémon looked at each other, obviously wanted the other to go to the mission and the other to stay. After a few seconds of silence and the two already decided what will happen.

* * *

And what happened is that the five were already outside the town and they were going to deliver the package in the other town.

While they were walking, Snivy was checking the bag they received. While Cubone and Vulpix, were arguing.

"If you hadn't been so foolish, I would have stayed in the Chespirito town." Vulpix said, angrily.

"If you? You just say it as if you were the most important girl." Cubone said.

"Of course I am. Don't you remember that I was the most popular at the school?"

"The popularity of being unbearable" Cubone said and she got angry.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" she yelled and heading to Cubone who was still tied

"Don't hit me! I'm tied!" He cried desperately.

For his fortune, Buneary came to prevent her from hitting her teammate at a disadvantage.

"Don't hit him! Vulpix! "Buneary shouted.

"Why not!?" she asked, angry.

"Because we don't have enough Poké coins to pay so much damage." She answered .

"I don't care!" Vulpix said. "He would have saved it instead of spending it on milk!"

At that moment, Buneary had a question in her head.

"By the way. Did you pay the count?" Buneary asked.

"I didn't pay it, I told them to write it down in the account." Cubone replied.

"Hey, Cubone." Deino called him. "Even though my head is going well once in my life, did not your parents forbid that you no longer write it down in your house?"

"It's not the account of my house." He answered.

"Isn't it?" Vulpix asked.

"No." he said again.

"So what does it count?" Buneary asked.

"The Guild' count"

After he said that. They were surprised by the response, even caught Snivy's attention and went directly to him.

"WHAT DID YOU DO WHAT!?" He exclaimed surprised.

"As you hear" He said, very calmly. "Before drinking milk, I wrote the address of the Guild"

"You are a dead Pokémon." Vulpix said. "I doubt you get away with it."

"Come on Vulpix. It can't be so bad"

"CUBONEEEEE!"

It heard a huge huge shout from a Pokémon, that voice was from Ursaring. The team was paralyzed, they were surprised and terrified, but not as much as Cubone. He knew that it wasn't convenient for him to return to the town, but he also didn't expect to wait the leader to come after him. So he untied with his bone and ran away.

"CON PERMISITO DIJO MONCHITO!" Cubone shouted, as he ran away from the team.

Even the rest was paralyzed by the scream and they couldn't stop his friend from fleeing. Although that Deino, also seemed that with anything, he would run as fast to the town. Vulpix, noticing that, takes advantage and climbs on the back of her friend, so that she arrived in town quickly and without walking.

"Here he comes!" Vulpix shouted and Deino is scares, and goes at full speed to the town. "See you in the Chaparro town!" She said goodbye to Buneary and Snivy.

After they left completely. The two Pokémon, already recovered from the scare and looked at each other.

"Well, Snivy. We better go to the town." She said and went to town.

Snivy stood there, thinking what had happened this morning. _Oh brother, what a way to start the day_. Snivy thought and followed her friend. _I just hope it does not get worse._


	2. Chapter 2: The journalist

It was seven and fifty six of the morning as marked by the alarm of a sleeping girl, named Maria Gomez. A teenage journalist who has a lot of affection for her work, even she was doing an investigation about a case that nobody had resolved yet, but she is very determined to do so.

Then her alarm began to sound. Maria, was too tired and without the courage to turn it off, but she wouldn't let to sound it for too long. With little energy in her body and without moving from the bed, she turned it off. But without noticing, didn't notice that there was a tack on the stop button. So she pressed the big button.

"AHHHHHH!" She shouted, reaction immediately.

Maria, saw the tack in the palm of her hand. It could tell she was frustrated by what happened.

"Me lleva el chanfle." She exclaimed, as she pulled the tack out of her hand and stared at it for a moment. "It's already sixteen times that the same thing happens to me."

Well that is the truth. She rarely by carelessness, when working on her investigation, has left a tack on the alarm. Forcing her to wake her up in that way.

Now thanks to that, she was one hundred percent awake. She got out of bed with her pajamas on it and went to the board, normally.

At the board it could see that she had pictures of children, with backgrounds and dates on which they had disappeared.

Because of what the board said and what she knew about it. Children from all over the world who disappeared were between eight and ten years old, most of them did not have good grades, they were considered intrepid and good-hearted, and they disappeared in a strange and inexplicable way, as if by magic. For that reason, no one could find answers about the case, but she was determined to do so.

After examining it, she went to his computer that was on a table in the center of his apartment. Because she wanted to know if there was a similar case to investigate it for main time .

_A week ago that I haven't check it, it would be the best that I take advantage of the time._ She thought, as she sat down to the place.

But before she could turn on the computer, a call from her phone interrupted her. Without thinking, she answer it.

"Good?" She said on the call. "Oh, hello Ursula." Maria greeted. "That Guillermo wants to see me?" She asked. "Okay, I just take a bath and get dressed, and I'm going there. Goodbye." Maria hung up and went to take a bath.

* * *

Maria Gomez was quietly waiting in the taxi, while she was going to the newspaper where she worked.

The newspaper that she is working on is one of the most widely used and well-known newspapers in Mexico, principally in México City, where Maria lives.

The taxi had arrived at the building and parked behind a peculiar red truck, which Maria knew and knew belonged to him from one of her colleagues at work.

"Thanks for taking me." she said.

"It's ninety four pesos and seventy-three cents." Said the taxi driver, while Maria took the money.

"Take it." she said, handing him the money.

After he receives the money, Maria went out of the taxi. When she left, the taxi left the place and left the journalist alone.

Maria was wearing a green and gray combination shirt that had 'Hunt the truth' written in light blue, a black jacket and blue jeans. A pretty urban style.

She went to enter the building calmly. She entered and go up the stairs until she reached the floor where her boss was. She opened the little wooden door and went to her right and saw Ursula, the secretary of Guillermo, who was writing with her typewriter, sitting at her desk and a few inches from the door that Maria would enter.

Although sometimes Maria wonders how old she was, but she supposed that between thirty or forty years. But now is not the time to ask

"Hi, Ursula." She greeted. "I'm going to talk to Guillermo, can I?"

"Yes." Ursula affirmed and Maria entered the office.

Guillermo's office was clean and organized. With the carpet without hairs, a shelf that carried books and several trophies, armchairs without any type of stain and finally the desk that had everything in perfect order.

The boss newspaper was a tall person, wearing glasses moustache and formal clothes. He is often angry when someone doesn't obey his instructions or someone enters his office with a hat and shirt sleeves. But she didn't worry because she used 'urban' clothes.

"Hi, Guillermo." Maria greeted her boss.

"Hello Maria..." The boss greeted, without losing sight of what he was writing.

"Why did you want to see me?" She asked and he stopped what he was doing, and he looked at Maria.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you about something important." Guillermo said, as he got up from the place and went where his journalist was, serious. "You can sit on the couch."

"And what is it?" Maria sat down in the long armchair.

"It's about your brothe.r" He replied, after he sat in a one-person armchair on Maria's left side.

"Yes...?"

Maria, knew she what comes, it was a topic she had talked with Guillermo about a month ago. It is very important to her brother if he agreed. It didn't take long for him to work here.

"That I could accept your brother to work in the newspaper."

Maria, is happy. What happened was that Maria had talked to her boss so her brother can work here with her.

"After what you asked me, I investigated about your brother."

"When you say 'investigated' you mean you called my mother" Maria said and he looked a bit surprised.

"Exactly." said Don Lino. "After talking to her, she gave me his qualification and told me that he is in the journalism group at the school. That is pretty impressive."

"Well, is because we both have the same passion for journalism since we were very little, it was obvious that he and I are very determined." Maria explained.

"Well, yes," He said. "He may reach the top."

"But not as much as you."

"Of course-" Before completing the sentence. He realized that Maria said, she didn't speak figuratively, but literally, since he was tall.

"What?" Guillermo asked, in an authoritarian way.

"Nothing! Nothing!" She repeated repeatedly. "Back to the topic. Are you going to hire my brother? "

"When he turn eighteen, I'll hire him."

Maria, Was very happy with that. He got a place in the newspaper so that the two of them could work together. And that there are also two weeks until his brother turns seventeen.

But before she could get up and leave the office, Maria asked him the next.

"Is there anything else you want to talk to me about or I'll leave?"

"Yes, I wanted to talk to you about your personal investigation." Guillermo said and she paid attention, immediately. "How are you doing with that?"

"Well, there's not much to say, it's the same old case."

When a child disappears like this way, it is impossible to solve the case. Considering that to look for it, it's like looking for a needle in a haystack. Since any child can disappear and not know which could be the next.

"As I imagined it," He said. "The same problem."

"Of course, sir." she said. "But sooner or later, the mystery will be solved"

"Yes, Maria" Guillermo said. "But if you discover it, it would be great news for your career."

"Of course," Maria affirmed. "Can I already leave?"

"Yes, you can leave now." Said the boss, and the journalist got up from the chair and went to the door. "But stay tuned in case there's an interview or sudden news." Guillermo said before she left the office.

Once out of the office, she went downstairs to go to her desk to find information for the case she was investigating. It was a good opportunity, because today there was nothing to work and the day calm, except on what occasions there is a terrible climate. But leaving that, everything was fine.

Already on the floor below, she saw that there was a box wrapped around her desk. She wondered what it was doing there and if it was for her. So she went to her desk and checked if there was anything she could say if it was for her or for someone else.

After examining it, she found nothing. So she opened it and suddenly a fake snake came out of the box, causing her to get scare away.

After recovering. She heard the laughter of a person, looked at the direction where it came from and saw that her partner of la Chicharra, called Ricky was laughing at her.

"Very funny?! Ricky!?" She asked sarcastically.

"Hahaha! Yes! You fell it! Gomez!" Ricky said, mocking her.

Ricky, had played the joke on her partner on purpose. He liked to make pranks to his partners, something that some companions, one of them were Maria, they detested that he did it.

"One of these days you're going to kill someone of fright!" She claimed Ricky and then saw the fake snake. "I hope I don't have a encounter with a snake in my life."

Maria sat down in her chair. But before she start investigating, she pull a letter out of her jacket.

"What are you doing?" Ricky asked.

"Isn't obvious?" Maria asked, sarcastically. "Before investigating, I'm going to read the letter of my mother sent me this morning by mail." she explained, as she opened it.

Once the letter was opened, she began to read it. While She read it, her expression changes after each part read it. It seemed like she could have a heart attack at any time. After finishing reading it, she stood up from his chair and headed for the exit.

"Where are you going?!" Ricky asked, worried.

"To my mother's house! There is a family problem!" She shouted as she left.

Until Ricky, lost sight of Maria, stood there in surprise and confusion, questioning himself.

But on the floor was her mother's letter.

_To: Maria Gómez._

_My daughter. I need you to go to my house as soon as you can, there was a problem at home and I need you here to help me. I'm sorry for not talking to you right away, but I did not want you to worry, but now it's urgent. It's about your brother. It has disappeared._


	3. Chapter 3: The storm is coming

Snivy and Buneary, were still on the road to reach the village Chaparro. But both were well exhausted by the walk of more than three hours.

Buneary wondered if she was almost there or she asked the question to her friend, thousands of times, making him uncomfortable on the way.

"Almost there?" She asked, very tired.

"A little close..." Snivy replied, just as tired as his friend, but tired of answering the same question for the entire trip.

The only conforming was that there were not his other three partners who were just as unbearable, since they left with great speed, after hearing the cry of their Guild boss and running from fear. With the exception of Vulpix, because she took advantage of her friend Deino was scared and climbed on his back, to get to the town quickly and without walking.

In this case, Snivy wishes he had done the same when he had the chance. He did not keep thinking and continued on his way. Now that he thinks it better, he had to talk to Buneary alone and this was his best chance.

"Buneary." He called his friend, seriously and looking her in the eye. "I need to talk with you"

"Can not we talk in the Guild, when we're the whole team?" She asked.

"That's the point," he clarified. "I want to talk to you seriously."

Buneary, stopped completely and looked at her friend, worried. Judging by Snivy's gaze, which looked directly into her eyes, that made her think of a thought.

"And-and what do you want to talk about?" Buneary asked, nervously.

"Something very important that has to do with both of us." Snivy said, without losing sight at her.

Snivy took a step in front of her without invading her personal space, but still she felt more uncomfortable. With each second passing, Buneary felt more nervous.

"Buneary-"

"Only I like you as a friend!" She interrupted without shout at Snivy.

At first Snivy, was confused when she told him that. But he realized that the reason that she said that was because Buneary believed Snivy was declearing his love for her and it was not like that.

"Buneary!" He exclaimed, angry. "I also like you as a friend!"

At that moment, Buneary's expression changed. On one hand, she was happy that Snivy wasn't in love with her, but on the other hand she wanted to know why he doesn't love her.

"No?" She asked.

"Of course not." He stated. "Do you think I would marry a Pokémon that likes to wake up the Pokémon with so much noise?"

Well, Buneary, agreed with that. When she has the opportunity to awaken Pokémon in that way, she would take advantage of it and if he eventually get married with her, sooner or later, Snivy would lose his head. But then Buneary, asked her friend a question.

"So what did you want to talk to me about that was important?"

"What I was going to tell you is that I want your support." Snivy finally said and began to explain. "We are the only two Pokémon that care about the rescue team and we need to support each other"

Buneary, was flattered by what Snivy was asking, but she also cared about that. Because of the great favor he was asking for and the way he asked only for her, he put a Cubone, Vulpix and Deino aside. Something that displeased her a lot.

"Are not you going to ask the same with the others?" Buneary asked, worried.

Snivy, couldn't hide his guilty face. He knew very well what he was doing wrong, trusting only one Pokémon than the rest of his team.

"Look..." Snivy said. "Don't think I do not want to trust them, believe me I wish that I could, but..." It was hard for him to explain it to her. "We are the only ones who would be willing to help the Pokémon in trouble. But the rest show no interest in this work and..." He fell short of words in that part, but finally said it without remorse. "... they are not going to stay in the team for too long."

Buneary was speechless after being told by her friend Snivy.

"But- but why?!" she asked, upset.

"The reasons are obvious." Snivy said and began to explain. "Cubone wants to join an exploration team, and it would not fair for him to be on a rescue team. He has the right to pursue his own dreams. "

Buneary, couldn't debate that. The three; she, Snivy and Cubone, have the right to follow their dreams. If Cubone stayed on the team forever, it would be very sad for him.

"So Cubone, will leave when he joins or creates his own team and when the time comes, we will leave him without protest." Snivy said and Buneary nodded.

"There is no need to explain the situation of Vulpix, since you were involved in the matter of her joining the rescue team and the conditions so that she can leave the team"

Another point that she couldn't discuss, she knew Vulpix very well and knew how much she hated being on the team.

"And Deino joined the team without thinking."

Literally that happened, they had asked him if he wanted to join the rescue team, he just said yes because for do it.

"And having a Pokémon that does things without thinking, it will not be a big help to the team and I have a feeling that neither Deino will stay for long."

Buneary, already understood everything, but even, Snivy should trust in his partners, no matter what kind of Pokémon they had in. But she didn't have the courage to contradict him.

"For that reason I ask your support, because you are very friendly and affectionate with everyone else. If someone can come to reason with a Pokémon, you're the one." Snivy explained. "Please Buneary, it's for the sake of our dream and the team. Would you support me?"

She hesitated at first, because she didn't think she could fulfill what Snivy asked, since she had a premonition to defraud him. And she didn't like to support him in all his ideas either. But after thinking about it, she accepted without remedy.

"Yes, I will support you." Buneary said without encouragement, but willing to help him.

"Thanks Buneary, it means a lot to me." Snivy said, happy.

Snivy walked around the front of the road to go to the town, but before that. He asked one last question to his friend before walking.

"Something you want to ask me?"

"Yes. Almost there?"

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Snivy exclaimed after Buneary repeated the question.

* * *

In the Chaparro Guild, Vulpix, waited impatiently for her two partners who had not arrived yet. But she understand that she arrived before these two when her other two partners were scared, she climbed on the back of one of them and went to town.

They had managed to reach the town in a good time, and they also found the Guild in just two minutes, because the two scared Pokémon were looking for a safe place and thought that the safe place was the Guild. So they looked around the town, in such a short time, they found it and entered there.

At the moment, Vulpix wanted to leave the Guild to see if there was something interesting or something that she like it. But the leader of the Guild, that was a Decidueye, her from leaving until the rest arrived here. Since they had the package and did not want those who were here to leave the Guild, to prevent them from getting lost in the town.

Besides, he was busy trying to calm down the two cowards of Cubone and Deino, who were taking refuge in Decidueye's desk. Because they believed that if Ursaring came here, Decidueye would protect them both.

"For the last time." He started to repeat the same line. "That Ursaring will not come here and he will not kill you."

"It's easy to say that you will not be the victim." Cubone said, scared.

Even Deino nodded, in that part.

"First of all, guys." The leader of the Guild, began to explain. "If Ursaring went to here, it would have catch you in the middle of the road. The second, if he were going to punish you. There would be some bumps in the head and it would hurt you a little. And trust me, I know Pokémon that they are capable of doing something worse. And-" At that moment, Decidueye looks Deino. "What you had told me. The only one who received the punishment would be Cubone and not you, Deino."

"Yes I know. But normally when they 're angry, they take it out on the first idiot on the way, and I'm an idiot." Deino explained, scared.

"For your information Deino. Ursaring doesn't take it out on the first idiot who crosses the way."

"Are you sure?" Deino asked.

"Of course." Vulpix said, who was in the Guild's bulletins missions. "If that were the case, he would have beaten Decidueye."

"Of course-" Before he could complete the sentence. He realized what Vulpix said. "You shut up! I'm not an idiot! And why do you think Ursaring would retaliate with me?! "

"Because you two were on the same rescue team." she said.

The Guild leader was surprised that Vulpix knew that the two guild leaders were formerly rescue teammates.

"How do you know we were both partners?" Decidueye asked.

"My friend Buneary, told me." Vulpix replied.

He didn't understand how Buneary, but after thinking about it very well. Decidueye understood.

"Oh, it's true. Buneary is the daughter of my other teammate, Lopunny." He said, remembering that detail.

The two Pokémon were surprised that this haircutter was a member of the famous rescue team.

"Wait a minute! That haircutter was really a rescue member before?" Cubone asked, surprised.

"Yes, he was also a member of the team." Decidueye reaffirmed. "We were the best rescue team, the four of us ... we were ..."

Vulpix and Cubone, noticed the sudden change of tone of voice of the leader of the Guild. They knew what that was due to, it is because of the loss of the teammate that no one knows what happened and who was that Pokémon, at least those who did not live in the Chaparro town.

"What happened?" Cubone asked.

"I can't say that." He said.

Cubone got angry, because he really wanted to know what had happened.

"Me lleva el chanfle!" Cubone exclaimed, out of frustration. "When are they going to tell what happened?"

"I'm sorry, Cubone. It is not so simple and we had promised among the three that we would not talk about what happened. "

"Oh, come on! You can't keep it forever. "

"When I promise something, I keep it."

In search of any hope of finding a satisfactory answer, Cubone was aiming to ask Vulpix, if she knew anything about it. Since Vulpix and Buneary were very good friends and if She had told her about it.

But before saying the word, Vulpix won him the word.

"If your question is if I know anything about it? No. I asked her a long time ago and she doesn't know anything about it." Vulpix said.

Then Cubone, look with frustration at the leader to try to get the truth out.

"Come on, tell me."

"No." He answered, Decidueye.

"Then I'll have to make you tell me out of impatience" Cubone said and Decidueye looked at the young.

"Impatience?"

At that moment, Cubone looked at his friend Deino, who was on the other side of the Guild leader.

"Deino, you know what to do."

"Yes." He affirmed.

Deino with his two legs, he grabs the wing of Decidueye. He didn't know what Deino was about to do, but it didn't cause him much concern.

And a few moments of silence and staring at each other. Deino began to shake him with his strength, while begging him to tell him the truth.

"PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!"

It could clearly see the anguished face of Decidueye and that he knew what Cubone meant by telling him the truth out of impatience. He already proved how annoying this Deino could be and that he would not stop until the leader answered the question.

While they were in their own business. Vulpix examined the pamphlets that were in the bulletin of orders of the Chaparro Guild. It didn't seem important to her until she saw a pamphlet of wanted that had an image of a Sneasel.

Then she began to read what the pamphlet said about the Pokémon sinister and ice type.

**Attention to see this thief called Sneasel who comes from town Chaparro and fifteen years old. It is known that it is a very skillful Pokémon when it comes to entering private property and stealing valuable objects. It is also known that she has great skill in combat. So if you see this Pokémon, catch it as soon as you see it.**

**Level of difficulty: three and a half stars**

**Reward: 300 Poké.**

_A fifteen-year Sneasel and it comes from here.Vulpix thought, suspiciously._

Vulpix, knew that her friend Buneary, had lived here before in the Chaparro town and judging by age. She could believe there was a possibility that they would attend school together. Because there was only one school and the pamphlets were updated per day, so there was no mistake in the mission pamphlets.

Suddenly, the two remaining members of the rescue team entered the Guild calmly.

"We finally made it to the Guild." Buneary said, exhausted from walking.

Snivy, ignore her friend's comment and decided to move on.

"Sorry for making you wait and-"

At that moment, Snivy remained open-mouthed after seeing what Deino was doing to the leader of the Chaparro Guild.

"What are you doing!?" Snivy asked, exalted.

"It's that Cubone wanted to know about the team incident, but Decidueye doesn't want to tell us anything. So my friend asked me to beg him to tell us." Deino explained, while he still doing.

"Really Cubone?" Snivy asked, angry. "You already have problems with Ursaring? Now you want to have problems with Decidueye? "

"I really want to know what happened in that mission. And you will not deny that you are also curious."

Well, Cubone was right. A part of Snivy, he wanted to know that, but on the other hand, he respected their privacy.

"You are right about that, but I also know that this is a private matter. It's none of my business and neither is yours." Snivy said firmly.

"But, Snivy-"

"No buts!" Then Snivy, looked at Deino, in an authoritative way. "Deino. Stop now."

"Well." Deino said and released Decidueye.

The leader of the Guild, looked very dizzy. He staggered uncontrollably where he was. Even so, he was impressed by the great strength of the Pokémon dragon type, he didn't imagine that he would have done that to him.

"Mr. How are you? "Snivy asked, worried.

"I feel... that my mind ... is talking... a lot of spinning... and that I se ... an army of all of you... everywhere... chanfle..." Decidueye explained, despite the fact that he was very dizzy.

Snivy, was Helping Decidueye. While doing this, Vulpix went with Buneary to talk about Sneasel.

"Hey, Buneary." She called the attention of her friend who was recovering from the walk. "I want to ask you something."

"Yes?"

"By chance, when you lived here. You had met a Sneasel?" Vulpix asked.

Buneary, seemed surprised by the question. Vulpix, had never asked that kind of question about the old life here.

"Yes, I knew a Sneasel. It was a girl who was at my school." She explained, being already much better. "Why you ask?"

"Because she appears in a pamphlet of wanted in the Guild bulletin mission." Vulpix replied calmly and Buneary opened her eyes with that surprise.

"Really?"

"Yes, that's what it says." She said, pointing to the bulletin.

"Let's see..." Buneary said, and the two went to the bulletins missions.

"Chanfle! Yes it's true."

"Did you know her?" Vulpix asked.

"Not much." Buneary answered. "We've only seen each other on several occasions, but we never talked to each other."

"She was very problematic at school or did she not care about school?"

"I don't think so. If so, I would have heard something about it, since the school is not that big and it was normal for us the students to know everything." Buneary explained.

With all that. Vulpix doesn't understand that a Pokémon that was not problematic in school, ended up being a bandit.

"Although all I know about her is that she didn't come to school, a day before I went to move to the Chespirito town."

"And do you know why she didn't come that day?" Vulpix asked.

"Because she ran away that same day." an answered of the question, but Buneary said nothing.

The one who said it was Decidueye, already recovered from what Deino has done to him. While he was recovering, he heard the girls talking about the Sneasel.

"Why did she ran away?!" Buneary asked.

"I have no idea why and that doesn't matter anymore." He said, ended that point and starting a new one. "But I think it's time to give me the package."

"Yes, sir." Snivy said and pulled out the package that was in the bag. "Here it is."

Decidueye, take the package and leave it on his desk to see if everything was there. The package was full of equipment and special items. What happens is that there is a lack of equipment in the Guild and they had sent a message to the Chespirito Guild, to ask for equipment that they could give them in exchange for Poké.

"It seems that everything is there." Deciueye said, pleased with the good work. "Good job team..."

"No name." Snivy said.

"Good job team, no name." He completed it, not knowing he was wrong, since it's not the team's name.

"That's not the name of the team! Dumb! "Vulpix said

"Ahhh- What!?" Decidueye exclaimed, insulted.

"We do not have a team name!" Deino answered, with the same tone of voice as Decidueye.

"I did not exclaim for that!" Decidueye shout.

"Then why?!"

"For the insult of Vulpix!"

"Thanks for clearing!"

"You're welcome!"

The others were surprised by the exchange of screams from these two, Snivy wondered if someone outside of the Guild, heard or if that caused a scare. Vulpix, wondered if this day will end some day. Buneary, he was scared and Cubone, he only ate.

"But leaving that aside." He began to speak, calmer. "Why doesn't the team have a name?"

"We're looking for an original name" Buneary said and Decidueye, understood that.

"Uyy, I understand it very well. These days it is very difficult to choose an original name for a rescue team." Decidueye said. "I said it because I've already seen disputes and confusion by one team name and that another complains that they stole and ... it's an eternity."

"And that's why we're looking for an original and unique name for the team," Snivy said. "To avoid this same kind of confusion."

"Yes, it's very difficult because ..."

Before continuing talking. Decidueye, found something familiar in the voice of the plant-type Pokémon. As if he had already heard the voice of that Pokémon somewhere.

"Hey, Snivy. Have we talked to each other before?" Decidueye asked and Snivy, he seemed confused.

He had never spoken with Decidueye and not even with the previous form of that Pokémon or another of the same kind of Pokémon.

"No, sir." Snivy replied, sincerely.

Then the leader, thought in detail to whose Pokémon reminded him to have that same voice as Snivy. He thought if he knew another Pokémon that is the same kind of Snivy. But he only knew of a Snivy, who was on several occasions in the town.

"The Snivy's have the same voice?" He asked Snivy.

"No." Snivy replied. "Why you ask?"

"Because you remind me of a wrestling and masked Snivy, called 'Hoja Cortante."

La Hoja Cortante, is a well known Pokémon wrestler for his great technical skill in the ring, giving the best of himself, making great matches and having been the winner of a tournament that was in first place.

But what the Guild Leader didn't know that Snivy was really la Hoja Cortante in person. Snivy, understood why Decidueye, found familiar in him; because when Snivy, was a wrestler. He fought and traveled in several towns because it was for people like these to have independently wrestling events so that the Pokémon can entertain and enjoy a good fight.

Snivy liked to fight and travel through different towns. To know the places, Pokémon and face fighters with different abilities and strengths. His great triumph was to win the first Pokémon wrestling tournament that was organized by several Guilds, with the goal that the best Pokémon wrestler from different places, to face and look for the best wrestler.

The prize that Snivy received was a great trophy and championship belt, which is kept in the house of his cousins and uncles, in the Alto town, so that no one would know that Snivy was la Hoja Cortante. Since it is very important for a masked wrestler, keep the real identity. Even Snivy, with the help of his family, made the rumor that la Hoja Cortante, was from Alto town and not from Chespirito, to avoid suspects, since it was very few of the Snivy kind, who lived in the town of Chespirito.

Although he doesn't have to worry about that anymore, since he retired two months to fulfill his other dream. Join a rescue team and help the Pokémon. But still, he has to hide the identity of the wrestler.

"Yes, they said me a lot" Snivy said, calmly.

" like I assumed it." said Decidueye. "If I didn't know you were from the town of Chespirito. I would have suspected that you were La Hoja Cortante."

"Snivy? La Hoja Cortante?" Vulpix said sarcastically. "Someone like him, being a wrestler? Not even in dreams."

Snivy, felt offended on the inside, but on the other hand. He felt happy for a Pokémon like Vulpix, which says pests of others, nobody would think that he was the wrestler.

"But you know that according to the tests. Snivy is the team's second strongest." Decidueye said.

It's no surprise to Vulpix that Decidueye has read Snivy's file. But what worried her was that Snivy was the second strongest member and couldn't imagine which of her partners, was the first.

"Second? And who is the first?"

Decidueye, didn't say a word. But with his wing, pointed at the Pokémon without looking at it. And the surprise was very big for her. She never imagined that Pokémon was the strongest of her team. It was Deino.

"Him?!" She exclaimed.

"Yes. In the test he did, it showed that his attacks are very strong." Decidueye explained.

"And remember" Snivy also joined the talk. "That the dragon-type Pokémon are one of the strongest types."

"But I don't understand that someone so brute is so strong."

Cubone, stop eating for a moment and looked at Vulpix.

"Exactly because of that. His clumsiness is the same as his strength." Cubone said.

After this, Vulpix reflected on what her partner had just said. And seconds later she realized how strong Deino is.

"No wonder they invited him to join the team." Vulpix said. "Already seemed weird to me that a guy like Deino was on the team."

Snivy, didn't like it how Vulpix, treated Deino. He hated that kind of Pokémon that gives a very low treatment to others. He wanted to tell her to leave the team, but he remember that this decision doesn't belong to him and he has to put up with his anger.

"When Buneary and I, looked for a Pokémon to join the team. We are looking for someone who has the ability to defend himself and who can get out of a problem like that." Snivy explained, seriously.

"It's true," Cubone affirmed. "Nobody believed that he could pass school. But he did it. He even almost reprobate art. "

This detail called attention to Decidueye. Normally children like art, since it was one of the easiest classes to pass.

"Almost?" Asked Decidueye. "Why he almost reprobate?"

**Flashback**

In art class. The little Pokémon, are talking to each other, until a Smeargle interrupted them.

"Pay attention please." Smeargle said. "I'm going to put a drawing in front of you and you are going to tell me who drew this to qualify it." After this, he immediately took the large sheet of paper.

To his surprise after he showed it to the students. It could see that the paper was completely white.

"Whose is this?" The professor asked.

"My, teacher." Deino answered, who was sitting at the table where Snivy was also there and a Growlithe of female gender.

"What does this mean?" He asked.

"It's a Bouffalant eating grass." Deino said, without any problem.

"Where is the grass?"

"The Bouffalant ate it." Deino said and Snivy stuck his hand in his face.

"And where is the Bouffalant?"

"He went home."

He Smeargle dropped his head to his desk, for the frustration of having a student like Deino in his class.

**End of the flashback**

Decidueye's expression said it. He understood the reason why he almost reproves the school.

"I cannot believe, he did that." Decidueye said.

"And it's a mystery how he managed to pass the school with those grades." Cubone said.

Then Decidueye, returned to pay attention to the Pokémon that still discussed. He knew that both of them would stop arguing if one of the two gives up. But judging by their expressions, it would take a lot of time and he was not willing to stand for much longer.

"Enough!" Decidueye shout. "It's time to pay you and you to go to your town! Before Night Falls!"

The two stopped after this.

"You're right." Snivy said, in a tone of anger.

"As long as I finish earlier, the best." Vulpix said, also angry.

Decidueye, look for the Poké in one of the drawers of his desk. But when take them out, Cubone for some reason looked at the Poké. He looked at it as the most valuable thing and felt that the Poké were talking to him.

"Grab me, ambitious." Said the Poké bag of his imagination.

Then Decidueye, gave the bag to Snivy.

"Thanks." Cubone said as he passed between them and grabbed the money as if nothing had happened.

"You're welcome-" Then he realized what Cubone did. "Hey! Brat!"

"Return those Poké!" Snivy ordered.

"Why?" Cubone asked, provocatively.

"Because if you keep it. How long do you think you have it, before Ursaring, take it away from you? "

With that. Cubone reluctantly handed the bag to his partner. Cubone, knew that sooner or later he will have to find a way to avoid his punishment. Clearly it would not help if he keep the Poké.

Again Snivy, looked at the leader of the Guild.

"Well, it's time for us to go back to the town."

"You yes. Not me." Cubone said.

"Are you still afraid of the old big guy?" Vulpix asked.

"It's not that I'm afraid. I just prefer to avoid punishment." He answered. "But if I will go back there. You'll have to tell Ursaring that I stay here."

"Deal." Snivy said.

That surprised Vulpix. She knew that normally he wouldn't do that kind of thing. But she supposed that her partner didn't want to have to argue with Cubone and that he wanted to go to town as soon as possible. Something that Vulpix agreed with.

"Now we're leaving." Snivy gave the indication.

But before some Pokémon made a move. Buneary, climbed on the back of her friend Deino. The rest of her team, were surprised.

"I'm still tired and It's my turn to travel on Deino's back." Buneary explained.

"But remember that he is also be tired." Snivy said.

"Relaxed friend." Deino said. "I've recovered for a long time. And that she is lighter."

"Lightest?"

Deino and Buneary, turned their eyes back, to know who it was that said the word. It was no surprise that Vulpix digested it. But the bad is how he said it. There was anger in his face that looked at Deino.

"Do you tell me I weigh more?!"

"No more than five tons." Deino replied and Buneary, looked at him with big surprise by the answer.

That was the trigger that would explode the great fury of Vulpix. Deino, was completely paralyzed, also his passenger.

"WHAT?! DID? YOU?! JUST?! TOLD?! ME?!"Vulpix asked, in a terrifying and threatening way.

"Eh... CON PERSMISITO, DIJO MONCHITO!" Deino shouted and run with all friend.

Vulpix, went after him, with the same speed. The remaining two members watched the exit calmly.

"I think Deino, Didn't know what is a ton." Snivy said.

"Well, are you surprised?" Cubone asked.

"No." Snivy Said. "But Vulpix, knew Deino doesn't know the difference in weights."

"Yes, but you know how women are. Any comment that seems bad, you end up screaming and beaten." Cubone explained and Snivy, didn't seem to agree or willing to discuss.

"Goodbye, Decidueye." Snivy said the goodbye and went to the exit.

To Decidueye, he appreciate the kindness of the team leader.

"Goodbye, old man." He too said goodbye and also went to the exit.

that didn't really like the leader of the Guild.

Finally the two Pokémon left the Guild to go to the Chespirito town. Now that he was alone in the room. He was dedicated to writing the reports of the teams of his Guild.

Meanwhile he was working. A Grumpig arrived in the room with a pile of papers.

"Hey, Decidueye." She called him. "Where I put these papers?"

"On my desk." He answered.

As indicated, she put the stack of papers to the right place. But she notice that there was a package on the desk.

"Is this the package of supplies that the Guild of the Chespirito town sent?" Grumpig asked.

"Yes." He affirmed. "The new team of that Guild, were the ones that delivered the supplies."

Grumpig, remembered that the leader Ursaring sent a letter that said, he would send supplies here and he would entrust a new rescue team, so that they could start learning the basics.

"Right." Grempig said. "By the way. How is the new rescue team? "

"Well, how do I tell you?" He asked rhetorically speaking. "That team is ... chaotic."

Grumpig, seemed surprised by the answer.

"Why?" She asked.

"Well..." He started explaining. "Snivy, is a leader who apparently has an idea of what he is doing and is willing to do the right thing. Buneary-. "

"The one who is the daughter of your teammate?"

"Exactly." He stated. "She is innocent and sweet. But with those qualities, I think it would only be the team's support- "

"The position of her father occupied?"

"You're right." he affirmed again. "Also, keeping in mind that she is not used to these kind of situation that fight is required. Sometimes, of course. "

Finishing talking about Buneary. He started talking about dumbest of the team.

"Deino, well ... he's a dumb with great attack ability. I don't see that has problems in following indications without thinking and doing immediately."

"Cubone and Vulpix, they are foolish and problematic. These are very negative qualities for a rescue team. "

"That's true." Grumpig stated.

"Yes. Besides, these two insulted me." He said. "How can a Guild leader deal like that?"

"It's because they take advantage of those who are torpe." Grumpig answered and Decidueye, was offended.

"I'm not 'torpe'."

"Oh no?" She said. "If you've got lost forty three times in the town."

"No, it was forty two times." Decidueye answered, but he realized immediately that he affirmed his clumsiness.

"Torpeee." She insulted him.

Despite having admitted accidentally that error, but he not stop and continued arguing.

"But keep in mind that my mistakes that I had, doesn't change the fact that I do a good job as leader of the Chaparro Guild. You can't deny me that. "

"Well, yes." She agreed. "But, going back to the subject. What do you think of the team? "

"Well, they need to work as a team." Decidueye said.

Grumpig, I agreed with the idea. But, something worried her.

"Hey, by causality. They already left? "She asked.

"Yes." He affirmed. "Why?"

"Because there's been terrible weather lately." Grumpig said.

During the last two weeks. The weather throughout this region, had some horrible climates that become dangerous to walk outside the houses. Interestingly, these natural disasters resembled the earthquakes that happened a long time ago.

But the detail that she is worried was if the rescue team was in trouble because of the storms.

"I already understand your concern. But I think if that happen, I'm sure they'll come back here to take shelter from the storm." He explained, but she was not sure about that.

"But if the storm starts in the middle of the road?"

That question does worry him. But after, Decidueye, remembered one detail.

"Good point." Decidueye affirmed. "But if I remember correctly ... there is an abandoned house in the middle of the road to the Chespirito town, where they can take refuge."

"But that house would be in good condition or if they doesn't find it?" Grumpig asked, not very convinced.

"I don't know that and at this point, I can't go after them." The leader explained. "But if the storm comes. I personally will look for them. "

To Grumpig, it seems a good decision on his part, to have to look for the young Pokémon. But even she was afraid of what could happen to them.

"I just hope they're fine."

Through the window it looked the sky, it was already cloudy. That is a bad sign. A storm is approaching. And they are heading towards it. Without any idea of what they are facing.

There is not going back.


	4. Chapter 4: Problems in the family

Maria, was very impatient in the taxi. It had been an hour since she had read the letter and left the building to go to her mother's house.

She wanted to know exactly what had happened to her brother, because he disappeared. But those answers would have to be answers until the transport arrived at the house. And there was not much missing, since she recognized the houses she saw at the window. For every house that passed, Maria, becomes even more impatient.

Once she had come to the front of the house. The taxi driver said how much she should pay and she paid with extra money and got out of the taxi as quickly as possible. She reach the door, but she was agitated that she had forgotten that the door was locked.

Fortunately, her mother had given her a replica of the key of the house, to visit her mother and brother, because she was welcome here whenever she wanted. After so many desperate attempts to open the door, she succeeded.

But when she entered the house and went to the kitchen, since her mother was usually there. It was received with a not very pleasant surprise.

"Get your hands up!" A man shouted with a gun pointing at Maria.

By instincts, she protected his face, putting her arms in front of her and bending over to the head and looking away.

"Don't shoot!" Maria shouted.

"Wait a minute!" Shouted a woman's voice that Maria recognized. "She's my daughter!"

Maria, with precaution, looked forward, without moving her arms. her mother was standing in front of her and to her mother's right, there was a man who turned out to be a police officer.

"Really?" The police officer asked, surprised.

"Yes." The lady affirmed.

"Chanfle!" Exclaimed the police officer when he found out who she was. He put his revolver in his belt and went to her. "Forgive me for pointing you with the gun. I thought you were a thief trying to get in through the door."

Maria, understood that it was her fault, since she was trying to open the door in such a hurry that made them frightened and that the police, in defense for him and the mother, had pointed the gun at her. But that doesn't mean that she did not feel anger. She almost got a shot that could have hurt her or worse.

"Do you see me as a thug?!" Maria asked, annoyed.

"You only look like a juvenile delinquent." The police officer replied.

Maria, didn't answer anything about it, but she was seeing the police officer with bad look.

"But why did you come into the house in such a hurry?" The mother asked, worried.

"Because I read the letter an hour ago and immediately went here." The young girl explained.

"In your work hour?" The mother asked, surprised.

"Sure" The daughter affirmed. "Remember that family is very important."

That's very true. For Maria, there were two very important things for her life. The journalism and the family. But if she had to chose which of the two is more important. The family would be the answer. Her mother wasn't surprised that her daughter did that. She was happy to have a great affection for her brother and her mother.

"Well, going back to the subject. Who are you? "Maria asked and the mother went to answer her .

"This man is Sergeant Ruben. And he is the one who is investigating the disappearance of your brother." The mother replied. "Doesn't bother you to tell my daughter everything from the beginning?"

"Not at all." He said.

The Sergeant was the right person to tell everything to Maria. He had already collected information about the lost brother's case.

"According to my research. Your brother had run away from home. "

Maria, didn't understand. Because her brother wanted to escape if he lived well in the house. Also thats an escape and they said that he disappeared. It doesn't make any sense.

"Why do you say he disappeared? Yes, he clearly escapes from home. They are very different things." She argued, confused.

"Yes, it should have been the case. But it turns out that your brother had planned to run away at night to go to an abandoned house. "

Maria, in that part caught her attention. Her brother escaping from home to go to an abandoned house. There must be a reason for that.

"You see... Your brother wanted to go to the abandoned house because apparently there are strange events happening there."

Once Maria, thought better, it make sense. Like he wanted to be a journalist, just like his big sister. It was a good opportunity to discover such a mystery and show the truth to everyone.

"But then, why did he run away at night to go to the house if he could go during the day?"

"I didn't give him permission to go to the house." The mother replied.

That made a lot of sense. He was very curious, he would even get into trouble to get to the heart of the matter.

"No wonder he had escaped at night. He wanted to go to the house to investigate if the rumors were true." Maria said.

"Yes. Even in your brother's diary says it." The Sergeant Ruben, said.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes." The mother affirmed and went through the notebook of her youngest son who was on top of the low allowance. She take it and return with the two. "Here it is." She said, handing her the diary.

Maria, do not doubt at any time in reading the notebook. If this gave any clue where her brother's location or proof that he really was planning on going to that house, there was only one way to find out.

María, opened her brother's diary and began to read.

_Personal diary_

_Page 1_

_August 25, 2016_

_Today is my day! I already managed to join the journalism group at the school._

_It's something that makes me so happy, I've always wanted to work as a journalist, what better way to learn is by being in this group. And maybe I can solve the mysteries that exist in this world._

_One day maybe I can solve the mystery of the disappearance. It was about disappearing people, children and adolescents to be more exact. Without a clear explanation, they are said to disappear by "magic" or something. And some time, they return like the mentioned magic._

_But, Tomorrow is the day that starts! I can not avoid my joy!_

Maria, supposed since her brother joined the journalism group at the school. He started using this notebook to record important facts about his school's journalism. Like information, cases and important events.

_Page 2_

_August 26, 2016_

_Today I had a good time, although there was not much news to report, that disappointed me a lot. But my partners consoled me and told me that nothing happens. That calm me, but not totally. I just hope there's something interesting to tell._

_Page 7_

_August 31, 2016_

_I just heard a rumor that outside the city, there was a house abandoned and hidden somewhere._

_From what has been said of that place strange, there were succes and strange noises. Nobody has dared to go to that place._

_If I find any way, it would be a great story to tell._

There, clearly explained that her brother just heard of the house and his motivations to go there.

Maria, didn't blame him for doing that. Because if she had heard that, she would also go to the place.

_Page 8_

_September 1, 2016_

_Me lleva el chanfle! I asked my mother's permission to go to the outskirts of the city to look for the house, but she said no._

_Me lleva! You know what? I don't care what she says. I go to the house anyway._

What the Sergeant Refugio was true. His brother planed on escaping from home for just one night.

_Page 13_

_This is bad. Suddenly the weather went crazy, well is still crazy, but it was becoming frequent. If it continues like this, I'm afraid I'll end up cancel going to the abandoned house._

Now that she remembered that the weather has been crazy in Mexico City. She worried that he went to the house, he would had the problem of the weather. If that happened, his disappearance would make sense.

_September 18, 2016_

_Today is the day I discover the mystery. Already as soon as it is night, I will escape and I will go in search of the abandoned house, although I hope that the crazy climate does not appear, but I have a feel that it is not like that. What's the worst that could happen?_

_Yes, the worst happened_. The girl thought frustrated after reading the last written of her brother's diary. But then she realized a very important thing. Her brother disappeared on September 18, that happened three days ago and there was no bad weather.

"Wait!" She exclaimed. "Why did you not tell me what's been missing for three days and why didn't you warned me before?!"

"I didn't want you to worry." The mother said. "I thought that by this day, the police would have found it."

"But they didn't make it and my brother is still lost somewhere." Maria said, angry.

"I'm very sorry." The Sergeant Ruben, said. "It's impossible to locate your brother."

"But they went to the abandoned house and searched for any indication of his location?"

"We already went and we did not find any clue." He replied.

Maria, could not be more worried. She expected the police to have at least one clue about her brother.

"But making sure to check every detail of the house?" She asked, as if that helped at least something.

"Yes, we find nothing."

She was very sad. There was no solution to the problem and this indicated that they are more likely never to find her younger brother. The mother and Sergeant Ruben noticed their sadness.

"I share your frustration, my daughter." The mother said, trying to comfort her.

Maria, notice that her mother put her hand on her shoulder, as a sign of appreciation. Both had lost a loved one.

And then the police officer got up from the chair.

"I thought it's time I go back to the police department. If there is not something else. "

"Of course. You can retire." The mother said.

"Goodbye." He said goodbye and left the house.

Maria, was thoughtful. She had never been in any kind of situation that was happening. She had made several disappearance reports, but she never imagined that this would happen to her brother. He could not imagine her brother's face on a sheet of paper missing.

"Don't worry. You will find it already." Mrs. Gómez said, being optimistic.

All she could do was wait for the police to find him. But unfortunately, waiting was not in her plans.

"Mom. Do you not care if I go to my old room? "Maria asked. "I just want to check if there is any clue."

"There is no need. You can enter" She said.

"Thanks Mom."

She went, immediately to her old room. When she lived here, the two brothers shared a room. Although it is true that sometimes they fought, but not much. Even as both of them liked journalism and both were working on the case of missing children, they used the room as their impromptu workplace.

Maria, entered the room and felt that feeling of nostalgia. She felt too weird to go back to her room, to her old room that belonged to her brother. There were many things belonging to his brother. But the only thing left of the room that belonged to Maria was her bed. The bed should have been left so that if a friend of his brother stayed to sleep at home.

Maria, sat on the bed. She couldn't feel any sadder yet, here were so many memories with her brother. She directed her gaze to her brother's bed.

_Well, is because we both have the same passion for journalism since we were very little, it was obvious that he and I are very determined._

**Flashback**

Maria, was putting her clothes in her luggage. Today she would move from home to move to an apartment. She had turned 18 and knew how to take care of herself. Although she was a little nervous, for all this change of his life. But she only did it to fulfill her dream of being a journalist.

At this time, a person enters the room. That person was Mario, her younger brother.

Mario, is a boy of sixteen, with brown eyes and brown hair. At first glance, he was like a young boy like any other. And now he was going with his sister.

"Sister," He called her attention. "How are you going with your luggage?"

"Very well, brother." She said. "Just a little more and I finish."

"Thats good."

Then the silence arrived. This would be the last time they would live in the same roof. The two had a strong bond, it would be very sad that they had to separate. But Maria, couldn't live here for much longer, she had already a job and she had to continue on this way. If he was the same age as his sister, he would accompany her, but he can not.

"I would like to-."

"We already talked about this. If it were for me, I would let you come with me, but legally you cannot go." Maria explained, without stopping saving.

"I know, but we have worked on accomplish the dream of being a journalist." Mario said. "And I wouldn't want us to have to separate."

"With that, you want to say with accomplish, you mean you don't like that I reach the dream before you." Maria said.

The younger brother didn't respond to that. That was true.

"Well, I can't deny that," Mario said. "But anyway, I don't want you to leave."

"I am sorry brother. But you know that sooner or later, we would separate and continue on our way." She explained. Finishing packing her luggage.

"But I'm afraid-"

Her brother was very nervous about what he was about to say. Maria, suspected it was something important.

"You fear what?"

"I'm afraid you'll discover the mystery on your own" Mario finally said.

He understood perfectly her brother's concern. It was an investigation that both of them were working on for a long time and they had promised that the two would discover them. She knew that if either of them discovers the truth without the two being together, the promise would be destroyed. And it would be very fatal.

His sister, looked at her brother. She didn't seem worried at all. As if that possibility would never happen.

"Brother." Maria said, with a nice tone of voice. "That's not gonna happen."

"How can you be so sure?" He asked, distrusting his own sister.

"It's just that I have a feeling that would not happen." She explained. "But if I hear a clue, I'll let you know immediately."

Mario, began to trust his sister, again. She always did what she could for the sake of her brother, and she knows it very well.

"And don't tell me it's not true."

He still remembered the moments that his sister helped him when he needed it. And she would not hesitate to report on the investigation. Mario, didn't answer anything, but he smiled at his sister, showing that he trusts Maria.

"Oh by the way." She said and went to take an object out of her backpack.

The so-called object was a notebook.

"I give you this, as a farewell gift." Maria said, as she handed it to him.

Mario, grab the notebook, which he just received. He appreciated the gift, but didn't know in what to use it.

"Thank you sister. But what I will use it for?"

"Like a diary to record important facts or information for a news or mystery." Her older sister explained.

"Ahhh..."

His sister stopped smiling at that moment. Because it was time to go to his new apartment.

"Bye brother."

His brother understood that it was time.

"Goodbye sister."

Maria, grab her baggage and her backpack and left the room. Mario, was alone in the room. He's room. He sat on his each, sad from the departure of his sister. He stared at his sister's bed, like the only thing left of her.

**End of the flashback**

The girl was still watching the bed of her missing brother. She felt guilty, wished she hasn't left the house and taken care of his brother.

Maria, stopped looking at the bed and devoted herself to look at her brother's diary. The same notebook that she had given to him.

She still didn't understand how the police had not found Mario, much less any clue. It's as if he had disappeared by the art of ... magic.

Then she just thought something crazy. If her brother disappeared by magic. There are people who say that it happens they have seen unimaginable things, science does not count in this case. She also remembered about the case of the missing children, although she doubted that he had disappeared in the same way as the children, but she didn't reject that there was a similar case.

At that moment, she began to think about how her brother could disappear. She knew he had left at night and the police went to investigate... in day.

Then she understood if she was going to the house abandoned at night, maybe it was to find a clue where she could find her younger brother.

The idea was very silly, but it's the only option she had. Then she looked at the rectangular window at the top of the room.

_Don't worry brother. I'll find you._


	5. Chapter 5: Refuge?

Snivy and Cubone, walked in the middle of the forest. His team had delivered the package and they were heading to the town of Chespirito. The rest of his team had 'gone ahead' and they stayed behind of them.

But while they walked there, Snivy and Cubone, were chatting. At least the return trip. Snivy would not have that same absurd question that Buneary had asked his friend.

"Well, I don't remember that the way was not far and tired." Cubone said.

"Really?" Snivy asked, a little surprised.

"Seriously, Snivy." He stated. "I think it's because I was running for my life and I did not pay attention."

Snivy, recalled that Cubone, had run to the town Chaparro, by Shout of Ursaring, after learning that Cubone, had taken Milktank Milk and leave it to the account of the Guild. In these moments he remembered that Cubone, had agreed, that the moment they arrived at the town Chespirito, that he lies to Ursaring that his friend stayed in the town of Chaparro. But knowing his leader. He will not believe him and end up telling the truth. And Cubone, anyway, would be in trouble.

"Maybe it was because of that." Snivy said.

"But do not forget that you agreed that you will tell Ursaring that I stay in the town of Chaparro."

"Don't worry, I will not tell him." He said, but he looked up, noticing the sky was overcast. "Although I think you should worry about something else."

All the members of the rescue team knew about the sudden storms, even Ursaring had told them that when the storm arrived, they would return to the town of Chespirito or stay in Chaparro. To the closer at least.

"Ah, right..." Cubone said, already remembering the weather and that he didn't like being in the middle of the forest either.

"And the worst part is that we are halfway there and there is no place to take refuge." Snivy explained.

"Are you sure?" Cubone asked.

The truth is that Snivy didn't pay much attention to his surroundings when he went to the town Chaparro and there was the possibility that there was a shelter here.

"The truth is not, but-"

"Pídeme una disculpa, idiota!"

Snivy and Cubone, stopped talking and paid attention to the shout of a girl who apparently was close to them.

"Did you hear that?" Snivy asked, as he looked toward the direction the scream came from.

"Yes." He affirmed. Also doing the same as your friend.

"Me disculpo!"

The two, apparently, recognized the voices. But they could not manage who they are.

"Hey, Snivy." Cubone, caught the attention of his friend, without losing his sight. "Don't you think the girl is-"

"Vulpix?" Snivy said, stealing the word from Cubone.

The two, addressed where the voices are, running. When they arrived, the two saw their friend Vulpix, on top of Deino and that she had the head of her friend, against the ground with her two front paws. And Buneary, watching what was happening, at a safe distance.

"Apparently the witch caught up with them." Cubone said.

Snivy, go where Buneary was, to ask his friend, what had happened and Cubone was following him.

"Buneary." Snivy caught her attention and she seemed surprised that the two had arrived here. "How is it that Vulpix reached them?"

"The truth is that I'm not so sure how it reached us..." Buneary said. "But somehow, Vulpix managed to run with so much energy."

"That's the way girls are." Cubone began to explain. "When they get mad at anything. Nothing will stop them until they retaliate. "

Neither Snivy nor Buneary agreed with what Cubone said, but they did not say anything about it either. Then in that moment. Snivy, decided to stop Vulpix. Before she did more damage to Deino.

"Vulpix! Stop!" Snivy ordered and she was still mistreating Deino.

"Stay away of this! Snivy!" She demanded. "I will not stop until he pays for what he has told me!"

"I told you!" Cubone shouted.

Snivy, paid no attention to Cubone and was still trying to convince his partner to let Deino go.

"I 'm serious! You're letting anger control you!"

"Why are you sure about that?!" Vulpix asked.

"Because surely Deino, he doesn't know how to differentiate the weight." He replied.

Vulpix, reflected what her partner said and remembered that Deino, was the dumbest Pokémon she had ever known. After think about it, she stopped being on top of him, all angry.

"You would have been warned me before I chased Psydock's brain" Vulpix said.

"What she tried to said me?" Deino asked himself, not understanding the reference.

Snivy and Buneary, went to Deino, to see if he was all right or bad.

"Did she hurt you so much?" Buneary asked, worried about her friend.

"Not much." He said, as he got up and a little sore.

"Well, because we have to go fast to get the town as soon as possible." Snivy said.

"Why?" Vulpix asked and the leader pointed up.

The three members of the team looked up and noticed that the storm was approaching.

"Ah, great..." Vulpix exclaimed.

"Chanfle!" Buneary exclaimed.

"What beautiful clouds!" Deino said.

Deino, had no idea of the danger he was in, but his partners wouldn't explain it to him. In these moments, the most convenient thing would be to go to the town as soon as possible.

"We have to hurry before it starts to rain." Snivy said.

"Right," Buneary stated. "There's still time, before it starts."

Immediately, it started to rain.

"Or maybe not."

The others didn't like it and they looked annoyed, except for Deino, of course. But they would not be upset for a long time because the rain could get worse and they would have to leave immediately.

"What are you waiting for!? Let's go!" Cubone shouted.

The others ran to the direction of the path, but Deino ran to the opposite direction. But then a vine whip of Snivy, goes so fast to Deino and then he was very tight, and then he was being dragged.

The rain was getting worse, the branches of the trees moved incessantly and the leaves fell and flew in all directions. Everything was chaos. It was quite obvious that they should find a refuge as soon as possible.

When they least expected it, Cubone, I noticed an old house that was four kilometers to the right side of the path.

"Guys! Over there!" Cubone shouted, pointing to the house.

"Go to that house!" Snivy ordered and everyone ran to the direction.

Buneary, was in front of the group, Vulpix, followed behind her. Cubone, it was in the middle and finally Snivy, it was almost at the end, because he was pulling. But suddenly, He fell to the ground. He didn't understand why he had fallen and looked confused back. But then Deino, with such speed passes in front of Snivy and then instants later, Deino dragged his friend.

They had arrived and entered the house. The house inside was like outside, old and dirty. But it seemed that it would stand the storm.

"Oh, finally." Vulpix said, a little calm.

It can see how they tired were from so much running. Out there was a danger to the young Pokémon. But then Buneary, she noted a very important thing, while seeing around.

"Where's Snivy?" Buneary asked.

The others looked around until they saw that Deino was still tied to the vine whip of Snivy and that it was crushed by the door. Cubone, went to open the door to discover that the vine whip was still in good condition.

He began to pull the vine whip to drag him without having to leave the house. When he finally finished dragging Snivy. he was totally wet, with several spots of mud and grass. Even he ended up spitting some of grass that was in his mouth.

"At... least... you couldn't run...a little... less..." Snivy was just saying.

After that, they looked forward of the corridor. It was noticeable that it was quite old and gave the feeling that any moment could fall. But they didn't know what the whole house could be like. When they were outside, it was noticeable that the house was quite large, but they were not sure how it was inside. Leaving them with only one alternative. Explore the house

Before everything, Cubone carried his friend and then everyone walked in the great hall. With each step they went forward, the darker it became. They could barely see until they reached a door.

They opened the door and apparently reached the living room of the house. It was a surprise that the room is not so dirty and old. Among all those present, Vulpix, was the one who was most uncomfortable about the place. If it were not for the storm, she wouldn't enter this house.

"As soon as the storm is over, I'm out of here." Vulpix said.

It could see that the storm won't stop in a short time. They even worried that the house could not resist, but it seemed that its not the case.

"I doubt a lot. It may not stop until tomorrow." Snivy said, while Cubone left him on the old carpet in the middle of the room.

"Great..."

"So in the meantime, we have to explore the house and see where we can sleep."

Having said that, there was only one doubt left. Who of them was going to explore the place. The house was big enough and most likely there are rooms for each of them. But the detail that was still tired and that there's no someone who wanted to check the house.

"I'm going to check." Buneary said, being the first to volunteer for this.

Buneary, wanted to be useful for the team. Because she didn't do much to help her friends in the mission and that she wasn't so tired.

"I'm going too." Cubone said, wiping his shoulder that was covered in mud.

Buneary, was surprised that he wanted to accompany her. The truth she was very relieved, since she was a bit afraid to explore the house, alone.

"Why Cubone?" Vulpix asked, suspecting his true intentions.

"Because these kinds of houses, something valuable may be hidden." He replied.

"Then the three of us will stay here until you two come back." Snivy said, while he saw that Vulpix and Deino showed no interest in investigating the old house.

Buneary and Cubone, left to explore. First they went to a door that connected to a corridor. Luckily the light from outside illuminated the long road.

About half a meter to their right they found a door that reached upstairs. Then they climbed the stairs until they reached a room. The room was large, it was not so dusty and it didn't seems that the floor was in bad condition. They would just have to clean it and they could sleep.

"Do you think this is a good place to sleep?" Buneary asked, looking around.

Cubone, went to the middle of the room and looked around. had no idea how to know if a place is habitable or sleeping. But it is not that they had many options.

"Well, I think so." Cubone said. "Lets go down."

Seeing that there was nothing to see, the two decided to go downstairs to tell the others so that they no longer had to wait in the living room. When they arrived and before notifying them, they noticed that Vulpix and Deino were not here.

"Where are Vulpix and Deino?" Buneary asked Snivy, immediately after realizing it.

"Vulpix, couldn't stand being two minutes here and decided to go explore the house." He answered. "But before he left, I told Deino to accompany her."

Buneary, was a little surprised that Deino, agreed to accompany Vulpix, after she beating him.

"How could you send Deino to accompany Vulpix?" She asked, worried.

"Easy, Buneary." Snivy said. "Vulpix, already knows that what he's going to say, he doesn't mean it or he has no idea what he's saying. We are also the only ones in the house, there will be no problems. Besides, I still can not walk on my own and I doubt very much if she help me."

Buneary, was not calm. She knew that this house was abandoned, but she felt in a strange way that something was not right.

"But I'd like to go where they are anyway." Buneary said.

"Well, I still want to explore the house a bit more," Cubone said. "So I'll accompany you."

"Okay," Snivy said. "I'll be a little more here, if you need me."

The two nodded and went where they entered the room. Most likely Vulpix and Deino, went straight out of the way and didn't go up to the room that were Buneary and Cubone.

Each time they moved, they noticed several doors open in each room. Knowing her, Vulpix is most likely looking for a room for herself. Because, she hated being with people who didn't like, much less sleeping with them. Cubone and Buneary, looked at the rooms if they causality find their partners.

They hadn't found the two yet, something that Buneary was very concerned about.

They reached the end of the hall and found a room with the door closed. It was the last room in this hallway and that most likely the two Pokémon are.

Cubone, was going to open the door, but it was stuck. He pulled it, but he couldn't undo it. He examined the bolt door closer, but was suddenly crushed with the door, because Deino, opened the door so hard.

"Ausorro! Soquilio!" Deino shouted, scared. While running as far as possible.

Buneary, wondered why he ran away. The sure thing was that Deino was scared, he didn't even notice his two friends that just passed in such a hurry, especially that he crushed Cubone.

At that time. Buneary, deduced that he made to anger to Vulpix and that this one left running. Quickly, she entered the room to protect her friend.

"Vulpix! Wait! Don't-!" Before completing it. She realizes one thing. Vulpix, was not in the room. "Attack..."

Buneary, looked around the room and there was no sign of her friend.

"Where are you?"

At that moment. Cubone, entered the room, disoriented by being crushed with the door.

"What's wrong?" He asked, trying to recover.

"That Vulpix is not here." She Answered and Cubone, looks surprised.

After recovering completely. Cubone, still didn't understand why Vulpix was not here, if she was with Deino.

"What do you mean she's not here?"

"As I told you. She's not here."

"That's impossible," Cubone said. "Snivy, clearly said that Vulpix and Deino, went here. Even if they returned to the room, we would have already gathered. And besides, Deino wouldn't run like is was nothing. Something scared him. "

"I don't know," Buneary said, thinking of a logical explanation. "It's like... if something had happened. Something that make Deino, run. "

Cubone, began to think. It is inexplicable what is happening. It's as if something had happened, something strange. At that moment, Cubone remembered something.

"Wait a second... I think I remember that old houses are home to Pokémon ghost-type."

Buneary was beginning to feel a chill after hearing the mention of the Pokémon ghost-type. She was afraid of those ghostly beings from an early age.

"Pokémon ghost-type?" Buneary asked, with a tone of fear in her voice.

"Yes. Although thinking about it, it is more likely that this is the case." Cubone said. "That would explain why Vulpix is not here and Deino, run away.

"And you think so?" She asked.

"Seriously, Buneary. How do you think because Deino came out so fast."

If the two knew very well about their friend, it was that he had the most terror of the Pokémon ghost-type. Even in the past, Cubone made that kind of joke to his friend, but Deino, ended up burning him with his dragon breathe.

"Oh right," She said. "But I think it would be better if we tell Snivy."

"I think so." He said, thinking that Deino would probably run to the team leader.

The two returned to the room quickly. Even if there were no Pokémon ghost type, it was convenient not to stay in the same place where Vulpix disappeared. The same thing could happen to her.

When they reached the living room of the house. Quickly the two headed towards their leader. But to their surprise. Snivy, was not there.

"Where did Snivy go?" Buneary asked, if she knew that Cubone had the answer.

"And what do I know?" Cubone replied, in an aggressive tone for his friend's question.

Buneary, couldn't believe what was happening. Her friend Vulpix had disappeared, just like her friend Snivy. She was very worried about her two best friends, she hoped that nothing bad happened to them. Then she tried to calm herself and think of something logical.

"Don't you think Snivy, went to the upstairs room?"

"I don't think so" Cubone said. "He wasn't able to walk on his own after being dragged by the psydock's brain."

"Then that means..."

"Yes, Buneary, he too," Cubone affirmed. "But look there."

Cubone, pointed towards puddle of water and mud on the floor. Since you went to look for your two friends, Snivy, was soaked and dirty.

"What's so important about that?" Buneary asked, not understanding what Cubone was trying to say.

"Look closely." He said and Buneary looked much more intently.

What she noticed was that there was a trail of water and mud that signaled that Snivy was dragged to a door at the far left of the room. A door that did not pass yet.

"Chanfle..." Buneary exclaimed, as she watched the trail.

"There definitely has to be some ghost Pokémon in this house." Cubone, almost certain.

"So we're going to follow the trail?"

"Yes obviously," Cubone said, without much encouragement. "It's the only thing that we can do.

What Cubone said was correct. They couldn't leave their friends there, they had to help them. Even if they wanted to escape the place, the storm would prevent them from leaving the house and it was not the best to stay anywhere in the house, it could happen to them as Snivy and Vulpix.

"You're right." Buneary said.

"Come on." He said and they left as they followed the trail.

The two Pokémon opened the door, to find a shorter corridor, smaller and darker than before. The two could barely see the trail because of the lack of light, but it was not a problem, since there was only one path anyway.

"How I wish I had a luminous orb right now." Cubone said.

The luminous orbs are very useful to illuminate very dark places. It is generally used in mysterious dungeons. But unfortunately, they didn't have that orb. Even if they had it, the bag with the items had it Snivy.

"Me too." She said.

The two continued walking until they reached the end of the corridor. They opened the door and entered a small room. The only thing in the room was a trapdoor.

The two advanced to the trapdoor. Cubone, opened the trapdoor, slowly to see a ladder that could be lowered to the bottom.

"Do you think they took them down there?" Buneary asked, nervous.

"Maybe," Cubone replied. "But there's only one way to find out."

She was afraid he would say that. Buneary, was really afraid to go downstairs. She didn't know what could be down there, but she had no choice. She has to help her friends no matter the danger.

At that time, Cubone said the next.

"The girls first."

Buneary, looked at him, with a face of fear. She couldn't believe that Cubone, sends her to go down.

"Me?!" Buneary asked, bewildered.

"Sure, if there are Pokémon ghost-type, you would be immune to the attacks of these guys." He explained.

Cubone, was right at that point. But even being immune, she was still afraid to go down.

"Would you really send me down?"

"Yes." Cubone affirmed. "I'll stay and watch the trapdoor. While you are looking for others."

"But if something happens?"

"You give me a shout and I'll help you."

"I feel like I will scream, not because of the danger." Buneary said. "Here I go."

Then with a little courage, she went slowly down the stairs. She could barely see below, it was very dark. In those moments, she would like to have light to see down at that moment.

When she got to the bottom, she wasn't sure to go forward. She was afraid of stumbling or that some Pokémon would catch her. She was about to climb up, but she saw a figure ahead.

Buneary, moved slowly towards the figure. With each step she took, she began to distinguish the figure. Then the figure was from her friend Deino.

He was standing on his paws and looking forward. Buneary, was more afraid because it was strange that her partner was standing like stone.

"Deino...?" She asked, trembling and there was no response from her friend. But she kept walking.

When she reached Deino, Buneary, grabbed her friend's shoulder, no matter that her hand was shaking. Then Deino fell to the ground.

Buneary, screamed, but it was a short, shrill scream. But enough that Cubone heard it.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I found Deino," Buneary informed, as she watched Deino. "It seems he had fainted standing up."

"Fainted standing up?"

"Yes. As if he had been scared with something. "

"Be very careful," Cubone said. "Whatever what scary him, it could still be."

With the warning of her friend. She didn't doubt that something bad was near. But then she heard a sound. A ghostly sound.

It came from the deepest of the room below. It seems to indicate that there was a Pokémon ghost-type there. She knew that she had to get out of here.

"Oh no."

"Buneary! Get out of there!" Her friend yelled. Knowing the danger she was running.

"What about Deino!? We can not leave it here!"

"Me lleva el chanfle!" Forgetting that Deino was there.

This is bad. A ghost Pokémon was heading towards Buneary and Deino, who was still unconscious. Buneary, couldn't get Deino up on her own. He had to help her.

"Now I going to you!" He shouted, ready to help his two friends. "Buneary! You-! Ahhhhh!

Cubone shouted after being dragged by something and the trapdoor closed. Leaving them alone.

"Cubone!" Buneary yelled, scared. "CUBONE!"

Now she was totally terrified. she didn't know what to do. She can't ask for help from her friends.

At that time. In front of the way, it began to illuminated by blue fires that appeared on the ground outta nowhere. Buneary, paid close attention to what was happening. She was starting to see a Pokémon, but it couldn't see what it was, She thought it was thick or what the Pokémon was trying to do.

Then the Pokémon had disappeared. There were moments of silence. That it had finally been broken by the sudden appearance of a Chandelure in front of Buneary.

"AAAAHHHHHHHH!"


	6. Chapter 6: The search

The moon shine with a great intensity tonight. The crickets sounded incessantly and the owls looked around with their greats.

Maria Gomez, was in the middle of the forest with the objective of finding her missing brother in the same area where he had been and locate the abandoned house.

And for that, Maria was ready. She brought a backpack with a notebook, a flashlight, batteries and a camera.

Maria was sitting on a log while waiting for her co-worker, Ricky. Before going to the house, she had looked for someone to help her in the search.

She listened to the footsteps of Ricky, who was approaching his partner. Maria, point her flashlight at him. It can see that he was exhausted from walking in the woods.

"Remove that light away from my face." He said, while covering his eyes.

Maria, did what he asked, turned the light of the flashlight aside. He clearly was angry about being out there.

"I cannot believe you got me involved in all this." Ricky said. "This is not my problem."

"But mine is." She said, serious. "And I'll need help to find him."

"I know that family is important and everything. But understands that this is stupid." He explained. "Believe that you will find your brother in that house. It's crazy."

"You're right, is crazy and stupid." Maria affirmed, admitting the illogical nature of her plan

"So?" Ricky asked.

"I don't know. But I have the feeling I find him there." Maria explained. "And besides that if I'm going to do this stupid idea, a stupid help me out and like you were the only one I could find."

Ricky, was offended by the last, but he couldn't deny that there are unusual things in various places on the planet. That doesn't mean that Maria's brother has disappeared that way.

"I understand your point. But seriously do you think he has disappeared just like the children you're investigating? "

"Not exactly," she clarified. "It's a different case. Trust me."

"So we're still going to the house?" Ricky asked, already knowing his partner's response.

"Yes, let's go."

Maria, stood up the trunk and the two left. They had already walked a good time and probably, they would find the old house. Although it was not easy to walk after the storm that happened before nightfall.

She was worried that the storm had lasted all night. Although if it had been the case, Maria, would go the house anyway. But once she thought about it, it's very strange that a storms was so frequent and that it was not so bad. Well, there were any other accidents, but not so serious.

Trying to think of a theory about it, she remember that two days after Mario disappearance, there was no storm.

_Does it have a relationship with the disappearance and with the storms__?_ Maria thought. _No. The first thing is to look for my brother._

She did not keep thinking about more questions until some of them are resolved. She had to be very concentrated.

In a short time, the two journalists found the abandoned house. It's just like Maria, had imagined. Old, ugly and disastrous. But Maria, was not surprised to see that the house was small.

"Is this the house?" Ricky asked, a question that the answer was very obvious.

"It's in the middle of the forest and it's very old. So yes, this is the house." Maria answered.

"¿When this house was built?"

"It must be built in 19-I don't know. But doesn't matter, Let's go inside."

The two went to the abandoned house. Maria, examined the door, it seemed that it wasn't close and that the police didn't think to close the house after the investigation.

The girl opened the door slowly to open it completely. It was very dark in there, they couldn't see anything. The good thing was that they had flashlights to see what's inside the house.

They entered the abandoned place and looked around the place. There was no furniture, the windows were dirty, they heard the wood creaking for every step they took and there is nothing here. The place was empty.

"Hey, Gomez." Ricky said. "Are you sure that your brother disappeared here? I don't see that there is anyone here or something that is weird."

"I'm sure." She stated without any doubt.

"Why are you so sure?" He asked, questioning his partner. "How do you think he could disappear?"

"Well, maybe someone was here or something supernatural happened. Like a ghost, for example."

In that part. Ricky, looked at Maria, with a look of terror after hearing the mention of a ghost.

"You say there could be ghosts here?"

"Yes." She affirmed.

"See you tomorrow, Gomez." Ricky said as he left the place.

But before he could leave, Maria, grabs him by his sweatshirt.

"Won't you believe in ghosts? Right?" Maria asked, with a small smile on her face.

"Of course I believe in ghosts." He answered. "Even as a child I saw the same Llorona."

What Maria had heard from La Llorona, is that she was a ghost that traveled through some parts of the city, saying 'Ay mis hijos', because she is looking for her children.

But the detail is that Ricky is already afraid of being here, because he terrified those spectral beings and if he saw one. He would run.

"So if you believe in ghosts, do you admit that my idea is not so crazy?"

"I don't deny it. But if your idea was correct, then most likely there are ghosts here and I don't think about staying here to find out. "

"I'm sorry, but you won't leave here until we find my brother." Maria said, in an authoritative tone. But then, she changed her tone for a reasonable one. "Look, I'm going to go upstairs and look for clues." She pointed to the stairs at the far right. "You do the same on this floor. Agree?"

Ricky, didn't say a word. But he nodded as a sign of affirmation. Before she went upstairs, she looked at her friend.

"And thanks for coming with me. It means a lot to me."

Even though he had said he didn't want to go and that Maria, insisted a lot. Ricky, somehow or another, wanted to help his partner to find his brother. So he was not so angry with her.

"Of course."

Maria, climbed the stairs, hoping to find clues. But the only thing she found was a bed. The room was too small, it couldn't find many clues. Even in about ten to five minutes she was able to review every detail of the room.

Nothing. There was nothing. Maria, was starting to get frustrated. She had to find clues to her brother's whereabouts. She couldn't give up her brother. She couldn't. Again she check every detail of the room, but it was the same result. It was more than obvious that there was nothing here. But before checking for the third time, her partner Ricky called her.

"Gómez! Come down here! "

"I'm coming!" She yelled and went downstairs.

When she arrived at the floor, she could not see Ricky, because of the darkness of the house. She pointed the flashlight at him to see it more clearly and moved toward him. Ricky, was looking at something on the floor and he didn't have his flashlight in his hand. That's weird.

"What's wrong, Ricky? Did you find something our you dropped your flashlight?" Maria asked.

"Both things." He replied. "Look there."

She examined what Ricky was looking at. She noticed there was a light under the wooden floor. In a short time she realized that the light came from her partner's flashlight. That means there was a kind of space under the floor

"I see it ... there is depth down there"

"And as you can barely see the light of my flashlight, it's like at least a meter and a half deep."

Maria, knocked the floor. She notice that there were parts that sounded hollow and other parts solid. There was something below the floor. But there is a detail.

"How do we do it to go down?" Ricky asked, guessing what's next.

Maria, thought of a solution to go down and remove the obstacle from the wooden floor. She suddenly smiled.

"I have an idea."

* * *

Five minutes later, the two journalists were in the same place, but this time carrying a huge stone. Maria, thought to break the floor, they would use the weight of the stone and the height to drop it. But it could see how they had a hard time lifting it.

"I hate you!" Ricky exclaimed.

"Try harder!" Maria shouted.

"I'm trying!"

"But even more!"

The two lifted it a little more and drop it. They managed to destroy the exact place. Maria, examined what was destroyed and saw that there was a path under the house, a mini tunnel would be the most specific.

When the two recovered a little of their energies, they went through the tunnel. Before moving on, Ricky picked up his flashlight that had fallen earlier. It was good luck that the rock did not crush it. Once he picked it up, the two went on their way.

Maria, was surprised there was a tunnel under the house. But it was strange, the way was well hidden, there was not even a way to enter the tunnel without having to destroy it and without a conventional one, like a trap door. Another strange mystery.

The two arrived at the end of the tunnel to find a great white, round and flat energy in front. There was a kind of purple crystal ball beneath the energy. Apparently that crystal ball projected that same energy.

"Oh my god." Ricky exclaimed. "But what the heck is this?"

"I think it's a kind of portal..." Maria said, examining the 'portal'.

"How do you know what a portal?"

"Movies or TV series. I don't know."

Maria's suspicions, it was correct. There were supernatural things here. But she still couldn't understand what relationship her brother's disappearance had. Then she knew what she had to do to find Mario and solve the mystery.

"I'm going in." Maria said, determined.

Ricky was surprised that his partner decided to go to the portal. It was enough that she wanted to go to the abandoned house, it was crazy to go to a portal that they doesn't know what place it would take her.

"What?!"

"It's the only way to find my brother, Ricky."

"Maybe, but this is dangerous and you could be in the same danger as your brother."

"I know. But I'm willing to find him and take him home." She said. "But if I don't return until dawn, call the police

"But if something comes out of the portal?"

"Get out of there and call the police."

"If something strange happens to the portal?

"Call the police. Well, whatever happens, call the police. Somehow the police have to find out about this." Maria explained.

Maria, was conscious of the risk of going in. But she was more than willing to go look for her brother no matter what kind of danger she finds. The girl noticed the face of concern of her friend and she couldn't blame him, she would be equally worried if a friend was willing to go to a danger that most likely lose his life.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to let something bad happen to me. For the sake of the people who love me and the ones I love. Including you on that list. "

Ricky, didn't say a word after what Maria said. He knew that no matter what he said, she was going through the portal anyway. Before leaving, Ricky said the next.

"Maria... good luck."

Maria, only smiled, lifted her thumb up and entered the portal.

* * *

When Maria came out the other side of the portal. She was in a rather elegant place, as if she were inside a castle. There were candles in various places, four columns of brown and squared, which were four meters away from each other.

But she couldn't look around so closely because she was not alone. There were creatures she had never seen in her life. They were of different sizes and colors. She couldn't describe all of them.

The detail was that when she arrived here, everyone noticed her immediately. They stopped moving to pay attention to the human. They showed no joy for her. For them, Maria was an intruder.

"Ehhh... Hola?"

One of those creatures, who seemed to be the one who boss here, was approaching her. He had stiff skin, his body was blue and the peaks and the head were red. The big creature didn't seem to have good intentions, something Maria clearly noted. When she was close enough of Maria, she was ready to run at any moment, but fear held her back.

"You!" The creature said in his grave voice. "You will come with me!"

She was not willing to follow orders from him, but she did not have much chance to escape. Even if she could evade the big guy, the rest of his friends would catch her in moments. Maria, thought she was screw.

Then a creature with the appearance of a green frog entered the place with a blue orb.

"Hey guys, I found this petrify orb and I don't know where to put it. Could you tell me where-? "

Before completing the sentence he notice the presence of the human.

"Another human!" He shouted, accidentally throwing the orb up.

When it fell to the ground. The orb was activated, all remained petrified except for Maria and the creature.

The creature turned for a moment, surprised at what had just happened. But he quickly looked back at the human, before he could escape. But while he was distracted, she pulled out an insecticide and sprayed it on the creature's eyes.

He twisted from the pain of the insecticide and clutched his eyes immediately. Before she went to the house, Maria, had stored an insecticide in the backpack if there was a case of being in trouble. Although it is not an unconventional weapon, it is useful to distract the aggressors and flee.

Once the creature was temporarily blind, Maria took the opportunity and ran to the nearest door, that door was to the left.

The girl ran nonstop in the corridors, looking for a place to hide. She could hear the creatures screaming and alarming others. She didn't know how big the place is and most likely there are more of those things hovering around.

Maria, entered a room and closed the door with a bureau. Then she looked around to see if there was anything that could be useful or a window to get out the other side. The first thing she saw was a closed window. The window was enough so that she could leave without any problem.

Maria, went to the window and opened it. But before going out the window. Suddenly a creature that looked like a purple monkey came out on the other side of the blissful window.

The creature grabbed the girl with his strange tail that looked like a hand, but she pulled out his insecticide quickly and sprayed it to him, causing him to fall off on the same side he entered.

Maria went out the window without thinking and jumped a meter and a half high, she fell on the creature with the appearance of a monkey (he lost consciousness by the pain). In the balcony, she went to the right door. But the detail that did not enter the door, but opened and closed it with such force.

"The human went there!"

Maria, scaled the wall quickly and entered the room again. What she had done was to make them believe that she had gone in that direction and would wait to go the other direction, in order to evade them more quickly.

She saw through the window the creatures that passed to the right door of the balcony and that one of them grabbed his fallen companion. Since the last one was gone, Maria stepped through the window and was back in the balcony. She could see the beauty of the night. Also noted that this place was indeed a castle and a fairly large one.

She couldn't believe the situation she was in, the creatures never seen. This is crazy. But then she remembered that one of the creatures mentioned another human. Her brother. He must be here in this castle somewhere. Maria, had the task of locating no matter what she have to.

Without losing another second, she went to the left door and went to the danger to find her brother and leave this place.

_What did you get into, brother? Where are you?_


	7. Chapter 7: The escape

Deino, opened slowly his eyes or what's can see because it cannot see his eyes because of the fur that covered his eyes. His vision cleared with every second until he could see a skull in front of him.

He woke up suddenly and screamed, seconds later he fainted from the fright. Moments later, a Pokémon was slowly heading towards Deino. It couldn't see the face, but the yellow paw and its pointy nails. The Pokémon picked up the skull, dusted it off and put it on. That Pokémon was Cubone.

Then he decided to wake up his faint friend.

"Come on, Deino, wake up." Cubone said repeatedly.

After several attempts he succeeded. But still Deino, tried to recover completely.

"Ahh... Is that you Cubone?" He asked. "What happened?"

"Nothing important. You only got scared when you saw my skull and fainted with fright. Again."

"Again? Had I fainted again?"

"Yes." Cubone affirmed. "You had fainted when you saw a ghost-type Pokémon under the house, remember?

Deino, began to remember what had happened to him before. Cubone, wondered if the dumb forgot what had he scared.

"Ah yes, a Chandelure, suddenly came out and scared me, but I don't remember fainting." Deino said.

"Yes, you were fainted Deino, you were standing up when Buneary and I found you-" At that moment, a question came to his mind. "By the way. What happened to Vulpix?"

"Oh right." He said, remembering the moment. "When we explore the house, we come to a room and while we examine the room. A Haunter came out of the wall, grabbed Vulpix from behind and crossed the wall with her."

That explained why there was no sign of Vulpix. Although Cubone, had already suspected, even that same Haunter was the same responsible for kidnapped him before helping Buneary.

"Then to prevent that same Pokémon from catching me, I ran at full speed to the room to be safe." To Cubone, was very aware that his partner ran in fear. "By the time I got to the room, Snivy, was not there. There I desperate and ran to any direction of the house until I reached what looked like a basement and you know the rest."

Deino looked around. They seemed to be in a large open space that there was nothing, only a mental door.

"Where are we?" He asked.

"In a dungeon." Cubone answer and Deino was surprised.

"In a dungeon!?"

"Yes, Deino. Appear that we are in a big problem and we put ourselves in the wrong place. And most likely the others have put it in other cells." Cubone explained, keeping calm.

"What do we do?"

"It is not obvious? We're going to escape."

"And our friends?" Deino asked, worried.

"Most likely they are already trying to escape or they have already escaped and are looking for us."

"Good."

To Deino, seemed convinced enough and that he was willing to escape from this dungeon. But at that moment, a curiosity came.

"By the way, that skull you're wearing looks real."

"Is because it's really my mother's skull!" Cubone said.

At that moment. Deino's expression changed drastically. He was scared.

"Do you wear your mother's skull?"

"Yes, I wore it. Didn't t you know that the Cubone's, wear the skulls of their mothers?"

Then Deino, fell unconscious. Cubone, looked at his fainted friend and with a look of irritation.

"He didn't know."

* * *

A Granbull, was taking a nap outside a cell. His duty was to watch the new prisoners, but obviously he was not doing a good job and just the opposite.

But at that time. The vine whip of a certain Pokémon, slowly approached the keys of the cell. Snivy was at the door, to see how to grab the keys without alarming the guard. Vulpix, was watching as he did from behind him.

Obviously she did doesn't like being locked up, much less being locked up together with Snivy. Now she has to work together with him or she will have to be locked up forever.

"Hurry." Vulpix muttered, to avoid waking the guard.

"Hey, this is not as easy as saying to do it." He replied, muttering too and without losing attention to the keys. "It's not something we should not hurry."

"But if we do not hurry, he will wake up at any moment."

Then the Granbull, gave a great snore that scared the two. After a few moments after Snivy, went back to steal the keys. The good thing is that this time, Vulpix did not rush it. So Snivy could steal them with all calmness.

Snivy, could take the keys successfully without waking the guard. It didn't take too long to open the door, but with as much silence as possible not to wake the guard. He opened the door, slowly and they walked away.

Once they were far enough. The two advanced normally from the dungeon. Snivy, was careful if there was a guard hanging around here or if I happened to find the others in one of the cells.

He still could not believe what was happening here. It was supposed that this day should be different. Deliver the package and return home, a simple mission and without majors. But if it wasn't for the storm and if that house wasn't full ghost-type Pokémon in that old house. This would have been a different story.

Now he has to concentrate on finding his partners and leaving the place.

"What do we do? Leader?" Vulpix asked, in a rude tone.

"Find Buneary, Cubone and Deino, and get out of wherever we are."

"Do we really have to rescue others? Let's just rescue Buneary and let's get out of here."

"No, Vulpix. We'll all go." Snivy said, seriously. "We do not abandon anyone."

"The longer we are here, the more likely they are going to find us." Vulpix said. "Besides the dumb of Deino, just stayed there while that Haunter kidnapped me. And Cubone, shouldn't have been so stupid and let me stay in town. Because of them I am trapped here-."

"I don't care if you were a prisoner because of them." Snivy said. "The only thing that matters to me is to get my friends out of here. Even you. So shut up for once and obey for once."

"You don't tell me what to do and not do, Snivy!" She protested, stop walking at that moment.

Snivy, notice it instantly. He also stopped walking and stared at his partner. He knew in that way she will not listen to anyone and only force people. Basically her way of being.

"Of course I told you what to do! My team, my rules! "

This got out of control every time. The two could no longer contain their rage toward each other.

"Ugh! Why don't you let me do things my way?! Is easier"

"Because nothing is easy!" Snivy answered. But that wasn't enough for him, he is going to give an explanation to Vulpix. "Do you know why you're on this team in the first place?"

"To make me work." Vulpix replied, without any doubt.

"Not quite. To change that attitude and your way of being with the people around you, Vulpix." Snivy said.

"My way of being?" She asked.

"Yes, Vulpix." He stated and began to explain. "You always evade your obligations and your responsibility, and look for ways to do things the easy way no matter how low the way is. You also treat people very badly, causing them to hate you and to have remorse towards you. And that you manipulate or force the Pokémon to do your dirty work."

Vulpix, couldn't deny what he had said. He was absolutely right. But that doesn't mean that she would change no matter what people think about it.

"It's not my problem that the Pokémon don't care me. I just want to do what I want."

A Snivy, got angry for that kind of response and the same kind of person that they believe in only in themselves. But he got a bit of composure and kept talking.

"But you can't go on like that anymore, never again." He said. "That's why you're on this team, so you can learn to think about people before you and that you know the meaning of hard work."

"Oh, you sound just as silly of my father." Vulpix said, annoyed.

"What a hypocrite you are. Your father grew up in poverty. He had to work hard to survive and to have a good life. I cannot believe that at the end of all this he got a spoiled girl who only believes in herself. "

Before she could speak, Snivy interrupted her. He wouldn't let Vulpix speak, what he was going to say was important and he would not let her ignore it.

"Despite of everything, your father did his best to teach you how to be a good Pokémon. But you ignore it as if it were any Pokémon. I don't know how much he love you to support you and all your complacencies. But I'm not your father to stand you. If it were up to me I would do everything possible so that you would never be on my team, regardless of your father's insistence or Ursaring's orders. But I end up accepting you for her."

Vulpix, was surprised by the information. She believed that only her father was the only one who wanted Vulpix to join the Snivy's team. But was curious to know who Pokémon is. After thinking about it, only a Pokémon came to mind. Buneary.

"Buneary, was involved in this too?!" Vulpix asked, surprised.

She couldn't believe that her best friend had done that to her. She knew very well that she hated to work, especially in a rescue team.

"What do you think your father found out in the first place?" Snivy said, without any doubt.

At that moment, Snivy remembered that he had promised Buneary not to tell Vulpix, for fear that she would get angry and end their friendship. But obviously he won't let that happen, besides he'll have to apologize to Buneary later.

"How could she do this to me?" She said. "She knows me perfectly to know that I would never be in a rescue team. Why did she do it?"

"She did it for you." Snivy said it, finally. "She did everything for you since you met."

Vulpix, still didn't understand what Snivy was trying to say. What exactly did Buneary do to her, what were her motives.

"What do you mean exactly?"

"Let me tell you everything. Since Buneary moved to the Chespirito town and has entered school. She notice that you were the only Pokémon without friends of the whole school."

She remembered that day very well. Before the first class of the day began, her teacher had announced a new student. At first, Buneary seemed like any Pokémon, but as time passed, She noted that she was someone who wants to make friends with everyone and with a good heart. A Pokémon that she would never be friend or what she thought.

When it was free time, Buneary approached her. At first she was kind to Vulpix and proposed to be her friend, but refused to be her friend and went somewhere to avoid her presence.

But Buneary had not given up so easily. She insisted to Vulpix to be her friend, even after ended school, Buneary followed her home. From outside the house, Buneary begged Vulpix to go. Of course, the ice-type Pokémon ignored her, but her father had clearly noticed it.

He was surprised that she wanted to be friends with his daughter even though she was not kind to the Pokémon. He take this opportunity so Vulpix can have a relationship to the Pokémon and forced her to be her friend. Of course she didn't agree but she couldn't do it because he forced her. So Vulpix left her house and told Buneary that she reluctantly agrees to be her friend.

From that day on, the two of them became friends, but Vulpix never knew because Buneary really wanted to be her friend. But she supposed that Snivy knows the reason and that he is about to say it.

"At that time I didn't know, but Buneary was sad to see you alone." Snivy said. "She believes that no Pokémon should be alone. So no matter how you were, She make the decision to be your friend and make you happy. "

She did not say anything. A part inside her knew that Buneary was there when she needed her. The truth is that over the years. Vulpix, grabbed Buneary's affection.

"For your information, I take this job very seriously. I prefer to have partners that are willing to help and rescue the Pokémon. But otherwise, if there are Pokémon that are not committed to doing this, they could have injured or worse." He explained. "But I trust Buneary. If she thinks that this will help you, I accept you in the team.

Vulpix, was thinking everything Snivy had said. She would like to tell Buneary that she was a fool for thinking about that idea. But it felt somehow guilty to tell her all that, much less her friend.

Without having the urge to respond. She just walk forward, frustrated.

"Let's find the others and get out of here." Vulpix said.

Snivy, he didn't say a word. He felt curious that she had not responded as she usually does. Maybe Buneary, was right after all. Without wasting any more time, he followed Vulpix.

The two looked around. It seemed that this place there were no prisoners in this place. That was good because they clearly had to rescue their friends. But if there were, Snivy would have rescued them, even if it meant that the guards would find them quickly.

While Vulpix looked at a cell from outside, Snivy called her while he was examining a door.

"Hey Vulpix." She went where he is. "It seems that our friends have already escaped from the cell and by judging by the door, Deino had to use his head"

After listening to this. She was surprised that Snivy say that. It was absurd that he used his head to think, let al an idea.

"How could that Slowpoke brain use his head to get out of the cell?" Vulpix asked incredulously.

"Like this." He answered, while opened the door.

Clearly Deino's impregnated face was visible at the door. The surest thing is that he managed to open the door by a headbutt.

"I never thought I said that he really use my head." Vulpix said, surprised.

"If our friends escaped from this place, there's no reason to be in these dungeons any longer." Snivy said, proposing to leave.

"Okay, let's get out of here." She said and they left.

Now they have to locate the exit and prevent the guards who were rolling in the dungeons. Although they should hurry because the Granbull could wake up and give the alarm.

Besides, Snivy was worried about one thing. His friends. The three must be rolling around. If the place is large, it will be very difficult to find them or unless they end up attracting attention and the Pokémon, catch them. The nice thing about Cubone being a clever Pokémon, he will know what to do.

He was even asking himself why there was no sign that there was a guard watching the cell of his friends. It was very strange that this point was not

When they went to the right, Snivy grabbed Vulpix and stuck to the edge of the wall.

"Hey! What's wrong with you?!" Vulpix exclaimed.

Snivy, he did not say anything, but gave him a hint to keep quiet. Snivy looked slowly, Vulpix also looked out. In the middle of the corridor were two Pokémon that guarded the door of a cell. A Graveler and a Primeape.

Now Vulpix, he knew why Snivy pulled her back. He prevented her from being discovered.

"Those guards are watching the exit?" Vulpix asked.

"I don't think so." Snivy, he replied. "They must watch over another prisoner."

But he wondered, because there were two guards instead of one. Although he couldn't affirm it, he doesn't know how they do their jobs exactly and how they take care of their prisoners.

Looking closer, it can see that in front of the sheltered cell, there is a corridor. He doesn't know where the corridor led, but it probably led to the exit. Although he had the suspicion that maybe it wasn't lead anywhere.

But he knew if they wanted to go there, they would have to take care of the two guards. Even if they didn't want to take the risk, they could not forget that there was a Pokémon imprisoned there. He couldn't leave it.

"We're going to rescue him." Snivy said.

"Really?" Vulpix asked.

"Yes. For this reason I decided to create the rescue team, to help those who need it." He explained, but she still does not like the idea.

"No, Snivy. We just have to rescue the others and leave here. We should not risk being caught that way. "

"But I'm not asking you, I'm giving you an order," Snivy said, with a tone of authority.

Vulpix did not respond to her as she is used to, because he was as foolish as she was. With no option, now they will have to save that Pokémon.

"What's the plan? 'Boss?'."

"I will use my vine whip to grab the legs of those two guards. When I tell you to, use the ice beam to freeze the ground. There I will pull their legs to fall and with a small pull, they will slide here. When they hit the wall, I'll take the keys of the cell fast and you freeze their bodies so they do not move." Snivy explained and Vulpix, understood the plan very well.

Without wasting any more time, they set off. Snivy, use vine whip. He slide it slowly on the ground so the guards do not notice. The surprise attack was primordial.

While he was doing it, the two guards were talking.

"Repeat me again. That again is there an intruder in the castle?" The Primeape asked, curious.

"Yes, from what I heard when I went upstairs." Graveler replied. "Apparently that intruder is of the same kind as the prisoner."

Snivy and Vulpix, they were listening to the talk. The truth that they cared little about the intruder, the only thing that caught their attention was that they were in the dungeon of a castle. That means it will be hard for them to find their comrades.

"Besides, the intruder is a woman." Graveler said.

"Is it different or does it look like the boy?" Primeape asked.

"I don't know, but we'll see when our friends catch her and send her to the dungeons."

"You know what? Lately this dungeon is filled with prisoners since that boy. The ghost-type Pokémon caught that Sneasel that took refuge from the storm in the old house."

Vulpix, remembered that in the Chaparro Guild, had read a pamphlet from a Sneasel that was being wanted. Maybe that same Sneasel, is being retained somewhere or that it wasn't the same Pokémon.

They also confirmed that those ghostly Pokémon work for them or with them, although they didn't know why those Pokémon were in that house.

"And now to those Pokémon from the rescue team who were also there for the same purpose." Primeape said. "Why do we have these problems now?"

"I know, I will only focus on taking care of this prisoner." Graveler said, seriously.

At that moment, the vine whip of Snivy had reached the feet of the two guards. He just needed to notify Vulpix and the whole plan will start up.

"Now Vulpix." Snivy said.

Vulpix, did the right thing, froze the entire floor. The guards were surprised as the ground suddenly froze. Snivy, take advantage of those two let down their guard and throw them to the ground.

He pull them and they slide through the ice. They were going too fast, they could not hold onto something so they would not crash. Unfortunately there was nothing.

The two had crashed against the wall like Snivy, had foreseen. Before Vulpix, freeze that two, Snivy took the keys to the cell. She used her ice beam once more, now those two were well frozen in the wall, although the only parts that were not frozen were the heads.

It could see that the two guards were very upset. They clearly didn't expect two rookies to have surprised them. They know that both of them are newbies because of the medals they had when they registered their objects inside Snivy's bag.

"How did the two of you escape from your cell?!" Graveler asked, annoyed.

"With our intelligence, something you barely have." Vulpix said.

"How dare you!?" Primeape yelled. "When we free ourselves, you going to-!"

He couldn't keep talking anymore, because Vulpix used her ice beam to freeze his mouth, including Graveler. Snivy looked at his partner.

"Are you going to tell me I shouldn't have done that?" She asked.

"The truth is that it's more convenient that way" Snivy replied. "I don't want these two to raise the alarm. We're going to free him."

"Not so fast." Said a female voice, behind them.

Snivy and Vulpix, they turned to see who it was. That Pokémon was a Poliwrath. She was a very strong Pokémon of water type and fight. Surely she was patrolling pretty close to hear the scandal that both Pokémon of the rescue team made when catching their fellow guards.

"You are not going to free anyone. If you want things to go well, you will return to your cells."

The two obviously were not going to obey him. Snivy, would never leave someone who needed help, even if I was in the worst situations. Vulpix, clearly doesn't like to follow orders, much less to that kind of Pokémon.

"I have news for you, that's not going to happen." Snivy said defiantly. "We're going to free him and we get out of here. Like it or not. "

"Wow, apparently you like to get beat up. Do not worry, I'll do it all myself." Poliwrath said, in a cheerful tone.

Snivy, doubted she would take care of everything. He knew that Vulpix's ice beam would not stand the strength of the two guards. If it happened, those two would join Poliwrath to catch them or at least one of them would raise the alarm.

It is clear that they both had a chance, they have to rescue the prisoner and get out of here or find a way to put that three in the cell. Although it is obvious that either of the two options are not easy.

"Ready or not? Here I go!"

Poliwrath, launched against them, taking advantage of the ice that was still there on the ground, slid and attacked with great speed. The two evaded the Poliwrath easily, but she was going to hit the ice with her mega punch that the two guards were trapped.

Snivy, quickly noticed that and used his vine whip to prevent the blow. When he grabbed Poliwrath's arm, he pulled her hard enough as she slid across the ice.

She ended up on the frozen ground and sliding back involuntarily. Snivy, clearly was going to fight Poliwrath, alone.

"Vulpix!" Snivy shouted. "Take it!"

Snivy threw the key to his partner. She managed to catch it with her mouth.

"Free the prisoner, I'll take care of her."

Vulpix, did what was asked. Normally she wouldn't do Snivy's indication, but since they were not in a normal situation, she won't do what she wanted.

While he was heading to the door. Poliwrath, grabbed the whip strain of Snivy and pulled him so hard that Snivy flew towards her.

Poliwrath, I use mega punch to hurt Snivy. But impressed mind, he evaded the blow with his hands, did a somersault and gave a jump on the face of Poliwrath and landed on his feet.

Snivy, returned to pay attention to his opponent, there he noticed that she uses a water pistol quickly. He evade under the attack and used his vine whip to grab Poliwrath's leg and slide under the attack.

During the slide, he used his movement once more and grabbed Poliwrath's arm, when it passed between his legs, pulled the vine whip that had grabbed her arm, causing her to fall backwards.

Taking advantage of this opportunity, Snivy used leaf blade that impacted on Poliwrath's stomach, but she grabbed Snivy's tail and slammed him into the ground, then threw him near the two trapped guards.

He got up slowly, it was obvious that he received a good blow, even though he has the advantage of a grass type against a water type. Snivy, turned back for some reason to notice that the ice that was holding the two guards would break at any moment. Clearly he didn't have much time, Vulpix must rescue the prisoner as quickly as possible and get out of here.

Meanwhile, Vulpix was already in front of the door. But she couldn't open it because the lock was too high for her.

_Me lleva el chanfle! There must be some way I can reach the lock. _Vulpix thought. _Who was the idiot who thinks of making such big and tall doors?_

Although she already knows why there were big and tall doors, but still she was frustrated and angry. Vulpix, had the idea of leaving here and abandon Snivy and the prisoner. But very deep in her heart, she couldn't leave the two of them behind.

Vulpix, looked around to see if there was anything that would help her reach the lock. Then she looked at the frozen ground, an thought in an idea.

Returning in combat, Poliwrath grabbed Snivy's neck. Then he used leaf tornado directly. She released the young Pokémon and stepped back because of the effectiveness.

He took the opportunity and entangled her with his vine whip from behind, using his strength to lift it, then used his hands to help him carry her easier and finally managed to raise it to make a German suplex.

When she was on the ground, Snivy, ran to the wall and jumped to make another higher jump. He then used a combination of leaf blade and high-angle senton bomb, causing great damage to Poliwrath.

She ended up fainting from the pain he had caused from the battle between the both of them. It seemed that the fight was over, but he heard something break. Snivy looked back to see that the two guards who were trapped by the ice, had been released. The good side was that he had beaten Poliwrath just in time before to be three against one, but that doesn't change the fact that this is going to be an unfair fight.

"Now you're going to wish you stayed in the cell." Primeape said, after breaking the ice in his mouth.

Graveler, use magnitude and began to shake the place. Snivy, could barely stand with so much movement around him. But the detail that also affected the frozen floor, is breaking. That means he couldn't take advantage of it in combat, the chances of winning have been reduced.

Returning with Vulpix, she had made a step with her ice beam and was on top of the step to open the door. Although it was not very easy to open it with her mouth because she had paws instead of hands.

Then the magnitude of Graveler had reached there and the ice step was beginning to break as well.

When the ice broke, Vulpix hung up because she was still biting the key that was in the bolt. She made several movements to open the door until she succeeded. The door opened from outside, she stopped biting the key and entered the cell.

Luckily she found the prisoner who was close to the wall and the bottom of the cell. Vulpix, recognized that this Pokémon was an Oshawott.

She remembered that met an Oshawott who wooed many girls from her school, even one day he tried to do the same to Vulpix, but she ended up freezing him for daring.

It seemed that this Pokémon, was unconscious, but was only asleep. It was clear that she was going to wake him up because she doesn't plan to wait him to wake.

"Hey, wake up." Vulpix said, as he moved Oshawott with her paw.

He didn't seem to wake up so easily, most likely that this Oshawott will sleep like a log, although this would explain why he is asleep with such scandal outside of the cell.

"Wake up now." Vulpix said, with a stronger tone of voice.

Without much more choice, she took a deep breath to resort a more effective way to awaken him.

"WAKE UP, YOU IDIOT!"

The scream was enough to wake him up. The Pokémon opened his eyes suddenly and looked around confused. When he looked at Vulpix, he was shocked and backed away.

"Please, I've had enough with you!" Oshawott said, scared.

Vulpix, didn't understand why he was scared, if normally the Pokémon are scared when she is angry. But she thought that this Oshawott thinks she was a guard.

"'You?'" Vulpix said, a little confused. "I'm not one of them, idiot."

After this, he looked at her, confused. He seemed a little surprised that she was not part of them, but he doesn't seem convinced either.

"Are you really not one of them?" The Oshawott asked.

"Are you kidding?" Vulpix asked, angry. "Those morons kidnapped me and put me in this horrible dungeon."

"You mean you're a prisoner too?"

"I was his prisoner." she clarified. "And I planning to leave this place as soon as possible."

That Pokémon, understood that she wanted to leave here, if there was a way out of the cell, she would have done it from the beginning. But one thing didn't fit, if she wanted to leave immediately from here, why is she rescuing him.

"Then why are you rescuing me?" He asked.

"Because my leader told me to do it." Vulpix replied, honestly.

"Your leader?"

"Yes, I am a member of a rescue team and he takes his job of rescuing others seriously."

"And where is he?" He asked, looking around.

Before Vulpix answered the question. There was a knock and the Oshawott saw Snivy flying. She turned back to see what was happening outside.

They saw it as Graveler and Primeape, they went after Snivy to continue the fight, but the rock-type Pokémon, note that the cell door is open and the Vulpix is helping the Oshawott to escape.

"Wait!" Graveler said, grabbing Primeape by the arm. "The prisoner is escaping!"

The two guards left Snivy and went after them two. "After them!" Primeape shouted.

Vulpix, didn't doubt it and used her ice beam on the ground again. The Pokémon ended up losing their balance and sliding towards the wall that would end up crashing against the wall again.

Before the guards crashed, Vulpix and the Oshawott evaded those two and ran out of the cell.

When they left, the two guards tried to go for those two, but the ice prevented them. Then before they get out, Snivy closed the door and locked it.

The guards tried to throw the door, but it was too hard for it to fall.

"Open the door!" Primeape yelled. "Open the door in this-!"

"Do us a favor and shut up once!" Vulpix shouted angrily.

None of the guards who were locked up did say anything, they just tried to knock down the door.

Snivy, looked at Vulpix and the Oshawott. They looked like they were fine, but he could not say the same about himself, he was a little hurt from the fight with the three of them.

"Are you okay?" The Oshawott asked, worried about his rescuer.

"Yes, I'm fine." Snivy replied. "What's your name?"

Vulpix, thought to ask him for his name, but it was not important, because most of them are named as their kind of Pokémon, but there was the exception.

"Mario." He finally answered after a few seconds.

"Well, Mario." Snivy said. "My name is Snivy, she's Vulpix."

"It's a... pleasure." Mario said, a little nervous.

You could tell that something was wrong with Oshawott, it seemed that he was not comfortable and safe with Snivy and Vulpix. It's like I'm a little afraid of them.

"We must leave here," Vulpix said. "I don't want them to catch me here while 'm standing here and doing nothing."

"You're right, we have to move." Snivy said.

"Are we not going to escape this castle?" Mario asked.

"We're not leaving here, at least not right now." He clarified.

"Why not?"

"Because we are not the only ones, three of our comrades are somewhere in the castle and we don't abandon anyone."

Mario, understood perfectly that they had to rescue their friends, but he didn't feel sure to move on.

Before the two continued on their way, they noticed Mario's insecurity. It's as if he knew something or had something in the mine.

"Did they hurt you?" Snivy asked, worried about the Oshawott.

"No but-."

"Then what do you waiting?! Let's go!" Vulpix interrupted, not wanting to waste any more time.

She went ahead, leaving Snivy and Mario behind. Before leaving, Snivy went to console the water-type Pokémon.

"I don't know what's happening to you, but when we're in a safe place, you'll tell me. For now, we must move forward."

After thinking about it, Oshawott walked towards the direction that Vulpix was without any other option. Snivy, thought that he knows something important, because he doesn't think he would be locked up with two big guards if it wasn't that way.

Something strange happening here, that can mean that they could be in a much worse danger. They had to find others as soon as possible. Snivy, looked the rearguard and without seeing any sign of danger, he went along with the rest.


	8. Chapter 8: A new friendship

Maria, was on the wall and listening to what was happening outside the room. She had managed to escape from those beings she had never seen in her life. It's like being in a house full of monsters that she saw in children's movies. In these moments she wish it were like that.

"Have you seen the human?" There was a voice outside the room.

"I have not seen it, keep looking."

After that, it can heard that they were going somewhere in search of the girl. Maria, took a few steps in the room, thinking.

She still could not believe the situation she was in and how she was going to find her brother. She had routed a lot in the castle, she didn't know where she was exactly.

Obviously she had to calm down first before moving on, she was exhausted. She looked around and saw a notebook on a table.

Maria, went to see the notebook and saw that it was a diary. The cover of the notebook said 'Raichu diary's' 'not read'. Obviously Maria, was going to read it and also that is literally her job in getting involved in matters that she does not involved.

She opened the notebook on a random page, she didn't think to read everything, only the parts that seems important to say about this place or that they are those creatures.

_August 3, 2016_

_These months were very difficult, but it will be worth it, I am at the service of the group; Los Ingorbenables, one of the most dangerous criminal groups in this region._

_Although I must admit that I'm curious what we're doing exactly. The only thing that I know is that the Pokémon that had a major position, were working on something important and obeying orders from our leader, Mienshao._

_The things we had achieved in the Ancient Cave are objects I have never seen. Mienshao, had explained to us that these objects are essential to finally govern the Pokémon world and human world too._

She pay attention to the part of the human world and the Pokémon world. She supposed that he was referring to the worlds that the two species lived. The good thing is that she knew what the name of the species is, something is something.

_Finally los Ingobernables would take what we deserve it, all what I sacrificed will be worthy._

At least Maria, had a knowledge about them. She was in a castle full of 'evil Pokémon' and someway she will have to evade them to rescue her brother.

But where would Mario be? She left the room very cautiously and looked around. She knew that first it is to look for a map to know where her brother was in the castle and not going around the place.

Although she should be careful of the bad guys who roamed the castle in search of the intruder. But if there was the case that she met at least one, she would use her repellent to stun and run, but if she met with a group of them, it would be game over.

After wandering through the corridors, she found a room that next to the door that said warehouse. She thought that there should be things in there that could be useful to help her in case she found a Pokémon.

When she tried to open it, the door was locked. The good thing is that she had a picklock in her trouser pocket.

When she attended school, she met a boy who was an expert in opening locks of any kind. Maria, paid him to teach her how to force locks. When she finally learned to use the pick, she taught her younger brother.

Judging from the lock, it looked like it was from an old and simple door, it means that it will be very easy to forceful. Without wasting any more time, she used the lock pick and opened the door.

She call attention by such strange objects. There were crystal balls the size of a football, seeds, stones, jars and other things.

Maria, took her camera out of her backpack and started taking pictures of the objects. If she left this place with her brother, she wanted to have proof of that world, even if she had a chance, she would take a picture of a Pokémon at least.

After finished taking the pictures, she keep the camera in her backpack and examined the objects. She had a feeling that these things have something special, because if it were not, there weren't those objects in this room.

By casually she found a list with the objects written on it. That note had annotated combat items

_Combat items._

_45 Blast Seeds._

_33 Blinker Seed._

_39 X Eye Seed._

_36 Sleep Seed._

_29 Hurl Orb._

_35 Stayaway Orb._

_26 Strapbust Orb._

Maria, keep the note in her backpack. She went to an open box that said Blast Seeds. They looked like any other seed, but since she was in a strange place, she decided to grab 15 Blast Seeds.

The girl planned to grab the other seeds, but since she couldn't differentiate which is which, she was conformed to carry the Blast Seeds.

After saving it, she left the room. She still had to get a map of the castle to see where her brother would be.

She walked without any point of destination through the corridors, everything was clear that no Pokémon was going to appear and that everything was quiet, but that gave her a bad feeling. She felt that some of them could appear by surprise, besides that she doesn't know how to use the Blast Seeds. She would like to be in a safe place to see how they work, but there was no time for that.

She entered a room on the right side. There was no light in this room, she used the flashlight of his backpack to see in the room. She found a candle lamp on the wall, used his lighter to light the lamp. The room had lit up, she saw that there were three nests in the center.

Those nests were supposed that Pokémon would sleep, although she couldn't imagine the Pokémon sleeping in the bed, especially the big ones. She checked the room and found another diary on a table.

_Wow, this place is big. Luckily they told me that there is a map on the floor below my room, in the hallways. This map only marks floors three, two and one. The floors where I am assigned._

It gave little anger that there was only a map that only marked this third floor and the other floors below, and not entirely the castle. But she was satisfied with that.

_Although I must try to memorize it. I don't want to look like an idiot in front of my boss for don't know where I am._

Now she knew in which place where the map is. She left the room and went to the nearest stairs that led to the floor below.

Luckily the stairs were close by where she was, she went down the stairs with great care and being aware of any danger. Once finished going down, she heard someone walking close.

She quickly hid behind a piece of furniture. She wasn't going to take a look up for any reason, she didn't want to be seen at the slightest opportunity.

She could hear how it walk normally and how it walked away with every second. Without hearing anything else, she stopped hiding.

There were two routes, the left and the right. She heard that the Pokémon went to the left, so the decision was easy. She went to the right.

She knew that the map of the castle should be in the center of this floor, in a place where people can see it with the naked eye, just hoped that she didn't take the wrong way and that nobody was close.

Once she think about it, the corridors had a pretty large space. The most likely is for those beings that have large size to pass without a problem. besides, the corridor were similar, but not identical. Whoever it is, Maria, must admit that the person knows how to build a malevolent castle.

After walking through several corridors, she found the map. She believed that on the map it would be marked by which place the dungeons would be, but it was not there. That means that it could be lower and she is barely on the second floor, but even so the map would be very useful. Clearly she does not plan to memorize it, she was going to 'borrowed' it.

Now she had a very valuable object that would help her to not get lost in the castle. The next thing was to look for her brother. Before saving the map, she saw the stairs that led to the floors below.

Maria was on her way to the lower floors, at the corner of the corridor she found a Pokémon a little big than the girl and looked like an otter.

She forgot to be carefully after getting the map and now she had a Pokémon in front. The two reacted instantly.

"I've found her!" She yelled.

While she warned the others, Maria took out her insecticide and sprayed it on her eyes.

"My pretty eyes!"

While her eyes were covered with her hands, she accidentally hits Maria with her tail.

She ended up lying on the floor, luckily she was just push. But the Pokémon was trying to open her eyes despite the pain. It was obvious she wanted to see Maria to return the favor.

To defend herself, she took out a Blast Seed. Now it was time to learn how to use them, she instinctively threw it at her.

There was an explosion at the moment of impact. When the smoke had cleared, she saw the unconscious Pokémon on the ground. She was very surprised how the Blast Seed worked.

_What are these things made of?! _Maria thought.

But she knew she had to leave here, there must be Pokémon nearby and they heard the explosion and the screams of the Pokémon that was unconscious.

She stand up, grabbed another Blast Seed from her backpack and started to run.

For nothing she look back, she had to find a place to hide, but before that she had to be far enough from the place of confrontation.

Maria was sure she couldn't go up or down, because there could be Pokémon there and she was not a fighter. Before going further, she look around and pull out her map. There must be a place where she could probably hide from them long enough to be safe.

After reviewing it quickly, she found a place near where she was. She keep the map and went to the hiding place direction.

While she was running, suddenly a small Pokémon came out of a left corridor. When she realized, it was too late and she ended up stumbling over that Pokémon.

Maria ended up falling to the floor in front of her. She was a little sore, but she was fine. In that instant she remembered the Pokémon had recently collided, if that Pokémon were chasing her to the hideout, it would be finished. So she would have to use the Blast Seed again to make it unconscious.

When she was about to throw it, Maria realized that stars were going to hit her. She ducked immediately and dodged it. The moment she stopped the attack, she turned around to see the Pokémon.

The Pokémon looked like a rabbit, fur that resembles a sheep in some yellow parts and, the other part of the fur was brown and like a rabbit, also wore a bandana purple and orange details. Maria, admitted that it was the first Pokémon that was cute and if she was a stuffed animal, she would hug her.

She seemed to have the advantage of launching the attack before Maria could use the Blast Seed. The two looked attentively towards each other, it was not very sure what happen next.

"Don't move." She said, without any hesitation. "If you try to attack me, I will attack you before you can do it."

Maria, called her attention that she had a rather young voice, like a girl. She wondered if she was a recruit. Although recruiting or not, she knew she couldn't do something right now.

"I don't want problems." She said, trying to remain calm. "Stay here and don't try to catch me, and everything will be fine."

Maria was surprised. That Pokémon thinks that she was going to catch her, was she not part of this group?

"Wait a minute." Maria said. "Are you not one of them?

"No." She replied, surprised and confused. "And you?"

"Of course not, I'm running away from them for over an hour." Maria answered, sincerely.

Suddenly, the two girls heard the footsteps of the Pokémon. They were approaching every second to the position where they were. Maria, had to go to the hiding place, but for some reason she couldn't leave behind the Pokémon she just met. Besides, she seemed not to know where to go.

"I know where to hide!" Maria said, without thinking. "Follow me!"

The Pokémon was not sure if she believed it, but she had no other choice either. The two ran to the hiding place. Only Maria wished that where the place is, there was not a Pokémon to catch them.

* * *

Buneary was in a room with no furniture. There was only one lit candle that illuminated the entire room. She and another person she had just met were hiding from their persecutors in this empty room.

Buneary, looking at the girl with a lot of curiosity while she was listening to the Pokémon were walking near the room. Buneary had never seen anyone like her, not only her appeared the things she was wearing was very different.

"It seems that nobody is near..." She said. "I think we're safe here."

She stopped listening through the door and looked at Buneary. The situation became quite uncomfortable, they didn't have a friendly meeting and they did not have confidence with either one or the other.

"What Pokémon are you?" Asked Buneary, curious and the stranger seemed confused by the question.

"Huh?"

"I've never seen a Pokémon like you before in my life." Buneary explained.

"Well it's because I'm not a Pokémon, I'm human." she replied.

Buneary opened his eyes wide open after the girl said she was human.

"Human?" Buneary asked, surprised.

"Yes..." She said, a little confused.

The Pokémon approached the human and examined it everywhere. The human felt uncomfortable that Buneary saw her with such curiosity and attention.

After finishing watching her, she remained standing, contemplating the human. After examining it for a few seconds, she exploded with emotion.

"I can not believe it! A human!" Buneary shouted. "I've heard stories about them, but I never thought I would see one in person!"

"Keep your voice down!" The human said. "They can hear you and they will catch us!"

Buneary, heeded "at her suggestion. The Pokémon was a little embarrassed by its action.

"I'm sorry." She said lowering her voice. "I'm surprised to see a human, I thought they were pure myths."

"Well, here I am." Said the human girl.

"Amazing." Buneary said. "What is your name?"

"Maria Gómez called me." she replied.

"Do you have two names?" Buneary asked.

"No, Gomez is only the last name." Maria clarified.

"Ahhh ... is that the Pokémon have no last name." she said. "By the way, my name is Buneary."

"It's a pleasure ... to meet you." Maria said, trying to be nice. "I'm sorry if I 'm not very excited, it's that I don't feel very comfortable with people who are not of my own kind. Especially if they're chasing me around the castle. "

Buneary understood that in this place there is no friendly Pokémon, except for her and her friends. But She didn't understand what a human was doing in this place.

"Why are you in the castle?" Buneary asked.

"I'm looking for my brother." Maria answered.

"Your brother?"

"Yes. Three days ago my brother disappeared when he left the house without permission and went to investigate an abandoned house that was rumored to happen strange things."

Then suddenly she remembered that she and her friends went to an abandoned house, the place where they were kidnapped. The most curious that what happened to Maria's brother and them, it took place in an abandoned house.

"Did you say that your brother disappeared into an old, abandoned house?"

"Yes. Why? "Maria asked, curious.

"When I was returning to my town with my rescue team after a assignment."

"Wait a second. Are you part of a rescue team? "

"Yes."

"How old are you?" Maria asked, judging by the young appearance of the Pokémon.

"14 years."

Maria had her eyes wide open after hearing Buneary's sincere response. She couldn't believe there were Pokémon that were part of a rescue team at such a young age.

"Is it not dangerous that you are in a rescue team being so young?"

_Oh, I sounded like an old woman__._ Maria thought briefly.

"Of course not. We are used to fights, it's normal. In addition to those who are starting, the mission are usually very simple."

"Ahhh..."

"And you?" Buneary asked.

"Is different."

"How much?"

"Very different." she clarified, looking around and referring to something else. "But back to the subject, what happened to your team?"

"Well, during the return, a storm started. To protect us, we had to take refuge in the old house, but in that house lived ghost-like Pokémon and they kidnapped us one by one." Buneary explained, while she remembered the situation.

Once told that her friends had been caught, but worried about them. I did not know if they had escaped the gourds or the Pokémon had hurt. After thinking about it, I notice that Maria was thoughtful.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"It's funny that you mentioned the house and that you mentioned the storms." Maria replied. "It's just that when I was preparing to go and look for my brother, there was a storm this afternoon."

While mentioning it, Maria noticed Buneary's expression of surprise. At first she didn't know why, but thinking about it a little, she realized.

"In your world there were frequent storms that started in middle of September!? Right!? "Maria asked.

"Yes, even what happened to me and my friends, was today." Buneary replied, surprised. "But how did you suppose this?"

"Because the same thing happened in my world in middle of September. When I was exploring the house with a colleague of work, we found a tunnel under that place. After reaching the end, we find a portal to your world."

"You found a portal?!"

"Yes."

"Chanfle!" Buneary exclaimed.

Now she understood why a human was in his world, there was a portal that connected with both worlds. She already heard that there were ways to go places quickly with portals or teleportation, but she never believed in a portal to other worlds.

"I'm not sure, but somehow I think the portal has to do with the storms of our worlds..." She said thoughtfully. "It doesn't matter, as long as I don't have any information at the moment, it's useless to think about it right now."

"So what happened to you and your friend, after finding the portal?" Buneary asked, wanting to know more.

"Oh right," Maria said. "I told him to stay where the portal was and that if something happened or I did not return for any reason, leave the place and call the police."

"Police?" She asked, not knowing what is a Police.

"The police are those who take care of people and maintain order."

"He's like the sheriffs in my world." Buneary said, catching her point.

"Exactly." Maria affirmed. There were sheriffs in her world, too, but she was not going to tell her.

"I told him to stay, I cross the portal. When I got to your world, I was surrounded by those bad Pokémon. Luckily I managed to escape from them using my intelligence and using my stuff." She finished telling her events with the Pokémon.

"That's why I'm here, my brother must have been captured and must be a prisoner somewhere in the castle."

Maria, looked at Buneary, remembering that she had mentioned that she was captured and her teammates. It supposed that Buneary was taken to a dungeon, the place that her brother was locked in those moments.

"You locked yourself in a dungeon?"

"Yes, but how did you suppose there's a dungeon here?" Buneary asked.

"It's typically that in this kind of castles there is a dungeon. Right? "Maria answered.

"You're right." She said thoughtfully. "But why do you ask if there is a dungeon?"

"Because it's the place they could lock up my brother."

Buneary, understood Maria's logic, but it's pretty obvious.

"You're also right about that, but when I was looking for a way out of the dungeons, I didn't see any humans. What's more, I did not even see another prisoner." Buneary explained

Maria, was starting to worry. Maybe there was the possibility that he was locked up somewhere else or like Buneary, he escaped. But it's strange that she was out of that dungeon, not with her friends.

"Are you sure you didn't see anyone locked up or your friends?" Maria asked.

"Once you say it. I haven't seen my friends since they locked me up, I just decided to leave the dungeons when I had the chance. "

Once she thought about it. She felt guilty that she was not going to look for her friends when she had the chance. She just wish they were well and that they escaped.

"Buneary." Maria said, drawing the attention of the Pokémon that was distracted. "How did you manage to escape?"

**Flashback**

Buneary, began to remember with such of detail. She was starting to regain consciousness quickly.

"The truth. When I woke up, I saw two unconscious guards, plus one of them had his body covered with ice and the door open." She explained while counting was thought

"Were you rescued?" Maria asked, suspecting that someone had rescued her, believing it wasn't one of her partners or her own brother.

"I'm not sure. When I left the cell, I saw a Pokémon in a long distance and the corridor was so dark. I couldn't recognize what kind of Pokémon, but her voice seemed familiar..."

"Familiar? Did you know her?"

"Maybe, I'm not sure. But I tried to ask her who is she, she just told me.

_Get out of here, before it's too late._

"Moments later, she left with an impressive speed. I stood there, confused.

**End of flashback**

"Without wanting to get caught, I look for a way out. But I haven't seen her since then."

That explained why Buneary had escaped, but who she was. It seems that it wasn't an ally, but neither an enemy. She must have been a prisoner who could escape. Although she would like to know the reason for why save Buneary, the best option is that she should know her. But that did doesn't matter this time, only Maria had a goal.

"Where are the dungeons?" She asked.

"Up to the bottom." Buneary replied.

"Well, when it's safe to leave, I'll go rescue my brother."

Buneary, admired the courage of the human. Go to rescue her brother despite the danger that surrounds her. She reminds her friend, Snivy.

"I'll go with you." Buneary said, determined.

Even though Maria is a smart girl, she will need help. In the first place, she didn't look like a fighter. Second; she has no knowledge of the Pokémon. Besides, she knew which direction to go to the dungeons.

Maria, was touched that Buneary offered to help her. She hardly knew her and she already had her support. It's amazing.

"Seriously? Will you help me?" María asked, surprised.

"Sure, I joined the rescue team to help those who need help, so I see you and your brother will need a lot of help. Also, my friends may still be locked in the dungeons, I can not leave them. "

There could not be a person who had a big heart. Maria already knew people who liked to help, but Buneary was of another level. The girl couldn't take it anymore and showed a smile.

"Thanks, Buneary." Maria said. "For wanting to help me."

"Don't mentioned." she replied, smiling and extending her hand.

"Very well. Now we have to take care of ourselves and trust each other." Maria said, determined.

"Of course." said Buneary and extended her hand. "Ready to work together? Friend?"

Maria, went to her and got on her knees.

"Friend." Maria finally said and gave her hand. Meaning the birth of a new friendship.

Seconds later, Maria, began to notice the soft fur of the Pokémon, like a rabbit.

"Chanfle, you are soft." Maria said, surprised.

"Thanks..." Buneary said, uncomfortably by the human's comment.

After finishing shaking hands, Maria, went to the wall and sat on the floor.

"We have to wait a little longer for them to stop looking for us near here, before going to the dungeons." She explained and Buneary nodded. "Well... meanwhile, what do you want to talk about?"


	9. Chapter 9: The thief

Cubone and Deino, were tired. After Deino had opened the door with a headbutt, the guard alarmed and they fled from him. The guard was giving the best to catch them and he forgot to tell his comrades.

After a long chase, they had escaped him. At this time they did not know exactly what to do, it was logical that they had to look for their friends, but it is not the right time.

Now, they were in the middle of a corridor. It wasn't a good place to recover after running. Although the truth that the only one that was exhausted was Cubone. Deino, it seemed that he never run out of energy.

"Hey Cubone." Deino. "What are we going to do?"

If there was a second in command in the rescue team, that would be Cubone. But he usually doesn't think well about plans and hasten with decisions. Although this is not going to make a problem, since it only had to give the indications to Deino, and he follows without thinking it, but that wasn't good either

"We are going to look for the exit." Cubone answered, making the decision.

"Wouldn't it be better to go rescue our friends?" Deino asked.

"That would be the best, but surely that guard has warned that we have escaped and will keep an eye on Snivy and the rest if we go to help them." He explained. "But knowing my friend, he will try to escape or if he already escaped.

"Besides it would be very good to know where to escape. If we are lucky, we will meet them while we search for the exit. "

"Ahhh... But where could the way out?"

"Well, the answer is obvious." Cubone said.

"Ask one of the Pokémon that are nearby?" Deino said.

"Yes, asking one of the Pokémon that are-" At that moment, Cubone realized what Deino had said. "No! Let's explore the castle to find the exit! "

"Ahhhh."

"'Ahhh.'" Cubone imitated Deino, sarcastically. "Better let's explore right now."

"Sale vale." Deino affirmed.

The two went on their way. They were not very careful and were not careful to the Pokémon of this place. If there was the case of meeting one of those bad Pokémon, there would be no problem in the combat, especially considering that Deino was stronger on the team.

There was even a time when an abuser was going to beat Deino. Then with a single attack of the dragon type Pokémon had finished with the bully. There was also a day that Cubone decided to scare off his friend, but he ended up burned that day.

Moral of the story, do not have a fight with Deino, unless you are as strong as him.

Then Cubone, saw a map by casually at the end of the corridor.

"Wait." Cubone said and then pointed at the object. "There's a map."

"A treasure map?!" Deino asked.

Cubone, knew how silly his friend was, but that means he can't take it for a long time.

"I wish." Cubone said, sincerely. "But I think it's the map of the castle."

"Is it a good thing?" Deino asked, confused.

"'Is it a good thing', of course it's a good thing! Maybe the map indicates where the exit is!" Cubone explained.

The two went where the map was. Cubone grabbed the object and examined it, hoping to find a way out. Eventually he found it without any complication, it seemed there was not a problem to get out of the castle.

But he could see something else on the map, a warehouse. Cubone, thought there might be very valuable objects or Poké.

He came up with the idea of going to that warehouse in search of something good. He knew that his plan was a selfish act, but with a little luck, they would meet their friends, much better if they met after reviewing the place.

But Cubone, already made a decision.

"Did you find the exit?" Deino asked.

"Yes." He said, while grabbing the map. "But first we have to go to that warehouse."

"That warehouse?"

"Of course." Cubone affirmed. "We don't know how long we will be walking around here and how long we have the energy to move forward. For that we are going to need items. Besides, those guys stole the bag that Snivy had."

"It makes sense." Deino said.

He doesn't have to give him a good reason to do something, he trusted his friend fully.

"Let's go." Cubone said and went to the warehouse.

"I'll follow you."

* * *

The two Pokémon were already on the outside of the warehouse, it was strange that there was no person watching the place, it was weird that there wasn't a single villain on the way here.

It seemed that they were somewhere, but what they will be doing. But they had to take this opportunity and take the items.

Deino had to use his head to open the door that was locked. Like the other, he had no problem opening it. Cubone, had to admit one thing, his partner had a strong head.

"Good job, friend." Cubone said as he entered the hold.

"A pleasure." Deino said, not much in a daze.

Cubone, register the room. There were so many objects that could be used, but he didn't know what to grab. There were many things, but those things were messy.

Looking around, there were many bags with scrambled items. He realized one thing, these objects were stolen. It seemed that these guys had done a good job of stole them. He searched the bags and found that most had medals of both rescue and exploration teams. The designs of the medals were different, they were from different guilds.

He couldn't recognize which medals belonged to each guild, but he recognized one. His guild. The design was like any other, but it had a gear around it and not a wing. The shape of a gear was based on the Gears of Time if he remember correctly.

Then in a few seconds he realized that the bag he had found, there were five medals from his guild, that means he found his team's bag.

I do not hesitate to take the bag and other foreign objects, those things were not his, but it did not belong to the Pokémon that took them. Cubone and his friends would be better suited than those at the moment.

"Did you find something?" Deino asked, while searching things for no reason.

"I found our bag." Cubone replied.

"Our bag?"

"Yes, the one that Snivy had."

"I know what bag!" Deino said, remembering the bag. "Then we're leaving?"

"No, keep looking."

"What thing?"

"Something that is different."

"How different?"

"I don't know ... something unusual."

While he seeing and picked up the items that seemed useful to him, he wondered who these Pokémon are. They had enough foreign items that belonged to the teams of each guild, this is obvious that it was not an act of any outlaws. They were Los Ingobernables.

Cubone, had heard enough of them. For a long time, they have stolen and destroyed many villages, including guilds. They were the worst of the worst. Although he was not sure if they were in their lair, but it is most likely.

In these circumstances, they will need more items and reunite with the others. They had to leave this castle as quickly as possible. Besides, they have dared to do what another Pokémon would never do under any circumstances. Kill.

"Deino! You found something!" Cubone asked as he grabbed the items.

"I think so..." Deino responds, with doubt. "Why?"

"We are going to look for others at this very moment!"

"Now!?"

"Yes! I think I have an idea who they are these Pokémon!"

"But who are they?!" Deino asked, worried.

"Pokémon that we don't-!"

He couldn't say mush, he felt a claw on his back. Not only that, it didn't move the mentioned claw and felt that at the point where it was touching, it began to freeze and expand.

Cubone, knew whoever Pokémon is, his o her intention was to make scary him, what that Pokémon is accomplishing. Barely Cubone, could stay calm.

"Don't move." She said, seriously and quietly.

He didn't know why she was speaking in a low voice, it was strange that she wouldn't call her comrades that he and Deino were here. Hee began to think about it, then hhe thought that she wasn't part of them, but a thief who is here to steal from them.

"Hey, Cubone?! Before I go with you, can I check one last time?!" Deino asked from the other side.

Cubone, didn't answer to his friend for quite obvious reasons. The Pokémon behind him only increased the ice. Obviously Cubone, understood the reason that what she did.

"Yes, Deino! You can check!" Cubone said, trying to keep calm.

"Okay!"

She stopped freezing the back of the ground-type Pokémon. That means that Cubone did what she wanted.

"Good boy." She said, happy.

"Thanks." Cubone said, sarcastically. "I don't usually obey girls, it's not my style."

"It seems you'll have to get used to it."

When it seems that there is no danger, he look back a little. He could see that she was a Sneasel with a feather from a Staraptor.

He knew that the Sneasels are Pokémon clever, cold and calculators. Cubone, was aware that he must be very careful with her, she didn't seem like an easy opponent.

"Now give me that bag." Sneasel ordered.

"Why?" Cubone asked. "This bag is ours, besides, here are many items that you can take."

"I know, but I'm trusting you've collected some good items in this bag." She answered. "And after all I am a thief, stole what I want. What I want now is that bag and I'm not asking you. "

Cubone, did not say anything. He was looking if there is an item that could be useful in this situation. The problem is that there were many objects and He didn't know which one is the right one. Then he saw a Stun seed. The one who consumes it will be in a petrified state at a certain time.

A shame he couldn't grab it, any fake move, Sneasel would freeze him immediately.

"I don't want to repeat it again. Give me the bag or I'll leave you frozen here." Sneasel said.

Time is running out. There's no way he could let her steal their team's bag, but he also didn't like the idea of being frozen. He would have to choose whether to risk or give it to her.

Then Deino appeared behind them without warning that he was coming. He throw a seed in his mouth when he saw that the Sneasel had submitted to his friend.

"Chanfle!" Deino exclaimed and the two of them were surprised at his arrival. "Cubone! I'll help you!"

Deino, attacked Sneasel with his Dragon Pulse. She was surprised by the speed of the attack and his great power. Fortunately, before it will hit her, she evaded it with a enough high jump, but the attack is now directed at Cubone. Before the impact, he used protect just at the right time. There was a huge explosion, but thanks to the movement of the ground-type Pokémon, he is intact.

He was grateful to learnt that movement. Protect is very useful to defend against any attack, even the most powerful.

"ME LLEVA EL CHANFLE, DEINO!" Cubone exclaimed, angry after being accidentally attacked by his own partner. "JUST LITTLE LATE AND YOU WOULD LEAVE ME FAINT!"

"I'm sorry!" Deino said, embarrassed.

At a distance of the two of them, Sneasel was still surprised at Deino's attack.

_I cannot believe that that Pokémon there used that attack. _Sneasel thought. _I'm not be an expert in the dragon type Pokémon, but that move is of a higher level that a young Pokémon could learn it, even he seemed to have no problem using them._

Before doing something, she thought a little more about the situation she was in. She wished that Cubone hadn't used Protection at that precise moment, she could take care of him. But it's risky to face those two on her own, besides she hadn't seen Cubone, using his combat skills.

But she remembered a very important detail, she weren't in the right place. Surely the Pokémon of the castle have heard that explosion and they are already be heading here. If she tried to flee the room, they would catch her if they had the chance.

She could not let herself be captured again, not while she has a very important thing to do.

Seeing that there was no chance of winning in a fight, she only had one thing to do.

"See you around." Sneasel said with a smile and left.

"She's running away!" Cubone shouted.

"Cubone! Go after her, immediately! "Deino ordered.

"Yes sir!" He replied and went after her.

Before going any further, he stopped after realizing that he was obeying Deino's orders. The dumbest Pokémon ever known.

"Hey!" Cubone exclaimed as he made his way to his friend. "I don't follow orders from any idiot!"

"I do. What do you want me to do?"

"Go after-...!"

He also realized the mistake he had just made, he just insulted himself.

_At least the others are not here__._ Cubone thought annoyed.

Then the two heard the footsteps of the Pokémon approaching so quickly. He had forgotten for a moment that they were in the worst place.

The Pokémon had entered the room quickly.

"Deino! Attack! "Cubone ordered.

"All right!"

Deino, attacked with Dragon Pulse again. He managed to defeat a good amount of Pokémon, but still came more. Four to be exact. A Farfetch'd, Raticate, Aron and an Electrike.

"You two!" Farfetch'd said, speaking to Electrike and Raticate. "Take care of that Pokémon!" He was referring to Deino. "We'll take care of him!"

The fours had split into a team of two and were after their perspectives targets at full speed. Cubone, took advantage of being surrounded by items and grabbed a Blast seed.

He did not hesitate to use it in self defense, he managed to hit Aron who was knocked out. Now the only one he would have to face was the Farfetch'd.

The Pokémon used Cut with his leek stalk, but Cubone had protected itself with its bone as a shield. He would have used Protect, but he couldn't use it, because if you use the movement very often, it usually fails.

Cubone counterattacked with Bone Club, although Farfetch'd also used his leek stalk to protect himself from the attack. The two Pokémon, fought with their closest objects, colliding with each other.

It seemed that the two had an equal match, but the Farfetch'd was stronger and more experienced than the young Pokémon. He demonstrated it using Fury Attack, without stopping. Then he used Protect.

Farfetch'd, didn't stop attacking until he hit him in the stomach that send flying Cubone at a good distance. The blow was quite effective so he couldn't stand up at that moment.

Then Cubone used the move, Bonemerang, consisted of throwing his bone like a boomerang. Farfetch'd, managed to evade the hit, but he managed to hit the head of Aron, who just got up.

The bone was back, but the Farfetch'd, saw it coming and avoid it with a jump.

"You'll have to do more, if you want to beat-"

Farfetch'd, was hit by Cubone's skull. Of course he didn't expect him to throw something very important. Farfetch'd fell very badly, tried to get up, but was hit with a Stun seed, causing him to be petrified.

The Pokémon, could hear how he was walking slowly where he was. He could see him with his eyes that Cubone and with his skull on, he was ready to knock him out.

"Good night." Cubone said and knocked out Farfetch'd with a blow to the head.

After checking that his two opponents are really faint, he decided to go to help his partner.

"Deino! I'm finished defeating with my opponents!" Cubone notify. "I will...!"

Cubone was very surprised to see that he had already defeated his two adversaries and was only looking at him as if nothing had happened.

"Help..." Then seeing that it was clear, they could concentrate on other things. "Deino, are you hurt?"

"No." He answered, Deino.

"Good, because we're leaving here right now. Grab what you found and-. "

At that moment, he realized that his bag was not there. Sneasel should had taken the bag, when Cubone and Deino, were facing the bad guys.

He looked around and there was no sign of her. The most likely she left at that time, when no one was paying attention. That fact only made Cubone more angry.

"Me lleva el chanfle!" He exclaimed. "When I see her! She will pay for this!"

While he looked around in his useless search , Deino was already returning to show him what he found long ago.

"Cubone. Do you think this weird object? "Deino asked.

Cubone, look back to see what his partner found. It seemed like a strange bag he had never seen in his life. He grab the thing and examine it to find a way to open it.

"Where did you find this?" Cubone asked, surprised.

"I found it locked in a safe." Deino replied.

"But how did you open it-? Ahhh with your head." Cubone deduced and he just nodded.

Eventually he found a way to open it, inside there were more strange objects. Most of those objects were made of metal. Of course Cubone was very surprised.

"When I told you to look for rare items, I did not expect you to find this. Good job."

"Thank you." Deino replied, happy.

Cubone grabbed a particular object that was a bit bigger than his bone. He started examining it until he hit a switch that caused a light to come out of it. The detail that light pointed directly at Deino's eyes.

"I'm blind!" Deino shouted, while he had his paws on his face. "I'm blind!"

While Deino was doing all that, Cubone just pressed the switch again, turning off the device and stared at his friend.

"I'm blind! I'm blind! I'm...!" Casually he opened his eyes and could see perfectly. He turned to see Cubone, who was watching him with a serious look. "That's why I said that I'm not blind."

Cubone, decided to ignore what happened and put the object in the strange bag. These objects did not seem to be made by any Pokémon, but where did these things come from? Most likely that these things were stolen by these Pokémon for their rarity and put them here. The question is, to whom did it belong?

He decided to leave this place and look for his friends, but he had to collect items that could be useful.

"Deino, I'm going to pick up some things before we leave and you while watching if a Pokémon is approaching."

"Sale vale." Deino affirmed and went to keep an eye out there.

Although Cubone, was still worried about that Sneasel. He had a feeling that it won't be the last time he crosses with her, she surely try to steal the bag if he comes to see her.

And when he see her again, he will not let her escape.

* * *

Sneasel, was checking some of the medals that were in the bag she had stolen, while they were fighting. She knew that Cubone and that Deino must be part of a rescue team, if not, why would he protect that bag at all costs?

She noticed that there were five medals in that bag, meaning that those two are not alone, there are another three members somewhere in the castle.

When she was locked in the cells, she could hear the talk outside her cell. She heard that the Pokémon's were going to lock a Buneary in the same cell that Sneasel was.

I took the opportunity to escape and managed to defeat the guards, when they tried to put the Pokémon in the cell. She left Buneary behind, because her safety was not her incovency after all. She only told her to leave the place before leaving the dungeons.

Most likely that Pokémon was a teammate of those two Pokémon. In addition, the only explanation that the rescue team was dispersed would be to put them in each cell.

Speaking about Buneary, she felt the sensation of having seen her somewhere. But where?

But her job was not to find out who she is, she has more important issue to do. The good thing is that she already had a bag with good items and was more than ready to fulfill her personal goal.

_Where are you? Finally the day has arrived and there's nothing or nobody can stop me_


	10. Chapter 10: Lady's in danger

Snivy, Vulpix and Mario have managed to reach the second floor of the castle without being detected. Since they managed to get out of the dungeons, they have been looking for their friends for the castle, but it has not been easy for the security of the place.

The leader hoped that they were not in trouble, but they had heard that they found a girl on this same floor. Most likely they are referring to Buneary.

In that case, he would hurry up, but he couldn't rush at least to put himself and others at risk of being caught. Something he would not allow it, much less for those Pokémon of los Ingobernable.

He saw their badge long ago, and he knew how dangerous they are. But he doesn't know if both know it. Knowing Vulpix, she has no idea what those Pokémon are and he does not care in the least. Maybe, Mario doesn't seems to know anything about them either, although judging his expression, he already has an idea of how dangerous they are.

Obviously, he didn't plan to go further until he informed them of everything he knows about los Ingobernables.

"Stop." Snivy said and stopped walking.

The two stopped, confused. "What's wrong?" Vulpix asked.

"I think you should know what kind of Pokémon we are facing before going further."

"Is that important?"

"Yes." He affirmed. "Do you know who they are?"

"They are los ngobernables." Mario replied.

During all the time they were with Mario, he hardly said anything. When Snivy asked about his personal life, he did not say anything about it. He just kept quiet. They also noticed that he did not feel safe with the two Pokémon that rescued him, maybe he didn't trust them yet.

But clearly Mario, knew who knew them for obvious reasons. Vulpix, it seemed that she didn't really know what kind of Pokémon are they.

"Is it something I should worry about?"

"Yes. Los Ingobernables are a group of more dangerous criminals in this region that has existed for more than five hundred years. They are wanted for theft, destruction of villages and guilds, attack and even murderer of Pokémon."

The latest detail scared Vulpix. She knew there were bad Pokémon that have done everything, but she never believed that they are people would be able to do that, it is the first time she heard it.

Normally when there is a fight between Pokémon, even in the Mystery Dungeons, always the one that gets lost, is fainted (sometimes the winners take various of the losers' items as a prize), and there they stay like this until they wake up. But getting a Pokémon to kill the other's life is the most cruel thing someone can do.

"Currently their leader is Mienshao, a very clever and cold Pokémon." Snivy, kept explaining. "According to the reports, she is a veteran in combat and strategy. It has managed to beat Pokémon with Platinum medals."

"Well, we got it, they are very dangerous Pokémon." Vulpix said. "But then why are you telling us about her?"

"Because this is the base of los Ingobernables." He answer.

This changes everything. That means they were in the mouth of Mightyena, the worst place they could be in this whole region. Vulpix, already understood why Snivy wanted to tell them

"Oh brother..." Vulpix said.

"Now you know." Snivy said. "We have to reunite with Buneary, Cubone and Deino as quickly and as carefully as possible. We were lucky they did not decide to do something horrible to us. But in judging what we have just done, it's better not bd caught again."

"Then let's go look for them!" Vulpix said.

With all that her partner had told her, she was already very well informed about Los Ingobernables. But Snivy, stopped her before he sleft.

"Rushing that doesn't mean we should not be careful." Snivy said

"But we've done well so far."

"Yes until now, but things are going to be ugly later. Remember that we are new in this, we will not last long in this place. "

"I get it. We have to be careful, okay?" Vulpix said, annoyed.

Snivy, hoping she would take the risk seriously, he said nothing and let her go ahead.

Mario, was going to follow Vulpix, but Snivy stopped him. He did not understand why, if he didn't had said a word and paid attention to rescue team leader.

"Is something wrong?" Snivy asked.

"Ehh?"

Snivy, remembered that something worried the Oshawott when they were in the dungeons. He had no chance that he could say anything. If what he was trying to say was important, this would be the best possible opportunity.

"I have noticed that you are thoughtful. If you have to tell us something, do it." Snivy said.

Mario, did not answer. It seemed that he was not very sure of himself, as if he did not have the courage to tell him. Snivy, wanted to try to convince him to reveal it, but de didn't want to press him.

"Okay, I will not press you to tell me." He said. "When you feel comfortable, you can tell me. It's okay?"

Snivy, smiled at Mario. He wanted to show that he is a trusted Pokémon and that he could count on him.

"It's okay." Mario said, trying to smile as much as he could.

"Come on, we do not want her to get in trouble." He said and went ahead.

With doubts, Mario followed the Pokémon. Snivy, it seems that he managed to make him Oshawott a little safer. The two had come up with Vulpix who watched the corridors if there was a Pokémon around here, but everything seemed to indicate that there was no one.

Vulpix, wasn't going to ask them what they were talking about, It's more importantly if there were Ingobernables nearby. The three continued walking through the corridors, watching to find some of the Pokémon of their team.

They heard that someone had just locked a door, very close by where they were. They went to the corridor on the right and saw the possible if that was the close door. They did not know if inside were a bad Pokémon or if was one of their teammates that would hide inside of the room. One way or another they had to find out.

They arrived at the entrance of the room. Carefully, Snivy opened the door and Vulpix was ready for whatever was behind that door.

When they entered the room, a strange light was pointing on their faces. They couldn't see who was responsible to pointed the light in their eyes.

"Nobody move. I will throw you this blast seed against you if you do something I consider danger."

Whoever this girl is, it didn't look like she was messing around. If she really had a blast seed in her hand, that was bad. All three were together and with a good throw, it could hurt them badly.

"Don't do anything stupid!" Snivy said, trying to see the door. If she threw the seed, he could use the door as a shield.

"That's what I just told you! Are you listening to me?!"

"I don't care!" Exclaimed Vulpix, angry. "Remove that light from my face and throw away the seed or you'll regret it!"

"Get lost!"

"That I get lost!? That's it, you're dead!"

"Vulpix! No!" Snivy yelled, grabbing his partner before she did something imprudent.

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" She yelled, trying to keep them from doing something. "Are you Vulpix?"

"What kind of question is that!?" Vulpix asked, angry. "What Pokémon doesn't know what a Vulpix is ?!"

"Well, first of all, I'm not a Pokémon. I'm human." She said and turned off the flashlight.

When she had turned off the device, the Pokémon (except Mario who was cleaning the eyes) were surprised to see a human for the first time.

"And in second place. I just got to this world, so I can't know everything about the Pokémon. all right?"

The Pokémon, were still surprised and confused. Why is this human is doing here in this castle? And why did she stop threatening them when she learned that she was a Vulpix? "

"What... are you... in this-?"

"IT'S YOU!" Mario shouted, as he launched towards the human. Before Snivy could complete his question.

He was hugging the girl's leg with a lot of emotion. Snivy, Vulpix and even the human, was shocked to see what the Oshawott was doing. They couldn't believe that Pokémon that they hardly knew, has made this kind of affection. They not even expect to see him so happy.

"I don't think I'd see you again, Maria!" Mario said, happy.

The three were surprised that he knew the name of the human. Maria, was very confused, the only Pokémon she had formally met, (and wasn't trying to catch her) was Buneary. She couldn't know another Pokémon.

"I'm sorry... but I don't know you." Maria said, uncomfortably.

"You don't recognize my voice?" He asked. "It's me, Mario. Your little brother."

"WHAT!?" Snivy and Vulpix, exclaimed at the same time.

They couldn't be more surprised, this Pokémon saying that it is the human's brother. It was illogical, they were not even of the same species.

"W-wait! Maybe you have the same voice as my brother, but there's no way you're your brother." Maria said.

Then he pointed out that she have to kneel and that he would say something secretly in her ear. She listened intently to what Mario was saying. After a few seconds, she smacked the Pokémon, angry.

"Ahhh!" He exclaimed.

"Was he lying?" Snivy asked.

"No, he's really my brother." Maria answered.

"Then why did you smacked him on the head?"

"Because he reminded me of a not-so-pretty moment." She said and looked at the Oshawott, confused. "What the heck happened to you? Why are you a Pokémon? "

"Forget it, what are you doing in this place?" Mario asked, changed the talk.

"Is it just obvious? I came to find you and bring you home."

"You shouldn't have come here to looking for me, this place is dangerous!"

"That doesn't matter to me! What matters to me is you! "

They argued without stopping, something very common among brothers. Meanwhile, Snivy and Vulpix, looked uncomfortably. They had forgotten them as if they never existed.

Casually, Vulpix looked at the other side. In the corner of the room saw Buneary, but she wasn't looking good.

"Buneary!" Vulpix shouted, worried.

Snivy, notice that and the two ran towards her. It was very surprising to see Vulpix worried about someone other than herself, it really mattered to Buneary. The Gomez brothers stopped arguing when they saw the Pokémon ran towards their partner.

"Buneary! What happened to you?" She asked, worried.

"Maria and I, we were looking for... the way to the dungeons... if you were still trapped... " Buneary explained, trying to ignore the pain. "Then we cross with an Arbok... he poisoned me. Maria, used ... her 'insecticide' to blind him for a moment... and... we ran to this room... "

She did not look good at all, she needs an antidote for the poison. They had lost their bag when the ghost-type Pokémon attacked them. Snivy, looked at Maria. She had a kind of bag on her back, maybe she has something inside that can cure her friend.

"Do you have an antidote?" Snivy asked.

"I don't have any antidote." Maria said. "I only have objects from my world and items that are not for medicinal use that I 'borrowed'."

"Really?" Vulpix asked, angry. "Of all the objects you took, did not you take that?"

"I'm sorry!" She replied sarcastically. "I was too busy fleeing my persecutors to forget to take them!"

"Shut up both of you!" Snivy ordered and then looked at Vulpix. "If you were in her place, you would have done the same and you can not deny it."

Vulpix, didn't say anything. Only she was angry. But back to the theme, they had no cure for Buneary. That means they will have to look for it.

"Maria? Where did you found these items?" He asked.

"In the warehouse from upstairs."

"Well, I'll go upstairs and pick up the antidote. You are going to put Buneary in a safe place and take care of her."

Snivy, took the decision to seek medicine on his own. Maria, disagreed. She knew that the Ingobernables were protecting the warehouse this time.

"No, it's very dangerous." Maria said.

"I know, but I cannot let someone on my team to suffer. It's my responsibility to take care of them."

"Then I go with you."

"Do you know how to fight?"

"No but-."

"Then take Buneary to a safe place." Snivy said. "I appreciate that you want to help me. Believe me, I'd rather have someone to watch my back. But as you said, you can't fight, Vulpix, doesn't have much experience and I think your brother doesn't know how to defend himself."

Mario, did not say a word, but he seemed to agree. He wasn't used to being in a Pokémon body, he felt useless.

"I'm sorry, Maria. It's better that you three take care of Buneary. I will go back as fast as I can. I promise."

Before Maria could say otherwise, Snivy left and go to the third floor. She just hoped that everything went well, but she had a bad feeling about this.

* * *

Snivy, has already reached the third floor successfully, just need to locate the warehouse. He wished he had asked the human on what part of this floor it was exactly, but he couldn't go back down unless he had the antidote.

He paid close attention to his surroundings if there were Ingobernables nearby. He managed to defeat several of them on the way here, it wasn't a problem. But it was strange that he didn't meet the Arbok that Buneary had mentioned earlier. Maybe he's down trying to locate the others, he just hoped he would not find them or at least that Vulpix could defeat him.

In the blink of an eye he already made it to the warehouse. It was strange that there was nobody watching and that the door was open, he doesn't know if the human had already found the store like this or did something. That doesn't matter now, he had to pick up the antidote before his friend faints.

He entered the warehouse with precaution. He was surprised at the amount of items in this room, He wished again if he had a bag to store those items to replace his stole bag. But he had a goal this time. Maybe when Buneary is well and they meet Cubone and Deino, they'll come back here and take those items to escape from the castle.

Snivy, found a pecha berry. It is a berry that heals the Pokémon in a poisoned state, it was perfect for curing Buneary. He grabbed the berry and left the warehouse. When it came out, He was attacked with a stun seed.

He was completely motionless. He heard a scary laugh from a Pokémon on the right side, he could even see who he is. Arbok, was sliding towards Snivy very confident. also his eyes were irritated.

"Well, well." he said. "What do I have here? A little Snivy. Although I was expecting two people here. "

He already understood why he's here. Before the two of them escaped the poison-type Pokémon, and poisoned Buneary. He knew they would have to go find an antidote to cure her. So Arbok went to the warehouse because it is the closest place to look for some item and wait for them to come for the antidote. He notice that Snivy had a pecha berry in his hand.

"I see, you went for that berry to cure your little friend. Is not that true?" Arbok asked and Snivy didn't answer. "I'll take it as a yes."

Arbok approached slowly in front of Snivy, invading his personal space. His goal was to cause fear to him, but he did his best to stay calm.

"How about we make a deal? You will take me with your friends and maybe, MAYBE I won't hurt you... So what do you say?"

The only thing Snivy did was stare at the Pokémon.

"I'll take it as a no." Arbok said. "Well, this is going to hurt."

Arbok opened his mouth to bite the helpless Snivy. Before he could do so, he felt that he touched his back.

"I told them I'll take care of-!" As he turned back, Maria sprayed something in the Pokémon's eyes.

"Not again! Not again!" He screamed, as she ran towards Snivy.

She grabbed Snivy and ran from the place. He noticed that she was directing towards where the rest was.

"Don't go where the others are!" Snivy ordered.

"Why not?!" She ask.

"It's too risky! Go to a different place!"

He realized that if he goes to the safe place, surely there will be a Pokémon to follow them. So Snivy, he was right, it's too risky. Then he ran to a room completely far away.

Maria, entered a room that had the appearance of an attic. It was old and dusty, maybe it would be an ideal place to wait for Snivy to recover. She had seen at just the right moment that when she was about to arrive at the warehouse that Arbok, had Snivy like would just want it, even though she did not know exactly what she had done.

She left Snivy on the floor and he still could not move.

"What happened? What did he do to you? "Maria asked, worried.

"He throw a stun seed when I left the warehouse. That causes me to be petrified for a while." Snivy answer. "But what are you doing here? I told you that you to stay with the others. "

"I know, but I was worried that something bad would happen to you. So after leaving Buneary, Mario and Vulpix in the safe room, I went upstairs to see if I could help you if there was a problem. And I was right. "

Snivy, was a little grateful that Maria listened to her instincts. If she had not come up here, at this very moment he would be tortured by Arbok. Speaking of that Pokémon, she sprayed something in the eyes of him that made him blind or something.

"What exactly did you do to Arbok that he could not attack you or follow us?" Snivy asked.

"I sprayed insecticide on him." She answer, while showing the object. "According to this, its component is permethrin, (although I don't know exactly what it is), but my brother says it hurts as if throw the juice of a lemon in the eyes."

"And how does he know that?"

Maria, didn't answered. She only looked at the other side, ashamed. He did not understand first, but thinking about it, he understood it.

"Did you spray the insecticide on your own brother!?" Snivy asked, surprised.

"It was an accident!" Maria answered, immediately. "They were seeing how it worked and... that happened!"

"You should be more careful!"

"I SAID IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!"

Snivy, took a deeply breathe. He was not going to let himself get distracted by this talk, he had to concentrate on the present problem.

"Just forget it, we should go give this berry to Buneary."

"I agree."

"But we have to make sure we don't cross with any Pokémon, especially that Arbok."

"It's the second time I sprayed the insecticide on his eyes, I don't think he's going to find us." Maria said confidently.

Then behind her, Arbok hit the door so hard that it flew away. The two watched with a big surprise as he entered the room.

"Me and my big mouth!" Maria said, a little scared.

The Pokémon slid towards Snivy and Maria, very angry. Well, he had plenty of reasons to be angry, especially with the human. It can see that his eyes were closed.

"There you are!" He shouted.

"How did you find us?! I sprayed my insecticide on your eyes!"

"Even though you left me temporarily blind, it doesn't mean I can hear them!"

The two of them didn't know how sharp their ears were, but they had shouted when they talked about Mario's incident.

"Ohhh... chanfle!"

Then he attacked with toxic at Maria. But since he could not open his eyes, the attack failed. Although he almost hit her, she was scared.

"Son of a gun!" She exclaimed.

Arbok attacked with bite, but she ran and he pursued her. Since he was listening to Maria's footsteps, he had no problem. Snivy, was still petrified by the seed, but he was trying to move. At this point, he could move in any second.

As he had anticipated, the effect of the stun seed run out and he could move easily. Before helping Maria, he examined the persecution. He deduced that the Pokémon will follow any sound caused by one of the two. Snivy, had to find a way to attack him without making a sound to confuse him.

While thinking a strategy, Maria was still running from Arbok. As she was more focused on avoiding his attacks, She didn't notice that she shouldn't make noises.

Without realizing it, she ran to the corner of the room. Maria was cornered and cannot escape. Arbok, could attack her at any time. But before attacking, Snivy attacked him with vine whip at several parts of the Pokémon's body at a safe distance.

Arbok chased him, but since he could not see him, he can't defend himself. Maria noticed Snivy's intention was to him in different directions to confuse him. Although that hits seemed to hurt him as if it were bee stings.

She wanted to help Snivy in a way that could be useful. Well, fighting him directly was out. Neither can blind him for a third time and the seeds or any Pokémon items were in the backpack that left with Mario and the others.

She looked around and saw a large piece of furniture on the wall to her left. She planned to overthrow it on Arbok to defeat him. Although She didn't have exactly an idea how much it weighed it, but it seemed enough to try.

She started walking towards the furniture, but she could hear the wooden floor grinding as she passed. She was afraid that if she squeaked loud enough, Arbok would listen to her and attack her. Then she walk slowly.

Meanwhile, Arbok was losing his temper and was beginning to use poison stings in various directions. Snivy, couldn't attack him as normally would if he stayed that way for a long time. Then Arbok accidentally managed to launch the attack on Snivy, but managed to evade it.

But when he eluded it, he made a noise accidentally. Arbok heard that and attacked him with fire fang. He managed to evade it, but Arbok attacked with his tail. Snivy, used vine whip to hang up and avoid close combat attacks.

While Arbok attack in vain, Snivy looked around to look for a new strategy. He saw Maria next to a large piece of furniture, she seemed to want to tell him without speaking, she would overthrow the furniture when Arbok was in the right place. He was not sure if it was a good idea, but it's the best bet.

Snivy, low on the ground and used vine whip to grab the two columns. He planned to push himself to attack with enough force to send him to the right place for the human being to overthrow it. While he prepared himself, Maria took out a five-peso coin from her back pocket. She threw the coin in front of the room and Snivy. It was clearly the sound in the whole place where the mentioned coin fell and Arbok fell into the trap. When he attacked in the place without knowing that they trick him, Snivy prepared and launched himself to attack him with leaf blade.

Arbok, ended up on the floor, stunned and exposed. Maria, use all the strength to overthrow it before he recovers. She seemed not to be able to overthrow, but she managed to overthrow it away. Arbok, got stuck and tried to break free, although he didn't seem to be able to.

Snivy and Maria, went to the center of the room, where the coin fell.

"And you said it was better that I stayed with the others." Maria said, cheerfully.

"It seems so, I'm glad you're here." Snivy said, also happy.

The two in front of each other. It was surprising that barely knowing each other and being different species have done an excellent job. Then Snivy, saw Maria's coin on the floor and picked it up. The coin was very different from the Poké.

"Here is your coin." He said, as he handed it to her.

"Thanks." She said and took the coin.

Then Arbok, managed to break free and attacked the two. They had their guard down and couldn't protect themselves. But then more surprisingly, a powerful attack had reached Arbok and left him faint.

Before, they were surprised and now they are confused. It was good that someone helped them, but who helped them? The two turned to the right and saw two Pokémon. Maria did not recognize them, but Snivy did. They were Cubone and Deino.

"Apparently we arrived just in time." Cubone said, very confident and happy to find his friend.

Snivy, was very happy. He had already found all his teammates in one piece, though not all, but he had the cure for Buneary.

The two gave each other a handshake. "I'm glad you're fine."

"Any news from Buneary and Vulpix?" He asked.

"They're down in a safe place, along with an 'Oshawott'."

"Why are they down there?"

"Because they are taking care of Buneary who is poisoned?"

"Is she poisoned!?" Deino asked, worried.

"Yes, but we have this pecha berry. But before, that same Arbok used a stun seed to petrified me. I would have been tortured if it wasn't for Maria that saved me just in time." Then Cubone, looked at the girl with a lot of curiosity while she was assuring that if he really was faint. "She took me here to escape him, but he found us and we had to find a way to defeat him until you arrived."

"Hey Snivy, what kind of Pokémon is she? I can't guess."

"You won't guess because she is human."

The two Pokémon were surprised by the revelation of their leader. They believed that those pure beings are myths and legends.

"Is it human?!" Deino exclaimed.

"Y-yes."

Deino, looked at the human and ran towards her. Maria, really was surprised and the Pokémon hugged her with a speed that the two ended up on the floor. Snivy and Cubone, didn't give much importance and continued talking.

"Well Snivy, look what we found because you'll love it." Cubone said and showed it.

The object was a backpack, although Snivy wasn't very impressed, because Maria also had a similar backpack. "The things you carry inside will surprise you."

While he showed him, Maria, was trying to get Deino off of her. Casually, she saw what he had in his hands.

"That backpack is not yours!" She yelled and managed to remove Deino.

"Now is mine!" He said, while the human approached, angry. "I found it first!"

"It's not, give it to me!"

"You can try!"

Maria, angry, hit the head of the Pokémon. But she had forgotten about Cubone's skull and ended up hurting herself.

"Ahhhh!" Maria shouted.

"Hahaha! Now I invite you to do it again! "Cubone said confidently.

Still angry, She wasn't going to let him make fun of her. Maria, wasn't going to fall for the same thing. Instead of hitting his head, she stepped on his foot.

"Ahhhhh!"

While holding his foot, Maria took the famous backpack. After recovering, Cubone looked at the human.

"Besides, how do you know that backpack is not mine?"

"Because it belongs to my brother."

"Your brother?"

"Yes."

"And where is?"

"With Buneary and Vulpix."

Cubone, was confused. Snivy told him that the only one who was with them was an Oshawott. He was going to ask his friend, but he interrupted him.

"I explained it to you on the way." Snivy said. "First we have to take this berry to Buneary and then we get out of the castle."

"Well... I have to show you something first."

Judging Cubone's tone, he didn't sound good at all. He knew something important, something that Snivy suspected was bad.

"Show me what?"

"Something you want to see."


	11. Chapter 11: Plan B

From outside the castle, many members of the Ingobernables watched the entrance. It couldn't know what the total number is, but they were more than a dozen and they seemed very strong.

Snivy and Cubone were watching on the balcony on the third floor. Before they were here, Snivy had sent Maria and Deino into the saferoom to deliver the pecha berry to cure Buneary before telling them where the famous saferoom was.

Cubone, was certain that Snivy had to see it. Now they couldn't go through the entrance. He planned to go to the entrance and face them, with good items of course. But now and not even being well prepared, they will not be able to pass.

"We're screw... right?" Cubone asked.

"Not yet... but that means we should think of another way out..." Snivy said.

"And not only that, I also found out that Mienshao will arrived at the castle in an hour."

That information he didn't know. If she was not in the castle, who will be in charge of her absence. Snivy, only knew the basic information about them.

"She's not here?"

"It's what some Pokémon said, but the truth is I'm not sure."

There was no response, Snivy looked at the entrance, but was actually thinking of a way to escape.

"And can you come up with a plan?"

"No."

"I think I'm glad you're the leader, because they'll blame you if we can not get out of this place alive."

"Oh, thanks." Snivy said, sarcastically.

"You are welcome."

Snivy, could hardly think of a solution. He had a team that was new and they are not prepared for this kind of situation. Besides, it wasn't only his partners, he also had to take care of Maria and Mario. Speaking of them, they did doesn't know anything about them except that they are brothers or that is what they say.

But one thing is clear, he had to go with the others. It was useless to think in place that anyone could see them, besides that this topic is better to talk about with everyone.

"Let's go back to the others, maybe together we can find a solution." Snivy said.

"It seems good to me." Cubone said and the two went to the saferoom.

"Hey, Snivy? What do you think others are doing right now?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure Buneary is already cured at this point. But the truth, I feel that she is in another problem."

"Another one?!" Cubone asked.

"Yes, but I don't know what is."

* * *

Buneary, was cured, thanks for Snivy, Maria, Cubone and Deino for getting the pecha berry and defeating Arbok. Although she didn't count on having left the problem, it is in getting into another problem more difficult than the other. But now she had a goal.

Win in UNO.

When Maria and Deino arrived at the saferoom and with the cure, they were told that Cubone had to show a very important thing to Snivy and they would return as quickly as possible. For a way to kill time, Mario, took out cards from game Uno of his backpack.

Everyone present, including Vulpix (which surprised Buneary a lot, since she wasn't a Pokémon that liked stay with many people, especially in a game.) had decided to play the human game.

As far as she understood, everyone started with seven cards and the first to get rid of all the cards in their hand wins the game. The way to do it by putting a card that accordance with the color or number of the card placed from the center. If there is a case that a player has no cards to put, he or she has to draw from the deck until he or she gets the correct card. But there are also special cards that change color or make another player draw cards and many more.

At this moment she has four cards of each color in her hand. The central card was a red seven and Buneary had a red three, although she had a seven yellow. She doesn't know which of the two to put. The most indicated option would be the yellow seven to change the central color and also one of the other players may not have a yellow. Then she put yellow.

Now it was the player's turn on the right side, that is, Vulpix. She had three cards from her hand, but she didn't seem very happy.

"Me lleva el chanfle, Buneary!" She exclaimed as she grabbed two cards from the deck and placed the second yellow card in the center.

Truthfully, Buneary didn't feel offended. The game was very entertaining, it makes you show the most competitive side of a person. The only that matters is victory, nothing but victory.

This was the turn of Deino. He looked at the five cards of his hand and then the ones in the center. He did nothing more than see the cards as if he doesn't know how to play.

"What's wrong?" Buneary asked.

"I don't have yellow cards." Deino replied.

"Then eat it." Maria said, while aiming the deck.

"What I eat it?" He asked, confused.

"Yes."

Then Deino, grab a card from the deck. The most surprising thing is that the same card, he put in his mouth. He had believed that she said to eat the card, not to add it to his hand. Before he could ruin the card, Maria, opened the Pokémon's mouth.

"You would draw it, not eat it! Dumb! "She yelled and grabbed the letter in Deino's mouth.

Maria, began to clean the card that was covered in saliva. She couldn't believe that there was a person who really believed that he should eat a card that is not edible at all.

After clean it. Maria, handed him the card, hoping that Deino would not do the same in his next draw.

"Is your friend always this way?"

"Always." Vulpix answered, impatiently waiting for them to comeback to play.

Deino, did not say anything about it and draw three more cards. The third card was 6 yellow, it was the right one to place it.

Now it was Maria's turn, she put a green six in the center. She had three cards now, just like Buneary. The next turn was Mario, who had two cards in his hand, meaning he was the closest to winning the game.

"Uno!" Mario said, after putting a green one.

The others were surprised in a dramatic way. They doesn't know what Mario's last card was, so it could be any color. Now they had to make a card that is not his color or make him have to draw a card with a special card.

Then Snivy and Cubone entered the room, before it was Buneary's turn to put her green card. Snivy, was happy to meet his friends in the room, (besides not getting lost on the way). Before telling them everything they saw, he was curious to see what they were playing.

"What are you doing?" Snivy asked.

"Playing a human game called Uno." Buneary answered. "When we finish this game, do you want to play?"

He was not happy about the invitation to the game, indeed, he was not happy that they were playing in a dangerous situation. They should be taking all this seriously.

"How can you play right now?"

"Well, it's just that since we were waiting for you, Mario, took some cards from Uno and proposed that we play until you arrived here."

"That doesn't matter to me." Snivy said. "We must concentrate on the present problem. There are many Ingobernables guarding the entrance of the castle. We cannot go out there anymore. Now we have to think in a way or look for a way out. Right guys? "

"I win!" Mario shouted, after placing the last card of his hand.

All of them, except Cubone, had ignored Snivy and had continued the game. He was very angry, he even smack everyone's head in the blink of an eye.

Then Snivy told them more calm everything he had said before. Their hope of leaving the castle had drastically decreased.

"Then we're all screw." Vulpix said, assuming the worst.

"We will not be if we use our heads to get out of the castle."

Deino, raised his paw.

"I mean figuratively."

Deino, lower his paw.

"What if we escaped where they took us by the ghost-type Pokémon?" Suggested Buneary.

"It's a good idea, but surely they should have expected that maybe we go for that way and put other Pokémon to watch over." He explained.

It is another exit that is not possible to escape. They doesn't know another way to escape from the place.

"Well, I'll be honest," Maria began to speak. "Mario and I will go where we came from."

"And where is that?" Cubone asked.

"Like the top floor of the whole castle."

The Pokémon were surprised by the human answer, go to the upper floors. The exit that were watched by the Ingobernables seemed dangerous, but that was suicide.

"Are you still willing to go upstairs!?" Buneary asked, worried.

"Of course."

The rest of the Pokémon, except Buneary, doesn't know the reason for going up, although they suspected that it was an another exit.

"Are you crazy!?" Snivy asked, surprised. "It's dangerous, you're not going to go up there!"

"With all due respect Snivy, you don't give orders to me or my brother. Before I went looking for him, I had made a promise that I would find him and bring him home, like it or not. "

Maria, was very determined to take her brother wherever her home is. Snivy, understood the girl's bravery perfectly. If he had to rescue a loved one or close one, he would do anything. But as a member of the rescue team, he had the obligation to protect those who need it. She can be smart, but that is not enough.

"It's not like I like it or not, I'm not going to let you and your brother risk that way."

"Well, I-" Mario, was going to speak, but his older sister interrupted him.

"Wait a minute, Mario. Let me handle this."

"But I think Snivy, he's right."

Maria stopped talking at that moment and looked at her brother, confused.

"Are you seriously?"

"Yes, I'm not sure we can both escape. Especially having me in a Pokémon body."

At that moment, Cubone joined the talk. When he and Snivy went here, his friend told that Mario was a human, but that he was in a body of an Oshawott for reasons he didn't know.

"Speaking of that. How did you ended up being a Pokémon?" He asked.

The others noticed that detail. Nobody knew why Mario was a Pokémon and why he was here. Her sister already knew why her brother was in the castle, but she did not know the whole story.

"Not only that, what happened to you on that day that you disappeared?" Maria asked.

Everyone looked at him attentively, waiting for an explanation. Mario, agreed to tell you everything that happened.

"Well... how will I tell you...?"

"With your mouth." Deino said and Mario was a little annoyed.

"I mean, how can I explain the events?"

"Ah."

Mario, thought of a way to start telling them everything that happened since the incident. After a brief thought, he began to speak.

"Everything started on August 25," Mario said, while remembering exact moments of what he was saying. "I had managed to be in the school journalism group-"

"Wait, wait." interrupted Cubone. "What is journalism?"

"Journalism is the job where we collect information from events and spread it to society."

"Ahhh... I didn't understand anything." Deino said, confused.

His partners stared at him, annoyed. The two humans thought that Deino couldn't understand the explanation.

"Let me give you an example." Maria said, ready to help Deino. "Journalists are dedicated to investigating events that have happened and publishing them publicly as news. Did you understand?"

"Ahhh... no."

The humans, now they were angry and understand why his friends are angry with him. But they didn't know how big the Pokémon's clumsiness is.

"I put it this way." Vulpix said. "They are gossips."

The Gomez brothers were very offended by what the Pokémon just said. Especially the girl that really was her job.

"I said exactly the same thing when Maria told me." Buneary said, honestly.

Maria, was about to speak, but the team leader interrupted him. Because he wanted Mario to continue with the story and prevent a dispute.

"Well, keep telling." Snivy said.

"I'm getting." he stated. "I had managed to be in the journalism group of the school to learn journalism and with hopes of becoming a journalist like my sister."

"One second." interrupted Cubone, again. "Your sister is a journalist?"

"Yes." Maria affirmed. "I had gotten the job when I finished school. Our dream was always to be a journalist and we planned to work together, I even convinced my boss to hire him when he leaves school."

Mario, looked at his sister very surprised. She had gotten a journalist job for him, he was happy that Maria did that for him. Now the two can fulfill their dream.

"Really!?" Mario asked, very surprised.

"Of course."

It seemed very nice to Buneary that Maria had done that for him. She reminded her that she and Snivy, so much that they wanted to join the rescue team. She couldn't feel nostalgic to see that the brothers can fulfill the dream.

"Mario." Snivy said and he went back to telling the story.

"Oh I'm sorry. As I said, I was very happy to be the group, but that joy did not last long. There was nothing special to report at school-. "

"What did you expect? You're in a school." Cubone interrupted, for the third time.

"Cubone!" Snivy shouted, because he wanted the human to continue telling the story.

Cubone, didn't say anything. Then Mario continued speaking. "It was very boring, I wanted to make a very interesting report, to show that I can be a great journalist. Then I heard rumors of an abandoned house. "

Snivy, could not help but remember that he and his team were kidnapped in an abandoned house. And he wasn't the only one, also Cubone and Vulpix surprised as detail.

"An abandoned house?" Snivy asked.

"I know where you're going with that," Maria said. "You are relating the abandoned house of your world and mine. It isn't it?"

He was surprised that the human, had guessed the suspicions of him and his partners.

"Buneary and I, talked. We came to the conclusion that those two houses are connected to this castle. "

"Connected?" Vulpix asked.

"Exact. The old house of my world, has a portal under the house. And the house of this world, must have a secret path to the castle. "

For the suspicion of two of them seems correct. He is not surprised to be minutes in that house, they were captured by surprise. They were watching if there was anyone who was to know this secret.

"No wonder those ghost-type Pokémon were in that horrible house," Cubone said. "They wanted to watch the other path of their lair to prevent a Pokémon from accidentally discovering it."

"You said ghost-like Pokémon?" Mario asked, curious.

"Yes, why?"

"Well, when I left the house three days ago-"

"Rather you went out of the house at night without permission and our mother told you not to go to the place."

Mario, wasn't surprised. When it comes to an investigation, his sister was the most capable and good he knew. Rather, the only one he knows.

"Well, as I said, that place I went. At first, there seemed to be nothing strange in the house of my world. Or so I thought until those 'ghost-type Pokémon' pulled me from the ground with their strange ability to go through walls. They took me to a portal against my will to their castle to only turn me a Pokémon and lock me up."

"But how exactly did you become Pokémon?" Buneary asked.

"When they turn me, they released a strange smoke around me. When it clean off, I was already a Pokémon."

Mario's explanation didn't seem very good and concise. But it was clearly noticeable that more information was missing, such as the reason and how exactly it was transformed.

"But how does it feel to be a Pokémon?" Buneary asked, curious. "Well, because you were human and it must be weird for you."

"The truth is that yes it is strange." He said. "But weird that I feel normal, as I would have lived my whole life like this."

The others had a hard time imagining being in the body of another species. They could hardly believe what was in front of them.

"But this doesn't change the fact that we can't leave this stupid place." Vulpix said, concentrating on the current problem.

Snivy, couldn't help but wonder again how they could escape. Although he remembered one, use an escape orb. These items could transport an entire team of a Mystery Dungeon or anywhere. But unfortunately, they hadn't found that orb when they picked up items from the two warehouse.

But he knows that the Ingobernables must have those orbs stored in a place in the castle. Now that he think about it, how will the two humans have arrived here? What's more, how is it that your sister did not end up being captured?

"Maria, how did you avoid being captured?" Snivy asked.

"He's right, Snivy. You should have been captured the moment you set foot in that house." Mario said.

Once she think about it. When she and her friend had entered the house, they were not kidnapped by any Pokémon, even the two had discovered the portal without complication.

"The truth is when a friend from work and I went to the abandoned house, there was no ghost-type Pokémon that would attacked us when we discovered the portal."

"A portal?" Cubone asked.

"Yes." She affirmed. "That portal can transport people from my world to yours or the opposite. So, but when I went through the portal, I was cornered by them."

"But then how did you not end up being trapped?"

"A frog-like Pokémon drop by accident a strange orb and everyone was left as paralyzed except for a Pokémon with stiff skin of red and blue, and me. During the confusion, I sprayed my insecticide and ran as if I didn't have a morning. I managed to escape them and get off without being found until I met Buneary."

Snivy, was impressed with Maria. Having used only her intelligence to avoid being discovered by the Ingobernables, it was very good.

"Lucky girl." Vulpix said.

Maria, didn't feel insulted. She agreed with her. If there were a ghostly Pokémon watching the house and the other Pokémon hadn't thrown that orb by accident, maybe she was captured at that moment or she would have been transformed into a Pokémon just like her brother.

"You mentioned a portal, right?" Snivy asked.

"Yes." Maria affirmed, curious about the Pokémon's question. "Why?"

Cubone, recognized the expression of his friend, he is thinking of an idea. But apparently it wasn't good.

"Maybe there is a way out..."

"Which?!" Buneary asked.

"Through the escape orbs."

Everyone except Cubone, didn't know what that orb was and how they work.

"Escape orbs?" Maria asked.

"It works to get out of any place and transports to a safe place, like a Guild or at the entrance of a town."

"Can it transport us out of the castle?!"

"Yes." The leader affirmed. "But unfortunately we don't have any escape orb."

"We don't have?" Vulpix asked.

"None." Cubone replied. "We've already searched for the two warehouses and we didn't find those orbs."

"But then-?" Buneary was going to ask, but Snivy interrupted her.

"They are the Ingobernables, the escape orbs must be stored somewhere."

"But where?" Mario asked.

"Most likely they are stored on the upper floors."

He was referring going to risk to find the escape orbs to leave the castle and return to the town. Snivy, had no idea how it will be up there, but he had a feeling it would not be easy at all.

"Then we do go up anyway," Cubone said.

"It seems that way." Snivy said, affirming what he was planning.

"But you said it's crazy." Deino said.

"I know, but there's no choice, we have to look for them." Then Snivy, stared at everyone around him. "For that, we have to work as a team if we want to get out of here."

Snivy, notice Vulpix's expression. She didn't love the idea of taking risks and also of working with people she doesn't know and who she considered as unbearable.

"Everyone." He said, looking at Vulpix, very seriously.

She said nothing, just looked away. No matter how much she hated the idea, she was going to try what she never done before. Teamwork.

"So we have to stay together and not separate. Understood?"

The others thought briefly, about the danger. But they knew that Snivy was right. No matter the danger, everyone was willing to leave the castle.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's get out of here." Vulpix said.

* * *

Druddigon, was pouring water in his eyes to try to remove the horrible pain that the human had sprayed on him long ago. He had scratched his eyes, but that caused him more pain and he had strong claws. Luckily his partner, Gardevoir examined the damage and recommended that he try to use water.

"I cannot believe what's happening!" Stuntank said angrily. "How is it that a human was able to escape!? And also that the prisoners escaped, including that human we turned him into a Pokémon! We were supposed to be the Ingobernables! Nobody stops us! "

Stuntank, is one of the best of the Ingobernables for his great ability to poison the enemy. The majority of those who were here were the best. Druddigon and Gardevoir, were the most intelligent and strongest. Even the two of them were the ones Mienshao trusted the most. There is also another Pokémon that was remarkable in the Ingobernables. Machamp. He was the strongest of all, thanks to his strength, had come to beat many Pokémon so he ended up very well rewarded and have a good range.

"Shut up, Stuntank!" Druddigon shouted. "Sooner or later, we'll end up trapping them."

"he's right, Druddigon," Gardevoir said. "As far as we know, those Pokémon are new and that humans are not famous for their great strength. There is no possibility that they can get out of here... alive."

Then Machamp, got up with lots of energy.

"I'll take care of them personally!" Machamp said.

"No." Gardevoir said. "I have a better idea."

"What is your idea?" Stuntank asked.

"Send Type: Null to take care of them."

All the Pokémon that were around her, they looked at her very surprised. They had seen that Pokémon and they knew that it was very dangerous, only some did not dare to approach it because of the fear that caused.

"Do you want to send that thing?!" She asked, very surprised. "Mienshao, ordered us not to use that!"

"I know. But this is the perfect opportunity to see its skills in action. "

"But she-!"

"Enough!" Druddigon interrupted. "I'm sure Mienshao would agree to send Type: Null. She always wanted to know how it's power is."

Stuntank, wish they don't send that Pokémon, but she knew that doesn't have the power to say otherwise and that Gardevoir was already heading to the Type: Null room. Then she just went out of the room, very angry.

Gardevoir, was walking towards a room with a metal door that looked very strong. She used the key to open it. The room was very dark and doesn't have any candles. But in the darkest, it can see gray eyes, although in a very dark way.

"We have a task for you." She said, without any fear or doubt.

That Pokémon, just stared at her and, giving a slow and frightening growl.


	12. Chapter 12: The two keys

"Hello, this is Mario Gomez." He was saying, as he spoke with his video camera that was recording everything. "If someone finds this video or that my sister gives you, it means I didn't get out of the castle. I may be a prisoner or worse... in a coffin. Whoever finds this camera, give it to my mother. Mom, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't disobeyed you. Sorry for not being the son you wanted to be. I love you mom. And my sister loves you too. It doesn't matter that we're both dead, we always- "

"What are you doing?" Deino asked, approaching Mario's left side.

"I'm recording my last words for posterity." Mario answered, while paying attention to the Pokémon, without stopping recording.

"Why?"

"In case none of us or I, would survive."

"Oh."

There was a awkward moment. Deino stood there while the camera was on and recording all that very moment. Mario, wanted to keep saying his last words, since he didn't want to repeat it and that Pokémon was still there, he was removing all seriousness from the video.

"Hey, Deino. Do you have something to say? "Mario asked.

"I?"

"Yes. If you have something to regret about not doing something?"

Deino, thought at that moment. He wasn't sure if he was sorry or saying anything.

"Oh yes, I'm sorry that I didn't do something!"

Then Mario, pointed the camera towards Deino. He believed if Deino said what he did not do, maybe he would leave Mario alone so he could do what he was doing.

"Go ahead." Mario said.

"I regret not eaten a chestnut." Deino said.

The Pokémon said nothing. Mario, wait a few seconds just in case Deino, said something else, but there was only one uncomfortable moment.

"Is that all...?" He asked.

"Yes."

"... Can you leave me alone?"

"Yes." Deino answered and left.

After he left, Mario again pointed the camera at himself to say his last words again.

"Well, as I said. It doesn't matter that we're both dead, we always- "

"What are you doing standing there ?!" Vulpix asked, appearing surprisingly. "The rest is over. Let's move on."

"B- But I'm recording my last words if we cannot get out of here alive."

"I'm not going to die in this castle and neither do you if you stay standing doing that."

"Okay, I'm coming." Mario said and turned off the camera.

He and Vulpix, returned with the group and then they continued with their way towards the stairs to go up to the next floor.

Our heroes stayed together at all time. Snivy, was in front, Cubone was behind and the rest were in the center. The main thing was to avoid the Ingobernables and no make unnecessary fights. If they wanted to go upstairs without attracting attention, they had to hide their intentions to take the escape orbs. Until now there was no encounter with the Ingobernables, something that was very good since they went up two floors without problem.

During their journey. The Gomez brothers took advantage of the moment to record and take pictures of the Pokémon with their cameras. The objective was to have proof that these beings exist and show what they were through.

_The Gómez brothers discover a new world and a new species._ Story of the year.Maria thought, very happy.

But they explain it what they were doing and how these objects worked since they felt uncomfortable. Once the brothers thought about it, they were like paparazzi, chasing and invading personal space from the stars.

They entered a place that was very big, without any furniture and that there were no Ingobernables. What stood out was that in front of them there was a big door to the end. But their right side there's was a map.

"Maria, Mario." Snivy said. "Try to open the door." Then he looked at his friend, Buneary. "Buneary, watch out if any Ingobernable is approaching."

She stayed at the door they entered, the brothers went to the other door to force the lock. The two of them told the team they had a picklock that works to open doors or locks and that they know how to do it. Snivy, accompanied by Cubone and Vulpix went for a map, while Deino went for his own.

Snivy, grab the map and began to examine it. He saw that the door that the brothers went to open it, led to a staircase that led them to the next floor. But that the right and left side that led to a place on their side that marked that they kept a two keys separate. The left room was the blue key and the right room the red key.

He wondered why those keys were marked on the map, then he remembered that the door had two locks. One blue and the other red. It was clear that to open the door, it had to use those keys.

"What's wrong?" Vulpix asked.

"That on the map marks the location of two keys, one of each color." Snivy replied.

"And?" Vulpix said.

"It means if we want to open that door, we need those keys."

Cubone and Vulpix, looked at the map and then the door.

"I see." Cubone said, understanding what it takes to open the door.

"So what? We sent the two brothers to open that door. We don't need to go for those keys." Vulpix said.

By chance, the two brothers were returning with the others, but apparently without any achievement.

"Bad news." Maria said.

"You talked too fast." Cubone said and Vulpix gets angry.

"We cannot open the door. The mechanisms of the bolt are different from the normal doors, we need keys that are compatible with the bolts."

"No need to know where the keys." Said the earth-type Pokémon, while handing the map to Maria.

While the brothers checked the map, the others were arguing. Besides that also those two were listening to everything they were saying.

"Now we must go for those keys." Snivy said.

"But why are those two keys separated in those rooms?" Vulpix asked.

That was a good question, why did they have the two keys separated? Maybe there is something important in the following floors for have a door with two different locks and have the keys separated.

Then Deino, ran to the others with a sheet of paper in his mouth. He tried to say 'look what I found', but since his mouth was covered, they couldn't understand it. Snivy grabbed and began to read it.

"What does it say?" Cubone asked.

"I'm going." Snivy said. "It says' attention. Access to those members of the silver and major rank is only allowed to the following floors. The blue and red key will be stored and monitored for security until the permit is confirm to use them."

Snivy, thought of a strategy to take the keys without attracting attention. He thought everyone went for one key and then the other, that form would be safe, although there was a possibility that some other way that the other Pokémon that were guarding the other key, would end up finding out and give the alarm that our heroes are here and that are after the keys.

"So which key do we go first?" Mario asked.

"No. We are going for both keys." Snivy said, determined. "Buneary, Maria and Deino; you will go for the red key. Cubone, Vulpix, Mario and I will go for the blue key."

Well, it was very understandable. It would be very quick if they split up and take the two keys, they wouldn't waste time, but it would be more risky.

"No. I'm going with Buneary and Deino." Vulpix said, unhappy with the team that she ended." May Maria, go with you three."

The way she said it did not please Maria very much, it seemed that she didn't care for the human. Although she would prefer to be with her brother to take care of him.

"I agree with Vulpix. Can we make a change?" She asked.

"There will be no change." Snivy said. "Believe me, that's fine."

"But I-"

"I know you want to be with your brother to take care of him." Snivy said, guessing what Maria wanted. "But we don't know if there will be closed doors or that the key we are looking for is locked with a lock."

That made a lot of sense, the brothers know how to open the locks, they need them for each team in case they found the already mentioned. But even so, she had a hard time finding her brother, there was no way she planned to separate.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of him at all costs." Snivy said, trying to convince her and he was willing to protect him anyway.

Maria, wanted to persuade the Pokémon, but his sincerity seemed to give trust. Then she remembered that Snivy rescued him in the first place.

So the girl decided to trust him and let him take care of his brother.

"Okay." Maria said. "Take care of yourself. All of you. " Then she looked at Buneary and Deino. "Let's go for that key."

Maria went to the right door of the room, Deino was following her from behind.

"Good luck!" Buneary said and followed the rest.

After they left the room, it would be appropriate for the other team to start their search. But Vulpix had not stopped arguing.

"It would have been better if I was with them." Vulpix said, annoyed.

"Of course not." Snivy replied. "There would be no way it could work."

"Why not?!"

Snivy, thought very well of what he was going to say next. Although, in any case, she wouldn't take it very well, at least not to make her very angry.

"Because you're aggressive with Maria."

The three were confused with the leader's response.

"Aggressive with my sister?" Mario asked.

Cubone, started to think why she was angry. He remembered when they were on the search for the escape orbs, she tried to be with Buneary. It was very usual that the two of them were together, but Buneary was with Maria and Vulpix was angry, without knowing why. Then Cubone was surprised to realize that he couldn't believe.

"VULPIX IS JEALOUS!" Cubone shouted, very surprised.

The rest looked at Cubone with much surprise at his reaction. Snivy, wanted to shut him up, but there was no way he could do it.

"Hahahahahaha! It's not happening! It's not happening! An grumpy like Vulpix, is jealous that her friend gets along very well other that's not her! I can not believe it!"

While Cubone talked nonstop. Snivy and Mario, noticed that Vulpix got mad with every word he said about her jealousy. The human made a side very slowly for fear that something bad happens to him.

"Seriously! This is the best thing ever! Vulpix is jealous! Vulpix is jealous! I have to tell my friends about this when we get back! They'll be surprised that this witch is-! "

At that moment, Vulpix used ice beam with a power that nobody has never seen. When she finished, Cubone was completely frozen. Snivy, couldn't believe that her partner had that awesome power, it's true that it's not the first time she freezes someone, but this was on another level.

"Chanfle..." Mario exclaimed, very surprised and terrified.

Despite Vulpix's anger, Snivy was not going to be intimidated so easily.

"I did very well not to let you join that team."

Vulpix, look at his partner without any joy.

"Do you think I'm able to freeze Maria?" Vulpix asked.

Then he pointed to his frozen friend, as proof of what she is capable of doing the same thing to the human.

"Well, he deserved it. But that will not happen to her."

"I don't think you're going to freeze her, but you have the ability to make people angry."

Meanwhile, Mario, was examining Cubone frozen. He wanted to find a way to free him of all that ice, but he thought nothing.

"It's not my problem that she gets mad at me." Vulpix said.

"Well yes it is and it is also mine. Remember that you are not in a position to annoy anyone."

"She is not my friend to treat her well."

"I'm not saying you become friends, I'm saying you not provoke her. We need all of us to work together, to have trust among all of us. "

"You sound like you trust her."

Going back to the rest. Mario, was examining the bone of Cubone that he just picked up from the ground. Then he use that same bone and his shell to release the ice as if was sculpting a piece of ice.

"I trusted her more than you." Snivy said, honestly.

That left Vulpix speechless.

"Do you trust her more than me?!"

"Yes." He said, being very sincere.

"Why?! If you know me more than her."

"True, but in that short time proved to be more the trust than you. Even though she doesn't know how to fight or the type of danger she was putting himself in, she risked looking for her brother and rescuing him. Also when Buneary was poisoned and when I was about to be tortured by Arbok, she did her best to help us both. Yes, I trust her."

That only increased anger towards Maria. Sure enough, Vulpix was jealous, but she didn't want to admit it. Especially with Snivy or with Cubone. And by the way. Mario, had given a good blow that began to break the ice.

"Okay!" Vulpix said and headed for the door.

"Where are you going ?!" Snivy asked.

"I'll go recognize the area!" She replied.

"But do not confront anyone unless it's to defend you!"

"I know!"

She closed the door, abruptly. Snivy, had no intention of making her angry, but he had to be honest with her if he wanted her to trust him, even though he felt there was no result.

"Vulpix." Snivy said, in an emotional way.

Then Mario, managed to break the ice. Cubone was free, but he still felt cold.

"Are you okay?" Mario asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." Cubone replied. "Just remind me not to make Vulpix angry like that."

"Deal."

Mario, helped lift the Pokémon and then handed him the bone.

"Let's go, we don't want anyone to catch us going for the keys."

The three went by the same direction as Vulpix. After they left the room, someone hidden had listened to all the talk of the group. She was giving a small laugh, because apparently thought an idea.

* * *

The three arrived where Vulpix was, which incidentally was on the corner of the corridor.

"What's wrong?" Snivy asked.

He didn't know if she was calm or angry, but it would be better not to comment on it.

"There is an Armaldo guarding the door." Vulpix said, his voice low.

Snivy, take a look very carefully. Really there's an Armaldo guarding the door, surely the key is in there. Before the Pokémon saw Snivy, he pulled out of sight.

"We have to take him down the guard," he said.

"Yes, but how?" Cubone asked.

Mario, looked around and saw a stone on the ground. It was strange that there was a stone in the corridor. Then he grabbed the stone.

"What if we hit this stone with his head?" Mario asked.

The others didn't find the idea very good.

"Really?" Cubone asked. "Try it."

"Sale vale."

Then he went to try to knock him out with that stone. But at that moment, they were surprised what he was doing.

"Wait. He really is going to try?" Snivy asked.

"It seems so." Cubone answered.

At that moment, the three went by where the guard was. But when they turned to the right, Armaldo, was standing in front of them.

"Your friend tried to hit me with a stone."

"Yes?"

"And he got it." And he fell unconscious.

They were surprised and confused by Mario's feat. He was even standing there with the same expression and with the rock in his hands.

"I'm confused as you are." He said.

Despite the confusion, Snivy remembered that they were here for a reason.

"Forget it, we just pick the key." Snivy said, heading for the door.

The others didn't say anything and did what the leader said. Before go inside. Snivy, put his head on the wall. The others didn't understand the reason, motivation or circumstance of that action.

"What are you doing?" Mario asked.

"I'm trying to hear if there's more Pokémon are watching the key, inside the room."

It only took several seconds for his partner, Cubone, to ask a question.

"How many there are?"

"Like three or more..." Snivy said and looked at Mario. "Give me your backpack."

Mario, did what he had told him to do. Snivy, started searching until he got an orb.

"What orb is that? Mario asked.

"It's the slumber orb. Make any Pokémon in a room, fall asleep. And I'm planning to use it to make them sleep to take the key without problems. "

Mario, liked the idea very much. Using that orb, it means that they were not going to risk picking up the key.

"What a great idea!" He said. "Qué ideota!"

Then Snivy, looked at Mario angry. Since that word sounds a lot like idiot and he felt that he was insulting him.

"I meant that the idea is big in Spanish." He clarified.

After having clarified it, Snivy concentrated on the problem.

"Mario, when I told you, open the door. I will throw the orb and close it immediately." Then Snivy, looked at Cubone. "Watch the corridor."

"Okay." Cubone said and went to watch in the corner of the hall.

Then Mario, prepared to open the door and Snivy to use the orb.

"At three." He said and Mario, nodded. "One, Two, Three."

Mario opened the door and Snivy, activated the orb and threw it into the room. After this, the human closed the door. There were several shouts, then the orb was immediately activated. They heard several falls and then followed by snoring. After having heard no other sounds, Snivy knew that everyone is asleep.

"Let's go in." Snivy said and the three went inside.

Los Ingobernables, seemed to be in a deep sleep. But Mario, had the bad feeling that some of them woke up, even Vulpix also had that same fear. Although Snivy was very calm.

"Do you think they wake up?" Mario asked.

"Calm down." he said. "They will not wake up unless we get too close to one of them."

Snivy, saw that there was a box. If he was not wrong, that the blue key is inside that same box. So he went straight and opened it. He saw that indeed the key was inside the box. He did not hesitate to take it.

He stared at the key for a moment. Only one left.

He thought that if they came back quickly, maybe they would help them to get the other key or they already got it and that they should already go with the others.

But then he felt that something was not right, he felt as if he was alone. But it was impossible, since I was with Vulpix and Mario in that same room.

That moment the instincts of Snivy, acted as that someone attack him from behind. Hardly evade it and succeeded. He saw that the attack was an ice beam.

"Shoot!" Exclaimed a woman.

Snivy, immediately saw that his attacker was Sneasel. He knew who was that Pokémon, because Cubone told him that she stole the bag from his own team and that she had a Staraptor feather in her ear. And precisely, She had both.

But it was not the only thing he notice, Vulpix and Mario, they were frozen. That may mean that Cubone must be like the others.

"You are that Sneasel that Cubone talked about."

"The same and only one." Sneasel said.

She walked to the left and Snivy to the right. Judging by the expression she had, she was planning something. He had to be careful with the next move. He knew that she uses an ice beam and that she is very agile because of what her partner had said about her. According to her species, she would use agility and precise attacks in battle. Same as him.

"What do you want?" Snivy asked, seriously and without losing sight.

"The same reason you are here. I want the key. "

He did not understand why she wanted the keys. He assumes that Sneasel seemed skilled enough to leave the castle by herself. But it looks like that she had some goal in which she has to go to the floors above and to accomplish it, ehe will need the two keys to open the door.

"For what? Are you planning to steal something? "

"Nop."

"So what are you looking for?"

"Let's just say it's a personal matter."

_Personal?_Snivy thought.

He did not avoid thinking again. If she was captured, maybe it was because she had found their hide and they caught her when she was looking for someone. But who is she looking for?

"Now let's go back to what we were." Sneasel said. "Give me the key."

"I can't give it to you and I will not do it." Snivy said, stopping walking.

Sneasel immediately stopped walking, but still looking at him closely.

"All your kind are the same" She said.

"What do you mean?"

"That everyone is an idiot. Risking their lives in rescuing and catching the bad guys. Doing that, the only thing they will get is that they faint or kill." She explained.

"Maybe, but we do it to help the Pokémon that need help and stop the bad guys. It is what the rescue and exploration team do and the reason for creating this team."

"But seriously, with those Pokémon in your team are you going to really do a good? To be honest, they're not going to get out of here alive." Sneasel said, causing Snivy to get angry. "You can't tell me otherwise."

"But I can try and I will!" Snivy said, stepping forward. "I am the leader of this team and my job is to take care of them no matter the danger! So leave this place and leave us alone! Before you regret!"

The two stared each other. They would like the other to listen to what they was saying, but they knew that none of them was going to give way. Then Snivy used one of his vine whip to hold the key, because he knew at any time, they two are going to fight.

"You really look a lot like him." Sneasel said and attacked.

She used fury swipes, but Snivy evade her perfectly. Then he made a roll up and attacked with leaf blade. Sneasel, try to get up, but Snivy did a running DDT. Although he didn't stop there, he still grabbed her neck and with his feet also holding the body, making a submission holds.

Sneasel, was looking for a way to break free. She couldn't use force and she couldn't get up either. So she use the ice beam at low power to freeze him slowly and make Snivy let go. that plan worked, but she didn't count he used his hands to get up and throw her with his feet.

She fell on her feet and Snivy got up at the same time. Sneasel attacked with cut, but he made an Arm Drag as a counterattack and then attacked with a leaf blade.

Then Sneasel, didn't move and examined his opponent. It was clear that this Snivy, knew how to fight very well, but his moves was very different from the ones she had fought before, since this is the first time. Anyway she recognized that fighting style.

Because that style is from of the Wrestling, meaning that this is Pokémon is a wrestler. The first and only time she saw that style was when she lived in the town Chaparro, there was an independent Wrestling Pokémon show. She and her father went to see it although she didn't like it very much.

The Pokémon Wrestling and that fighting style was created by the Hawlucha's. They quickly gained popularity and the other Pokémon began to use and learn in the same style, thus new variants of wrestling styles were created. They even started creating costumes and masks for the fighting Pokémon for courtesy of the Leavanny's. In addition, the mask was an importance to the wrestler.

"So you are a Pokémon wrestler?" Sneasel asked.

"I prefer to be called a luchador, but yes." Snivy said. "And when I fight, I give my best. So enough of games and come at me with everything you've got."

Sneasel, seemed that she has to use all his ability to defeat Snivy, but she wanted not to use all her energy to face the other Pokémon. But one way or another she had to take the key. She could not attack him in close range because of the risk him counterattacking. It seemed that the only thing that she could do was attacking him with ice beam, although there is a high possibility that he evades it.

So she used agility to increase her speed and started moving to various locations of the place. Although not only ran, but began to use ice beam in different parts of the walls. She jumped into a frozen part and plunged his claws into the ice to hold. At one point, she attacked Snivy with ice beam. But he evaded it and used leaf tornado. It wasn't difficult to evade the attack, especially that her speed had increased with agility.

Snivy, understood her strategy. Attacking in different directions to confuse him and freeze him when he can no longer evade the attack and she could steal the key. But he couldn't let that happen, so he had to find a way to predict the next move to attack her.

Then he used his leaf tornado to attack all over the top of the place to avoid awakening an Ingobernable or hurting his friends. There were too many leafs around that Sneasel ended up losing sight of Snivy. She didn't move to locate him, but she could not find him. Surprisingly he managed to get where she was with a jump and applied a Spanish Fly.

Sneasel's back was really hurt. Then after getting up, she used agility and increased her agility. Now she use ice beam to slide and attack with fury swipes. Snivy could not evade her this time and was hit by five punches. Then she attacked with a cut, it was another successful attack.

Now Sneasel, had the battle in her favor. Snivy, had to find a way to counterattack or slow her down. But he didn't have any movement to stop her and that Mario had the items when he was frozen. It was a bad situation.

Then he remembered something his teacher told him long ago when he was training to be a Pokémon wrestler.

**Flashback**

Snivy, fell on the canvas. He was in a practice match and which had been knocked down by a female Pikachu. Hawlucha, who had witnessed the whole thing, seemed very calm.

"It's enough. Take a rest." He said.

Pikachu had left the ring and went to rest as his teacher had told him to do. Snivy, had trouble getting up. He had received a good beating no matter what he did his best to win. Hawlucha, went up to the ring with a Oran berry in his hand.

"Boy, take it." He said, lightly tossing the berry.

Despite the pain, he had no problem in catching it. After eating it, Snivy was healed.

"Better?"

"Better." Snivy said, standing up.

"You still have a lot to learn." Hawlucha said.

"I know."

Then he looked at his teacher. Snivy, wanted to ask Hawlucha a question.

"After the match against Pikachu. She moved very fast, I couldn't even see her. Is there a way to stop a Pokémon that runs very fast?" Snivy asked.

It was a good question, defeat Pokémon with a very high speed, it's a big problem.

"It's true that is difficult, but not impossible." He replied. "There will be cases that you will not be able to calculate the precise moment to counterattack. So in that case you have to trust your instincts. "

"Our instincts?" He asked.

"Of course, our instincts are the ones that take careful of the danger and that makes us attack at the precise moment. Never forget that."

"Okay." Snivy said, believing in his teacher.

"That's it for today, tomorrow we'll start again."

**End of flashback**

Now Snivy, knew what he had to do to defeat her. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Sneasel attacked with a cut, but when she almost hit him, Snivy opened his eyes and attacked her with a leaf blade in her face. Everything felt slow motion, she was surprised and confused by what just happened. She didn't believe that he could attack her and that she hadn't seen that coming.

She fall back and stunned with turns, but Snivy used his vine whip and grabbed Sneasel's arm. He use leaf tornado and she received great damage.

"Get over here!" Snivy shouted, as he pulled her towards him.

When she was very close, he attacked with a leaf blade and sent her flying up. Snivy jumped and used the last move. After Sneasel fell to the ground and Snivy was still in the air, he used the combination of leaf blade and high-angle senton bomb. She ended up distanced by the last attack and Snivy stared at her.

Despite powerful blows, Sneasel was trying to get up, but with problems.

"Still don't faint yet?" Snivy asked, a little surprised.

"I'm not going... to faint... so easily..." Sneasel said, weak.

"Maybe, but you cannot take the key away from me anymore."

Sneasel, began to laugh, although that laughter did not last long because of the pain. Snivy didn't understand why she was laughing, he practically supposed to be the winner.

"You were saying..." Sneasel said, while she was show him an item. The blue key

With much surprise, Snivy looked at his left shoulder and saw that his vine whip did not have the key.

"But how-?!"

"Skill of thief..."

He already understood, when he was not paying attention to the key. She should have stolen it when she was very close to him.

"Give me the key." Snivy said.

"Now... you're the one who demands the key?" Sneasel asked.

"I'm not playing, Sneasel. You have no choice. You are very weak, you can not fight or escape. "

"Right." Sneasel stated. "Although..." At that moment, she pulled an item out of the bag. "I'm not the one you'll have to worry about."

The object she brought out was a healing orb. That orb heals all the bad effects of a Pokémon or a whole team. He knew that she planned to use it to heal all los Ingobernables who were asleep.

"Don't you dare!" Snivy ordered.

"Hehe... you should give me the key when you had the chance." Sneasel said.

"If you do, we will be in trouble."

"I won't. You will be in trouble because I can still run. Although you could go after me, but it means leaving your friends here with them. If I remember correctly, you said you had the obligation to take care of them. Right?"

He could not deny it. He could not abandon them to pursue her. And if he stayed, there was no way he could defeat all of them. He was in a bad situation.

"Hasta luego."

Sneasel, was going to activate the orb and Snivy, could not stop it. He was finished. But then the least expected happened. A bone had crashed with Sneasel's claw, causing her to drop the orb and prevent it from activating.

The two watched as the bone flew towards the owner. As it turned out that it was Cubone.

"Payback time." Cubone said, after catching his bone

The two were surprised by the intervention in that moment. Snivy, was glad that his friend prevented Sneasel from using the orb.

"How is it possible?! I freeze you!" Sneasel exclaimed.

"It's not the first time a witch froze me!"

At that moment. Vulpix, moving and trying to talk. It was surprising that she heard what he had said. Snivy, remember that many time that she froze Cubone and somehow learned to free herself.

"Take this!" Cubone shouted and attacked Sneasel, but dodged him with a jump over him.

Taking advantage of that moment and left the room very fast.

"You will not escape!"

Immediately he went after her to catch her.

"Cubone!" Snivy said, but his friend had already left. "Me lleva el chanfle!"

Instead of following them, he went to free his frozen friends. The first one to free was Vulpix. He released her with a leaf blade, with the necessary power not to hurt her. When she was finally free, she was not happy.

"Vulpix, are you okay-?"

"I'll be okey when I put my paws on her." Vulpix said, angrily.

Then he used the same movement and with the same power to free Mario. He seemed fine.

"How do you feel?" Snivy asked.

"As if I was a cold pallets." Mario said, very cold. "Where is Cubone?"

"He went after the person responsible that freeze you."

"He better catch her. I'm going to show her how to freeze a Pokémon."

"Can you move?" Snivy asked.

"I think so." Mario said.

Vulpix, didn't say a word, but she seemed fine.

"All right. Let's go with Buneary and the others."

Vulpix, was very surprised. It seemed to her that it was more important to go after Sneasel who had the key.

"What happen to Sneasel? We're not going to let her escape."

"Don't worry." Snivy said. "She is very weak in our battle, she won't go very far and she won't be a problem for Cubone either. It also be good to know how others are doing, to know if they are in trouble."

"It is not necessary to go there." Mario said. "We can communicate from here with them."

Mario, began looking in his backpack, a specific object. Snivy and Vulpix, didn't understand what he was referring to. As far as they knew, they could not communicate from a distance, unless they had a psychic type Pokémon.

"I found it!" Mario said, after taking the object.

The two Pokémon, did not recognize the object that Mario had, but it didn't seem to be useful.

"What is that object?" Snivy asked.

"It's a woki toki."

"A woki toki?" Vulpix asked, confused.

"Yes. It's an object that serves to communicate remotely to a person who has another like this."

Snivy, recognize that this was a very good object. Communicating with another person without having to go where he was, is very good. Especially in a mission.

"And your sister has one of them? He asked.

"Of course." Mario affirmed and began to communicate with his sister. "Maria, can you hear me? Maria, are you listening to me? "

After a few seconds, Maria, answered.

"I hear you, brother." She said and the three were happy. "What happen?"

"We want to know how are you going."

"Very well, we already have it."

They were very happy that the rest already got the key and that they were fine.

"Do you have it?!" Mario asked.

"Yes." She affirmed. "Thanks to Deino who defeated so many Ingobernables who watched the key. How are you doing? "

"Well... it didn't go very well for us. We had a problem." He said.

"What kind of problem?" She asked.

"A thief stole-"

Before he could complete the explanation, Maria scream unexpectedly, as if she had been attacked.

"Maria?!" Mario asked, worried. But there was no response. "MARIA!"

All three knew that something was not right. Someone must have attacked the human by surprise and that Buneary and Deino must be in trouble.

"We have to go with the rest!" Snivy said. "Quickly!"

They left the room without any problem. Now the main thing was to get to the room where they kept the red key before it was too late for their friends.


	13. Chapter 13: The monster

Cubone, had lost sight of Sneasel, but there was only one path in the corridor. And precisely that way is to go to the room where the red key was kept.

He doesn't know what she wanted, if she used all that speed to take the key and go as if was nothing or trying to avoid her pursuer. Whatever the Sneasel plan, Cubone is very determined to catch her as soon as he sees her. It was enough that his team's bag was stolen, but freeze hi,, that was enough for him to hate her. Besides, he was sick of being frozen.

It seemed that he was about to reach the room. When he lost sight of the Pokémon, there were no rooms for her to hide. As she was still hurt by the fight against Snivy and couldn't take a break, Cubone would catch her without problems.

When he entered the room, he was immediately attacked by a powerful attack. Cubone, barely managed to dodge it. When he was going to use bonemerang, he saw the attacker was Deino.

"Really, Deino?!" Cubone shouted, very angry. "Now are two times you almost hit me in one day!"

"I'm sorry!" Deino said.

"Well, be very careful next time! Because if you come to hit me, you're going to-!

Cubone stop talking completely when he saw the room. In the middle of the room there was a great hole in the room, as if a strong attack destroyed the ground. Although there were signs of battle here, but that damage only means that it had to be from a really powerful Pokémon and that Pokémon was not Deino or the many Ingobernables that were faint.

"Chanfle!" Exclaimed Cubone. "What happened?!"

"A very strange Pokémon attacked us." He replied.

That did not help much. The only thing that knew that Pokémon was powerful enough to destroy the ground, but nothing more.

"A strange Pokémon?"

"Yes. That Pokémon was like it was several kind of species at the same time. "

"All the same time?"

"Yes. But it is incredibly strong. Look what he did to Maria."

Cubone, went to see how the human was. She was lying on the floor, passed out. But what surprised him was seeing the wound. Her back had been torn by two claws, almost deeply. There was even a kind of red liquid that he had never seen before, he did not know what it was, although he suspected it was not good. He had seen many wounds, but this is the most painful he had ever seen in his life.

"What happened to her?!" Cubone asked, looking around and noticing that Buneary was not here. "And where is Buneary?"

To explain all that, Deino thought he should tell him everything that had happened.

"Well, after beating all the Pokémon that were here, I told them that it was safe. Buneary and I went to take the key in that box. Suddenly, that weird strange Pokémon attacked Maria by surprise."

"Ahh... Go ahead."

"Not from behind-."

"I mean you to continue." He clarified and Deino continued telling.

"That made me very angry to see that it hurt my new friend and so I attacked with a dragon pulse, but it eluded me and it derived me with its tail. Then it went over Buneary, although she managed to dodge it, the attack was powerful enough to break the floor. So he, Buneary and those fainted Ingobernable who were near, fell down to the down floor."

Cubone, examined the broken floor and saw several Ingovernables fainted out on the floor to see if what Deino had said is true, but he was already very convinced.

"But you did not tell me what happened with Buneary?"

"After they fell on the floor below. Buneary, left the room below and it went after her." Deino said. "I wanted to help her, but Maria was very hurt and I decided to take care of her and attack the first Pokémon that came through that door.

Cubone, now understood why Deino had attacked him as soon as he entered the room. But he couldn't avoid worrying about his friend.

If a Pokémon managed to do all that destruction and hurt a person badly, that means that Buneary is in serious trouble. Even at this time that Pokémon must have caught so far, but he could not take things for granted. At that moment, he saw down there a destroyed bag on the floor below. He recognized that it is his team's bag, the same bag that Sneasel stole it.

"By the way. I was chasing Sneasel and she ran here. Did you see her?" Cubone asked.

"Yes, she came through here. When she entered here, I attacked her with a dragon pulse, but only managed to hit the bag. She ended up jumping to the floor below and went the same direction as they left."

Cubone, looked where the bag was destroyed and saw that many objects that were inside the bag, were in the same condition as the bag. But among those was not the blue key she had stolen. That means Sneasel must still have her in her claws.

If he did not remember badly, Buneary had the red key when they were attacked by him and most likely she still had it. With Buneary and Sneasel in the room below with the most important objects at that moment, he knew that they would be in trouble.

Then Cubone, knew what he had to do and he did not like it. He jumped towards the floor below.

"What are you doing?!" Deino asked, surprised.

"I'm going to help Buneary and go after Sneasel!" Cubone said. "You take care of Maria!"

"It's very dangerous! You don't know what you're up against!"

"I have no idea! But what I do know is that Buneary is in trouble and also Sneasel has the key! So I have to find them, before that Pokémon catches them!"

Although he did not like the idea of having to look for Sneasel. He prefers leave her for that Pokémon to catch her, but she having one of the two keys to open that door, he couldn't leave her. Only if he took the key away from her, he would leave her there.

"All right! Good luck! "Deino said.

"Hey, can you hand me the flashlight?!" he asked, before leaving.

"Flashlight?"

"The thing that illuminates!"

Deino, managed to understand it and took it out of Maria's backpack. But when he passed it to Cubone, he threw it that it crashed into the Pokémon's head.

"Good thing I wear my mother's skull." he said and grabbed it. "I'm leaving!"

"Be careful!"

Cubone, opened the door and went to the corridors. For some strange reason, this entire floor was dark and without light. He remembered that when the whole group was on this floor, the Gomez brothers used the flashlights to see all the way to the top floor. He's glad he remembered that and asked for the flashlight as soon as he had the chance.

He also remembered that on this floor he had not seen an Ingobernables and had the feeling that any moment he would meet one of them. Actually, he did not feel very insecure, especially with that Pokémon here that hurt Maria. The only thing he knew looked like so different Pokémon in one. So he would recognize it when he saw it and hoped not to meet it.

He looked very carefully at his surroundings. He didn't want to be attacked from behind or to find the wrong Pokémon and not ended up like Maria. With every step he gave, the floor creaked. But as much as possible to keep calm. When he was looking to one side, someone pulled him into a room.

When Cubone was alreasy in the room, he used the flashlight to see who was responsible and saw that it was Sneasel.

"There you are-!"

"Shut up idiot!" Sneasel said, trying to keep his voice low.

"You don't shut up-!"

Then Sneasel, covered his mouth with his hands. Before he could speak, he heard footsteps from a big Pokémon that walked in the corridors. Then she pointed to a hole that was on the wall and stopped covering her mouth. Cubone, that moment was curious and he ignore the fact that she closed her mouth and looked through the heard.

When he looked at the hole, he barely saw the Pokémon that was passing outside the room. That Pokémon was quite big and had the appearance of different Pokémon: tail that looked like a Vaporion, front legs of flying-type Pokémon and the front legs of a houndour. But what stood out most was that it had was that he had a kind of metal mask on his head.

He knew it was the Pokémon that Deino had say. Now he understood why Sneasel had lost his silence, that Pokémon was walking outside of the room.

"It's really strange Pokémon, I'm not surprised that Deino told me to be careful."

Sneasel, looked at Cubone, confused.

"Do you know who that Pokémon is?" She asked.

"No, Deino told me what it looks like and how dangerous it is." He answered "Remember the big hole in the room? It did it."

"It was the responsible?"

"Yes."

"I thought your friend did it."

The truth, when he saw the big hole, he thought Deino had done it. But he knew he was strong, but not that strong to destroy of the floor so much.

"Anyway, it seems I did well to hide here when I saw it." Sneasel said. "But I guess he's looking for someone."

He knew who he was looking for. That means that Buneary hasn't yet been caught and should be hiding somewhere in here.

"Do you know what you're looking for?" Sneasel asked.

"Yes, he's looking for my partner. Buneary."

"And I guess she has the red key. True?"

"Well you guess well. But before I go help her... " Then Cubone, quickly look towards Sneasel, while aiming his bone at her. "I need you to give me the key you stole from us."

Sneasel was not intimidated by Cubone, even though she was weak.

"Are you kidding?!" Sneasel exclaimed.

"I'm not. I'm just recovering the item you stole that we got first. "

"I don't think you're going to fight to get it." She said.

"Why?"

"Reason number 1: I don't think you're that low to attack a very weak Pokémon." Sneasel said, in a manipulative way.

"I'm not Snivy. I'm not an honorable Pokémon at all." Cubone answered.

"Then... discard the reason one and go with the next reason. Reason number 2: you're not going to battle against me, especially with that thing surrounding here. "

No matter how much he hated to admit it, but she has a point in favor. He doesn't want to have to face that Pokémon.

"Reason number 3: the longer you lose with me, the more chances that the already mentioned Pokémon, find your dear friend and catch her, along with the key. Reason number 4: you're not going to attack me because I have a proposition."

At that time, Cubone, knew that whatever was planning Sneasel, he wouldn't like it at all.

"What kind of proposition?" Cubone asked, suspecting the true intentions of the thief.

"Let's work together."

He did not like the idea of working with her at all. The Pokémon stole from his team's bag and the one that had frozen him.

"You're crazy if you think I'm going to work with you after what you did to me!" Cubone said.

"I also don't like you, but we are not in a position to do what we can do whatever we want!"

"Why should I work with you?"

"Because I'm not in a position to be in a battle, especially with that thing. But that doesn't mean that I can use my cleverness. In addition we will both find her if we are together and then use the two keys to open the door and then everyone goes by their side." Sneasel explained. "This deal sounds fair to me."

"But how will I know when we meet her, would you steal the red key and not leave us with the metal head?"

Cubone had no reason to distrust her. Sneasel was a pain in the neck for them. Thinking about a possible betrayal was not a problem.

"You have every right not to trust me, but if we do not work together, we will not be able to go upstairs." Sneasel said, but Cubone did not seem convinced. "You are not only one here, your friends need those keys for whatever they need on the floors above and I also have a goal and I will not leave until I complete it."

Cubone, thought seriously. They need those keys to go to the upper floors and find the escape orbs. But his friends are not here and he could not do everything alone. He need help. Unfortunately, he need Sneasel's help.

"Okay." Cubone said, accepting her treatment reluctantly. "But I will attack you if you do something funny."

"Fine. Now let's find your little friend." Sneasel said, as she opened the door.

She peeked in from both sides to see if the Pokémon was nearby. After making sure it was gone, the two left the room and went to the right. Cubone, had the feeling that this is not going to work. It was one thing to work with Deino and work with Sneasel was another. He knew his friend very well and was used to everything he did and said, but he did not trust the thief at all.

He looked around with great concern, especially his new 'ally'. Speaking of the thief, she could not help looking at the object that Cubone had in his hand. She had never seen an object that could illuminate in that way, it was very strange.

"What is the object you have?" She asked, still walking.

"It's a flashlight." he replied. "Are you interested in stealing it?"

"Maybe..." Sneasel answered, honestly. "But... I can not stop wonder who made that, especially knowing where you got it."

"I don't know who create it, but the only thing I know about this object is made by humans."

At that moment. Sneasel, was surprised. She did not believe that this was create by humans, she knew that only were mythical. The only thing she knew about them is that only exist in those stories of legendary Pokémon or supernatural entities have turned some humans into Pokémon to save this world. Then she remembered in the main room upstairs, had spied on Cubone and his other friends when they proposed to go for the keys. She saw a tall and strange girl with them, she did not know what kind of Pokémon she was. But now she understood that she was not a Pokémon, she is a human.

"The girl who was with you is human?!" Sneasel asked, very surprised.

Obviously if she asks that, it means that she should have spied on them when they weren't being careful.

"Yes, she is human." Cubone affirmed.

"I thought it was a strange Pokémon,. she said. "Although at this point I should not be surprised."

Once you mention it. Since he woken up in the castle dungeon, many strange things had happened. He did not even expect to meet a human.

Now that he thinks about it, he hope Maria to be fine. He could not stop remembering the wound on her back. Every time that image was in his head, he felt a horrible chill. He didn't know if he would meet up with that Pokémon, it would hurt her the same way.

Sneasel, notice the Pokémon's worried expression. She knew he was thinking about the strange Pokémon that they saw a few moments ago. She had the feeling that something else he feared, but she did not dare to ask.

Once she thinks about it, they were walking to the same direction that the Pokémon was. And he has not seen other corridors. She just hoped that this road wouldn't lead to a dead end corridor and have to face it. That confrontation she wanted to avoid

"It is not strange that we should already meet that Pokémon?" Cubone asked.

"Why do you ask that?"

"With my bad luck, everything always happens to me."

"Stop being pessimistic." Sneasel said. "What is the worst that could happen to us?"

Then surprisingly. The Pokémon, pierced the wall with its impressive strength. The two were immediately frightened.

"I hate to be right!" He said.

"Run!" Sneasel shouted as she grabbed Cubone's hand and the two ran towards him.

Cubone, thought she was crazy about going straight to the Pokémon and that he attacked with tackle, but the girl avoided the attack and passed by it side. Then he understood that the only did her, because there's one way.

The Pokémon, turned back to pursue the two, but Sneasel used an ice beam to freeze on the floor. This Pokémon ended up crashing into the wall a little before Cubone and Sneasel went to the left.

"It always works!" She said.

"Keep running!" Cubone said, while the Pokémon had no problem following them again.

Even with Sneasel's speed, there was no way she could get away from it. So she had to improvise, but Cubone went into a room without warning and pulling her along with him.

The Pokémon, had no problems with destroying the door and entering the room. In the room there were lots of boxes all over the place, full of them. The Pokémon, started registering very carefully to find the intruders.

But when the Pokémon entered through 'the labyrinth of boxes', Sneasel and Cubone, they left the boxes and silently left the room.

"I didn't know you knew how to hide very well." Sneasel said in a low voice.

"You're not the only one who runs away from people." he admitted.

As she had the profession of thief, she was more than accustomed to running away from problems. There were many things that she did not know about the Cubone team. It looked like they were not particular Pokémon.

When they were already in the corridor, they went back to look for Buneary, before the Pokémon found out that the two were not here. But once Sneasel thought about it, where they were, it was a good place to hide. If Buneary was hiding there?

"Wait. Do not you think she's in there? "She asked.

Then they began to hear sounds of destruction, inside the room. Maybe the Pokémon destroying the boxes, because it was getting desperate or it found Buneary. But Cubone, was half calm.

"I don't think, we would have heard screams." Cubone said and kept walking.

Sneasel, was very unsure about that, but Cubone's logic seemed correct. Then she followed the Pokémon, without being very sure.

The two continued walking to the corridors, now it was looking in the room that she was hidden. They entered a room and there was nobody. They entered another and the same. They were another three more, without any result. In the sixth room, Cubone was hit by someone by a stick.

While he shouted to stop hitting him, Sneasel grabbed the flashlight and pointed at the attacker. It turned out that the attacker was none other than Buneary. She was not looking and Sneasel, watched the whole attack.

"Stop now! Stop now! It's me! Buneary! It's me! "Cubone shouted as he tried to protect himself.

Buneary, opened her eyes and saw that indeed the Pokémon had hit was her friend.

"Cubone?" She asked.

"Yes."

The two remained looking uncomfortably for a few moments until she hit him again.

"And that one was for?!" Cubone asked, angry.

"Just in case."

Cubone, got up from the floor and kept looking at his friend in the same way. Sneasel, was smiling at what just happened.

"What good friends you are." Sneasel said sarcastically.

"Shut up."

Buneary, recognized the Pokémon that had defeated the guards and escaped, but moments later she realized that it is the same Sneasel in which she been in the same school and the pamphlet was sought in the Chaparro town Guild .

"It's you! The same one you rescued me from and the one you escaped from the town!" Buneary said.

"Yes, it's me. But I did not rescue you, just fight against the guards so I could escape. Besides, you look familiar... Are you the daughter of the idiot Lopunny? The one who belonged to the Oran team?" Sneasel asked.

Very bizarre that it sounds, that was the name of the old rescue team that was part her father. Lopunny, told her long ago that Decidueye, at that time was a Rowlet and a big eater, had created the name.

"Yes." She affirmed.

"Yes, I should have recognized you... although that doesn't matter at the moment."

Buneary, notice strange that Sneasel and Cubone, were in the same room and not attacking each other. If you remember correctly, he told everyone that he and Deino, that she stole the bag from the team and said as soon as he saw her, would catch her. But from what she's seeing, neither of them are attacking.

"Are you working as a team?" Buneary asked.

"It's not something I like, but yes." Cubone affirmed.

"But why are you working together?"

"Because we have a common goal." Sneasel said. "We have to go to the next floors by means of the two keys. By the way, do you have the blue key? "

"No." She answered and the two stayed watching her.

"You do not have the key?" Cubone asked.

"I don't. I keep it in a safe place in case the strange Pokémon catches me."

"That was very clever on her part." admitted Sneasel.

He hated to agree with her. Hide it in a safe place in case it was being caught.

"Well, but where did you hide it?"

"In a room full of boxes."

The two Pokemon looked at Buneary with concern. She did not understand why they were very worried. But then she realized.

"The weird Pokémon is in that room. Right?" Buneary asked, worried.

Sneasel, didn't say anything, but she nodded. Cubone walk away and seemed to accept the possible failure of not getting the key.

"We're lost." he said.

"Not so fast." Buneary said. "I made sure to hide it very well so no fool could find it."

"Why are you sure?"

"You were in the room?"

"Yes."

"There is."

After thinking about it a little, Cubone understood what his friend had tried to say to him. He was very offended.

"Also that Pokémon was looking for us. Not the key." Sneasel said. "Surely it will have gone elsewhere, it's our chance."

"I agree! Let's go!" Buneary said hyped.

Sneasel and Cubone, were immediately surprised. Even though that Pokémon was very dangerous and didn't know the thief.

"Are you really going to trust her?!" Cubone asked, angry.

"Yes!" Then he grabbed Cubone's hand. "Let's go!"

Buneary, went and along with her friend who was pulling him. Sneasel watched all that act and seemed a little irritated.

_I forgotten that girl was very animated. _Sneasel thought._It would be the best thing that I should start to follow them._

Sneasel, left the room and went to the room that she and Cubone were before. It was surprising that Buneary, could go very fast no matter what she was pulling a Pokémon. She has already lost their sight.

She paid close attention to her surroundings so that no one would attack her from behind.

When she reached the entrance to the room, she began to hear noises inside the room. She thought that the Pokémon, was still there inside and they were attacked. But there was no kind of shouting from those two. Sneasel peered out slowly and saw that Buneary was making the scandal by looking for the key.

"Why are you making a lot of noise?" Sneasel asked.

"I'm looking for the key." She replied. "I thought I had hidden it there."

"Seriously, Buneary. If that Pokémon doesn't kill us, I will." Cubone said, annoyed.

"Sorry! I thought it was-! "

At that moment, Buneary had found the key in the rubble of the boxes.

"I found it!" She said.

"Good." Sneasel said. "Let's go out of here. We no longer have reason to be here."

"Something that I agree with you." Cubone said, while the three of them left the room. "At least I will not have to cross that weird Pokémon anymore."

"Right, after what it did to Maria. I don't want to be inches from him." Buneary said.

Then for a strange reason and they looked slowly to the left. The Pokémon was standing and staring at its targets without blinking.

"Typical." Cubone said, very worried.

The three became stay alert for whatever they could do. Although it was to be together.

"What do we do?" Buneary asked.

"I don't know. I can not think of a single thing..." Sneasel admitted, being as concerned as Buneary.

"I also can't think of anything... What about you Cubone...?"

The two looked behind and saw Cubone, fleeing.

"RUN, GIRLS, RUN!" Cubone shouted.

Obviously he had no intention of confronting that powerful Pokémon and preferred to flee. They felt the feeling of abandonment, but that feeling was little.

"He's not very brave?" Sneasel asked.

"He only runs when he has problems with big Pokémon." Buneary answered, honestly.

The two returned to look at the present problem. They knew both still had to do something to take care of the Pokémon.

"Now what are we going to do?" Asked the normal-type Pokémon.

"Well... Judging by the strength of the Pokémon and that we are two, meaning that we have the numerical advantage. It only leaves us with one option."

"Which one?"

"Run!" She yelled and the two ran.

The Pokémon finally moved to catch the girls. They ran if there was not a tomorrow.

In the main room on the sixth floor, the others were there, talking about the situation. Mario was very worried and scared by what had happened to Maria and her injuries. Deino did not stop talking and Snivy tried to calm the situation.

Vulpix, could not help but feel that feeling of fear and pain to see the human's wounds. It is the first time see one like that. In order not to feel that horrible feeling, she pay attention to what Deino is saying.

"When Cubone went to that door, you came in three minutes later?" Deino said.

There was no necessary of he kept saying what happened. The four took the girl to the main room to be able to take care of her and treat the wounds. Despite using an Oran Berry to cure her, the wound was still open and could to bleed again. Mario insisted that they should clean the wound with water and get something to bandage the wound.

They pulled out a white blind that closely resembled the bandage fabrics and cut it as if it were a line and big enough so that it could be bandaged to Maria. Only needed to get water to clean the wound.

"I still have trouble recognizing the Pokémon that hurt Maria with the specifications you gave me." Snivy said, seriously.

"I swear, it was the strangest Pokémon I've seen. Just by remembering it, the hair on my head is pouting. "

That talk seemed useless. Vulpix, was very worried about Buneary and I did not trust Cubone so much that he could help her and get the key that the thief is responsible for freezing her.

"What will happen to both of them? Are we going to wait for them or will we go look for them?" Vulpix asked impatiently.

"I'm not so sure. It would be best to go help them, but we can not leave Maria alone, "he replied.

"Then see go."

"The truth is that I don't trust all of you enough to leave you alone."

"Then I'll go." she said, changing her mind.

"I don't want to offend you, but you would not last alone in a battle. Especially the max strength of that Pokémon that we still do not know. "

"Ugh! Then let Deino go. "

"I what?" He asked, because he did not pay much attention.

"No, nothing." Vulpix said and Snivy knew that there was no need to say the reason for sending the Dragon type Pokémon.

Vulpix, try to think of another possible solution to be able to help her friend. But hardly think an idea. That was the same with the leader. But all this was a very complicated situation.

"So what?" Vulpix asked.

When Snivy, was about to respond. They saw that Cubone was running very fast where they were. Since he was the only one who came here, they knew something was not right.

"Cubone! What happened!?" Snivy asked.

When he arrived with the others, Vulpix grabbed Cubone and stared at him.

"Where is Buneary?! You were supposed to help her!" She questioned her partner, very angry.

"The two girls were behind me! Fleeing from that Pokémon!" Cubone replied, immediately.

It was obvious that Cubone, found Buneary and that they were running away from that Pokémon. Also, he knew his friend very well until the point knowing that can run very fast, especially when he was in trouble.

But he could not help but remember that Cubone said 'the two girls'. That means that the both of them were not the only ones fleeing that Pokémon.

"What do you mean with the two girls? Who else is with her?"

"Guess who."

A Snivy hesitated to think a little to know who he was referring to.

"Do you mean Sneasel?" Snivy asked and Cubone nodded.

Vulpix, was furious. She did not know why Buneary was with her and she doesn't care. She only cared about the fact.

"How could you leave Buneary with that thief?!" Vulpix shouted.

"When I looked for Buneary, I came across Sneasel and we made a deal. That we would work to find her and use the two keys to open the door. Then we would go on our own." Cubone explained.

"Do you really trust her ?!"

"Of course not! But with that Pokémon rolling around, I had no choice! "

"I don't care if that Pokémon scares you or not! It's no reason for you to make a deal with that thief!"

"At least you have an idea how is that Pokémon?! Huh?!" Cubone asked, seriously. "You have no idea what we're up against!"

She seemed to get away from the group with anger, but she turned to look at Cubone, seriously.

"How do you know she's not going to abandon her?" Vulpix asked.

"Because there they come." Cubone said, pointing to the direction.

Snivy and Vulpix, looked back and saw that Buneary and Sneasel, were running towards the door of the two locks with all speed.

"Move aside!" Sneasel said, while she and Buneary passed Snivy, Cubone and Vulpix as if nothing had happened.

They came to the door and inserted the keys in their respective places. When the door was no longer closed, they began to open it. Although the door was heavy, they only needed to open it enough so that everyone could enter it.

"Help us with the door! Because there it comes!" Buneary shouted and Cubon, ran to the door to help the girls.

Since he knew the danger, He did not hesitate to help the girls. Snivy was surprised how that Sneasel, despite everything she had done to his team, now was helping them. Then what Deino had said about that Pokémon was true for her to cooperate.

Then they heard a loud noise behind them and saw the Pokémon that they had feared so much. The others were surprised about that Pokémon.

"What that heck?!" Mario exclaimed.

When the door was open enough. Buneary told the rest to enter. Cubone and Sneasel were the first to enter. Mario and Deino, pulled Maria who was still unconscious towards the door.

"Let's go! Come in!" Buneary shouted, waiting for the last ones.

Vulpix, did not move. She had a horrible feeling that she had never experienced before. She had an unimaginable fear of that Pokémon. With that fear, it seemed that for nothing in the world would move.

When finally the Pokémon moved towards her. She knew that this was his end. But Snivy, pull her.

"Let's go!" Snivy shouted and the two ran towards the door.

Buneary, entered the door to prepare with the others to close the door on when the both go inside. Even though they ran as fast as possible, the Pokémon was faster than the two of them together.

The two managed to enter and all closed the door with all their strength.

"Close the door!" Snivy shouted.

Buneary and Sneasel closed the door with the keys quickly. When they finally closed it, the Pokémon hit the door several times. Despite the blows he gave, he could not bring it down.

Now he understood why they were all afraid. That Pokémon not only seemed dangerous, it's dangerous. Even her appearance left Vulpix petrified out of fear. He had never seen her that way.

"Do you think the door will resist?" Mario asked.

"I don't know, but I won't stay here to find out?" Snivy said, as he looked in front of the road.

The only way was a staircase that led to the next floor. Until now, there was no way back.

"We have to continue, we will look for a safe place to rest and treat Maria's wounds."

All obeyed the instructions perfectly. There was no doubt or complaint, especially Vulpix who said nothing.

He knew that everyone understood that everything had bad to worst and that the Pokémon would chase them until the end of the world to catch them.

Now they must be closer together than ever.


	14. Chapter 14: A sad destiny

In the Guild of the Chaparro town, Decidueye checked the papers calmly and boringly. After the new team led by Snivy leave this town to return to Chespirito town, nothing interesting happens.

It was the same every day. He was in the guild, reviewing things, a team chose a mission, they left, they returned, they punished the bad guys, etc... Cases like these, he wished he hadn't become a guild boss. He must have ignored and disagreed with his father's wishes.

Grumpig, walked towards Decidueye. She was just as bored as her boss, but with a bit of composure.

"I come to inform that the Rojo team has returned from rescuing the Azurill and that they are going to go home." Grumpig said.

"Thank you very much..." Decidueye said, with a yawn.

She did not need to know how tired he was. Because at this time of night, he always like this. At that moment, a very strong lightning sounded. A short time ago, it started to rain very hard. Grumpig, did not feel like going out to go home with the rain.

"Don't mind if I stay here to sleep?" She asked.

Decidueye, looked up. If he was not very tired, he would react differently.

"Are you serious...?" Decidueye asked.

"Yes, I don't intend to go out with that rain. A storm may start in the blink of an eye." Grumpig said, a little worried.

"You're right... I don't know when it's going to stop ..."

Grumpig, looked at the window, reflecting on this. Since it started raining and the storms, there was no end. If she did not remember, there was a similar incident a long time ago. Something with earthquakes, she wasn't sure. That happened many years ago.

Then she remembered that there was a storm hours ago. She knew that the new Chespirito guild team must have been in middle of the storm. She did not avoid to returning to worry about them.

"Do you think the new rescue team has returned the town?"

"Most likely they have returned very well..." Decidueye said, without any concern.

"Are you sure?"

"Completely... that Snivy, he seems to be very smart and a good leader... Don't worry."

When they least expected it, someone opened the door very loudly. The two were frightened and looked at the door. It couldn't see who it was, but there was another lightning and revealed that the figure was Hydreigon.

"Where is he?!" She asked as she entered the guild.

Hydreigon, walked very angry towards Decidueye, that the last one was very scared for her.

Grumpig, stood in front of her. To avoid doing something to the guild boss.

"Madam, I ask you to- Ahhh!"

Then Hydreigon threw Grumpig with her impressive strength to a side as if she were nothing. It was clear that what She wanted was Decidueye for a reason.

Decidueye, looked around, desperately to find a way to escape it, but everything was useless. He was with his back against the wall and Hydreigon, was standing in front of him.

"Where is he?!" She asked, angry.

"Who-who?!" Deidueye asked, quite scared.

"My son!"

He tried to think to whom was referring. He could not think clearly with fear. But with the few Pokémon he had seen today, he knew who she was talking to.

"D- D- Deino?"

"Yes!" Hydreigon replied. "Where is he for the last time or are you going to know what a mother's fury is like?!"

With fear, he could not answer anything and think clearly. Obviously this Pokémon, will not be patient with him.

"Enough, Hydreigon!" Someone shouted. "Hurting him you're not going to get anything!"

Hydreigon, pulled away from him, after the indication of the mysterious Pokémon. Decidueye, was grateful to him.

Decidueye, started poking who was the Pokémon, which prevented her from hurting him. Despite the fear he had, he recognized the voice perfectly. It was his old friend, Ursaring, who was at the entrance of the guild.

"Is it you, Ursaring?" He asks.

"Yes, Decidueye. It's been a long time since the three of us were together in this same guild." Ursaring said.

He did not understand in the part of the three. There was no way he knew Hydreigon, if he barely knew her son. Then another Pokémon, entered the guild very tired. It was his other old friend, Lopunny.

"Lopunny?"

"The... same..." He replied, tired. "Seriously... Couldn't you... wait for me... a little...?"

It was very surprising to see his two friends in this place after they moved to the Chespirito town in a long time ago. Above all, Ursaring was the boss of the guild of that town.

"What are you doing here?"

"We come to see if my son and his friends are fine." Hydreigon replied.

It was more than obvious what happened. The new team, should not have returned to the town Chespirito.

"Wait, they did not come back?"

"They did not." Ursaring replied. "The parents of the members are worried that their children did not return. So I come here to make sure they were still here."

He understood perfectly. He was the boss of the guild and was the one who sent the new team to the guild Chaparro town to deliver a package. So they are his responsibility.

"But what are you two doing here?"

"It's just that some of us were not satisfied that only Ursaring was going to find out what happened to our guys. So Hydreigon and I, we decided to go with him." Lopunny replied, already recovered.

Lopunny, since he lived in this town a long time ago and was a friend of Decidueye, it was quite obvious that he was going. Besides, he's the father of Buneary. While Hydreigon, she loved her son very much until she would go to the end of the world to find him.

"I told you they should have stayed!" Grumpig said, as she rose from the ground.

"And I told you they left before I could tell them!" Said Decidueye.

"Decidueye." Ursaring said, as he moved to the center of the guild. "I send a letter that said if you saw a sign that is going to rain, regardless of the slight signal. Let them stay in the guild until tomorrow. "

"It's true that you sent it." He said. "But it did not say anything about that."

Ursaring, did not change any expression in his face and he looked at his friend, seriously.

"Well, you're wrong. I remember writing it."

"Well, you're wrong."

Then he went to the drawer and opened it, began to look for the already mentioned letter.

"Here, I keep the letter." He said as he pulled out the letter and showed it to everyone. "And if you had written it, I would already-"

He stop speaking that instant, because he saw something important in that letter. Then he looked at the others very shamed.

Grumpig walked to her boss and took the letter. She began to read it, quietly.

"So?" Lopunny asked.

"Yes it is written." Grumpig stated, with an expression of 'I already knew'.

At that moment, Hydreigon pulled Decidueye and looked at him angry and scary.

"Decidueye... you're going to pay!" She said.

Then she began to shake the boos of the guildn sharply. Lopunny and Grumpig, went there to try Hydreigon to released to Decidueye, but with the strength of the dragon type was too much for them.

"Ursaring, help us!" Lopunny shouted. "Ursaring, are you listening to me?!"

Lopunny saw that Ursaring was watching a pamphlet from the mission bulletin. He stopped what he was doing and went to where his friend was.

"Friend, is something wrong with you?" He asked.

When he arrived with his friend, he could see why he hadn't helped them. He saw the pamphlet of a Sneasel that they knew very well. She was the daughter of Weavile, their dead teammate.

Despite the appearance would be Ursaring, Lopunny knew him very well and knew that something was not right. With that subject, there was no doubt.

"Do you still feel guilty? Right?" Lopunny asked.

Ursaring, did not stop looking at the pamphlet. He felt a great guilt inside his heart.

"Yes." Ursaring affirmed, without any denial. "This should never have happened."

* * *

6 years ago, in the cave of the lost, whose name was given because many Pokémon have been so many.

The Oran team, was exploring and looking for the stairs to go to the next floor. Ursaring, was in charge of the team, he was the le. Besides that he was the strongest and had problems with dealing with any Pokémon.

Lopunny, was behind him, because he had team bag and if someone of his team is hurt or if he need item, Lopunny would give it without a question. And after him, there was Weavile. The last Decidueye, which was prepared with a spirit shackle to attack the Pokémon that wanted to attack them from behind.

Although it was clearly noticeable that he was not happy with the idea of be the rearguard.

"Why I always have to be the one to watch their backs?" Decidueye said, frustrated.

Ursaring and Lopunny ignored his partner's words. But Wevile, who was next to him, decided to comfort his friend. The way this guy talked was in a manipulative and charismatic way.

"But you have all three of us watching yours." Weavile said.

"It's ahead that worries me."

Obviously that couldn't calm his fear. But then he began to think in another way to be able to calm him down.

"Come on, friend. This is our last mission and you will become the boss of the town guild." Weavile said.

After many years, the Oran team split up to go different ways. Lopunny got worked in another town, he and his family would move in there. Decidueye, I would replace his father what is already mentioned. Weavile, would spend time with his daughter, but didn't know what he was going to work.

Lopunny, looked at Ursaring. He didn't know much of what he would be in the future with much certainty.

"Ursaring? Are you going to accept being the boss of the Chespirito town guild?" Lopunny asked.

"I don't think so." He replied. "Is not my style. I think I'm going to look for a team where I can join or create one."

Ursaring, is a Pokémon that has always liked to act, not stay in one place for so long even though it is very good job.

"If you ask me, I think you would do a good job. We would also be in the same town and we could go see each other once in a while."

He didn't want to continue discussing that topic. But I couldn't help but think about the new work that Lopunny create.

"By the way. I still cannot believe that the hairdressing job you just invented, is really going to open up." Ursaring said.

Well, the idea that the Pokémon cut their hair, sounded very absurd to him. But Lopunny, obviously had another different idea about that.

"Please, Ursaring. You must admit that there is Pokémon that has too long and horrible fur. Besides, the people of the Chespirito people accepted my idea. "He explained.

"Yes, but what they accepted were almost all the women of the town. I don't understand how they are addicted to beauty."

Suddenly, Weavile appeared in front of him as if was act of magic. He was very surprised by Ursaring.

"The appearance for a woman is very important. They always love being presentable at any time." Weavile said.

Sometimes it was disgusting to hear about Weavile that way. Especially around women. Since he always ends up attracting them as if they were Rattata after the cheese. Even being an adult and having a daughter, there is still a good number that fall in love with him.

"I wonder how your daughter will be. I don't want her to be flirtatious like you." Ursaring said.

Weavile, didn't feel any kind of offense. He was not a Pokémon that would be offended by anything.

"Easy, what she inherited was my charisma. Nothing more, nothing less. "He said.

"By the way." Lopunny said, entering conservation. "We should introduce our daughters before my family and I moved, I think they would get along very well."

"You're right. They can be good friends, even if they would not see each other for a while."

"Enough talk, remember we have a job to do." Ursaring said.

Decidueye, looked at his companions. Judging by his face, he was confused.

"Speaking of the job. What was the job? I forget it." Asked Decidueye.

The others looked at him very disappointed. _I can't imagine what will happen when he is the guild boss._Ursaring thought.

"I'm only going to remind you once." He said. "Our job is to catch the outlaw Mienshao. She is on the 21st floor and the difficulty of catching her is 5 stars. In addition, she is a very prominent member of the Ingobernables and a expert fighter. It is expected in little time she comes to have a very high position. So the best thing is that we caught Mienshao as soon as we can. Any questions?"

"Yes, what floor are we on?"

"In the 20. The next floor is she and anyone who is accompanying her. So get ready."

After exploring this floor, they found the stairs that led to the 21st floor. The Oran team went up to the floor without problems. Now they looked for Mienshao. Normally when there is a task to catch a Pokémon, the Pokémon must be accompanied by others. Especially that she was part of a group and must have many partners.

Of course, the Oran team were very experienced and prepared Pokémon's. Even the team had the platinum medals for their great successes and experience for many years. So the chances of failure were very short.

The Pokémon that crossed their path, were defeated very easily for every step they took on this floor. It would not take long to meet the bad woman, defeat her and take her to the guild to receive the punishment for all her crimes she has committed.

When they reached a part of the Mystery Dungeon that was quite extensive, they met Mienshao and many Pokémon around her. One of those Pokémon was a Druddigon and a Skuntank.

"We have a rescue Pokémon!" A Nidorino shouted and the others noticed.

The Oran team, prepared to attack at any time, but Wevile took a step forward.

"Let me handle this." He said.

His teammates knew that he didn't intend to face her alone, it was not his style. Weavile, I wanted to talk to her to convince the woman to surrender and not have any confrontation.

"Hello Miss. Can I have a talk with you?" Weavile asked, as he advanced

Druddigon, was going to be the one who confronted him. But Mienshao, prevented that and she moved quietly. She didn't seem worried at al. It seems that she is Pokémon who use words as her tools to convince people and manipulative.

"Well, you seem to be a reasonable Pokémon" She said, in the same tone as him. "and that you not use your blows if they were your mouths."

"Wow! You have a good eye, I see that you are also someone like me. "

Mienshao gave a small laugh.

"Then let's talk."

The two were still approaching. But they still felt a great concern in the area. Any movement that is considered as an attack that can do either both, would mean the beginning of the battle.

"As your partner have noticed, my friends and I are a rescue team. And our mission is to get you. But I don't like to have to fight, especially with a beautiful Pokémon like you. And I think some of your friends don't want to have a battle here either, just like my friends. So I kindly ask you to come with us. Deal?"

She was impressed with the way Weavile spoke. Not many Pokémon spoke like him. When the two were in front of each other, Mienshao was her turn to talk.

"Well, it's not a bad offer and I like the idea of not having to fight. But I must tell you that I am an ambitious, very ambitious woman. I have many plans in my head that I am very anxious to fulfill them. And I'm willing to make them come true no matter what I have to cross the line to do it."

Then she turned her back on Weavile and closed her eyes. But she began to smile.

"If that means I have to fight."

Without notice. She attacked Weavile with aerial ace. But he managed to block the attack with his right hand. Weavile, was ready for any attack.

"Then I will be forced to fight." Weavile said.

Weavile, grabbed Mienshao's arm, strongly and attacked with metal claw. Surprisingly, she managed to evade it. They started attacking and dodging the attacks as very good fighters. Its speeds were very impressive, although it wouldn't last long.

Mienshao used force palm and jump kick successfully that ended up sending the Pokémon with his friends.

"Weavile!" Lopunny shouted.

He used claws on the ground to avoid colliding with his partners. Those attacks were effective if he hasn't being of sinister type and that the movements were fight type.

"Are you okay?" Ursaring asked.

"I'm just little beaten, but fine." said Weavile.

"Good, because a good fight is coming."

When Weavile, recovered. The four prepared to fight this whole group.

"I'm going to be fair. Leave this place, before you regret it." Mienshao said.

"There's no way we do that."

It was obvious that words could no longer convince anyone. The two sides were more than willing to confront each other until one side was victorious.

"Then you did not leave us no choice. Attack! "

Half of the Ingobernables ran towards the Oran team at full speed. Weavile, used icy wind that managed to reach all Pokémon. Obviously they received damage and their speed was low.

Decidueye, take the opportunity that the Pokémon had lost speed and attacked with spirit shackle. He did not miss a shot to each Pokémon and managed to defeat a large number.

Those who would have resisted the attacks for now, Ursaring and Lopunny defeated the rest without problems. Now there was the other half, which seemed the strongest.

So the Oran team, they headed towards the remaining Ingobernables. Although they defeated their comrades without any problem, they did not get scared.

"Skuntank, use poison gas." Mienshao order.

"Ok." She said and she expelled a large amount of toxic smoke in front of them.

Immediately the Oran team stopped. There was no way they would pass that smoke without risking being poisoned. They also didn't know what the Ingobernables will do from the other side.

"Weavile, can you clean that poison gas with your icy wind?" Ursaring asked.

"I believe that-"

He stopped talking suddenly, he hear something from the other side of the poison gas. Then he looked at the smoke and saw a small energy growing.

"What out Ursaring!" Weavile shouted.

Ursaring attacked with hyper beam and the two powerful attacks collided, causing an explosion that clean off the toxic gas. Quickly Druddigon, jump towards Ursaring, using dragon claw. The Pokémon of normal type counterattacked with hammer arm. Ursaring managed to hit him, but he received damage and his speed decreased by using that movement.

"Every time you hit me, you will also get hurt." Druddigon said.

The skin of the Druddigon, it has quite hard and coarse skin. So if someone battles with him using melee attacks, the aggressor would be hurt by attacking him.

Obviously those two Pokémon were big and they probably had the same power. Although the skin of Druddigon and his powerful attacks would make Ursaring in a bad position. But Ursaring had great power and could recover his normal speed in the blink of an eye. So this fight was going to be very good.

"Well let's see which of the two will triumph." He said.

Ursaring attacked the Pokémon with feint, and the latter attacked dragon claw again. The others Ingobernables attacked the Oran team. Skuntank was going to attack Ursaring with flamethrowers since she didn't mind interrupting a hand-to-hand battle. But her mouth was frozen. She looked at Weavile, who was responsible for that act.

"I ask you to keep your mouth closed if you are so kind." He said.

She only growl at him and moments later attacking him.

A Poliwrath, try to attack Decidueye in front, but he used his legs to grab her by the head and threw her backwards. While she was in the air, he used a spirit shackle on her. The arrow came alive and moved to hit the shot in the stomach. He smiled at the feat.

Lopunny, beat two Ingobernables Pokémon with dizzy punch and high jump kick. After weakening them, he could see that Mienshao was watching the whole battle and that she was alone. He knew it was the perfect opportunity to face her while them distracted.

He ran, swiftly towards her and attacked with quick attack. But Mienshao noticed that and defended herself with force palm. She managed to hit him Lopunny's chest and it was very effective. He even lost the bag of the team.

"Do you really think you can beat me, despite your type disadvantage?" Mienshao asked.

"I'm just as strong as my friends. I can beat you." Lopunny answered, determined and as he stood up.

"You'll regret that."

The two put themselves on guard. Even though he wasn't a fight type, he knew moves and fought like one. In addition to that he had already fought with many Pokémon that had type advantage. But Mienshao, didn't seem to be anyone.

Lopunny was the first to attack with dizzy punch. Mienshao evaded him with much easy. He tried to attack her with series of dizzy punch and quick attack, but surprisingly she dodged them as if she were fighting with a child.

Then he attacked with high jump kick that managed to hit her in the jaw, but the damage was not much. She counterattacked with areal ace, although he avoided it, she attacked again with the same movement that ended up being direct hit.

Then she attacked with force palm that threw Lopunny to the wall and bounced. But Mienshao did not stop attacking and used high kick that crushed his head against the wall.

He was very weakened and ended up falling on the ground, easily defeated by Mienshao. She stared at him, still barely awake.

"Having fight-type moves doesn't make you fight type." Mienshao said triumphantly.

Then she evaded Decidueye's attack and stepped back. He ran towards his weakened friend. He wish if he had finished sooner to help him in the fight against the women.

"Are you okay!?" Decidueye asked, worried.

"No..." he replied. "Sorry..."

"Don't be sorry. I'm going to take care of her, get out of here."

Lopunny grabbed his medal and activated the mechanism to teleport out of the cave. As they lost the bags, there was no way to regain the strength of the Pokémon.

"Good luck..." He said and was transported to the guild.

Now that Lopunny left, now he would have to deal with Mienshao. If he could beat his friend very easily, that means she is to be very careful.

"Now you're facing the next guild boss." Decidueye said, determined.

"Let's see if you are from the expectations." Mienshao said calmly.

Decidueye attacked Mienshao mercilessly. Mienshao tried hard to avoid it, the arrows went directly to her no matter what she did. He knows that she specializes in close combat and kept attacking from a distance, he would win for sure.

Mienshao, do evasive maneuvers with success. But she knew that she couldn't dodge it all day. Then she found a blast seed and threw it at Decidueye's arrow, causing a small explosion that caused him to lose his balance and fall to the ground.

He rose from the ground quickly and prepared to attack with spirit shackle. He looked forward and did not see her.

_Where did she g__o._ Decidueye thought.

"You're not from the expectation."

Obviously Mienshao had said that, but her voice came from behind him. He did not understand how she could get behind him. When he looked, he could see the areal ace for a brief moment before it hit his face.

Meanwhile. Weavile, had just defeated Skuntank, easy. He looked around to see who was the next he was going to face. He saw no more Pokémon to fight, apparently Lopunny and Decidueye, did their part in defeating the Ingobernables, but not all.

He watched as Ursaring battled the Druddigon in a fierce battle of big Pokémon. He was not sure if he could interfere to help his friend. There was no one else to face, but Ursaring liked to have a good battle like that. He was not sure.

"Should I interfere?" He asked himself.

At that moment, he heard someone scream. He recognized that scream perfectly. He looked at the direction and saw that Mienshao had just defeated Decidueye who had just fallen on the ground.

He used his medal and was transported out of here. The whole team had proposed long ago that if one of them was defeated and couldn't be heal at that moment. The Pokémon, use the medal and get out of here without lasting it.

He knew that now he would have to face Mienshao in a one-on-one battle.

"It seems that we are facing each other again. Is not that right?" He said.

"Are you still calm after I beat two of your friends?" Mienshao asked.

"What can I say? I am a calm person. But of course I'm angry about what you did, but I will not use my strength to defeat you, but my ability. "

"What do you mean by your abilities?"

"You see... those of my species are ice and sinister type. But I polished my ice-type skills even more. Although it would be better if my actions speak for themselves."

Weavile used ice beam on the floor in the direction was running and jumped on ice to slide on it. He was going very fast towards her. She tried to attack with force palm, but he use night slash faster than Mienshao. As he was going too fast, she could not evade it and was hit.

Mienshao, was launched by the attack, but it was not very effective. When she got up to put on a defensive position to protect herself from the next attack.

He was running towards her very fast. Mienshao predicted that he would attack with a night slash or metal claw, but he used ice beam to make an ice stone and jump over it.

In the midst of the air, he used ice wind. As he attacked in the air, Mienshao could not cover herself from the attack. She received good damage and Weavile fell on his feet. Then he kicked Mienshao towards the ice stone and attacked with metal claw. The strength was strong enough for her to go through the ice in a violent way.

Mienshao, was surprised the way he used ice beam. It made the opponents confuse and attack him in a different way that she couldn't dodge and counterattack. She had to admit that he was very clever.

She got up off the ground, now she was defending herself in the offensive way and was attacking him. But before, she used calm mind, the move increases the special defense and attack. Weavile, used ice wind, while moving slowly forward. Mienshao, suffered damage but still advancing towards him slowly.

When she was close by, Weavile attacked with night slash. But she eluded him and used force palm that hit him in the face. Then Mienshao attacked with a combination of high kick and areal ace.

Mienshao was going to attack him again, but he used ice beam to freeze Mienshao's foot on the ground and keep her from moving. Once that was done, Mienshao could not move and Weavile took advantage of the moment to attack her with a night slash. She was sent up and he used ice beam to catch her from an ice figure that looked like a flower.

For the final move, he took a big jump and attacked with night slash one more time to attack Mienshao and destroy the ice figure in an incredible way.

He landed successfully from the ground. He turned back and saw Mienshao, lying on the ground and defeated.

"A shame. How sad I am that pretty women are hurt like this." Weavile said.

In the other battle, Ursaring and Druddigon were still facing each other. The dragon type Pokémon used dragon claw successfully and Ursaring counterattacked with hammer arm. With the stiff skin, it hurt him, but he resisted giving a series of blows of the same movement until the last blow to the face, managed to defeat him with a lot of work.

Ursaring and Weavile, were tired and exhausted. They two had defeated two members of the Ingobernables, very strong. If there were others more, they might not have won.

"Weavile...? Are you okay?" Ursaring asked.

"Yes." He affirmed. "And you?"

"I'm fine too. But I did not expect her to be well accompanied."

"You're right. By the way, when we're going to get to the guild and punish her. Do you think she accepts a date with me? "

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" Ursaring shouted, furious. "AFTER SHE DONE TO OUR FRIENDS! DO YOU THINK THAT STUPIDITY!?"

Weavile, stood there, perplexed. He scratched his ears, still staring at him.

"Is that a yes or a no?"

Ursaring, took a deep breath. Sometimes he wondered if he should have got other friends. But what matters now is to take the outlaw to the guild. There was no longer any reason to waste time here.

"Just take Mienshao and let's get out of here."

"I agree. Besides I don't want to be late for- Ahhhh! "

Weavile, screamed suddenly. Ursaring, he did not know what happened and he immediately worried.

"Weavile!"

Seconds later, Weavile fell to the ground and saw that Mienshao was standing. It was obvious that she attacked with force palm from behind, but didn't understand how she was still standing. Looking at her, he notice a blue stain on her mouth.

There he realized that she ate an Oran berry and regained her energy. Ursaring, planned to attack with hyper beam, but if she had an Oran Berry, Druddigon might have one too. He turned quickly and was hit by the mentioned Pokémon that knocked him down without any problem.

Ursaring, tried to look up and saw some of the Ingobernables, began to take the Oran Berry to recover from the damage and use revive seeds to awaken the fainting Pokémon. He couldn't believe what was happening

He tried to get up, but Druddigon grabbed him tightly. He was very weak to be able to free himself and fight.

Mienshao approached the others, while holding Weavile without any problem. He was also weakened to continue battling. When he reached the others, she threw Weavile and Druddigon grabbed him with the other hand.

The two were in a bad predicament and couldn't use their medals to escape. Ursaring, could not think of an idea.

"Put them on their knees." Mienshao ordered and Druddigon obeyed literally.

Now both of them saw Mienshao very carefully.

"You caused a lot of problems for us. Especially you two. Although I must admit that you made a good effort-. "

"Good effort? We gave them a good beating." Ursaring said.

Poliwrath punched the Pokémon's face for saying that.

"You do not interrupt her." Poliwrath said.

"'Uyy' What are you going to do to me, azulito?"

That caused Poliwrath to get angry. She was going to punch her again, but Mienshao stopped her.

"It's enough." Mienshao said, serious.

"But-."

"I never told you to hit him. Remember that I give the orders here, besides that gonna cost you. Do you understand or you want me to be more 'specific'."

Poliwrath, said nothing more and returned to his place. I knew that if I kept arguing, it can be very bad. Now that she was not interfering, Mienshao, I could continue.

"I'm sorry she hit you, she didn't have the right." Mienshao.

"As if I cared." Ursaring said.

Regardless of the way he acted, she didn't let her get provoked by him. It was very surprising her discipline.

"But returning what we are talking about, you caused us great problems and we can not forgive you."

"And what do you plan to do?" Asks Weavile.

"We want to make it clear that you won't attack us again, so we will give a warning to your team or anyone who dares to challenge us."

"What kind of warning?" Ursaring asked.

Mienshao grabbed Ursaring's medal and drop it. Then she crushes her so hard to destroy the object completely.

"But what are you doing-?!"

"Druddigon."

He grabbed the heads of the both Pokémon and slammed them to the ground. He threw Weavile with one hand and Ursaring the same, but with a little effort. Then they saw how the Ingobernables were starting to getting out from here and that one of them was picking up the bag that Lopunny had it previously.

"What is all this?!" Ursaring asked, angry.

"About the warning, one of you will tell everything that has happened, since your two friends, could escape from us. But we only need one of you to tell the whole story."

"What about the other one?" Weavile asked.

"When all my companions and me were are out of this mystery dungeon, Druddigon, will attack the cave, causing the whole floor to collapse and the way of the exit too. The only way out that you can get out of here without being buried alive is by the Weavile medal. But it can only transport... one of you. "

The two immediately knew what she was getting at with that. With a medal, one of the two would escape here. But the other one will stay, would be crushed and trapped by the rubble.

In other words, one of them will die here.

Ursaring and Weavile, were surprised. They would be able to do that action that no Pokémon has done before. There was brutal combat, but never those battles there was not the case that the Pokémon died. Premature death was an impossible and forbidden concept that anyone with the worst temperament, has never done.

"You can't do that! That line has never crossed!" He shouted.

"It's true, but I told you that I have ambitions and that I am willing to fulfill them. If that means you have to kill someone for that, so be it. "

The Ingobernables and there was very little left in the place. When Mienshao left, they would cause the collapse. Ursaring and Weavile, they were just getting up. Although if they manage to stand, they would be attacked immediately before they can fight to get out before being left there.

"I'm going to let you decide who escapes and who stays. Although you may both stay here, but I would prefer that someone one survive. To tell everything, of course." Mienshao explained.

When she and Druddigon were the only Ingobernables left here. They knew it was time to leave.

"Hasta la vista." She said, as she left. "Let's go, Druddigon."

Before he left, Druddigon used a dragon pulse on the roof, causing the exit to collapse and the place too. Now Ursaring and Weavile, were trapped and with an exit that a Pokémon can take it.

Weavile, looked around worriedly. He could not believe that they actually able to do this.

"Weavile, use your medal and get out of here!" Ursaring ordered.

He looked at his friend surprised. He was willing to be the one to risk of losing his life so that his friend could escape.

"And you!?" Weavile asked, worried. "I can't leave you here!"

"I'm sorry, but I'm the leader of this team! Fail in the task and I'm willing to be the one to pay the price!"

"But-!"

"You already have your future planned, just like Lopunny and Decidueye! I do not!"

Ursaring, was starting to become sentimental at that moment. It was strange that he was that way.

"I was a wild Pokémon and you accepted me as your friends, we even created the team that agreed that I was going to be the leader. Let me return the favor." Ursaring explained.

Weavile, under the head. It seemed that she was about to cry. But for a moment he began to smile.

"You are a good friend." Weavile said.

Ursaring grabbed his friend's shoulder, knowing that what he was about to do was not easy. But it was not what he thought he was going to do.

Weavile, used ice beam and froze Ursaring's body except for his head.

"But what are you doing?!"

"I'm sorry my friend. But you will be the one who gets out of here alive." He said, while destroying ice that was freezing the hand.

Then he removed the medal and put it on his friend's hand.

"You can't do that!"

"Of course I can, you are my friend. I can't leave you here, I'm not able to do it."

"But you have a daughter! You have a responsibility!"

Weavile, did not respond immediately. He knew if he did this, he could never be with his daughter. But did not detract from his actions.

"Right, but I wouldn't look at her the same way I always do. Knowing I'm leaving my friend." Weavile said.

"Besides, you also have a future. U want you to live it very well, but I only ask you to do one thing. Take good care of my daughter and tell her that I love her, I will always love her."

At that moment. Weavile Oppressed, the mechanism of the medal.

"Goodbye my friend."

The medal was doing its job and was beginning to transport Ursaring back to the guild.

"Weavile-!"

Ursaring, was teleported out of the mystery dungeon and saved his life. There was no more hope for Weavile. He is condemned to die here. He knew it was useless to keep trying to find a way to escape fate and he stopped.

He felt guilty for not coming home and seeing Sneasel again. She didn't have a mother and he was the only relative she had. Now Sneasel wouldn't have any family. But he had hope that Ursaring would take care of her and that she would meet friends to trust and love as he had.

_I'm sorry, Sneasel. Sorry__._ Weaevile thought in tears, while he was completely buried by the rubble.

* * *

In the present, Ursaring felt guilt for the past events that led to the death of his friend. If he had foreseen what he was going to do, Weavile could still be alive.

"It must have been me. I was the leader, I should have died, "Ursaring said.

Lopunny, felt sad seeing his friend in this way. He was also sad, but not like his friend.

"I also feel that I am responsible for what happened to Weavile, just like Decidueye. The four of us were supposed to take care of each other." Lopunny explained.

Ursaring, appreciated the words of his friend. The three suffered this loss as never before and shared the pain with tears. But the one who had suffered much more than them was the daughter of Weavile.

He looked again at the image of the daughter and felt guilt.

"I should have taken care of her. When I told her everything that happened and the fate of Weavile. She shouted at me that I get away between anger and tears. I thought that the best thing to do was to wait her to calm down and take her to my house to watch her as he wanted before he died. But the next day, she ran away from the village and became a thief." He explained.

"But I don't understand. Why did she run away?" Lopunny asked.

"I didn't understand that either, but over the years, she was not only stealing these six years according to what I investigated. She was looking for information about Mienshao's whereabouts. "

If Lopunny was not wrong, it was obvious what Sneasel's goal was.

"I understand. She wants revenge." Lopunny said, seriously.

"Exactly." He stated. "Sneasel, wants to locate Mienshao to whatever it takes in order to kill her. But we both know whoever seeks revenge, it does not end well."

He stopped talking at that moment.

"I wish I had gone to look for her, but I made a decision and accepted to be the Chespirito guild boss to teach and care for new rescue and exploration teams so they would not make the same mistake I made." Ursaring said.

He never wanted to be a guild boss when he was offered the position, but what happened to Weavile. He decided to help on a new generation of Pokémon so that they would never be in the same situation as he and his friends.

"Now what matters is looking for Snivy and the others."

"I agree." said Lopunny. "But where can they be?"

Grumpig, was heading towards them. She had given up on stop Hydreigon of shake Decidueye rudely. She listened the talk and the question Lopunny asked.

"I know, where they may be." Grumpig said.

At that moment, Hydreigon heard that and released Decidueye.

"Where?!" She asked.

"They probably took refuge in an abandoned house in the middle of the road."

"In an abandoned house?" Ursaring asked. "Can you guide us?"

Grumpig, thought to sleep in the guild so she can not to get out there. But in this circumstance, she understood everything and was willing to help them.

"Of course."

Decidueye, began to get up and walk to his desk.

"Well, I wish you good luck with that." Decidueye said.

But suddenly. Hydreigon, grab Decidueye's shoulder, before continuing to walk.

"Not so fast! You caused this mess and you are going with us to fix it!" Hydreigon said.

"But I have a job here!"

"What a job, nothing! You will go with us! "

Then she dragged Decidueye and grabbed Grumpig like a doll and they left the guild.

"You two! What are you waiting for?!" She shouted from outside.

"I'm coming!" Lopunny shouted and left the guild.

Ursaring, mused. It was amazing how scary Hydreigon was, but he wasn't scared by her. Although he knew that he had the obligation to find the new team.

He returned to look at the image of Sneasel for one last time, before going to the others.


	15. Chapter 15: Starting to be serious

Maria, started to open my eyes slowly. Her vision cleared up quite quickly.

The last thing she remembers is that Buneary picked up the red key inside a box. They assumed that they would go to take that key to open a door. Suddenly an animal attacked her from behind. She felt how it cut her back.

Moments later she fainted from the pain. She wondered if she had died, but she felt her heart pulsing rapidly. If that felt to be about to die, it would be best to leave the cigarettes, besides their mother and brother were insisting about it.

When she was now conscious, a white and blue Pokémon with a shell on his chest walked towards her very worried. She remembered that he was his brother, although she is still not used to that he is a body of a Pokémon and not a human. Especially being 5 millimeters.

"Sister, are you awake!?" Mario asked.

"Yes..." She said, weakened.

"Guys, she's awake!"

The rest went towards her, worried. Being a little recovered, she saw that she was no longer in the room that the red key was stored. How long have she been unconscious?

Buneary, hugged Maria, with great joy. Shortly after, Deino and Mario joined too. Besides, they did it in a way that did not hurt her.

Although they were not humans and that Mario was not the same as always. She appreciated it very much.

"Good thing you woke up." Snivy said, relieved. "How you feel?"

Maria, was starting to feel the pain in her back slowly. This is the most painful wound she has ever had. Whoever was responsible, has already won her hate.

"As if I had been cut with paper, but twenty times more."

"Do humans cut themselves with paper?" Cubone asked.

"Accidentally, yes." Mario replied.

"No offense, but you humans are quite fragile."

"Compared to you, yes." Maria said.

Then they stopped hugging her. Deino, took a while, but finally he stopped. If she was still alive, it's thanks to them.

She didn't know what to ask first. What it was the Pokémon that attacked her or what they are here. With pain and confusion, it was difficult.

"That's how humans look, heh?" Someone said.

She turned to her left and saw a Pokémon that looked like a cat, blue-green, a red feather and along with another very intense coffee and red feather. She knew immediately that she was not from Snivy's team, especially with that smile that caused much distrust.

"Well, that's not what I had in mind. But I still find it amazing to see one before my eyes. "

She didn't seem to care about Maria's health, only that it mattered that she was human, although the truth was that interest was small.

"Who are you?" Maria asked, distrustful.

"Sorry, I'm missing introducing myself. My name is Sneasel, the thief. At your service." Sneasel said, bowing.

That didn't cause her any trust, the way she spoke and Sneasel's claim that she was a thief. She knew that she not to trust.

Once she reminds it, she remember Sneasel's name. Cubone had said that she stole her team's bag long ago.

"Hey, it's a good thing you woke up. We are discussing something very important." Cubone said.

"What is it?"

"We discussed whether we let her join the group or not."

That surprised her enough to wake up completely. Obviously something happened

while she was unconscious when Sneasel was involved. But now she join the group.

"Why?" Maria asked. "What happened?"

Mario, was going to explain everything, but Cubone was the one who took the privilege of being the one who differed everything without permission.

"When we were going to take the blue key without any problem. She freezes your brother, Vulpix and me. She try to face Snivy, she took the blue key from his hands and ran away."

With that explanation, Maria was enough to not want Sneasel to join the group.

"Then why are we discussing this?"

Buneary, stopped Cubone from returning to speak so she could talk.

"Sneasel and Cubone, joined to find me before that Pokémon-."

"But it helped me for convenience," interrupted Cubone.

"Cubone!" Snivy said, in an authoritative way. "We listen to you carefully and without interrupting. Do the same with Buneary."

Cubone, didn't say anything and he paid attention. Knowing him, he would probably interrupt again.

"Like I was saying?" Buneary said, returning the subject up. "The two were helping me. Then we managed to open the door in time, escape the Pokémon completely, (or so I think) and we were able to take you to a safe place. She also rescued me from the dungeon, even if she rescued me unwanted intention."

"Unintentional?" Maria asked.

"When they put Buneary in the cell, the same cell where Sneasel was. She took advantage of the moment when two guards were going to leave her there, she took them out, escaped and Buneary had the opportunity to escape." Cubone said, but this time, Snivy thought it was time for his friend to speak.

It was hard for her to believe that Sneasel was the Pokémon in which way she 'helped' to escape Buneary. Also, when their were talking about the points in favor and against, she didn't seem worried in the least. As if this was already won.

"Also have to say, if she decided to betray Cubone, she would have done it already." Buneary said.

Snivy, seemed to agree with what she said. She froze her friends and attacked him without any doubt. If she wanted to betray Cubone, leave him to merit that Pokémon, steal the key to Buneary and leave them to their fate, she would have done it.

But Sneasel, will have had a special reason not to betray them at that time.

"Yes, but she can betray us in the future if we let her join the group. Is very dangerous."

"But, Cubone. I think we can trust Sneasel and she will not betray us if we give her the opportunity. "

"Come on Buneary, you can not always be friends with all Pokémon. You can not know all being to trust."

"I feel that Sneasel can be a great help for us to escape!"

"Being smart is the only thing that will keep us safe-."

"Enough!" Snivy interrupted. "The two already clarified their points. But now it's time we decide if Sneasel joins or not. "

He was right. Now it was time to make a decision in which everyone should take it seriously.

"How do we decide?" Deino asked.

"By voting." Mario said. "Everyone would vote if Sneasel joins or not, the one with the most votes will be the decision to take."

Snivy, liked the idea. It would be the best to make the decision and in a fair way.

"I agree. But at the end of the vote, you will have to accept whatever the result. You agree?"

Everyone looked at each other. Each of them had a different idea. It was obvious had it seemed to them that Sneasel would be a great help and others considered it a danger to them. But Snivy, was right, they have to accept the decision that the voting has been made.

"Before we start, Sneasel, should say something about it" Buneary said.

Everyone looked at Sneasel. What Buneary had said was a good point. Before the voting began, she should speak in her defense.

"Sneasel, do you have something to say?" Snivy asked.

She stopped leaning on the wall and looked at all of them. It seemed she had something to say with a smile on her face.

"Obviously an apology will not be enough to forgive me for what one of you did and they do not trust me either. But I can be a great help in question to the improvisation and the planning of any plan. Also, I'm not bad in a battle and I can be very effective with my ice beam. And that you have proven to be quite persistent and determined. I think I will need them to fulfill my goal. So if you choose me, you will not regret it and I assure you that you can escape from this horrible castle to continue with your daily lives." Sneasel explained.

Then there was a moment that came the famous silence uncomfortable. They were waiting for Sneasel to keep talking, but she did not say anything else.

"Is that all?" Maria asked.

"I think so."

Seeing that nothing important happened, Snivy knew that it was time.

"Well, we start." Snivy said.

The first vote was from Cubone. Although it wasn't surprise what your decision is.

"Even though she and I, worked together and it worked surprisingly well. I don't trust her. "

For Sneasel, she already had a vote against. But little time would be another vote.

"I'll go with Cubone on this one." Maria said. "It's nothing personal, but I can't trust her either."

Then the look went to Buneary. Who was also obvious his vote.

"I believe that Sneasel can be an ally and also a good friend." Buneary said.

"I vow to let Sneasel join." Deino said, without thinking.

Although it shouldn't be surprised that he has made the decision without thinking. But as if discussing something serious, they believed that he would think it much better.

"Really Deino?" Cubone asked. "Just so?"

"Well, Buneary has always made very nice friends. If she says we can trust her, I agree."

That explanation was enough for the Deino vote could count. Although the truth, this is preferable than an explanation to a long.

Now it was Mario's turn to reveal his vote. He seemed doubtful if he really wanted to say it, since it was different from what his sister had voted.

"I vote for Sneasel to stay with us."

Maria, looked at her brother, immediately and surprised. She clearly didn't agree with the vote.

"Brother!"

"I'm sorry Maria, but I think we'll need more help to survive this."

"But brother-!"

"Maria!" Snivy interrupted. "Your brother made his decision and you should respect him. Believing that it would be the best."

She was not sure. Sneasel, froze her brother and doesn't like that anyone who hurt Mario. Although she hated to admit it, Maria could not change her brother's opinion at this time. His vote was free.

Finally she didn't say anything and he let the voting continue.

"Vulpix?" He asked.

She was sitting alone and apart from the others. It seemed that she was thinking of something, focused on her thoughts than the vote.

"Vulpix?"

The Pokémon stopped thinking and looked at the others, annoyed

"What's wrong?" Vulpix asked.

"We are voting. Do you vote Sneasel leave or joining us? "

"Let her go." She replied. "She froze me and I will not forgive her. So for me, I hope I won't see her again."

Buneary, understood her friend's anger, but the way she said it is forced. For Vulpix, it is natural that she should say what she thinks without problems.

But in this case, Vulpix was worried. Something that Buneary had never seen her before. Did the encounter with that Pokémon do something?

Knowing that Vulpix would be foolish to answer any question she wanted to ask. Buneary focused on the vote.

The vote had reached a draw and Snivy had the deciding vote. It was ironic because he was the leader of the team.

The rest looked at the leader who was reflecting. He remembered the battle with Sneasel very well. Having her as an ally would be a good benefit for the group and increase their chances. Although there was a possibility that she betrayed them.

In addition, the conformity of the group had to be make in account. Half is divided between trusting her or not. The problem that will come to make a decision, they couldn't trust him and if there is nobody who in his between them, that could be bad.

Cubone, usually makes decisions too lightly and without thinking carefully. Vulpix is more foolish than him, but she is more worried than hesitating and complaining. That was strange to see her that way. Maria, didn't not know her very much, but she is very determined and would be willing to do anything to keep her brother safe. But it is necessary to stand out when she had something in the head, there is no way to change her of idea.

On the other hand. Mario, is a person who is in this world for days, it didn't get used to be in the body of a Pokémon. That should cause you to feel less and be willing to trust others. Deino, it wasn't necessary to emphasize that if someone says an indication, he will do it for sure. Buneary, is her friend and you could trust her without any problem.

Right now, she is looking at him. The way Buneary did it, he knew she was waiting for Snivy to choose to vote for Sneasel. As a leader, he had to make the decision coldly and without favoring anyone. But he couldn't help remembering that he had asked Buneary, to trust him and support all his decisions. He feels guilty, even if he does not seem so. If it were for him, he would make the decision to not let Sneasel join, but in the end. What kind of leader would he be if he didn't listen to his friends?

Then Snivy finally made the decision that it would be for good or bad. "Sneasel, join the group."

Everyone was surprised by the answer, with exemption from Sneasel and Vulpix. They did not expect that the team leader decided that a thief would join the group. Cubone was more than shocked.

Buneary ran to his friend very happy. "Thanks Snivy!"

She ended up giving a hug. Snivy, didn't want to embrace her in such a serious moment, but he could not resist Buneary's kindness and returned the hug.

"Did you really accept Sneasel to join the team?" Cubone asked. "She can betray us."

"Right." Snivy affirmed, ceasing to embrace Buneary. "I have the suspected of what we just happened is nothing. What is ahead of us is much worse. We need all the help possible and Sneasel will be of good help."

Then Sneasel walked towards the group. She already had the suspicions that the vote already won.

"What I can say about it, is that you will not regret it." Sneasel said, as if they had all agreed to let her join.

"Yes of course, 5 minutes later and you will steal everything we have." Cubone said.

Sneasel ignored the comment. Buneary walked towards her, happy.

"Welcome to the group! I hope we work together very well!" She said, as they shake hands.

Maria and Cubone, didn't accept the result of the vote. A vote shouldn't had been created in the first place, the thief doesn't deserve to be with them for any reason or valuable it can be.

But at that moment, she wondered who was the Pokémon that attacked her from behind. If she is going to meet again, Maria needs at least to know it appearance.

"By the way. What was the Pokémon that attacked me? "

The others looked at each other, it seemed they didn't know what to say about it. In addition, Vulpix, felt a chill with the mention of the Pokémon. That was already a bad sign.

"We have no idea." Snivy said.

"Don't you know what Pokémon was?"

No. It's the first time we've seen such a Pokémon." Buneary answered . "But it looked like every part of him was a Pokémon of a different type."

"Like a chimera." Maria said immediately.

The Pokémon looked at the human with curiosity. The word chimera, they had never heard it.

"Chimera?"

"Well, in our world. In Greek mythology. There was a hybrid creature of different animals that seemed to be the son of the typhoon, god of the wind, and it was powerful that it caused humans to fear for its power." She explained.

The rest reflected on what Maria had said about the chimera. It was not strange to hear about myths, especially what mythical Pokémon such as Manaphy, Celebi and Mew were the best known of all. Buneary, wanted to see him one day.

"Once you mention it, it seems a lot like the chimera." Mario said.

"Do you know more about the 'chimera'?" Snivy asked.

"Only that. I didn't give much importance to learn much more of the chimera."

Snivy, started thinking about the chimera and the Pokémon. He had found another similar relationship with it and the chimera of the human world.

"What do you think Snivy?" Deino asked.

"Did you say that the chimera is the son of the wind?"

"Yes." Maria affirmed, but didn't stop worrying. "Why?"

"The Pokémon that attacked you, had a metal mask, but it also has a necklace that bears a resemblance to the ornaments of the Arceus body."

Sneasel and Buneary immediately paid attention to what he said. Looking at their surprised faces, it can see may already know what Snivy was saying. The Gomez brothers didn't avoid feeling curious when they heard the mention of the Pokémon.

"Who is Arceus?" Mario asked.

"Arceus is the legendary Pokémon who is considered the god of all and whom create all this."

"So what?" Cubone asked.

"Considering the mention of the chimera being the son of the wind. I think that the Pokémon that chases us, may be the son of Arceus."

At that moment, Cubone, Vulpix and Deino, were surprised. They could not believe it.

"Are you kidding me!? That thing!? Being son of Arceus !? That's impossible!" Vulpix exclaimed.

"I did not say it's his son, it's just a guess." Snivy said.

"It may be true. Also nobody knows for certain that if Arceus really exists in the first place or any legendary Pokémon." Cubone said.

"Hey, Cubone? But we already knew a legendary Pokémon." Buneary said.

"Do we know one?"

Buneary said nothing, but she looked at him with an expression of whether it's true. After thinking about it, he remembered the Pokémon.

"Oh... she."

_Who? _Maria asked herself.

"Well, but that doesn't mean he really exists." Cubone said, .

"It does exist." Buneary stated.

"I bet you 25 Poké that doesn't exist."

"Deal!"

The two gave a handshake, making the bet officially.

But Sneasel wondered what the combat ability of humans was. Mario may know how to defend himself as an Oshawott, although she did not know how Maria would do it, especially with the wound on her back.

"By the way? How do you and your brother fight?" Sneasel asked. "Just to know it for the future."

The rest looked sideways, as they didn't know how to answer the question. Sneasel, knew at that moment that it was not a good sign.

"Well, we both have no idea how to fight." Maria answered, sincerely.

Sneasel did not change her expression. It was difficult to know if she took the news with calm or disappointment.

"Are you serious?" She asked.

"Of course, not all of our species are fighters like you and we do not have powers."

"That's strange, not normal at all."

"Normal?!" Maria asked, surprised. "Is having powers normal for you?!"

"Yes. I suspect not for you." Sneasel said. "But how will you defend yourself?"

"With intelligence and with objects." She said, showing her backpack full of human objects and Pokémon.

Sneasel, could not resist the fascination of those objects. It was like looking at a treasure chest.

"Whoa, can I see it?"

"No." Maria answered as she pushed the backpack away the thief.

"Please. We are allies now, I don't plan on stealing you. "

"Will you keep your word?"

Maria, stared at Sneasel, waiting for an answer. Although she couldn't deny that the idea of stealing them came to her.

"Good point. But still, your brother must know how to defend himself. Being the body of a Pokémon."

It was more than clear that being a Pokémon, it was their nature to defend themselves. But looking at their expressions, it wasn't like that.

"He doesn't know how to use any moves. It's more, we already tried to teach him." Snivy said.

"What happened?"

**Flashback**

Before they left the safe room. Snivy, came up with the idea of teaching Mario how to use a water gun to defend himself. It was a basic move for water-type Pokémon that can be easily learned. Although it is not very powerful, it can become very useful.

"Are you sure about this?" Mario asked, worried. "I don't know if I can learn it."

"Yeah. I'm sure." Snivy said.

"But seriously are you sure I try to learn it, attacking you?"

"Don't worry. I have type advantage, the damage will be less."

Plant-type Pokémon have a great advantage over water type Pokémon. It was perfect for Mario to learn the move without doing much harm to Snivy.

"Very well. You must take a deep breath and then expel it. All right?"

Mario did what Snivy had instructed him to do. He took a deep breath and then expelled it, but instead of using a water gun, he spat it in the face.

Vulpix, let go a small small laugh while Mario felt very sorry. Snivy, was a little annoyed. But he understood that it was the first time he tried to make a move, being previously a human would be more difficult.

"Okay. Trying again."

Mario, again made the attempt and again spat in the face. Vulpix, began to laugh at all this in a very childish way. She enjoyed how the human humiliated the team leader. The others were surprised to see Vulpix like that.

"One more time." Snivy said, frustrated.

He was not sure he would do it, but Snivy asked for it, although he knew from his expression that he was not going to handle it for long. He did it again and again failed. Snivy, was very irritated to be spat on for a third time. Although it was most likely to fail again.

**End of flashback **

"After several attempts, he began to spit bubbles. But we came to the conclusion that it would take a long time to learn the move and we decided to leave it." Buneary explained.

"Besides, he was not one of the best in the schools." Maria added.

Sneasel, understood everything. But she wish she had been there, it would have been very funny. But she could not help but wonder again how the human will defend himself, since she did not believe that his friends would protect him all the time.

"But anyway, how will you defend yourself?" Sneasel asked.

"With this." Mario replied showing the object.

Sneasel, did not recognize the object. Although she noticed that it was made of wood and that there was a kind of rubber tied on it that held the leather.

"What is it?"

"A spring. It is useful for things things very easily and fast."

"How does it work?"

"Very easily. You put a small thing in the base." Mario said, while doing those actions. "You pull it hard and let it go."

Accidentally Mario launched the projectile that hit the mouth of Snivy. He dropped the spring immediately to see what he had done.

"I'LL SAVE YOU!" Deino shouted, worried.

He ran to his friend's back and started shaking him to spit desperately while screaming.

"SPIT IT OUT, SPIT IT OUT, SPIT IT OUT, SPIT IT OUT, SPIT IT OUT, SPIT IT OUT, SPIT IT OUT, SPIT IT OUT, SPIT IT OUT, SPIT IT OUT, SPIT IT OUT, SPIT IT OUT, SPIT IT OUT, SPIT IT OUT, SPIT IT OUT, SPIT IT OUT,"

While all this was happening, Sneasel began to regret having joined the team and how they have managed to go so far.

At that moment, Snivy ends up spitting the stone, but was dizzy from how much his friend had agitated.

"I don't said say anything to you because you did it for good intentions..." Then look at Mario, although not very well. "And you, make sure you aim at the bad guys next time..."

Then he fell on the ground. The others didn't give much importance to the Pokémon and continued talking.

"I don't know if those stories are real." Sneasel said.

Maria, it caught her attention. What story she referred, if nobody had mentioned, except for the chimera.

"What story do you mean?" Maria asked.

"I mean the stories of humans who became Pokémon to save the world."

She was surprised and paid attention to the subject. Humans who became Pokémon to save their world, seemed crazy enough, but at this point, it was not so crazy.

"Seriously?"

"Yes." Buneary stated. "There are many stories that tell that a human and a Pokémon friend come together to save the world. An example would be that of two friends stopped a Groudon to end the world or another couple of friends stopped Dialga. Although I don't remember much of the story."

"When they told me that your brother turned him into a Pokémon, I could not help but relate it to him, but they explained all that, it was obvious that was not the case." Sneasel said.

"Besides Mario, he doesn't look like a hero." Cubone said.

"Hey!" He exclaimed.

"Sorry, little brother. When we were both at school and when the bullying you at school. Iwas the one who defended you and beat them, plus I was the one who was punished."

Mario, couldn't defend himself and felt humiliated because of his older sister. Cubone, looked at Maria.

"You said you did not know how to fight and you still fought." Cubone said.

"That was before and they didn't know how to fight either. Here they can literally kill me. Do you want to see the wound?"

"No!" Buneary shouted. "I don't want to see it!"

"All right! But don't worry!" Maria said.

Maria, thought again about the stories that Buneary and Sneasel mentioned. What drew her attention was how they came to this world being Pokémon. She was very intrigued by that part.

"Guys?" Deino said. "Snivy has not gotten up yet."

Buneary went to the, and examined Snivy. He was not dizzy anymore, but he seemed calm, too much. She touched him several times and he did not react. At that moment she knew what was happening to her friend.

"He's just asleep." Buneary said.

The brothers Gomez and Sneasel were surprised. Someone who was a very determined and serious person, ended up easily asleep.

"Asleep?" Mario asked.

"Yes. As he strives and trains a lot, when he closes his eyes to the minimum, he will already be dreaming of the mystic Pokémon."

"Even I envy his ease to falls asleep." Cubone added.

That made sense. Someone who works hard and very dedicated, ends up exhausting their energies very easily. But the point is that Snivy seemed to be deeply asleep.

As he had said before, everyone must cooperate to escape the castle, especially he was the leader of the team.

"But how do we wake him up?"

"It's difficult, but not impossible," said Buneary.

She started to think in a way to wake him up. She is used to awakening Snivy in many ways and all successfully.

When she though the idea, she began to smile in a macabre way. The Gomez brothers, began to worry about that smile that they wouldn't imagine coming from her.

"I don't like your face."

"Next time we bring you a Jigglypuff." Cubone replied.

"I mean, I don't like her evil expression."

"Ah, it's that she enjoys awakening Snivy with thousands of ideas."

"Exactly." Buneary said. "And I just came up one to wake him up. Can you lend me your lighter?"

Maria, obviously wouldn't give it to her until she knew what she was going to do exactly. She thought about what she was going to do, although she worried about an idea she had.

"Are you going to burn his tail?!" Mario asked.

"No! I'm going to burn a thing, make Snivy smell it and make him believe that his tail is fire. That way he'll wake up immediately."

That made more sense, but even so, Snivy would get a big scare.

"You have a naughty side." Sneasel said. "We had to meet when we were in school."

The others looked at her with a suspicion expression. The thief felt uncomfortable as they watched her.

"Just saying?"

Then they concentrated again to wake up Snivy. Although Maria and Mario, weren't convinced with the plan, but Buneary seemed to know what she was doing.

"Maria, can you lend it to me?" Buneary asked.

"Ok. But I'm going the one to turn it on." Maria said, as she got up.

When she got up, she felt pain in her back. Clearly Maria, still wasn't recovered by a hundred percent. Mario, went to his sister, worried.

"Maria!"

"It's okay, I can take it."

Maria, went to Buneary, although Mario was worried. She should rest, not stand.

The human burned some worthless papers and pushed the smoke towards Snivy without suffocating him. At that moment, Buneary started talking to his sleeping friend.

"Your tail is burning."

Snivy, started smelling burned, but nothing happened. After waiting, he smell it more, it seemed that his instincts reacted and soon after, he opened his eyes.

"I BURNING!" Snivy shouted, as he ran everywhere. "BRING ME WATER! AUSORRO! SOQUILIO! I AM-!"

He stopped running and started thinking about all this. If his tail was burning, why he did not feel pain, although he smelled of burning.

Snivy looked at his tail and could see that it wasn't burning. He looked at the others who were looking at him in a non-surprised way. Especially the brothers and the thief who did not believe that the leader had just act like a frightened idiot.

After examining the situation, he learned that he fell into another awful form of Buneary awakening that she is used to doing.

"Not again..." Snivy said, embarrassed.

Buneary, was happy with her work. She has again managed to awaken Snivy with her creativity.

"Ready!" She said. "Now is awake!"

"Hey?" Mario asked. "Don't you think someone has heard all this?"

That was a good question, any Ingobernable that was close to here, would have heard without problems and found them perfectly.

"I don't think so." Buneary said, calmly.

At that moment, a Cacturne opened the door with great force and the others looked at him, surprised.

"Aha! I found you and I alone!" He said.

The truth, they didn't seem worried. They stared at him and only him.

"You only found us?" Cubone asked.

"Yes." He affirmed.

"Only you?"

"Yes."

"To 8 of us?"

"Yes. Why?"

The heroes looked at each other and then looked at Cacturne without good intentions. It was clear how he was alone and the numerical advantage was too much. It is obvious that all of them were going to give a beating to the Ingobernable. At that moment, he knew he was lost.

Snivy, grab the neck of Pokémon with vine whip and pull him into the room. They began to hear noises of blows, rays, a spray and screams. When it was over, Cacturne was in the corner, fainted.

The rest were not tired with that beating of that Pokémon. But Snivy, was not happy with the already mentioned actions. He was focused on the next, possible problem.

"Surely he wasn't the only one around. As much as possible that anyone who heard it, would go for reinforcements or will go here. So when Maria is well to move, we'll leave here." He explained.

Snivy, was not willing to ask much to force Maria to leave here while she still wounded. Nor less leave it behind.

"No. It's ok, I can move." Maria said.

The rest, even Vulpix, looked at the girl. It was amazing after being hurt, she still want to go forward. Snivy, respected his determination, but he, Buneary and Mario, didn't love the idea of continuing, knowing that Maria wasn't well.

"Please! No!" Mario said. "It is dangerous!"

"I agree with your brother. We will not move until you are in good condition." Snivy said.

With the authoritative words and supplications, it was not enough to convince the human to stay.

"Thanks for worrying. But we are not in a situation to rest after what happened. Every second we stay here, the possibility that they catch us are increasing."

"Maria-!" Buneary said, barely.

"I can walk perfectly. I don't want to be a problem to you. Besides, it's not like I was going to fight with them anyway. So please, don't worry, I'll be fine."

She was very determined, she will not change her opinion at all. Snivy, started thinking about this. His style was not to take unnecessary risks, but it seemed that Maria, could walk without problems.

So he made a decision.

"Okay, but you will do everything I say. Ok?"

Mario, didn't like that Snivy has been persuaded by his sister. He wanted to protest, but Maria, win the word. As usual.

"Okay." She stated.

Then Snivy looked at the others. Since everything was decided, it was time to leave.

"Let's go boys."

While some of them did not like to leave here with Maria, still wounded, they didn't argue and left here.

Snivy and Cubone, were the last to leave the room. But the earth-type Pokémon grabbed his friend's shoulder and stared at him in no good way. It was obvious that he had a problem.

"I know you let the thief in for Buneary, not for the best. Why?" Cubone asked.

He was surprised that his friend had noticed that. Apparently, Snivy overestimated Cubone's intelligence. He did expect him to have related all this.

"She is my friend and partner. I trust her." Snivy replied.

"And the rest of us?"

The question came very unexpected to the leader. Although he hated to admit it, he doesn't trust much to anyone except Buneary. He thought how to answer the question without disrespecting his friend.

"I do what I can."

Cubone, didn't change his expression. That answer was not satisfactory for him. he expected Snivy to trust him a lot in these circumstances.

"I hope so." Cubone answered, as he left.

Snivy, was alone in the room. He didn't expect to face this problem on his first day. There was no union on this team when it was created, this situation doesn't help either. Not only the life of your friends are at stake, their trust.

Slowly his confidence vanished and he began to worry and reflecting on all this. Maria, her wound. A thief joined the group. Vulpix, seems scared. Cubone, don't trust Snivy like he used to. And Mario, was too worried about his older sister. Although there was no problem with Buneary and Deino, it did not calm him.

Will they come out of here alive with the same trust that they had between them or will they end their friendship?

_Am I doing everything possible as a leader? Am I up to it? Will I save my friends?_

For the first time in a long time. That feeling of doubt and fear, seized within him.

_Do I feel like a hero? A leader? If not? What I am?_


	16. Chapter 16: Battle in the dining room

Maria, was reading a book, seriously. She and the rest were on the eighth floor, in a room with many books and several important papers. Here all kinds of information was stored. So Snivy asked everyone to read and find something that was important. Like the location where the escape orbs area is kept and not having to register an entire floor in vain.

Buneary had a hard time reading all this. Reading was not her strong and she got bored easily. Sneasel and Cubone, only looked for what interests them. Deino, was looking at a paper, but surely he was not reading. Vulpix, towards the same as the dragon type Pokémon, although she continued with her concern. Snivy, was checking a complete map of the entire castle. The Gomez brothers, were investigating in some books. Since she is a journalist and her brother wanted to be one, they did not have a problem.

The older sister, now was reading a book about the castle where they were. The castle was called La Residencia del Mal or The Residence of Evil. A silly name she believed. The book was written by an Ingobernable about this place. Apparently this place was already done before the Ingobernables came to this place to make their base. This castle was home to a Pokémon called Gothielle. She was doing a kind of experiments with a dark and evil power for a sick purpose. It is unknown what happened to her, although she suspected that she was looking for something that she shouldn't and that took her to her grave.

She went to explain all this to Snivy if he had heard anything about this. As she had thought, he had heard stories about that and claimed that people had named the Residence of Evil because of the things Gothielle had done. Also mentioned a long time ago that place had been closed, hidden for a long time and forgotten for the good of all, since these secrets should never be discovered or that was to this day.

Snivy is not surprised that the Ingobernables sought this place. Most likely they are looking for a secret, an experiment or a strange object to fulfill any ambition they want to fulfill. That clearly was bad.

"Did it mention any experiments she have done?" Snivy asked.

"No." Maria affirmed. "It only said about this castle."

"Mmm ... It must be written somewhere else. But the best thing would be to find the location of the escape orbs."

"Agree."

Maria, was about to read the book again until she thought again about the rare Pokémon that had attacked her. She thought he was one of Gothielle's creations. Trying to play god or Arceus, explaining why in the part of the necklace he had the things he had from the legendary Pokémon in his body or whatever he calls.

If that thing was in the power of the Ingobernables, what else could they have in their hands? Maria, could not imagine it.

Then Mario, found important information apparently. "Guys, I've found it!"

Snivy, Buneary, Deino and Maria went to Mario. But he went to a table and left the notebook so that rest could read it.

"The escape orbs?!" Buneary asked.

"Yes, look."

In the notebook was written in the total 11 floors in the castle, was written down on each floor, rooms where they kept the important objects. Mario pointed out that the orbs that they were looking for were stored on the 9th floor. It was the next floor. There was not much to escape.

In addition, the 9th floor is Gothielle's experiments and secrets. At least Maria, will know what she had created by her own eyes.

"Well done, Mario." Snivy said.

"That's my brother!" Maria said proudly.

Mario, felt joy at being praised for his actions. At that moment, Cubone and Sneasel, arrived with the others.

"I just found something very useful!" Cubone said.

"What thing?!" Buneary asked.

"Let's see." Snivy said.

They checked a paper that Cubone gave them. When they saw him, they looked slowly towards him, annoyed. What happened was that a warehouse full of Poké was on this floor.

What bothered them, especially Snivy, that was not time to go for the money and they should concentrate on getting out of here.

"Cubone." Snivy said.

"Yes?" Cubone said, with a little embarrassment on his face.

"We will not go for the Poké."

"Please. We can get out of here with a good amount of Poké in our hands."

"I agree with my little friend." Sneasel said and he didn't like called short. "From this adventure, we can leave with benefited."

Even though Cubone was not used to being with her after what happened. He agreed on the part of carrying a good amount of Poké. Besides, they would steal the Ingobernables, not to the people.

"Of course not." Snivy said, seriously.

"Even a little bit." He said.

"No. We have to avoid carrying unnecessary weight with us."

"Including my sister?!" Mario asked, worried.

hen Maria, grabbed her brother and took him with her two hands until she could look at him without needing to bend over. She was clearly annoyed by Mario's comment, as he implied that his sister was fat.

"What did you say?!"

"Nothing, nothing!" He said, scared. "You're not fat! No matter you have chicken legs!"

"Oh well-. What!?"

"I mean, I mean! More like crab legs! I mean, I mean-!"

Maria, could not stand anymore and gave him a series of very fast smack on his head, as if she were impatiently knocking on the door of a house. The rest was surprised how angry the sister was. Cubone, knew beforehand that any comment that would offend a woman, regardless of whether it was human or Pokémon, would not end well.

Then she stopped and looked at her brother very angry.

"Tell me something offensive again and I'll hit you with my boot!" She challenge him.

"Don't-! Well... While I don't have to smell it, I'm good." Mario said thoughtfully.

That did not calm his sister, she was still staring at him.

"Do you imply that my feet smell bad?" Maria asked, annoyed.

"I'm not suggesting, sister. It is true. I lived with you on the same roof. I'm sure it your boots stinks."

Deino, looked at Maria's feet, curiously. "Let's see."

Then he grabbed Maria's feet and tried to take them off. She lost her balance and ended up falling to the ground, crushing her brother in the process. As he fell head-on, her back was saved.

He ended up getting one of Maria's boots off and tried to smell it. But Snivy, didn't like how he took the girl's boot without her permission and was snatched.

"Give me that." Snivy ordered.

"No, I want to smell it." Deino said, disobeying his team leader for the first time and on his first day. More like second day, since it was 2:00 in the morning.

"But I'm ordering you."

Both are trying to snatch the boot from each other, ignoring what both Pokémon said.

"Please."

"Give it to me!"

"But-!"

"Give it to me!"

"But-!

"Give it to-!"

Snivy, managed to take the boot from Deino. But accidentally he put it his nose in the hole of the boot. He involuntarily smelled the boot and immediately opened his eyes wide and began to draw tears in his eyes. It was true what Mario said, but unfortunately, Snivy 'checked' in the worst possible way.

Quickly, he removed the boot from his nose and covered it. "It's the worst thing that I smell in my life!"

Buneary and Deino, they smelled the boot and turned their noses away from it.

"This smells worse than Gloom!" Buneary said.

"Fuchila!" Said Deino.

Cubone, it was not believed that the boot was so stinking despite the reactions of his friends. So he went to check it.

"Do not overdo it," Cubone said, grabbing the boot. "It can not stink so-"

When he smelled it, he stopped and did not put on any disgusted face. His friends were surprised with what just happened.

"Cubone?" Asked Buneary.

Sneasel, he saw Cubone, trying to figure out what was going on. With a quick glance at the earth-type Pokémon, he knew immediately.

"It seems he fainted from the smell." The thief said.

"Sure?" Deino asked.

"Yes."

"But why did he pass out standing?" She asked.

"Because the very scoundrel, is grabbing the boot."

When Sneasel snatched the boot from his hands, Cubone fell to the ground. While he saw his friend passed out, the brothers would rise from the ground.

"Can you return my boot?" Maria asked Sneasel.

"Yes." She stated, while she was handed over.

She was more than convinced of the smell of the boot and wanted to avoid smelling it at all costs for the safety of her nose.

"Now, sister? I didn't say it to bother you." Mario said.

"I understand, I understand. But I think we should not waste time and leave here if there's nothing interesting to see." Maria said.

She was right. They already knew where the floor was where the escape orbs were. They have no reason to stay.

"You're right. We have to get out of here." Snivy said.

"Sale vale." Deino affirmed.

They started from the departure of the room. Including Vulpix who was very distracted. When everyone left the room, they had forgotten something very important.

Cubone, was still unconscious.

Snivy, Buneary and Deino, noticed and returned to the room. They tried to wake him up, but it was useless. He was very unconscious.

"What do we do?" Buneary asked.

The leader examined his friend for a last one before deciding what to do with him.

"Deino." He said, grabbing his friend and putting him on the back of the dragon-type Pokémon. "Take care of Cubone at your back until he wakes up."

"Yes, sir." Deino affirmed.

That was the best decision. Take his friend in Deino's back that try to wake him up. They did not know how long it would take to wake him up, but it would be best to leave Cubone like this for now.

But at that moment, Buneary, looked at Snivy. "Hey, Snivy? What will happen to the brothers? Are we going to take him to our town?"

Snivy, remembered that he told Maria that it would be best to take them to the town where they live so they would be safe. But Buneary, wanted the two to return to their world.

"I know they will be protected in the guild, but Maria said her mother was very worried about Mario and wanted to bring him back so she does not worry."

He understood Buneary. If they took to the town, not only the mother of the brothers would continue worried about Mario, also for Maria if they do not return. Snivy, saw that the portal to the other world is on the 10th floor, while Maria was screaming at her brother.

"I get it. But we don't know how to restore Mario in his original form. There is also the possibility that there were Ingobernables watching the portal." Snivy explained.

She did not count on that. That worried him, he wanted to find a way to return the brothers to their homes and to be happy. Snivy, I hated to see Buneary that way.

"When we are on the 9th floor, we will look for a way Mario return to a human being again, and if I can, take them both to their world. But concentrate to get to the next floor. agree?"

That changed Buneary's mood a lot and she's determined again to move on with that smile on her face.

Then they went to the others. The exit is near.

* * *

At the main entrance of the castle the Residence of Evil on the 1st floor. Los Ingobernables, both important and common were waiting for the arrival of a group of them led by Mienshao.

She and some members were doing a task. A specific test. They would go to a Mystery Dungeon, but one quite far away. It would take time them to return, especially with the storms.

At that moment, the great door of the main entrance opened slowly. Mienshao, entered the castle and behind her a Probopass, Mudsdale, Claydol and a Bisharp. The latest was separated from the others.

Druddigon and Gardevoir, walked towards her to welcome their leader with great respect.

"Welcome, Mienshao." Gardevoir said.

She stared at her two trusted Pokémon, seriously. "Gardevoir. Druddigon."

"How did the test go?" Druddigon asked.

Mienshao, went back to see the Bisharp. He didn't care that the leader of los Ingobernables was looking at him. Only his care from his matters.

"He proved to be a fighter more than expected. It seems that our new partner was right about him. "

This Bisharp belonged to another group of criminals who had allied themselves with los Ingobernables for interests and business. He was one of the best in that group and had been ordered to be with los Ingobernables for some tests.

"Then our agreements with them will be a success. No?" He said.

"It seems so." Mienshao affirmed. "Something new?"

The rest looked at each other and some of them looked away from the boss, pretending they don't have to do with the matter. Mienshao, knew something happened while she was in the absence of the place.

"We have a situation." Gardevoir said, while she and Druddigon, looked at the leader, without any fear and responsibility.

"Which one?"

"Our ghost-type Pokémon caught a rescue team seeking refuge in the abandoned house that has the secret corridor that reaches the castle. But they managed to escape from the dungeons."

Mienshao did not change her expression when she heard the news. She did not seem angry at the fact that a rescue team had escaped.

"Are they still in the castle?"

"Yes. But not only that, they also helped the prisoner escape and that the middle of all this, the Sneasel, escaped as well. But we suspect that she is also with the rescue team." he said.

"Interesting. Tell me about the rescue team members."

Although they doesn't know much about them, but from what her subordinates have seen in battle and at first glance, it was enough.

"According with their medals, they come from the town of Chespirito." Druddigon said. "The one that is close to here. The total of the members are five.

A Snivy, intelligent and skilled in battle. The leader apparently. A Buneary, but her abilities are still unknown. There is also a Deino, who is the strongest of the team. He defeated many of our people. A Cubone and an alolian Vulpix, don't seem to be a problem for us."

The leader of los Ingobernables, thought about them. The Snivy are known to be calm and cunning in Pokémon battles. Mienshao, has considered having some of them in her faction. They would benefit greatly. To the Buneary species, she did not think those Pokémon were very good, including the Cubone. There was a time when she faced her evolution and had no problem in beaten him. The dragon type Pokémon were the most powerful type of all, if that Deino defeated many subordinates of her. It means that he is a threat. Finally the Vulpix Alolian. Mienshao, doesn't have a lot of knowledge about them apart from that they are rare in number.

First impressions of that team was quite acceptable to consider them a nuisance and that they should be neutralized as soon as they have the opportunity.

"And it's not just them, there's also an eighth person with them. A human girl." Gardevoir said.

Mienshao, looked at them curiously. She was surprised how there is another human in the castle. Especially that she is a woman.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes. Apparently he came looking for something or someone. Maybe relative or friend of the prisoner, we are not sure, but she seemed two or three years older."

"I see... How did she manage to get through here without being caught?"

Gardevoir, made a sign with his hands and, then Salazzle and Krokorok, were grabbing Politoad. He was not trying to break free, but clearly he was quite scared.

"We had the human cornered until Politoad, accidentally threw a foe-hold orb and paralyzed everyone except for Druddigon and the girl."

"She used an object to damage my eyes and managed to escape from us." Druddigon said.

At that time, Politoad, freed himself from those Pokémon and knelt down, begging for mercy from Mienshao so that he would not be punished.

"I'm so sorry! Please don't hurt me!" He said, desperate.

The leader, looked at the Pokémon seriously. Politoad, was afraid he would be punished for his silly mistake. As he was simply a pawn, he didn't know how big the mistake was or how he punished those who failed. He thought they would literally kill him.

"I'm not going to hurt you." She said finally.

Politoad, looked at Mienshao, confused. His appeals didn't seem to have worked. She still had her serious look. He did not understand. Did he make a serious mistake and was he forgiven for his actions?

"What did you say?"

"I'm not going to hurt you. My way of doing things is persuasive, using the gift of the word. Using my blows against you is not my style."

The Pokémon relaxed upon hearing that. He was happy not to be punished in the way he believed. Then she turned her back on the Pokémon.

"But Druddigon other hand."

That moment, he changed his expression and looked at the dragon type Pokémon. Druddigon attacked Politoad with a dragon claw that sent him flying towards the wall, crashing horribly. The Pokémon around them felt terror of what happened.

Politoad, still did not faint, but he was very weak and hurt. He did not expect that blow, the truth is he expected to receive a blow like that as punishment, but not after Mienshao had said.

"Why...?" Politoad asked, weak.

"Let me answer you with another question. Do you really think you would save yourself from punishment after making a mistake like that? Being near the portal?" She asked. "We are doing a crucial task for the Ingobernables and I will not tolerate that you or any of those present will make an error like that. Did you understand?"

The rest of los Ingobernables understood that clearly. And with what they just witnessed, there was no doubt that they had to be very careful.

Politoad, looked at Mienshao. "Is there anything I can do...?

Mienshao, answered the question almost immediately. For your sake, you'd better not do anything would be crucial. Even though you are free to go after that rescue team and the others who are with them, you may be exonerated for your mistake. But of course, if you fail to catch them, you will have a worse punishment. What do you choose?"

The weak Pokémon, thought what he should do. He wanted to be forgiven, but he did not want to be punished even worse. He could not imagine it. So he was there on his knees, he was not going to take any chances.

After seeing him without doing anything. Mienshao, knew what his decision was. Then she turned to her two most trusted teammates.

"I suppose you already did something about it. Isn't?"

"Yes, I send Type null to caught them." Gardevoir informed.

Then Skuntank, headed towards her leader. She still didn't accept that Gardevoir sent the Pokémon for those brats.

"Mienshao! I reported that I refused to let her use the Pokémon for the chase before seeing him in battle! Especially you ordered that Pokémon do nothing until the proper test was chosen for him and until he was approved!" She explained.

Skuntank, expected Mienshao to punish Gardevoir for her actions. Being honest, she has always been envious of Gardevoir since she was the leader's right hand. Skuntank, wished to be Mienshao's right hand since she ascended the leader of los Ingobernables and always tried to obey her at face value to show her value and have benefits on this. But Gardevoir, was differently and looked for other ways of doing things, no matter that she had to disobey orders. Mienshao, with a strange reason, ended up making her right hand, along with Druddigon.

But now, Skuntank, was sure that Gardevoir would be punished this time. But it was not like that.

"Well done." Mienshao said to Gardevoir.

Skuntank, looked at Mienshao, surprised. "What!"

Mienshao, looked at Skuntank. "You see, we have intruders in our castle. It's perfect so he could act without any risk that a Pokémon knows of his existence."

"But you made it clear that none of us should send Type Null."

"It's the exception to the rule."

She wanted to continue arguing about this and make her see the reason. But judging by her expression, Mienshao no longer had interest in this talk. So Skuntank, turned and walk away from them very angry.

"What was your last location for the rescue team?"

"Type Null chased them until floor five, was about to catch them before they closed the door of the 6th floor with the special keys. But we don't know anything about them since then."

Mienshao was surprised that they reached the 6th floor. If Type Null catches them, it would demonstrate their ability to catch any objective.

"In that case, we'll open the door for him so he can continue his hunt," she said. "Also, I need to go to the 9th floor right now. I want to talk with our associate."

"As you wish." Gardevoir said.

Then they went to the next floor. Whoever was that associate that Mienshao was referring to, he was very important. She also wanted to see Type Bull in action.

* * *

Magcargo and Omastar, are guarding a door of the main room of the 8th floor to avoid any intruder who wants to go to the 9th floor or anyone without authorization.

"Friend?" Omastar asked.

"Yes?" Magcargo replied.

"Is it strange that we're friends? I said because I am a water type and you are a fire type. Besides, it's not a good combination."

The Pokémon that was directed by the question of his friend, thought about the answer. He never felt that they had a strange friendship being friends for a long time.

"The truth is, it's very normal for me. Besides, I know a Bagon, who has a love relationship with a Swirlix."

Dragon type Pokémon such as Bagon are weak against fairy types in a Pokémon battle. But it doesn't mean that they have a friendly or loving relationship.

"Ah, good."

Then they concentrated again to watch the door for a brief moment. But Magcargo felt the need to ask a question to his friend.

"Friend?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think the rescue team gets here?"

"I don't believe it. Surely they must be somewhere else." Omastar replied.

At that moment, they heard a whistle and saw in front of them was Buneary, who was greeting them.

"Friend?" Omastar asked.

"Yes?"

"That Buneary, is not it part of the rescue team?"

"It seems so." Magcargo answered. "Friend?"

"Yes?"

"Could not it be another Buneary that belonged to los Ingobernables, like us?"

"Los Ingobernables recruit many Pokémon and there may be a Buneary besides the one who is an intruder." Omastar explained.

"Good."

"Friend?" Omastar asked.

"Yes?"

"If we ask her to confirm if it's ours?"

"Good idea." Magcargo said and looked at Buneary. "Miss?"

"Yes?"

"Are you from the rescue team?"

"Yes." Then she started giving a little dance. "Look at me, I'm an intruder, small and cute! You can't catch me!" At the end she grimaced at both of them.

"Friend?" Omastar asked.

"Yes?"

It seems she is insulting us."

"Everything seems so" Magcargo said. "Friend?"

"Yes?"

"Shouldn't we go catch her?"

"No. We have orders that we should stay here no matter what. So don't let her provoke you." Omastar said.

Then Magcargo and Omastar, received oran berries, but thrown in the face by Buneary, while he caught the aforementioned berry and gave a giggle.

"Friend?" Omastar asked.

"Yes?"

"She just launched berries pray in the face."

"I noticed." Magcargo replied. "Friend?"

"Yes?"

"If we make an exception and pursue her?"

"Sale vale." Omastar said and the two pursued Buneary.

Of course, she ran into a nearby hallway. Both Pokémon clearly saw where she go and went to the same direction. When they turned into the corridor, Snivy and Cubone, hit the two Ingobernables with a few bowls of food. Both Pokémon, stood, confused by the blow.

"Friend?" Omastar asked.

"Yes?"

"They just hit us."

"I know." Magcargo said. "Friend?"

"Yes?"

"If we fall unconscious?"

"Sale vale." Omastar said and the two fell.

Our heroes examined the Pokémon lying on the ground. Most were fixed if they were well passed out and while Cubone was surprised how they managed to knock them out with the bowls.

The plan was that Buneary to attract those two Pokémon here to attack them by surprise. PAnd to everyone's surprise, it worked as planned.

"Whoa. These bowls are very resistant." Cubone said, tapping the object.

"Still, it would be best to make sure them is they are really faint." Snivy said and was examining the two Pokémon.

Meanwhile. Buneary was next to Vulpix, proud of her action of attracting the two guards successfully here.

"I did a good job attracting those two. Right friend?"

Vulpix, didn't pay attention to her friend's question. She was still thinking about that Pokémon. Buneary was worried about her welfare, at this point she must have forgotten the confrontation of that Pokémon.

"Vulpix, are you okay?" Buneary asked.

At that moment, Vulpix looked at Buneary. "I'm fine."

Buneary, did not believe what Buneary just said. They were friends for six years and knew perfectly well that she was lying about her being well. Besides that caused him to worry about her a lot.

"Vulpix. You know if you have-."

"I told you I'm fine."

"But-?"

"I SAY I'M FINE!"

She did not speak back, she was surprised the way Vulpix say her back. There are times that Vulpix shouted at Buneary, when it upset her. But this time was different, her cry was from a worried and frightened girl. The rest witnessed that, but none intervened in the discussion.

Then Vulpix, felt guilty of having yelled at Buneary that way, she does not usually feel that way, but it's the first time this happens.

"Just concentrate on getting out of here." Vulpix said, looking away.

"Vulpix-."

"She's right," interrupted Maria. "Not the right time."

"But-" Buneary tried to speak.

"We have to focus on getting out of here and after we're safe, you'll talk about this. Please."

Buneary, wanted to talk to Vulpix to reassure and discuss what was going on. As friends. But Maria, was right. They have to get out of here. But inside, she knew she should speak her right now.

"Okay." Buneary said, sadly.

Maria, she didn't like how she had that face, it also made her sad. It's like watching those dogs with an expression of sadness on the internet. Snivy, checked the two Pokémon again and it looked like they were really passed out.

"Guys, already checked them. We can continue with our path."

The rest obey with the indication and continued. Since the guards at the door were out of their way, they entered.

The room was very large for the surprise of many. There were many scattered tables in the place and with several bowls with berries in them. That means they were in the castle's dining room. Deino and Mario, saliva fell when they saw the food.

There were also big windows to the right. It could see the storm, even lightning. Maria, was happy to be inside that outside right now.

"This must be the dining room." Snivy said, seeing the place.

"Well, it's pretty obvious," Cubone said. "But what exactly do we do here?"

"Here in the dining room there is another door that should lead us to the 9th floor. It should be around here."

For Maria, it was strange that the dining room was under a very important floor. But she knew that these guys should eat at some time of the day and this room was very big, perfect for a dining room. So she did not give more importance.

"There it is." Sneasel said, pointing to the large, brown-colored door in front of them.

"Perfect. Let's go to-."

Snivy, couldn't complete what he was going to say, as he saw Deino and Mario, sitting at a table and eating. He was surprised that they were eating in such a situation.

"Deino!"

Then the rest looked at those who were eating and Maria, was as surprised as Snivy.

"Mario!"

The two felt a bit embarrassed that they were caught, eating. "I was hungry!" Deino said.

"And they gave me very little food when I was locked up." Mario said.

"You'll eat when we get out of here." Cubone said. "Let's move on."

Deino and Mario, stopped eating and returned with the others, but the dragon type Pokémon returned, ate an Atania berry and returned with the others. But he returned to repeat the action once more, again and again.

For the fifth time, Cubone grabbed Deino. "Ya! Ya! Let's go!"

Now that Deino was not eating anymore, they headed for the door. Although there were no bad guys here, Snivy and Sneasel, felt if there was someone watching them.

When they tried to open the door, it was closed.

"Great." Cubone said sarcastically.

"Maria, try to force the lock." Snivy said.

"All right."

She took out her picklock and went to work. It seemed that also need a special key, although she could force it.

While the others watched as she opened, someone watched, hid. So taking advantage of the moment and attacked Maria with pin missile. For his girl's fortune, Sneasel, noticed the attacked and launched towards her, thus saving her life.

They were all surprised at that. "Chanfle!" Exclaimed Mario.

"Who was it !?" Cubone asked.

"I did."

Everyone turned to see and saw a Drapion coming out of a column in which he was hiding. Snivy, knew that he did not simply attack Maria, he was waiting for the perfect opportunity to attack.

"This is an ambush, he was waiting for us." He informed his partners.

"Yes. We."

Then an Aggron and a Gumshoos appeared from their hiding places. It was no surprise that more appeared. Those Pokémon, seemed strong enough, but unfortunately there was a way to find out and it was not good.

"These guys seem scary." Mario said, worried.

"Maybe." Buneary said. "But, we are 8, they are 3."

"We are four." Drapion said.

"'Which four?'" Cubone mocked him, imitating his voice. "Aggron, Gumshoos and you are three if I'm not mistaken."

"Yes, you miss one."

"So where is he?"

"Here."

Our heroes looked around and there was not el Ingobernable in the room. Although they had already listened and tried to locate without any success.

"Where?" Maria asked.

"There." Sneasel said, as she pointed down.

Everyone looked at the direction and saw a Joltik on the floor. Everyone was surprised that he was the fourth Ingobernable that will be part of the ambush.

"This is the smallest Pokémon I've seen." Maria said.

"It's actually the smallest Pokémon." Cubone said.

"Chanfle! Seriously?"

"Well, you don't see it?"

While they were arguing, Joltik, felt insulted at the way they talked about him as if he were not there.

"Hey! I'm here!"

"Sorry. But the Unown were not the smallest?" Buneary asked, ignoring him.

"No, they are a little taller by centimeters." Sneasel replied.

"How do you know?" Deino asked.

"I have traveled to many parts of this region and seen a lot."

"But they do not have thousands of forms? One of those forms must be small." Buneary said.

"I'm talking to you!" Joltik said, angry.

"I think in that case it would be the form o." Cubone said.

"No, Cubone." Snivy said. "The x it's the smallest form."

"There is. The Unown are the smallest Pokémon." Buneary said.

"Listen to me!" Joltik yelled, uselessly.

"But we are talking about the species in general, I think that specific forms doesn't count." Maria said.

"I think Maria's right about this." Sneasel said.

"But I still think that-."

"SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME!" Joltik yelled so loudly that it caused them to stop talking and pay attention to the little Pokémon. "I'M NOT GOING ALLOWED TO BE IGNORED AND TO SPEAK TO ME, ESPECIALLY FROM MY STATURE! SO I DEMAND A LITTLE RESPECT!"

They looked at the Pokémon, a little surprised, but not terrified. Most our heroes didn't consider him a dangerous one that should be treated with great importance.

"I'll take care of hi,." Maria said, untying her boots.

"What are you doing?" Buneary asked.

"What do you think?"

Buneary, try to imagine what she wanted to do. She was clearly removing her boot, but what was the reason? Then she worried a lot.

"Are you going to suffocate him with the smell of your boot?!"

Maria, felt insulted. If she made to get out of here, she had to wash his boots. She could no longer be humiliated by the smell of her boot.

"No!"

"So?"

"I'm going to hit him, with my boot."

"But don't hit hi, so hard, you can crush it."

"I'm listening to you!" Joltik said.

"Ok."

When she was about to take it off, Snivy spoke to her seriously.

"Wait." He said.

"What wrong?"

"I told you you'll stay out of the fights."

She remembered that very well, but she was underestimating the Pokémon and she thought she could handle it.

"I know, but this will not be a fight. A clean hit"

Snivy stared at the human. Obviously he did not approve of what she was doing, although it wasn't for that reason.

"Don't tell me you consider the little one a threat."

"Hey!" Joltik exclaimed.

"Just think about it. That this Pokémon, was part of an ambush before going up a very important floor, with Ingobernables with dangerous appearance. It is not a mistake."

"Thank you!" Joltik said.

Once she thought, Maria had just acted like an idiot. Everything what is happening, she knew she could not underestimate a Pokémon, no matter the size.

"Chanfle!" Maria exclaimed. "I'm sorry, Snivy. I was an idiot."

"We already knew that last one." Cubone said.

Maria, was offended and grabbed Cubone. When it seemed like something was going to happen, Drapion interrupted another discussion. He had already had enough of the young people discussing nonsense while they were waiting.

"Enough of this stupidity! I'm going to make it clear that we're not interested in what they're looking for above, but that doesn't mean we'll catch you! Especially you, Sneasel!"

The rest looked at the thief, curiously. The rescue team, arrived here because they were captured, just like Mario. Maria, came here to look for him and while the case of Sneasel is still a mystery.

"What he's referring to?" Buneary asked Sneasel.

"Nothing important." She answered.

"'Nothing important?'" Drapion asked. "You stole information, supply and Poké of ours. You even stole the location of the castle the Residence of Evil in the town of the sand and that ours from that place, were caught by the rescue team and dismantled the place. Clearly you have caused many problems to us so that you consider it 'nothing important'."

Snivy, now understood. She was not just any outlaw, but also an enemy of los Ingobernables. He was not surprised that she was locked up. He hear they paid thieves and shawls to do their dirty work. It was strange as Sneasel, being a thief, was stealing from them. But now he already know.

Although this doubt was resolved, another mystery is born. Why is she against them? What was her purpose in this place? What would Sneasel do if she risked coming here? All those questions could not be answered, especially at any second, this would become a battle.

"Maybe." Sneasel said. "But I'm not going to let you catch me."

"Or any of us," Buneary said, defiantly.

Drapion, was not surprised that they wanted to fight. He liked that. He would rather fight than talk or get to negotiate peacefully. Then he started to smile.

"First of all. I want to confess something."

Then behind the heroes, dark energy began to appear on the wall. They were looking at the bad guys without being able to notice.

"What's funny?" Cubone asked.

"You were right, we are not four, we are five."

At that moment, two hands grabbed Buneary in a way that she couldn't free herself. The rest turned worried and surprised. The Pokémon was Dusknoir. A ghost type Pokémon. He was a Pokémon that was not an easy opponent and had their friend as a hostage.

"Buneary!" Vulpix shouted.

She stopped worrying of herself when she saw her friend in danger. Cubone, was surprised that indeed Vulpix was worried about someone than herself. That was something that he doesn't see every day. He would say something about it, but there were things to worry about.

"Let her go, son of gun!" Maria shouted.

"I don't believe it." Dusknoir said. "I'm not the one to worry about."

Drapion, attacked with cross poison to the heroes. Hardly all of them managed to evade it. Dusknoir, began to squeeze Buneary with his strength, hurting her. Then she used thunderbolt that caused damage him for the ghost type to release her. Buneary used bounce, very high jump and severely impact the Pokémon.

Maria and Mario, were surprised how she was able to free herself and defend herself without problems. she thought that she couldn't defend herself and fight, it was because she was small and cute. She did not get the idea that Buneary was capable of doing all that.

When she fell to the ground on her feet, Dusknoir attacked Buneary with a shadow ball. The rest worried, but it turned out that she did not have any scratches.

"Lero, lero! You haven't hurt me!" Buneary mocked Dusknoir.

At that moment, Snivy remembered a very important detail. "Oh yes, she's a normal type."

"And?" Maria asked.

"Ghost-type attacks will not affect her."

The talk would be interrupted by Gumshoos' direct attack on Snivy. He evade it the attack and counterattack with leaf blade on the head, causing him to fall back.

"Maria! Put your brother, Vulpix and you in a safe place! We take care of this!"

"All right!" Maria affirmed.

She doesn't know why Snivy, also wanted Vulpix to be in a safe place. Maybe even she was not herself one hundred percent, but it was not time to question it. She ran to her brother and the ice-type Pokémon. She pulled Mario's hand and Vulpix's tail without warning.

"DE LA COLA, NO!" Vulpix shouted.

"Sorry! Life or death situation!"

While she was taking them away, the battle was already beginning. Snivy, faced Gumshoos, Sneasel against Drapion, Buneary against Dusknoir and Deino against Joltik. By the way, the electric and bug type Pokémon was biting his head. Even Cubone, saw him as Deino, ran and shouted 'get him off!', so calm.

Cubone saw how this was happening and who was facing who. But there he realized that the side of the Ingobernables, there was also a fifth and he did not see any part. Then he felt that where he was, it was beginning to get dark around him. When he looked back, he saw Aggron, who was staring at him.

"Of course. I got the big one." Cubone said sarcastically.

Then Aggron, attacked Cubone with metal claw. But Cubone, used the pointed of his bone and nailed it to his foot. The big Pokémon, cried out in pain as he grabbed his leg. Then he stuck it in his nose, Aggron grabbed his nose with the other hand. So Cubone used his bone to make him stumble and make the Pokémon fall.

Taking advantage of the moment and began to strike with his bone in the head of Aggron repeatedly. But on the fifth hit, he grabbed Cubone's hand before impact. His look didn't show good intentions.

"Oh no." said Cubone, expecting the worst.

So he throw Cubone into the air. Meanwhile, Sneasel was still battling Drapion. The leader of the ambush attacked with pursuit, but she evaded the attacks. Then he attacked with a poison sting. So she jumped, but Drapion, grabbed Sneasel with his tail throwing her into a column.

She tried to get rise up, quickly, but Drapion attacked again with pursuit. She managed to dodge it. But the attack of the Ingobernable pierced the column and got stuck. Seeing the moment and attacked Drapion with fury swipes like five times.

Then he freed himself and attacked with missile pin. So with an ice beam, she made an ice wall. The pin went through the wall, but not completely. Drapion, completely destroyed the wall, while she used agility and moved away from him. Drapion attacked poison sting, but she ran too fast to another column to cover herself for the attack.

While she was trying to regain her energies, Snivy was hit by Gumshoos for tackle. Then he attacked mud-slap on the leader's every. He quickly wiped his face and saw that he attacked with hyper fang. Snivy, could only use his hands to avoid being bitten instantly. Even though he was using all his strength, he was slowly losing ground. Obviously keep fighting would be useless, so he thought desperately to find a way to break free. He could not find a way to break free and it looked like he was going to be a victim of Gumshoos, but to his good fortune, Buneary attacked Gumshoos with a bounce.

The Pokémon ended up flying. Snivy, was happy at the arrival of his friend.

"It seems I made it on time." Buneary said.

"Yes, thanks." Snivy said,

"You owe me one."

At that moment, Snivy saw that Dusknoir attacked Buneary from behind with will-o-wisp. So Snivy, grab Buneary and jump themselves to the ground. In addition the attack ended up hitting Gumshoos by accident.

After realizing everything, Buneary felt grateful. "We're even." Snivy said.

"Right!" She affirmed, happy.

The two rose from the ground and looked at Dusknoir. "Do you have problems with him?" Snivy asked. Just in case to change opponent.

"Of course not!" Said Buneary, determined. "And you?"

He looked at Gumshoos and saw that Dusknoir's accidental attack left the Pokémon in a burned state. He will receive some damage for a certain time until he is cured or fainted out in battle. Gumshoos gave Snivy a good fight, but now the battle was even.

"I'll be fine. Go ahead." He said.

"Yes sir!"

The two went to battle with their respective opponents. Meanwhile, the brothers Gómez and Vulpix watched the battle from a safe position. Maria, could not believe what they were seeing.

"Whoa. This is like watching cartoons or movies, but real." Maria said.

"Besides, we see it for free and in the best places." Mario said.

By casually, she saw that her brother was recording the whole battle with his video camera. Maria, was surprised by that.

"Are you recording this?"

"Sure, it's a perfect opportunity. If we upload it to YouTube, we will receive millions of visits. Although of course they won't believe it is real, but this is still a good battle." Mario explained.

Maria, stared at Mario. "Hermano. What a good idea! Give me five!"

When they were about to do it. A thought of Mario made him stop.

"I don't have fingers. Not even a hand."

Maria,had forgotten that detail. There was a small moment of uncomfortable between the both of did not care what happened with the brothers.

"Then give me that one."

Now they did it. Suddenly Deino, was thrown where they were. He seemed very bad, he had been beaten up badly.

"What happened to you!?" Mario asked, worried.

"He hit me and bit me very hard everywhere."

"Who?" Maria asked.

"Him." Deino replied, pointing to the Pokémon.

The three looked and saw that Joltik was responsible. She remembered what Snivy said that she should never overestimate by the appearances. But Deino, was the strongest of all present, there is no way he can be defeated by a Pokémon that literally measures about three centimeters tall.

"Are you kidding me!?" Vulpix asked.

"Sorry. But he moves too fast, I could not hit him, much less on top of me."

Once he mentions it, Deino is right. With a good speed and a small size, it was an opponent difficult to fight. Now, Maria understood how dangerous Joltik was.

"Deino, have a point. Of his size it is difficult to hit him a blow." Mario said.

"Right," Maria said. "Now we have to think in a way to defeat him."

"You're right! Here we have four heads!"

"Four what?" Deino asked, distracted.

"Three heads."

"Smarts." Vulpix said. "He is not there anymore."

The brothers Gómez and Deino, turned to see and noticed that indeed Joltik was no longer there. That caused them to worry and look around.

"Chanfle! Where did he go!? "Mario asked.

"I don't know!" Maria said.

While they were looking for it. Joltik jumped into Deino's face and used a big bite. The dragon type Pokémon, did not could himself and screaming of pain.

"He's biting me!" Deino shouted.

Maria, try to take him off, but Joltik used a spark before the girl could do something about it and the little Pokémon used bug bite again.

At that moment he desperate and ran to a column and began to crash his head to remove it. The two brothers tried to say no, but they could not talk to him. Vulpix, laughed at this whole situation, it seemed very funny. Then on the last hit, he fell on the ground.

"Deino!" Maria exclaimed, while she and Mario ran towards him. "You're ok!?"

Deino, was recovering from the blows, but he was still stunned. "I took off of me?"

The two humans, looked around and there was no sign of Joltik anywhere. But Mario, saw that Joltik, was on the head of Deino. So he indicated to Maria position of the Pokémon, in silence.

Then he gave the camera to Vulpix who dedicated to recording all this. He grabbed a wooden stick and hit him. But Joltik, jump off and Mario ended up hitting Deino, accidentally. The Pokémon smiled a few moments, before falling knocked out.

"Chanfle!" Exclaimed Mario and went to try to wake Deino. "Forgive me, I did not mean to hit you!"

"How nice," Maria said sarcastically. "You just knocked out our new friend."

"But I wanted to hit Joltik!"

"And the worse, he's gone again."

"And the worst he can attack us in-. Ahhhhh!" The human, suddenly shouted.

"It's biting me!" He yelled.

"Joltik!?" Maria asked.

"Yes! Help! Ausorro! Soquilio!" Mario shouted and ran away without any specific direction.

There Maria, she remembered that she still had her insecticide and if sprayed on him, maybe he could let him go if she sprayed him. So she took out his insecticide and chased Mario all over the place, screaming for him to come back.

Buneary was still fighting with Dusknoir. The ghost type Pokémon returned to attack with will-o-wisp, but again Buneary eluded it. Since it was the only move that Dusknoir could use against Buneary, it became very predictable.

She attacked with a bounce, jumping very high and falling straight into Dusknoir. For the final move she used thunderbolt and defeated Dusknoir. Buneary, felt very proud after defeating a ghost type Pokémon. But she started to look at him in a curious way.

"Does he...?" Buneary said, but she changed her mind. "No, it's not the same."

Elsewhere, Snivy and Gumshoos looked at each other carefully to attack very carefully. Suddenly, Mario began to run around the Ingobernable and his sister followed him. They started to turn the Pokémon very fast and leaving without any possibility of being able to free himself. When the two brothers left, Gumshoos ended up dizzy.

Snivy, did not understand what just happened, but he take advantage of the moment. He used his vine whip and grabbed Gumshoos and threw himself at him with leaf blade in the face. Jumping in his face, the opponent ended up falling on the ground and still grabbing with his vine whip. He impulse himself like a spinning top and attacked again with a leaf blade. Defeating him once and for all.

Sneasel, dodge another Drapion attack, but barely. She was getting tired, so she looked around and get an idea. She ran back and Drapion chased her without thinking. She was heading towards the column at full speed, so she froze the floor and el Ingobernable ended up slipping. Sneasel, ended up in the column and jumping back and the Pokémon crashed. Although in the middle of the air, Drapion tried to catch her with his tail, but she used ice beam and froze the tail.

When she fell on her feet. She started attacking fury blows like five times and by the end, cut. Although it isn't very powerful, it was damaged multiple times to feel that his energies will be running out. So she used ice beam and froze Drapion's body to a point that could not be released.

Cubone, was thrown into another column and he did not move. Aggron, before advancing, Mario passed in front of him and then Maria followed him. He did not give importance and was attacking Cubone with focus punch. When he thought he was lost, Aggron ended up hurting himself. It turned out that he hit the head and Cubone, was wearing his skull.

"Even dead. My mother protects me in some way." Cubone said relieved.

Quickly, Cubone attacked with bone club in the bottom of the mouth of Aggron and then bonemerang. The bone hit back and return, but it was not very effective. So he chased the Pokémon and the already mentioned run away.

He slid under the table and Aggron, lifted the table, but he was not down there. Los Ingobernables did not understand and looked around. Unexpectedly, Cubone, was on top of the bad guy's head. He ate a violent seed, which causes the attack and special attack to increase. Then he used bone club once more at a point on the head that ended up fainting.

When he finished examining the Pokémon to see if he was really fainted, he suddenly saw Mario, running and screaming. When he pass in front of him, he notice that Joltik was biting Mario. So when he came back, Cubone used his bone and hit Joltik.

Then he picked hi up and saw him close. "How this little Pokémon could cause many pro-? AHHHHHHHH! "

He screamed suddenly after Joltik bit his hand. Quickly Cubone waved his hand and he let him go. Joltik fell perfectly on his four legs, while the other one was healing his hand.

"Hahaha!" He laughed. "You see that nobody make fun of my stature! I, Joltik! I proof that nobody can beat-!"

At that moment, Maria kicked hard at Joltik who ended up crashing in the window and then he fell slowly. Then the rest went to Maria and Cubone. Besides they seeing the human, surprised.

"For the record. He deserve it."Maria said, seriously.

"Very good, kick." Cubone said. "It was awesome."

"Not as impressive as Buneary." She said and then she looked at the already mentioned Pokémon. "I didn't know you fight very well."

Buneary, began to blush when hearing how her new friend gave her compliments. "All the credit is for Snivy, he helped me train."

"Seriously?"

"Yes." Snivy said. "I did not just train Buneary because she asked me. In the tasks of both rescue and exploration, we usually have to battle with wild Pokémon or any outlaw. So in addition to Buneary, I also help train Cubone and Deino."

Although he did not mention Vulpix, but in reality, she refused to go to training and rest.

"And Vulpix?"

"It's obvious she didn't wanted to. She hates to battle, even now she is the weakest Pokémon in our team. Besides, she only knows ice beam ." Cubone said.

Although although he did have good power, without training and practice, there would be no possibility of winning a battle.

"For that reason I told her to be with you. She can't fight." Snivy said. "The best would be if it were a support."

Now Maria, understood. She had the impression that Vulpix was a spoiled child, but this confirms it. Speaking of witch, she was heading towards them, Deino still beaten, following her. Vulpix, was still laughing at all the trouble Joltik had caused.

"Very funny, isn't?" Maria asked.

"I'm not used to laughing at people, but this is very funny!" Vulpix said, laughing.

Snivy, didn't know if he should tell Vulpix, to stop laughing, but it would be best if they recovered from the wounds they had. Also being in the dining room, they could grab berries and without using the ones in the backpacks.

"Buneary, grab that bowl and divide each oran berry and give to each one. Including you." Snivy ordered.

"Sí, señor!" Buneary said and was grabbing a bowl.

Mario, went to the rest. His back hurt from Joltik's bite. "Can you give me one?" Mario asked.

"Yes, here it is." She said, as she handed the berry to Mario.

Maria, could notice the wound on Mario's back. Now it felt good to have kicked that little Pokémon.

"I can't believe much more that you are brothers. You two share the same pain." Cubone said.

She did not take it as an insult. If Maria did not feel her wound, she might have laughed at the irony. Mario ate the berry and she saw how his back began to heal completely.

"Chanfle!" Maria exclaimed, as she saw how wound healed quickly.

"This is the best medicine!" Mario said.

Nobody said anything about it and Buneary passed the berries to her friends. After they ate it, everyone was in good condition. Mario, went to the video camera and put it in his backpack.

"Although I have to mention not only Snivy, he also my dad. He taught me to fight, "said Buneary.

"Your father?" Maria asked.

"Yes, he was a member of a rescue team for a long time until that incident."

When she mention that incident, Buneary's mood went down. Maria did not understand, but she assumed that something very bad happened. By the way, when Buneary said that, Mario saw Sneasel tightening his claws.

"It would be better if we get out of here. We're close." Snivy said.

"You're right. Let's go." Maria said.

Suddenly, Drapion started laughing. Obviously they knew something bad was going to happen.

"What's funny?" Sneasel asked, not in a good mood.

"That you are lost. You lost." Drapion said.

"Friend, if you paid attention. We beat your friends and you." Cubone said.

"True, very true. But my teammates should already be heading here." That detail, worried our heroes. "Besides I destroyed the mechanism of the door, there will be no way to escape."

Then Cubone, knocked out Drapion with his bone when he heard the news. He did not want to be caught again and he did not want to believe him either. In addition, the rest seemed worried about the situation.

"Now what? Does it mean that we are lost?" Cubone asked, worried.

"There must be some to hide or escape." Sneasel said.

"You're right. Everyone look for an exit" Snivy said.

"Wait!" Vulpix interrupted. "How do we know if he is telling the truth and we really are not in trouble!?"

At that moment, they began to hear many Ingobernables, running towards here. Now they were more than worried.

"Now we're in trouble." Maria said, worried.


	17. Chapter 17: In the middle of the storm

Los Ingobernables entered through the entrance of the dining room. Skuntank, led the Pokémon group to catch the rescue team and the rest of the intruders.

She was still in angry what happened a time ago and the only thing that conforms her is to catch the brats and get a little gratitude from Mienshao.

"Get them!" Ordered Skuntank.

The Pokémon, recorded the entire dining room. The only thing that they could find is the place destroyed by a battle and five of their own, fainted out. She couldn't believe that they were defeated by those intruders. But what was strange is that the intruders were not here.

Then a Crawdaunt, goes towards her. "Mrs! The intruders are not here."

"I already noticed." She said, angry. "Did they leave the dining room?"

"No. A pin missile destroyed the mechanism of the door that connects to the next floor. They couldn't get out of here."

In that case, they could not get out of here through that door, but they are not from either. So obviously they should be here, but they did not see them anywhere.

"Then look for them harder!"

Crawdaunt, went to look for the intruders immediately. Skuntank, also looked around. She did not understand, in this place it is impossible to hide for a long time.

Skuntank, walked towards the windows. She wondered when the storm would stop, she liked to be outside, because she hated being inside a house or cave for a long time. She felt locked up.

When she left the windows, the floor felt strange. She look down and saw that there was water on the floor. It was strange, the windows were all closed and there were no leaks of any kind, they had fixed it since last week.

But at that moment, She suspect that those brats must go out through the window. She did not believe it, the storm was strong enough to not be outside, but there is a possibility that they really risked going out so they couldn't be caught. She leaned out the window and saw no Pokémon or human on the balcony, but Skuntank saw that there was a path down. If she didn't know wrong, she knows where the path head.

* * *

"Your plan is good, it's great!" Vulpix said, sarcastically. "Go out in the middle of the storm!"

"The last time I was outside, the storm wasn't there!" Maria said.

Our heroes, left the dining room by the window to avoid being caught by the bad guys. So Maria, thought to go out the window. Obviously most did not sound like a good idea, but unfortunately there was no other option.

Now they managed to escape their pursuers, but they were not safe yet . The storm was too strong, they could barely advance. And they had to shout to talk to each other.

"But we came out in one piece!" Buneary said. "That's what counts?! Isn't?!"

"Are you always looking for the positive side in everything?!" Mario asked.

"Yes!"

Not only was Buneary's positivism surprising, but also her determination in a situation like this, still moving forward. Mario, wanted to have the same characteristics of her.

But something was very strange, all her friends were affected a lot by the storm, barely affected him. What's more, he loved to feel the water all his body. Was it because he's a water-type, felling good in the middle of all this?

Although what worried him most was his sister. He is seeing that she was freezing and very soggy. He was afraid that the storm would affect something in the wound on Maria's back. There was also the possibility that she died of hyperthermia. It was clear he had to find a way to enter the castle, quickly.

Then he looked at his fin. What will he do when he escape? Will he still be a Pokémon? The truth of things, he was already imagining his normal life as like this. At school, at home, in his future work and even playing video games. He have to figured out how to be human again.

Then a lightning fell ahead of them, causing it to destroy part of the castle and the rubble to fall. The good thing is that they were in a safe distance so that they were not in danger. But still, they were surprised.

"And I thought dying of cold was the most dangerous thing in this storm!" Maria said, confirming that she had the same fear as Mario.

Once Snivy, thought about it. The storm, he did not expect it to return so quickly. Not only that, storms get worse with each storm.

"Is this storm not normal?!" Sneasel asked.

"No!" Affirmed Snivy. "Since it started! The storms have gotten worse and worse!"

"Once you mention it! Also where city I live in, it's also gotten worse!"

Sneasel, was surprised. Her world is also affected bu these storms. When she arrived in this area, she had problems with the aforementioned. She expected the storms to be temporary, but this became a serious problem for anyone in the middle.

"Really?!" She asked.

"Yes! I suspect that somehow, something causes the storms of my world and your world!" The human said.

Then they stopped to talk about it, regardless about they are in the storm.

"It may be a Gothielle experiment, which is causing all this!" Mario said.

Then Snivy, remembered that he heard news that there were storms in the forest and time later, it came to the Chespirito town and Chaparro town. Surely, where the storm started, it must have been here. Once he mention it, los Ingobernables must be behind this.

"I was thinking the same!" Maria said.

"But the question is, what is causing it ?!" Cubone asked, grabbing curiosity.

"I don't know! But once we get there, we should destroy or undo what creates the storms!" Buneary said.

Buneary, was right. The storms have to stop before someone gets hurt or before it's too late. Although not everyone had a good heart, they agreed. If the storms continue, they will affect each of them. It could even destroy the place where they lived.

"Okay!" Maria said.

"Wait!" Cubone said. "I hate to say the bad news! But surely there will be Ingobernables watching it!"

Hearing that, what sounded like an act of heroism, sounded an act of suicide.

"He's right!" Snivy said. "It's very dangerous!"

To Buneary, knew Snivy well to know that he would try to destroy that, for the common good. But with what he just said, he was not going to risk it.

"Why?! We have to destroy it before someone gets hurt!"

"Sorry, Buneary! I feel the same! But we are already risking a lot! We can not deal with more powerful Pokémon! We just defeated Drapion and his comrades! If we keep pushing to our limit, we will not succeed!" The leader, explained.

She began to grieve, but immediately Snivy, grabbed her friend's shoulder.

"Don't worry, if we find information about it that confirms that an object of los Ingobernables is the responsible of all this disaster! We will inform Ursaring to send a team or more to take care of this! "

It made sense and Buneary seemed to understand it. But what stood out most, was that Sneasel, caught her attention by the mention of that Pokémon.

"Ursaring?! The same Pokémon that was part of the team Oranñ?!" She asked.

"Yes!" Cubone affirmed, but soon after he began to suspect her how she aroused that curiosity, suddenly. "Why?"

"Just curious!"

Without no more to say, the rest went on their way. Maria, already started to browse about that subject. She felt something was wrong. So he approached Buneary to get an answer for her 'investigation'.

"Forgive me! But tell me about that Ursaring and the team?! Oran"

"Of course!" Buneary said. "The teamOran is a very good rescue team that has rescued many Pokémon! They have even become platinum, a very high rank for a team like them! "

If she was not in the middle of the storm, she would write the information in her notebook.

"Tell me more about the members!"

"The leader was Ursaring, but now he is the boss of our guild! Decidueye, it was another member! But curiously, he is also a guild leader, but from my hometown! Even my father was a member! Y-!"

At that moment, Buneary's mood went down. Like the last time she talked about her father's team.

"And there was another one! I don't know anything about him and I never had the chance to meet him! But the only thing I know is that a mission went very wrong and he... died!"

She already understood by that sudden despondency of Buneary. Of course, nobody is happy about the death of someone, even if he deserves it. Maria, hoped she never felt good about someone's death.

"I see!" She said, but then she started thinking about Sneasel. "Do you know anything about the thief you didn't already say?!"

Buneary, began to remember if she missed a detail. She already told her that she comes from the same town and they studied at the school. Besides the problems that she caused to the Ingobernables, but Maria already knew it. It was just that.

"I don't think so! I'm so sorry!" Buneary replied.

"Don't worry! We must move on!"

"Yes!"

Then Mario, pulled his sister's pants and asked for a moment to talk. It was important. Maria, told her to go ahead.

She was curious that Mario what will have to said to her sister, but she continued on her way. Besides they did not advance much by the storm, she would reach them without any problem.

Sneasel, went to the rescue team, since she was bored.

"By the way! What is the name of your team?!" Sneasel asked Cubone.

At this point, he still distrusted the thief. He also felt that the question was for an evil motive.

"Why?!" He asked.

"Curiosity!" She replied, since all the time with them, they didn't mentioned it.

Although he did not want to answer it, the truth is. He couldn't help saying the name of a team that is not named yet.

"We don't have a name yet!" Cubone said.

Sneasel was a little surprised. she knew that this team was a disaster, but she did not expect that much that even the team did not have a name.

"Seriously?!"

"Yes! We are looking for an original and good name for the team!" Cubone said.

"Then what is the name you want!?"

"I truly don't care! I will not be on this team for long anyway!"

"Why?! Can not you tolerate your friends ?! "

"On the contrary! I wanted to create an exploration team, but it ended up being a rescue team!"

Sneasel, knew how an exploration team worked and its benefits. And with him little time to know him, She already had an idea how he was the earth-type Pokémon.

"I see!"

"When I find Pokémon or a team that has a space available, I'll leave the team!"

When it seemed that the conversation had ended between them, the thief went to Buneary, as she was still curious about what the possible names for this team.

Buneary!" Sneasel said and she turned to see her. "I just had a little chat with your friend and I would like to know what name you want for your team!"

The Pokémon of normal type, was happy to tell her. What's more, she was happy that Sneasel asks.

"Sure!" Buneary affirmed. "My first idea was to call ourselves team Flor or team Azul!"

Although she did not stop there,s he began to mention the other suggestions of his friends. "Vulpix, proposed Team Diamond, although it was discarded!

"Why!? I think it's a good name!"

She was about to say it, but Vulpix won the word. "Because I was the only one who has the beauty and appearance of a diamond!"

_The only one who speaks well is herself__._ Cubone thought, about how show off and proud, Vulpix is.

"Keep dreaming!" Sneasel said and Vulpix, was offended by the comment.

For some strange reason she did not say anything back, so Snivy, speak.

"Team Sol and Team Luna, that's are my ideas."

"Team Food!" Said Deino.

Obviously Sneasel, suspect that name should have been discarded when the first time he said it.

"He likes to eat a lot!" Buneary said.

"I already know it!"

Then the two brothers arrived with the rest. They seemed curious about the talk Pokémon were talking about.

"We sorry about the delay!" Maria said. "What were you talking about?!"

"They explained the whole topic of the talk. "Buneary already told her the name problem for the team. Mario, not only was interested, was thrilled with a smile on his face and the arrival of several ideas.

"Oh, I have many ideas!" Mario said.

"That good! Tell us!"Buneary said.

"Here are my options! Team Hero, Team Avengers, Team Delta, Team S.T.A.R.S., Team Umbrella, Guardians of the Pokémon, League of Pokémon, Spirit Of Fire, Team Locust, Hunter of Darkness, Lin Kuei, Team Noble, Tea, Rebel, Team Mexico, Gears of Pokémon or just Team Gear, Team Embers, Pokémon's Creed, Team Outsiders, New Blood, Team Platinum, Team Emerald, Team White, Team Black, Team Cross, Team Spartan and Team Ocean!"

All the Pokémon were surprised by the number of names Mario gave. They did not know what to say about it, those were too many that it was impossible to remember them all. Maria elsewhere, knew that some of those names were taken from fiction that Mario liked, others were too basic and some really good. He even put a name was from the same country where the two brothers live.

Of course Maria, explain to others. Snivy, asked him to write his ideas when they were inside, besides that they were original, that he wrote them and gave them to him. He will make those count.

Vulpix, looked back at times, watching if nobody attacked from behind. Although she only did it to protect herselfand to take care of the Chimaera.

As nobody knew that it was exactly that Pokémon, Maria, named him Chimera to know who she was referring to and the others agreed.

Although they managed to escape from that Pokémon, he can find them again. Some of our heroes were afraid of that idea. Sneasel, tried to think of some way to defeat him, but hardly thought an idea. The only weakness he had apparently was his mask, it seemed very heavy and could cause his movements to be somewhat clumsy. That would explain how he ended up sliding down the frozen floor so easily.

The only hope was that they would not meet him again. Since that next time they will not make it.

Then they saw a lightning strike, nothing special. Nothing to worry about. But suddenly, a purple smoke appeared around them. Snivy, immediately knew it was poison gas. A move that can cause a poison state to anyone who breathes it.

"Don't breathe it!" Snivy shouted.

When he shouted, he ended up breathing that gas, causing him to end up poisoned. Surely some ended the same and others managed to avoid breathing it. So Snivy used leaf tornado to clear it

When the gas was no more, he saw his friends. Deino and Mario, were the only ones who inhaled the gas and were poisoned. The rest seemed fine. But all three began to feel the effect of the poison and began to suffer damage and pain in the head.

At that moment, Mario, ended up falling to the ground.

"MARIO!" Maria shouted, and ran to him. "What happened?!"

"That was poison gas!" Snivy said. "The gas causes poison state to anyone who breathes them!"

Buneary and Vulpix, went towards the two brothers, while Cubone and Sneasel, went towards Deino. But Cubone, notice that Snivy, did not feel well either.

"Snivy, you are also poisoned!"

"I know!" He affirmed and began to feel another wave of pain. "Quick, a pecha berry!"

Maria, immediately look in her backpack and took out three berries. Two berries gave it to Buneary and she ran to Deino. The human handed over the berry to his brother and he ate it. When Buneary delivered the pecha berry to Deino, he ate it immediately.

The two were no longer in that state of poison. Maria, began to relax when seeing that her brother was well.

But still Snivy, was poisoned, so Buneary, ran with the berry meloc towards the leader. Then Sneasel, saw the shadow ball attack that is aimed at Snivy and Buneary. They had completely forgotten about the attacker and surely he was not alone.

"Be careful!" Sneasel shouted

When the two realized, the attack hit very close to them and the two ended up flying in different directions and falling to the ground.

Then Snivy looked back and saw another group of Ingobernables, eager to have their hands and claws on them. The Pokémon were a Raichu, Crawdaunt, Sudowoodo, Mankey and a Lioone. But to the one who seemed the leader of that group was a Skuntank, who spat a little poisonous gas from her mouth.

"It makes me hard for me to believe that a bunch of brats have caused a lot of trouble!" She said.

Snivy, rise up off the ground, also Buneary did it. She remembered that Snivy was still poisoned and had to give the berry. Especially if it turns out a battle, Snivy would be at a great disadvantage.

"Because we are kids after all!" Sneasel said.

Buneary, ran towards Snivy at full speed, but was attacked by Raichu who used thunder. He missed, but rather it was a warning. That if she tried to cure him, he would attacked. Besides Snivy, pointed she don't go any close to him.

Still, she wanted to cure him at any cost.

But then lightning struck, but this time, it fell near the two groups. It was no coincidence that another bolt had fallen so close. The cause was Raichu's attack.

"No electrical attacks next time! I do not want to be struck by lightning because of you! "Skuntank ordered.

Raichu, worried after being scolded for his attack. "Y-yes, I will not repeat it!"

Although not only that. Sudowoodo was shaking with cold and did not like to get wet. Something very typical of rock type Pokémon.

"Can we finish this now?!" She asked.

"Shut it!"

Although they were the bad guys, Snivy did not like to see how Skuntank mistreated her comrades. Although he wasn't surprise.

But the detail is that the leader of this group is very angry. She could not stand anything. For Sneasel, it would be a good opportunity.

She smiled and looked at Skuntank, in a mischievous and manipulative way. "Wow, you are really angry! It's amazing that you the leader with that lousy temperament!"

"Shut up!"

Logically she responded in the way that Sneasel wanted her to do. But she wanted to annoy her even more to get her mad. Since she suspected that there will be a fight and wanted the leader of this group was not cool to have the perfect opportunity to beat them with a better possibility.

Although Buneary, she could take advantage of the fact that she was distracted, but some Ingobernables, were focused on her and her friends. Another chance discarded to cure Snivy.

"You know what?! You need to meditate! It's good to control your anger and for Pokémon battles! You could even go up even higher rank."

Skuntank, was angry with every word that Sneasel said. Even if the thief did what she wanted, she did not like her saying things as if she knew more than she did.

"YOU DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"

But in the middle of all this. Skuntank, felt a deja vu. As if she already lived this. Trying to remember, she saw Sneasel in a different way. She has seen several Sneasel's in her life, but nothing like her. Only one Pokémon of her evolution that she known, had that same characteristic. Remembering him, she get angry. No matter that she had heard that he died.

"Ugh! Are the Weavile and the Sneasel so annoying?!" She said.

Sneasel stopped smiling and looked at Skuntank, curious. The rest did not understand what she meant. Maria and Cubone, were interested. The ground-type Pokémon, doubted that being of the same species has the same personality. If that were the case, he would already crying for his mother all day.

"What do you mean?!" Maria asked.

"Nothing important!" El Ingobernable answered. "But she reminds me of a Weavile, just as unbearable as her! I'm glad the idiot is dead!"

The thief, was annoyed by that comment. But Skuntank, didn't want to keep talking.

"I do not know why I'm still chatting with you! Catch them! "

After Skuntank's order, all los Ingobernables attacked. Linoone attacked Snivy with slash, but managed to evade him by making a twirl forward. Buneary, try to go with her friend, but los Ingobernables, she was already in front of her and fighting her friends.

Crawdaunt attacked Buneary with a guillotine. She evaded, jumping from behind. But he attacked again with crabhammer, this time, hitting her. The attack hurt the normal type Pokémon a lot. So she attacked with thunderbolt, but it did not affect him much, no matter he was water type.

She knew this was bad, these Pokémon are from another level. Stronger, more resistant and more experienced. If they had problems with Drapion, these Pokémon would be bad news.

Los Ingobernable attacked again with crush, but she used bounce, jumping high and avoiding the attack. While she was up, she saw that Crawdaunt used sword dance. A move that increases the attack and the special attack. When she fell to the ground, the water-type Pokémon attacked with a crabhammer. She barely managed to evade him and Buneary attacked swift. The attack, again did not affect him much, but a little.

Apparently they will need a miracle to win this battle.

Cubone, was attacked by Raichu who used hyper beam. The ground-type Pokémon in response used protection. Although he saved from that attack, he could not avoid receiving the dynamic punch. He ended thrown towards the brothers and Vulpix.

Maria, ran to Cubone, to help him to recover. This battle was already getting out of hand.

"Why did not you use that move that protected you a few moments ago again?!" Maria asked, worried.

"Protection?!" He asks and she nodded. "Raichu, attacked too fast! And even if I could, if I used protection too often, that usually fails!"

Cubone, I looked ahead and saw that the Ungovernables, were winning by much. Only his friends evaded the attacks. Even if they managed to hit back, it did not do them minimal damage.

"Forget this! Take out a sphere "

Maria, understood that in these moments the most indicated is to use a sphere to balance the situation. So she opened her backpack and searched.

"Quick!" Cubone demanded.

"I working on it! But I don't know which one is the right one! I can not even tell which is which!" Maria replied.

When Cubone, was going to help her. She saw, that Mario and Vulpix, are attacked by Mankey. She attacked Vulpix with karate chop and jump on Mario. Maria, she worried and ran towards them. Leaving his backpack with Cubone, behind.

"Wait-!"

Then Raichu, returned to attack him with a dynamic punch and Cubone, dropped the backpack and evaded.

Mankey, had the human on his paw and took advantage to attack him with karate chop. But Maria, grab her tail and pull her. Before, she would attack her with her insecticide, but she thought that she could hurt her brother and opted for the action of pulling her tail. It hurt a lot and she turned to see the human and jumped on her head. The journalist, try to get rid of her. When Mankey was going to attack her with fury swipes. Mario, took the spring gun from his backpack and threw a stone in her face. Making her let the human go and fall.

Maria, raised her thumb and while looking at her brother, grateful. Mario, felt proud to have helped his sister and not have missed the shot. Then Mankey, got up and was going to attack the human. But Vulpix attacked Mankey with ice bean. The attack did not affect much and was after the ice type Pokémon.

La Ingobernable, used low kick and was hit without problems. Snivy, was right. She wouldn't last long in a Pokémon battle. Obviously she needs help. So the brothers looked at each other and then ran to Vulpix to help her.

Sneasel, was facing Skuntank. La Ingobernable, used flamethrower and the thief, used ice beam to create a wall of ice. The intense fire, makes the ice melt very fast. So she stopped covering the wall, ran quickly towards her and attacked with cut. The blow ended up hitting and causing enough damage.

Snivy and Sneasel, were quite strong that the others of their comrades. Since, the two already fought from much earlier and gained experience to their own. (With the exception of Deino, it is unknown how he has become strong over time). But it does not mean that they are stronger than these Ingobernables that were already evolved and stronger.

Skuntank attacked with a night slash. Sneasel, evaded her and attacked with fury swipes. The successful hits were four in total. La Ingobernable, used flamethrower again and this time she could not evade it. She ended up getting hurt and was critical. Skuntank, was going to use flamethrowers again. But Sneasel, used ice beam on the floor and slid, evading the attack from below and counterattacking with cut.

Sudowoodo, ran fast, while trying to dodge Deino's dragon pulse. He was surprised that this child had strength and power like a legendary Pokémon.

He Jumped and barely, managed to dodge it. But Deino, did not stop there, he used dragon pulse. Sudowoodo, elude him by moving one side. Although Deino, repeated the same attack several times and in the form of bursts. By fear, el Ingobernable dodged them in different ways: jumping, crouching and moving aside. When he thought he had dodged them all, Deino, attacked in a surprised way with a headbutt and Sudowoodo ended up flying.

Deino, smiled for his achievement and went after him.

The leader of the team, used coil. This move increases the attack, defense and precision to the user. Snivy, general does not use that move in battle, but this is an exception. The battle was not in his favor.

First: He was still poisoned. Second: his opponent was giving him a fight. But in despite of everything, he is still standing and ready to fight. Linoone, attacked with cut. Snivy, received damage and attacked with leaf blade. El Ingobernable, used sand attack. That caused the leader to lose a bit of precision and then the normal type Pokémon would attack with slash and send him flying towards the wall.

Then Linoone attacked Snivy with skull bash, he but used his tail to hit her paws and move aside. El Ingobernable ended up crashing his face into the wall and then Snivy rolls up and uses leaf blade. There he did not stop, grab the Pokémon and throw it to the wall. After being smashed against the wall again, he made a German surplex and succeeds in defeating him.

Snivy, got up and decided to fight the next one, but he already felt that his head about to explode and was losing his energy. He ended up falling on the wall due to lack of strength. With the poison in his body and using his forces to the limit when fighting with Linoone, he was about to faint at any moment. But he was still trying to stay awake.

Vulpix, used ice beam, desperately against Mankey, who dodged and quickly approached the member of the rescue team. She could not let her get close, since she had hand-to-hand movements and Vulpix not. If she manages to get close and hit her, it would be all for Vulpix.

Then Maria and Mario, arrived. They saw as Vulpix, was on the line in this battle and they knew that wasn't going well at all. Mario, was about to throw a stone with the spring until his older sister stopped him.

"Wait!" She said. "I just had a better idea!"

She began to search Mario's backpack and pulled out what looked like an blast seed. Mario, understood that this is better than throwing stones.

"Take it!"

He grabbed it and put it in the spring. But before pointing her, he looked at his sister. "Sure that is an explosive seed?!"

"No totally! But Vulpix, is in trouble!" She said, serious.

Mario, took aim at Mankey and threw it. The human ended up failing the shot, but the Pokémon noticed it. She annoyed that the both of them again interfere in the fight. So she ran to them.

The human, put the stone in the spring and threw her quickly, but la Ingobernable caught it and threw it against the human, hitting him and ran towards them. Mario, ended up falling on his sister's leg, causing her to fall on the ground. Trying to get up, she notice that Mankey was going to reach her. So when she jumped on Maria, the girl used her foot to protect herself and used the strength of her leg to push her as far as she could.

Mankey, ran back to her. So Maria, desperately took out her insecticide and sprayed her in the eyes of la Ingobernable, just in time. She grab her eyes and was attacked by Vulpix, who used an ice beam.

Maria, grabbed her brother and ran towards Vulpix. "Are you okay !?" Maria asked the Pokémon.

"Look at me! Do I look like I'm fine?!" She said, tired, beaten and angry.

"I'll take it as a yes!"

When Mario recovered at once, he looked at Mankey. She began to breathe hard and glared at the three of them. Vulpix, heard that the Mankeys can get angry easily, but she also heard that they can reach a state of uncontrollable fury.

"Now she is angry!"

Then she screamed and ran towards the three individuals with unimaginable fury.

Crawdaunt, was holding Buneary, with his tweezers. He was crushing the Pokémon and she was screaming in pain. She used thunderbolt and swift, desperately to free herself, but attacks did not affect el Ingobernable very much, but it did not stop. Then he squeezed a little more and Buneary stopped attacking him.

She did not see anyone to help her and she did not find a way to free herself on her own. Crawdaunt laughed as he hurt the Pokémon with great happiness.

Then he prepared the attack, crabhammer. "Hahaha! Oh, this is going to hurt a lot!"

When he was about to hit her in the face, Deino, attacked him with skull bash. By sending him flying and releasing Buneary. When he defeated Sudowoodo, with his brute strength, he saw that her friend was in trouble, he rushed to help her. She was happy that her friend came just in time.

"Thanks!" She said.

"You're welcome!" Deino, happy.

But he was hit by Crawdaunt and throw aside. Buneary, was surprised that he hit Deino, in that unexpected way. But el Ingobernable attacked with guillotine to the Pokémon, Buneary, evaded it by crawling under Crawdaunt. She attacked with swift, but it did not affect him much and he attacked with crunch. Buneary, jump back and Deino, recovered and attacked with dragon rage. Crawdaunt, saw that, evaded it and attacked with crabhammer the two Pokémon, hitting both of them.

Snivy, opened his eyes again and saw the whole battle. Everything was very bad for his friends. He wanted to help them, but he did not have the energy to have another battle, especially the poison sucking his energies. Then he saw how Raichu, hit Cubone and prepared for any opponent. Maria, Mario and Vulpix, had problems with a Mankey, very angry. In addition Crawdaunt, attacked Buneary and Deino, without stopping and without mercy. Sneasel was the only one who had a chance against Skuntank, although he was not sure at all.

Once he remembered it, Raichu attacked Buneary with thunderbolt, causing lightning to strike near them. He began to think, if he could make him attack with electric attacks and make all los Ingobernables, be affected by the lightning. The victory would be theirs.

But how to achieve it? Then seeing his body almost weakened, he knew what to do. Using the few strengths he had, he got up and walked towards Raichu, slowly. His body said that he could not keep walking, but his willpower gave enough strength to maintain balance and continue. When he was behind Raichu, he hold the Ingobernable in a way that could not be free himself.

"Hey! Get off of me!"He said.

Despite the attempts to free himself, the leader did not let him go. So Snivy, used his vine whip and started grabbing Crawdaunt and Mankey. He would also try to grab Skuntank, but he couldn't. When he had them tight, he bit Raichu's tail.

He ended up screaming in pain and ended up discharging his electricity. Then the clouds began to expel electrical charges and finally a lightning bolt fell directly on Raichu and Snivy, as he had grabbed both Ingobernables with his vine whip, they were also affected.

Although Raichu did not receive any kind of damage, but that does not mean the rest either. They cried out in pain from the powerful lightning. The three ended up falling to the ground. Fainted

"SNIVY!" Buneary yelled and ran to his friend, scared.

Raichu, was confused by what just happened, even Cubone, I throw a sleep seed and Raichu, fell asleep.

Buneary, came to Snivy's side and tried to wake him up. "Snivy! Snivy! "

Cubone and Maria, arrived where his friend is and examined him. The human, checked if breathing or fatal damage. Apparently when he was grabbing Raichu, he only received an electrocution, but did not receive the impact of the beam itself.

"He's only fainted out!" Cubone said. "Although I don't see anything serious!"

Even though there was no fatal or permanent damage to Snivy, Buneary did not stop worrying. She did not expect that he really did that. She knew that he would do everything he could to protect his friends, but this proved that he would take such a risk.

_Bad ivy, never dies. Right? _Cubone thought, admiring the courage of his fallen friend.

"That's the Pokémon, braver I've known!" Maria said, trying to comfort Buneary.

Then they heard sounds of attacks. They turned to see and saw that Sneasel and Skuntank, was still battling. It was not over yet. So they had to take care of her, now that they had a chance.

"Buneary! Mario! Help Snivy!" Maria said and then looked at Cubone. "Come on, Cubone!"

He nodded and both ran to the battle. Sneasel, used fury swipes, she managed to evade one, but received two impacts. She stepped back and was going to use flamethrower until she noticed that she was the only one standing and fighting, not only that, but also that the rest who were allied with the thief were heading here.

Thinking about her possibilities, it wasn't many, besides that she had not foreseen that Sneasel would put a fight. She was tired and hurt. So without any remedy, she used poison gas.

Sneasel, saw the attack and jump back to avoid breathing, but ended up poisoned. The rest, noticed and heading to help her. Then Maria, looked at those who attended Snivy.

"Guys! Sneasel, she's poisoned! Someone brings a pecha berry!"

After this, Buneary, ran towards them. When she arrived with the others, Maria, noticed that she did not have the berry. When she was going to ask, Buneary, a kind of move that makes a kind of bright energy in wave forms come to Sneasel and that waves turn blue. When it was done, Sneasel was cured of the poison.

Both Maria and both Vulpix, were surprised that Buneary, knew that move. It was great.

"What was tha ?!" Maria asked.

"It's heal bell! It's a move that heals any negative state! Snivy, asked me to learn it in case one of us was in a state like poisoning! "

Maria, thought why she did not use that move when she was in that same state. Maybe it was because she was seriously poisoned, she wasn't sure.

But then Cubone, spoke. "The gas is now disappearing."

He was right, the smoke disappeared and Skuntank was gone. They did not understand how she leave quickly. It was crazy. But Sneasel from inside knew that he hadn't gone so far and she must be near here.

"She's escaping! We must catch her!" Sneasel said.

"What for?!" Cubone asked.

He did not want to make an effort, much less go after her for no reason. He had enough with that beaten, he did not want to lose the little energy he had.

"She can tell her friends where we are!" She explained.

"Besides, she's involved in the death of your father!"

"Sneasel, opened his eyes in a surprised way.

"Not only that! He was also a member of the Oran team!"

Once again she was right in the truth. Then she turned to look back to see the person who said that.

"Or am I wrong?!" Maria asked.

Yes, she was the one who said all that. Sneasel was not the only one who was confused and surprised. Also the rest. she could not believe that she knew. She hadn't told anyone about her secret, not even Buneary, who knew something minimal about her.

No, it was impossible. That' what Cubone and Vulpix believed, many more. There's no way that this thief is the daughter of the deceased member of the rescue team that Buneary's father also belonged to. But the way the journalist said it. It seemed that she knew it perfectly.

"Do you know what you are saying!?" Cubone asked, still not believing the revelation. "Why are you sure that she's the daughter of that member of the rescue team?!"

"He may not her father! probably be a close relative! But I'm sure she's here to avenge the death of that Pokémon!"

Even Sneasel, was surprised that she said that and knew of her true intentions here. Then she keep calm, she was not going to let the human stop winning this discussion and make her confess the whole truth.

"Good deduction!" She said, pretending to be impressed. "But can you confirm your theory!"

"Thank you! That's what I was going to say!" Maria said.

"When you were your little talk with that skunk and the mentioned the death of that Weavile ,you got mad!"

"I admit that I get angry and that the next evolution of my kind is to Weavile, but it doesn't mean that-!"

Maria quickly, interrupted the thief. "Besides, when he died, the next day you escaped!"

Then Vulpix, recalled that Decidueye, mentioned that she had escaped the town and also Buneary, remembered that her father told her that her partner and friend, had died on the day before Sneasel, escaped.

Now Maria's suspicions were gaining strength.

"You filled with anger and you went looking for that Pokémon for six years until you stole the location of this castle because of what that Pokémon had said that looks a lot like the scorpion!"

Cubone, who immediately remembered that situation. Before battling, Drapion mentioned exactly what Maria just said. Another point that makes sense.

"When you tried to infiltrate, those ghost-type Pokémon got you in the same house where they caught Buneary and her friends, and they put you in the dungeon! After you freed yourself, you had the chance to get out of here and steal something valuable if you wanted to! But instead, you went to steal that store that were Cubone and Deino, you stole their bag to prepare for any meeting with los Ingobernables!"

"Then you tried to steal the keys from us to go higher! Since that Pokémon you're looking for must be a big fish in los Ingobernables! But after the battle with Snivy and the encounter of the chimera, you realized that your chances were getting shorter and you decided to join us! Since you were close to fulfilling your goal and did not want to go back to the dungeons! "

Now Cubone, understood why she joined them. If she could continue alone, she would. But the problem with los Ingobernables and with that Pokémon, persecuting her. She would need help to move forward to achieve it.

"All the time with us, you did not mean to steal something! When we were on the 8th floor, in the room with all the information! You were not looking for valuable items! Yo were looking at the list of members of los Ingobernables, the positions where they work and even where they sleep! "

Sneasel, did not understand. How did she know that detail? When she was looking at that list, the journalist was reading a book. Although she believed that nobody saw what she was reading, the truth is that Mario, saw her a brief moment that list without she note him. And before the battle against Skuntank's group, the human told her about it.

"But the only thing I don't know is who you're looking for! So confess!"

All the points make sense and was right with all the facts of Sneasel. The death of Weavile, fleeing from the town, problems with los Ingobernables during the last six years, how she arrived at the castle and the desperation to fulfill her objective. Everything fit.

The rest, especially Sneasel, were surprised how she could discover the secret of relating all these clues. Mario, is not surprised at all that his older sister discovered it. What's more, if she were not a journalist, she would be a good detective.

Then Sneasel knew that she could no longer hide it. Maria, guessed right in all those suspicions. Recognizes that the human is a smart girl.

"It seems that is time to show intel!" Sneasel said and became serious. "Indeed, my father died when he decided to sacrifice himself to save Ursaring! Like Snivy!"

Sneasel, began to get angry with mentioning the boss of the Chespirito guild.

"Ursaring, should be him! Not my father! "

Buneary, did not like how she said it. She knows Ursaring a lot, he's serious and grumpy on a few occasions, but Ursaring would do anything to protect anyone.

"He would not let him die!" Buneary said.

"Exactly, he was going to sacrifice himself until my father froze him and used a medal so he would het out off of here alive!"

"You can't blame him for what happened!" Maria said.

"I hated so much to admit it, yes! I could not blame him! But there was a responsible to blame! Mienshao!"

And the surprises continue. Mienshao, the leader of los Ingobernables. Turns out to be the Pokémon responsible for Weavile death. Cubone, almost doesn't believe it.

"And now I know where she is! I'll wait and attack her! I' going to humiliate her, I'll make her beg for mercy and I'll kill her! "

The rest did not know what to say. Really her hatred for Mienshao and the wishes for revenge were big. Buneary, did not like Sneasel, was acting. It was the first time she saw a Pokémon like her. With desire for revenge no one has seen in her life.

Then where least expected, Cubone, began to laugh.

Everyone looked at him, confused. It seemed that he had become a madman in a second. They didn't know why he was laughing in a situation like this. Besides Sneasel, didn't like how he laughed after telling them all this. It was annoying.

"What's so funny?!" Sneasel asked, annoyed.

He took a deep breath, but still let out a few laughs. "Sorry! But your revenge thing is funny! It's is so stupid! But make you laugh! "

"What do you mean with that!?"

"I mean how do you plan to fight Mienshao! Are you really so stupid to believe that you can against the very leader of los Ingobernables by yourself?! It sounds more like a suicidal task! "

There he laughed again. "Now you are the champion of idiots!"

Then Deino, was surprised and began to worry while he was heading towards his friend.

"So I'm not the champion anymore?!" Deino asked.

"Sorry, but with that silly idea, she beat you!"

At that moment. Deino, went towards the wall. He leaned against the wall and started crying. This changed from being a strange moment to an uncomfortable moment.

But once Maria, she thinks about it. Cubone is right. That Pokémon, must be the strongest and even the smartest. Besides Sneasel, she seemed like If she already had victory in her claws.

"He's right! There's no way you can beat her!" Maria said, it would be.

"Yes I can and I will!"

Then Cubone stopped laughing and looked at the thief. "Yeah, you're crazy! You lost against Snivy, and he doesn't consider himself to be the strongest of us all!"

That made Sneasel mad. "I let him win! I'm better than him!"

"It's not like I remember it! Also, how long did you train?!"

"Six years!"

Cubone, could not resist and laughed to hear the answer of the thief. Now she was even more angry than before.

"Well you did not learn much!"

"Why do you believe that!?" Sneasel asked.

"Because Snivy, only trained THREE years!"

Buneary, agreed with her friend. Snivy, trained a year and then fought as a fighter for two years. Facing the best wrestler, learning and improving to win and be able to match the Pokémon as strong as he could.

Compared to the two, Snivy, was closer than beating Mienshao, than Sneasel.

"Even if you had the opportunity, there are lines that we do not cross!" Maria said.

"My sister is right! Revenge is bad! Kill the soul and poison it!" Mario said.

That's what she wanted to say to Sneasel, but Buneary, was still so worried without being able to say anything. She was comforted that the brothers, try to reason with the thief to make her change her mind.

But unfortunately, that words did not work at all. She was still angry.

"I don't care about that! She took away the most precious person in my life! Now I'm going to take her life!" Sneasel said

Now she could not just watch, she also had to act and try to convince Sneasel, to forget that idea of revenge.

"Please! I know you're good! Don't do it! Surely your father would not approve!"

"And what do you know about my father?!" Sneasel asked, angry and staring at Buneary.

She tried to answer the question, but Sneasel interrupted her.

"With all the respect! You don't know what I'm going through!" Those words hurt Buneary. Not only that, Vulpix, felt fury to see how Sneasel talked to her friend that way. "Your father is alive! You have no idea how it feels to lose a loved one! Also for your information, you're not in a world where you beat the bad guys and it's a happy ending! No no no no no! There are Pokémon that suffer out there, not being accepted by others, humiliated and beaten! So don't think you live in a world that we can all be happy! Then shut up once and-! "

When it looked like Vulpix, was going to attack her. Maria, interposed between Buneary and Sneasel.

"AT LEAST YOU HAD A FATHER!" Maria shouted and everyone looked at her, with mouth open.

It's the first time Mario, saw his older sister, angry like that. It worried him a lot. Maria, had gotten fed up with what she said about her own world and how she talked to Buneary, like she was to blame for all this.

"He abandoned my mother, my brother and me on our luck when I was little! My mother had to do everything possible to take care of us! She was getting paid very little despite working tirelessly! Does it sound right to you?! "

But before the thief could speak, Maria, interrupted her. "Let me tell me more about what life is like in my world! There are also people who have disappeared in my world and nobody finds them! You know why?! Because they are dead! You heard me?! Dead! Not only that! The policemen, disputed and senators are corrupt! They care to benefit themselves than helping the people first! I always see problems of the pollution, discrimination, bullyng, the thousands of people who are in poverty who can not afford medicine and homes to live and enjoy with their families!"

In the middle of all this, Maria, tears began to flow from her eyes. Remembering all the problems of her world.

"It's sad what happened to you and I... I can not imagine being in the same situation as you! Do something if my in the same case as you with my mother or my brother! Besides, your world is not perfect! But I assure you that my world is thousands of times worse than yours! Even... I lost hope in my own species...!"

Maria, stopped being angry and became sentimental. Buneary, had no idea how things were in the human world and was demonstrated by the level of sadness of the journalist. Even Mario, never thought to see his sister so... sad.

"But the Pokémon, you can still avoid crossing that line, you can still avoid making that mistake! Besides, I don't know your father so to have the right to tell you this, but...!"

Then she knelt in front of Sneasel and stopped crying. "Be happy."

Maria's words touched the hearts of everyone present, including Vulpix. Sneasel, didn't know what to say. Upon hearing all that, they are confuse. She could not believe that the world of humans was so bad and that the human asked her to be happy.

Nobody had told her that since he became a thief and those words were very sincere.

Then Deino, stopped crying, looked back by casually and start to worried.

"Guys!" Deino said, in a tone that seemed worried.

The rest looked back and were surprised. Vulpix, was terrified.

It was the Pokémon. Type null.

And he found them.


	18. Chapter 18: Type: Null

Our heroes looked at the Pokémon with concern and fear. They couldn't believe that he found them. At the worst moment

Despite the fear, Maria, was examining the Pokémon. It was the first time she saw him in front of her. She was still angry that he ripped her back, but she knew she had to be very careful, she did not want that Pokémon to hurt her again or something much worse.

"So that's the Pokémon that attacked me?!" Maria asked.

"Even the question is silly!" Cubone replied.

It was not necessary to mention that Cubone was very worried. He had high hopes of not finding him again. But among all present, Vulpix, was the only one who was terrified. She was shaking with fear.

She tried to look away to avoid seeing him, but she couldn't avoid looking at him with fear. Her instincts said that she run out of here as soon as she can, her legs were like a root planted in the ground. Immovable.

But the rest, no matter the fear, tried to stay calm. They were exhausted and beaten by the battle that just happened. Being scared would not help anything at all.

The first one to calm down was Sneasel, then Maria and Cubone, the last one was Buneary. Deino and Mario, they were still scared, but they could still do something.

"What are we doing to do?!" Mario asked, worried.

"I opt for the option to escape and hide!" Cubone said.

"Impossible, we would never make it!" Sneasel said.

She was right. Escaping that Pokémon would be very hard. First: they were exhausted. Second: they had a friend fainted and out of combat. Third: not everyone was quick to evade the Pokémon, especially with the storm.

"Well, we could escape if someone stayed behind...!"

By casually, she looked at her partners and noticed that they were looking at her, not in a good way. Obviously they don't like the idea of one of them staying behind and leave him to their fate.

"Yes, that option is discarded..." Sneasel said, uncomfortable.

After the idea has gone to the trash, that meant that all possible options to escape the Pokémon have been discarded.

"So what do we do?!" Deino asked, very worried.

Seeing the situation, Mario thought that it would be best to use a special item from his backpack. Both medicinal and for battle. When he put his hand in the backpack, the chimera moved his paw a little.

That caused and with the fear that had with the Pokémon, Mario, stop moving. After that, the chimera hasn't moved. Cubone, did not understand why he did not attack them. That made it quite disturbing.

"What are he waiting for to attack us?!" He asked.

Maria and Sneasel, examined the Pokémon with all the calmness and precisely. For some reason he did not attack them when he arrived, just watch.

"It's like a lion hunting his prey!" Maria said.

The Pokémon looked at the human confused.

"Lion hunting his prey?!" Buneary asked.

Then Maria, remembered that she did not tell Buneary about the animals. And of course the other Pokémon had no idea what they are.

"Well, in our world there are living beings called animals!" Maria said. "Although they are not like humans and Pokémon! They do not have intelligence like us in the first place!"

"What do you mean they do not have intelligence like us?!" Sneasel asked.

"I put it on like this! Animals can not reason or think! They are guided by instinct all the time!"

"You want to say what is someone dumber than Deino?!" Cubone asked

At that moment, Deino, looked at his friend and the human with curiosity. Then thinking how to answer the question, he looked at the dragon type Pokémon.

Already knowing the answer to the question Cubone had asked, she turned to look at him. "No, animals are a little smarter!"

Deino, began to think if he should feel insulted by the human's response. But he decided to ignore it.

'So what did you mean by the Lion hunting his prey?!" Sneasel asked, returning to the subject.

"Oh right!" She said. "As I said! The Leons observe their prey with great precision to see how they act! Waiting for the precise moment to attack!"

After the explanation, Sneasel understood everything. She remembered that when she was with Cubone and Buneary, the moment they left the room the boxes found the Pokémon. But when they met, he did not attack them the instant they met, he only was observing them. He attacked them when the three escaped.

Besides Maria, supposed when she was attacked, the attack was not instantly when the chimera arrived the room. He had to watch them long enough to know the right time to attack her from behind.

Just by remembering it, she felt her pain in her back. With imagining what happen, she did not want to suffer another similar wound on her back.

"Now he must be watching us! Waiting for the moment to attack us!" Sneasel said.

"Exact! And now he expects us to make the first move so he can attack!"

Although they already had an idea of what they were going to do, that does not mean they have an advantage. In addition, Cubone, was very impatient, too angry that Pokémon was seeing them and also did not want to attack him, since he did not fight battles that he knew very well that he would not win.

"Now what?!" Cubone asked.

There was no response. Not until the thief spoke.

"We fight!"

The others were surprised by what he just said. Facing that Pokémon, it was the craziest idea she said until today. Especially Cubone.

"Really?!" He asked.

"Yes!" Sneasel said, determined. "I've come too far and I won't let that Pokémon, interfere with my revenge!"

Buneary,was surprised. Sneasel, still want revenge despite everything they said. The thief, notice the expression of the Pokémon of normal type.

"I know what you are going to say, but we have bigger problems to worry about! We must stop it once and for all! And so you can get out of here! So you're with me?!"

She thought briefly. She did not want Sneasel to continue her revenge, but she was right that they had to defeat the Pokémon. Besides, Snivy, sacrificed himself to defeat los Ingobernables. She's not going to let all of that go in vain and she would help all her friends to get out of here.

So Buneary, stopped worrying and looked at Sneasel. "All right!"

Sneasel, was happy that Buneary, decided to support her, even seemed to go to fight against him. The humans, without knowing anything about fighting, will do what they can to help them in anything.

Deino, seemed scared, but Cubone, had the feeling that they would also fight against the Pokémon. Only Vulpix, was trembling with fear. So she wouldn't fight. So Cubone, knew hadn't choice but to fight.

"I knew I would die young!" He said. "But before attacking him, we should not give Snivy something, so he can wake up and help us?!"

Although Buneary, did not like the idea of Snivy, to recover and wakes up only to have another battle after doing a very dangerous action. But he was the most experienced in battles and would be of great help for this situation.

"No!" The thief denied. "After receiving that tremendous lighting, I doubt he wake up with a seed revive!"

The reviver seeds serve that the Pokémon, which have been defeated and faint, recover their energies and wake up, but as she said. After having received the electric shock of a real thunderbolt, he would not wake up for a long time.

Then almost everyone was determined to defeat the Pokémon, regardless of its strength. At that moment, Sneasel turned to see Maria.

"Maria, as you are the smart girl, I let you discover hisis weaknesses!"

"What are you going to do?!" She asked.

She smiled and looked at the Pokémon. "The best I know!"

At that moment, Sneasel, used agility and ran towards him. Finally he moved and jumped ahead of her. She planned, to do any trick to confuse him and make him concentrate on her while the rest could think a way to defeat him, since she didn't trusted than herself to buy time. The thief slid underneath, but below him, she realized that the jump was higher than she expected and went straight to the rest.

The Pokémon attacked the others with an air slash. The move sent them flying in different directions, except for Buneary and Vulpix. Speaking of them, the chimera attacked Vulpix with his right leg, throwing her elsewhere. Slowly he went to Buneary and she attack him with swift. But the attack seemed not to affect him, as he moved slowly towards her. The girl repeated the movement twice, although it did not continue to affect him. She recoiled when she saw that it was useless to attack him and that he was about to reach her. But she did not have in mind that she was blindly heading towards the wall and would soon be cornered. That would be until Cubone, attacked with bone club.

The Pokémon, did not feel any damage and attacked Cubone, with a crush claw. That hurt a lot to the Earth type Pokémon. The chimera, was going to attack again unless Deino, attacked with dragon rage. The Pokémon felt a small amount of damage and concentrated on its attacker.

When he was going to attack him, Sneasel slid and used fury blows on the legs of the Pokémon as she passed under him. The chimera, attacked with air slash and the thief, jumped towards the wall and stuck her claws to hold on. But the Pokémon did not stop and used the move once more. So she jumped to evade him. The impact of the attack prompted Sneasel to fall off the runway and directly to fall to certain death.

"Sneasel!" Buneary shouted.

For her fortune, she used her claws to dig into the wall and avoid falling, since the height was too high and could kill her at the moment of impact. Maria, looked to see from the barrier and saw that the thief was saved.

"Come on!" Maria said and Sneasel climbed using her own claws.

Meanwhile. Deino, attacked with a dragon pulse. The attack wasn't at all effective and the Pokémon, used tackle and the member of the rescue team barely dodged and counterattacked with a header. Although it was not a good idea, because the headbutt went straight to the metal mask of the chimera, causing him to hurt himself.

Now he was disoriented and confused. The Pokémon, seemed a bit surprised to see that this guy has actually attack using his head, knowing that it would be useless. He didn't think a Pokémon would be so stupid. So he hit him with his left paw, as if he were a hindrance.

Then Buneary, attacked bonce behind him, the impact was on his back. That was another attack that wasn't effective p, so she repeated the attack once more, but this time, the chimera, saw the attack and used crush claw. Cubone, attacked with bonemerang, but only the bone hit the mask and fell to the ground. Without his bone he could no longer use bone club and bonemerang to attack, although he could use headbutt, he doubted that his skull would protect him from headbutt.

The chimera attacked with air slash and Cubone, used protection. He managed to protect himself completely, but he could not avoid the attack of the Pokémon, which he used a brutal claw.

Mario, who witnessed all this, could not believe how powerful and resistant that Pokémon was. He was very scared.

"This is very bad!" He said.

Somewhere, Maria helps Sneasel get on and out of danger of falling. Once inside, she watched how things went. And it was very bad. He seemed invincible.

"I leave you five minutes and you are getting a beating!" Sneasel said.

Maria, she looked at the thief so she just said and she was angry. She did not let her feel bad what for saying.

"So what are you plan?!" She asked.

Sneasel, saw the battle again. With a fast look she could see that the attacks of all her allies and including hers, are not at all effective. With the exception of Deino, that his most powerful attacks seemed to affect him.

Then she thought an idea, although she did not expect to admit it, but Deino, could defeat him. It doesn't mean that he is a fair opponent for the chimera, since he is not very quick to evade him, resistant or powerful. But maybe they need some way or other to make their attacks increase in strength in order to defeat him.

So she looked at Deino. "Hey, come here!"

Deino, stopped attacking and looked at her. Sneasel pointed out that she was talking to him and come where she was, without thinking why and went to the thief, confused.

"First of all! Do you have a movement that increases your attack?! "

He thought about it very carefully and somewhat late, he even put several postures to think. Then after a minute, he looked at her.

"Nop."

She did not know what to say, although she should not be surprised. From what she had seen, his fighting style was pure attacks and using only his strength.

"Well, in this case go to Mario's backpack and eat as many violent seeds as you can!"

He thought for a few seconds and went to Mario. Maria, did not understand what Sneasel was planning.

What are you thinking?!" Maria asked, before Sneasel did something. "What's are of those seeds?!"

"Those seeds increase the special and normal attack!" She explained. "If we want to defeat him, we need Deino's attacks, increase for that!"

"Deino ?! You mean he can defeat him?! "

"No, but if his attack increases, our chances of victory increase enough for us to defeat him together!"

The truth of things, that plan doesn't convince her at all. It was not that she distrusted her, but she thought that there should be another way to defeat him and that brute force is not the answer. No matter that the battles were the specially.

Before saying anything, the thief went to attack him. She had to admit, the girl was impulsive. But Maria, was not going to stand and with her arms crossed. So she went to Mario, since she did not have her backpack and asked him to look for something useful to defeat him.

Sneasel attacked the Pokémon with fury swipes, but it wasn't effective and he attacked with a crush claw. For the thief's fortune, she was able to evade the attack. She used agility and attacked with an ice beam. Again the attack was not effective. The chimera attacked with tackle and she dodged it again by moving back.

Before the chimera could attack her, Buneary, used swift. Obviously it did not hurt him, but it was enough to get his attention. When he was about to look at her completely, Cubone attacked with bonemerang. The Pokémon, turned to see his attacker, but Sneasel, attacked him again with ice beam.

Without agreeing, the three had a strategy. They will use distance attacks, while all the three are dispersed and far from him. In case the chimera would attack one of them, they were in a good distance, which was enough for Buneary and Cubone, could dodge it.

Meanwhile, the Gómez brothers, watched as Deino, ate those seeds. The two wondered how he could distinguish which one was which. Maria, suddenly locked how are they. She admitted that they handled the situation pretty well, but the situation could change at any time. She just hoped Sneasel was right that Deino's attack increase enough to hurt him.

Returning with the battle. Buneary, attacked with swift. The attack was not effective as expected and she repeated the attack again. But to her surprise, she couldn't use the move. She try two more times and she couldn't. She did not understand until she remembered that Snivy, told her that if a Pokémon came to use more than fifteen times the same move, (depending on the move) he couldn't used again until he took an elixir or naturally recovered after spending an approximate time. (Although the time is not short).

The point is that Buneary, could no longer attack him with distance moves, after using it without stopping against los Ingobernables and with the chimera. She could also use thunderbolt, but what happened to Snivy, it was very risky. In addition Cubone and Sneasel, only had one distance move and they abused like Buneary.

Speaking of moves, Cubone, could no longer use Bonemerang and very soon Sneasel could no longer use ice beam. Speaking of witch, she was in trouble, since the Pokémon, put his eye on the thief and attacked with air slash. The attack ended up hitting Sneasel, but she quickly got up and jumped to attack him with cut. Suddenly without her noticing, he ended up jumping on her and held her with both paws.

The rest worried, while Sneasel, pointless tried to break free from the Pokémon's forces. Then he raised his left claw and the red energy of crush claw encircled his entire paw. If he managed to hit the attack on the thief's face, that would be all for her.

In this case, Mario, turned to see Deino. "Attack him!"

Deino, immediately obeyed and attacked the Pokémon with dragon rage. He managed to hit the attack, leaving him with damage, but not fatal or critical. He also managed to get the chimera to leave Sneasel, and notice Deino. Now the next one to attack.

The three worried about the detail that he has now decided to go for them. Even now he ran towards them. Deino, scared, started attacking him with dragon rage and dragon pulse, with much desperation. But the chimera, dodged as he got closer and closer to them.

It was imminent until Sneasel froze one of the back paws of the chimera, when he had dodged Deino's attack. Before releasing himself, he looked at the person responsible, angry.

But in the middle of all this, Maria, looked up and saw that part of the wall was falling and the most curious thing that if it were to fall, it would fall on the chimera. There she knew what should be done.

"Deino! Attack there!" Maria ordered, pointing to where he should attack.

The dragon type Pokémon, use dragon pulse and the part of the wall fell on the chimera. They could not believe that it really happened and the rest, except Vulpix, approached the area of the impact. There was smoke around where the rock had fallen, making it difficult to see if he was really been defeated, and that there were cracks in the ground.

In any case, they were surprised that Deino had managed to defeat him. Although it wasn't he handle all by himself, but it was still hard to believe.

"You really did it!" Cubone said. "Who would say that you would do something really useful!"

"You beat him Deino!" Mario said.

"You're the best!" Maria said.

"Deino, felt great joy. It was not often that he was flattered for his actions. Normally they complained about the things he said without senses and his actions. This was a personal triumph.

He smiled at his friends. He was very proud. But everything changed when the chimera jumped out of the dust and using crush claw against Deino, from his back and sending him flying straight against the wall.

"Deino!" Buneary shouted.

He did not stop there and attacked with an air slash. When the dust cleared, Deino was lying on the ground, fainted.

That means that the most powerful Pokémon of the rescue team has been defeated and is out of the battle. By instinct, Buneary went to his friend, but the Pokémon, hit her with his tail.

She did not get up after this. "No! Buneary! "Maria shouted.

Cubone and Sneasel were not going to let themselves be defeated so easily and attacked the chimera at the same time. She attacked with ice beam and he with bone club. The Pokémon, attacked the thief with air slash, but Cubone, took advantage and attacked again with bone club. He was going to repeat the move, but he couldn't use the move anymore. When he realized, the chimera used tackle. So Cubone, used protection and managed to cover himself from the attack. But the Pokémon, attacked again with the same move. Since he just used protection, he could not use it at the same moment and could not dodge it when he was in front of him.

The chimera, managed to impact the attack and Cubone, also fell fainted.

Now there were three Pokémon defeated by the chimera and the next was Sneasel. Although she is the only one standing, she is not going down without fighting, so she used agility, making her agility increase and ran towards him and attacked with cut. The move was no big deal and the chimera counterattacked with an tackle and she dodged it.

She jumped on the back of the Pokémon and used fury swipes. She hit five times, but when he started to move, she jumped back. She attacked with a cut, although the chimera grabbed her by the neck. She tried to break free, but he crashed her with his strength to the ground and then threw her away. In the middle of the air, the Pokémon attacked it with an aerial slash.

When she fell to the ground, Maria and Mario, ran towards her, worried. When they arrived with the thief, they saw that she is fainted.

"Sneasel! Wake up!" Mario said, but she did not move. "Come 'on! Awake!"

"She's fainted! There's nothing you can do anything!" Maria said.

Then Mario, turned to see his older sister. Although he did not like the idea that he couldn't help her. But she was right, without any reviver seeds, she wouldn't wake up. Besides Maria, would help her if she could.

"We also have more problems to worry about!"

Another point that Maria had. The Pokémon, managed to beat the four and they were the next to attack. That was very bad, since the two and in addition to Vulpix, no had any idea of Pokémon battles. Although it would be worse for Maria, since she did not have the same resistance as the Pokémon, since she was human. With the strength that the chimera had, and if he attacked her, he would kill her for sure.

Before they could say anything, the chimera, attacked them with air slash to both of them. The brothers dodged the attack after jumping in different directions. In addition the impact of the attack caused that the fainted body of Sneasel, is impelled towards the same direction where Mario, jump.

The chimera, moved slowly towards the brothers until he stopped. He looked to his right side until he could see Vulpix. She was standing near the barrier, she had even stayed there from beginning to end of the battle. Fear did its part and left Vulpix, scared.

When he had looked at her, her heart began to accelerate. She didn't want to mess with that Pokémon, for nothing in the world, but the chimera, already had his next victim in sight.

He started to move slowly towards her and Vulpix, backed slowly back without stopping looking at him. The Pokémon, knew that she posed no threat and walked slowly and without concern.

She stopped moving until her tail was on the wall. Now she was more than scared. She didn't want to face him or run thought in any direction.

She was terrified.

She even began to shed tears from her eyes. She was afraid that the Pokémon would end her life. Then for the first time in her life. She begged.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME! PLEASE!"

At that moment. Buneary, opened her eyes. She fortunately didn't fainted during the battle against that Pokémon. The first thing she saw was that her friend was in trouble. But what surprised her most was the fact that he was crying and asking for help. Never in her life had he seen Vulpix like this. She always seen her as a tough girl, presumptuous and without remorse of what she said. But today, she behaved like a scared girl.

But clearly she needed help and Buneary would help her.

"Vulpix! Resist! I'm coming!" She said as she got up.

Although she wanted to help her, she fell to the ground after trying to get up. Her body was still weak from the battle and it was hard for her to get up and go to help her. She try once more, but she fall.

The only thing she could see was like the Pokémon already reached Vulpix. The ice-type Pokémon, looked like it was going to die from fear. She felt that she was about to die.

The chimera raised his right paw and the crush claw energy surrounded his entire paw. Buneary was afraid that this Pokémon would hurt her friend and leave her faint or even think that he would kill her.

"VULPIX!" Buneary yelled and the chimera attacked.

Vulpix, closed her eyes and when she opening them, she saw that Maria, grabbed her with her arms to save her from the attack.

The truth, Maria jumped in time to save Vulpix and that she also evaded the attack. Both Vulpix and Buneary, were surprised. They hadn't realized that Maria, had run towards the ice-type Pokémon to save her. Buneary was very grateful that she saved her.

Maria, ended up falling to the ground, but it did not hurt much. Vulpix looked confused and surprised at the human. She could not believe she risked for her.

"Maria?!" Vulpix said, still impressed by the surprise.

She looked at her for a moment until they both looked at the chimera. He unclamped his claws from the ground and looked at the girls. Maria could not see his expression with that metal mask he was wearing, but she had a feeling it was not good at all.

Before moving forward, the three noticed how the floor began to crack. With the fall of that stone and with the failed attack of the chimera, the floor had weakened. Then immediately after, the floor finally succumbed and the three fell.

"MARIA!" Mario shouted.

When they finally fell to the ground, Maria fell on her back while holding Vulpix in her arms. She released the girl not only after receiving the impact of the floor, but the wound on her back began to hurt, even worse.

She would swear that she felt her wound return open and bleed. It is the worst pain she had ever felt in her life.

From above, Mario ran to the edge to see what had happened to his sister. He could see that the three had fallen like two floors. He worried that Maria and Vulpix had died in the fall, but he saw that his sister was moving from the pain.

"Maria!" Mario shouted. "You're ok?!"

With those words, she looked up and saw that her brother was looking at her very worried. Maria wanted to tell him that of course she was bad, since her back hurt a lot, but on the other hand, she was happy that she was still alive.

"Alive! For now!" She replied.

Mario smile after hearing the answer. But he was not happy, since he clearly saw that his sister was not quite right.

"And Vulpix?!"

Maria looked to her left and saw that she was fine, although a little dazed. Of course she was fine, because she had her in her arms when they fell.

"She is fine!"

"Good!" Mario said. But then his expression change drastically. "Watch out!"

She looked back and saw that the chimera rose from the ground. She forgot that he also fell. Vulpix run to one side, but the Pokémon had his eyes on Maria, as she was the closest to be a threat.

The human, took out her insecticide and sprayed the eyes of the Pokémon. He roared with pain, but the Pokémon tried to look at the human, no matter what his eyes hurt. He attacked with his right claw and she was crawling back. As he couldn't see well, the attack fail, causing him to tear the barrier and sparks, but at this moment he was attacking her like a wild animal. Maria kept going back, quickly. The Pokémon advanced and continued attacking, almost blindly. Even Maria, she thought with each attack, he would slowly get hit her.

So she twirl to the right and rose up from the ground. He stared at the Pokémon, thinking a way she could survive.

Meanwhile, from above. Buneary managed to get up and went to Mario. He could see that she was approaching. He was happy to see that she could still move, but he was more worried about his sister.

"What's wrong?!" Buneary asked.

"Maria is facing the chimera!"

Buneary, was surprised by the news and went to see. "Seriously?!"

"Yes! Look!"

When Buneary reached the edge, she saw the three from up and she backed away. When Mario looked at her friend, confused. He notice that she was afraid. At first he didn't understand it, but remembering her actions, she had only seen them for a few seconds and then withdrew. Then she suspected that she is afraid from the height, not in Maria's situation.

Are you afraid of heights?!"

"Yes, a lot!"

That was clearly to see the reaction of the Pokémon. If she did not have that fear, she would jump to help her friends in danger. But with fear, she did not plan or approach. Also, if she did not have the fear, she was still very weak and she wouldn't be a big help. Mario, didn't know what to do and just watched them.

In other words, they were alone.

Returning to the present problem, Maria, was thinking of a way to get rid of the situation. She couldn't battle against him directly, she saw what happens with her own eyes. Also she doesn't know how to defend herself and she did not have those Pokémon powers. He was very tough, powerful and she was not. He was very fast and obviously the girl was not. The chimera had everything to win, but he had the pains in both eyes because Maria had sprayed insecticide on his eyes, but that caused him to get angry.

The only chance she had was to think of a good idea. She looked around to improvise something and saw the scratches that the barrier had. She was impressed by the strength he had. He could even destroy-

_Exactly!_Maria thought.

She remember that this Pokémon could destroy the already damaged floor from up. Maria thought that somehow use the force of the Pokémon against himself and make her destroy the barrier and fall out of the castle. For that she need to make him angry. If she sprayed like two or three times, he wouldn't see and would make him so angry that he could not control himself.

Then she had the plan, now she need to work it.

The Pokémon, attacked with tackle and Maria moved aside. The chimera did not stop and attacked with crush claw. She ran in the opposite direction and the Pokémon, kept attacking her. Clearly if that Pokémon continued to attack in that way, she could not spray her insecticide in his eyes.

Maria ended up running to the wall. She exclaimed when she realized her big mistake. The chimera took advantage and attacked with crush claw, she eludes him by going to the left. The Pokémon, ended up nailing the claws of his left paw so hard that it ended up stuck himself.

Seeing how he was trying to break free, she knew it was the perfect opportunity. Maria, ran to him and sprayed her insecticide.

The chimera cried out in pain and was able to free himself. Maria, immediately leave him. She saw how he got angry, trying to open his eyes, but not enough to take advantage of his strength. Speaking of the Pokémon, he was able to look at the human and attacked with an aerial slash. She crouched down and was able to avoid the attack, but the chimera did not stop and kept attacking with the same movement.

She got up and ran as fast to avoid the attacks. One of the attacks struck near her and caused her to flying. At the time of falling, she drop her insecticide. Maria, try to pick it up, but she heard a roar from behind. She turned towards the aforementioned direction and the Pokémon, jumped on her.

He used his right paw to held Maria's arm tightly, so she could not escape. She knew she could not use her strength to break free, so she looked around desperately to see if she could find something to free herself. The insecticide was far out of reach, but there was a debris that was pointed. So she grabbed her and started stick him several times. It was useless and the chimera, was about to attack her with his other paw.

At the last moment, she stick him to a point where he ended up letting her go. She jumped and grabbed her insecticide. She quickly used the object against him.

Again the Pokémon, screaming in pain. She knew that if she succeeded in spraying him for the third time, she would be able to make him angry.

The Pokémon, can not open his eyes very much, so stood there in defense and then attacked with an air slash. Maria just managed to dodge chimera attacked with tackle. She used her arms as a shield. The attack ended sending Maria flying. She felt her right arm that hurt a lot, but the positive side was that she was still alive.

But the bad thing was that the chimera is attacking without mercy, making impossible for Maria, to spray him with the insecticide. While trying to think of a strategy, she heard Maria's voice.

"Maria! Take it!"

From above, Mario threw the bag of his older sister. He doesn't know what she was doing, if he had the opportunity, he would ask. But it seemed that she knows what she was doing and had to trust her. he especially hoped that something in his sister's backpack would be helpful.

So Maria ran to her backpack. She was able to perfectly avoid the Pokémon and reached her backpack. She looked and searched for something useful as quickly as possible. With the short time, she grabbed a seed without knowing what seed it was and put her backpack on. The Pokémon, was going to attack her again. There aren't many options, so she threw the seed. For her fortune, that was a stun seed. Making him petrified. So she ran to him and sprayed his eyes for the third time.

_Yes! _Maria thought.

Then the Pokémon for some strange reason, managed to free himself from being petrified and gave a long cry. He looked at Maria, with all the fury and anger. She had achieved her goal. Now she had to make him destroy the barrier and make him fall. Obviously this turned to bad to chimera attack with tackle at full speed and the human barely evaded him.

Now that he was angry, Maria need him to continue like this and blindly guide him where she wanted without being able to notice. Then she took her flashlight out of the backpack, turned it on and pointed the light at the Pokémon's face. With the light on his face and not being able to open his eyes completely because of the pain, making him unable to see. So the Pokémon attacked the direction of light. She eluded him and used the same trick several times until she was in front of the barrier and in front of the chimera.

Everything was going perfectly, just need him to fall into the trap. So without wasting any more time, she used her flashlight once more and the Pokémon, used tackle. She jumped to the left and the Pokémon, ended up crossing the barrier and falling out of the castle.

Maria got up from the ground and approached the shattered barrier to see where the Pokémon fall. Vulpix could not believe it. Maria managed to defeat the Pokémon without being a Pokémon and without powers. Only using objects. Achieving something that the four couldn't together. Mario and Buneary were also surprised. Now Buneary understood why humans are so special in those stories.

When Maria was about to look down, Vulpix, asked a question.

"Did he really fall?!"

She looked at Vulpix. That was something she was about to find out, when she was about to answer the question. The chimera suddenly appeared in front of Maria.

She was shocked, causing her to fall backwards. The Pokémon saw her with those red eyes, full of fury. He wanted to kill her. The chimera, had its claws nailed so hard that he could not fall.

Clearly she was not going to let him climb up and she started to step on his paw to make him fall once and for all.

In the fifth step, the Pokémon could not take it anymore and ended up letting go. Of course before falling, he grabbed Maria's leg and she ended up falling.

"MARIA!" Mario shouted.

The chimera fell down to the forest that surrounded the castle. Because of the leaves and the distance, it was not possible to see where he fell.

Back from the castle and the surprise, Maria managed to hold on and avoid falling. But not for much longer. Everything was very humid, preventing to hold on firmly.

"Maria, resist!" Mario shouted.

Although encouraging her is not enough, she will not be able to hold on for long. He had to go down and go to help her. But he did not have the courage to jump, it was very high. Even from not being afraid of heights, he felt the vertigo.

Because of the humidity of the water, she could not hold on more and ended up falling. That would be the case if it weren't for Vulpix, who managed to bite the sleeve of Maria's jacket, at the right time.

She was glad that she save her. Clearly with the humidity of the ground, Vulpix will soon end up falling to the precipice. So Maria did her best and try to go up no matter the humidity. Thanks to her determination and cooperation, Maria, managed to climb and thus saving herself from certain death.

Maria and Vulpix took a breath. It cost them a lot of energy, since they were not physically prepared for these kinds of situations. But Mario interrupted their rest.

"Are you alright?!"

Buneary, I would also like to ask you how you are, but I was terrified of the height to not look down.

"Yes!" Maria answered, with her thumb up as she got up from the floor.

"I'm glad!" Mario said.

Not only were they happy that they were safe. They had managed to defeat the Pokémon which chased them so much. Finally the persecution is over.

But when the problem was over, another problem was born. How will Maria and Vulpix to reach with the rest?

"What will happen to you?!" Mario asked, worried. "How will you get up here ?!"

Mario's older sister started thinking about a solution. Although she didn't take long.

"It looks like both of us we'll have to go up the stairs from the inside!" Maria said. "You go to Gothielle's lab! We'll meet you there!"

He did not like the idea of separating from his sister again, but there was no choice. Besides Buneary speak. She agreed with Maria's plan.

"I'm going to give seeds to wake the others so they wake up and move on!"

"Very good and good luck!" Maria said.

"You too!" She said and then with Mario, they were attending with others.

Then the human looked at Vulpix. "Let's move on!"

Maria and Vulpix, left the place quickly. Without worrying about danger. But Vulpix, wondered if the Pokémon, really died when he fell. But she felt that the chimera somehow survived, the rest of her friends thought the same.

* * *

From outside the castle and in the darkness of the woods. A paw started to close and the Pokémon open his red eyes what's it was the only thing Can see in the night.


	19. Chapter 19: What the heart hide

Maria and Vulpix, entered the corridor. They recently separated with the rest. Maria, still couldn't believe they got rid of the Pokémon. That Pokémon was a true living nightmare.

After defeating him, Maria told Mario and Buneary to go to Gothielle's lab and that they would see them there. In addition the medic of the team said, that she was going to treat the wounds of the Pokémon that fell defeated during the battle and then would go there.

Now they had to fulfill part of the deal and reach the meeting point. Despite not having a map, Maria remembered where they went before. Although they had to be careful with los Ingobernables, they are around here.

If it were the case of encountering a Pokémon or more, they would have to evade it and use the items to delay them.

At this time, both girls were passing through a narrow corridor. The human was ahead while Vulpix was meters behind her. She was very thoughtful. She still couldn't believe they could survive the Pokémon, not only that. Maria face him and survive the attempt.

Compared to her. Maria was outstanding and better than Vulpix, in many ways. Another thing that was jealous.

The human, turned to look behind her and saw that Vulpix, staying behind. She notice she was thoughtful, but she didn't care much.

"Come on Vulpix. Keep going." Maria said.

Vulpix, had already calmed down enough to act in the same way as always. "Yes I'm going."

Maria, looked forward again and move on. Trusting her to do what she asked. But a few steps later, she felt the pain in her back. Even the girl gave a little cry of pain.

In the battle with the chimera, she had fallen on her back when the floor had collapsed. Her back still hurt so bad, but now she felt like the pain was pulsating.

The Pokémon, notice that. She didn't know how much her back hurt, but it seemed like a lot. Maria, was kept going no matter the immense pain.

"Are you alright?" Vulpix asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." She lied.

She didn't care much about her injury, what really mattered was meeting her brother and others. So she tried to hold on the pain. Although that does not mean that she can't avoiding make pain gestures, no matter how her best she to conceal that she was okay.

But her companion did not avoid paying attention as she suffered, even when she looked away, she could still hear how she was suffering.

Then Vulpix could not ignore her anymore and looked at the human. "Do you really feel good?"

"Yes. You don't have to worry- Ahh! "

Suddenly, she felt another wave of pain and ended up falling to her knees. Vulpix, knew she can't pretend nothing was wrong.

"Really?" Vulpix asked.

"It doesn't matter." Maria said, accepting that it wasn't right. "We have to get with the rest."

She knew that Maria, the only thing that she gonna get is herself kill, just to meet her brother. Vulpix, hate that kind of determination.

"Stop it." Vulpix said.

The human looked back and saw that Vulpix was serious. So she pay attention.

"You're not going to get anywhere with that wound." Then she looked away. "It would be best to go to a safe place and rest until you feel a little better."

She was a little surprised. ThanVulpix, showed interest in Maria's health. She hadn't had much importance to her since they started since they are together to get out of here. Besides Vulpix only showed a kind of resentment with her.

Although she didn't like the idea of having to stop just for a moment. But if someone like, Vulpix, asks say it. She knew she had to.

"All right. But only ten minutes."

So Maria and Vulpix, went to the nearest room to rest. Before going inside, she knocked on the door, if there was a case that one Ingobernable or more were inside. After ten seconds without response, they entered.

The room was too dark, so Maria took out her flashlight and turned it on. Clearly there was no one was besides the girls. Luckily the human, found candles, so she used her lighter and lit them. The candles lit the entire room, not seeing the need to have the flashlight on, she turned it off.

The room as soon as there was nothing. No objects, no furniture. It seemed that los Ingobernables haven't found use to this room.

So they both sat down, a little distance with each other. Nobody dared talk to each other to end the awkward silence.

Maria, took her phone out of her pocket, turned it on and started playing 'Where is my water'. It was one of the many games she liked to play when she was waiting for something and to kill time in the meantime. By casually she saw that her phone was without a signal. When she tried to find her brother, she in the middle of the road, it occurred to call her friend to report the situation and found out that there is no signal for her phone here. Obviously because she was in another world.

She wished she had a signal to call her mother to tell her that she found him, or her friend and even the police. Once she think about it, how would the encounter between los Ingobernables and the police. On the one hand, Pokémon are very powerful and resilient. But she doubted they were bulletproof.

She also wondered what a battle would be like between a human who knows how to fight against a very powerful Pokémon. She could not say who would win. She could survive so far without knowing nothing of combat.

"Why did you save me?"

That question interrupted Maria's thoughts. She looked at Vulpix, to whom asked the question. The human, perfectly understood the question, but did not know the reason.

"What do you mean?" Maria asked, staring at Vulpix.

"I wasn't kind to you and I did not treat you with respect either. And yet you risk and faced that Pokémon. Why?"

Maria didn't take long to answer the question. "Because you asked."

Vulpix, looked at Maria, confused. She didn't expect her reason to be so simple for her to rescue her.

"Besides, if I were in your place, I would also be terrified, especially after what he had done to me, I would also ask for help and wish someone would rescue me."

Now she turn to confused to surprised. She did just that as if she really was the one in the problem. Then she felt a little envious and understood why Buneary was with her. It wasn't the fact that she was a human, but because she was a brave, determined and willing person to risk for the rest. Regardless of the kind of danger.

While she was selfish, she didn't treat her properly and didn't pay attention to how she was due.

Then she began to sadden. "You must be Buneary's best friend. Not me."

At that moment, Maria, looked surprised at Vulpix. She didn't expect someone like Vulpix to tell her that. But she also noticed that she was sad. She suspected that it was not often that she was like this.

"Why?"

"It's obvious. You by far, you are more apt to be a better friend than I have been." She said sadly. "Buneary, you should never have been my friend in the first place."

Maria, couldn't believe what you just said. Wishing that Buneary, shouldn't be her friend since they met. That made her angry.

"You can't say that!" Maria said, as she rose from the ground, almost violently.

"Of course I can!" Vulpix said, in the same tone as her. "She deserves to have a better person as a best friend, not a capricious girl like me!"

"No-! Ahhh!"

Everything stopped when Maria felt the pain in her back coming back. She knew that if she argued that way, that won't help.

So she took a breath and looked at Vulpix. Now she was calm, so she could treat her in a more peaceful way.

"I just can't be Buneary's best friend. But I want to have a friend like her in my world."

"Then why do you reject her?"

She said nothing about it. She knew what to tell her, but it didn't feel right if she told her everything while she was standing.

"Can I sit with you?"

Vulpix, did not understand what were the intentions of Maria, sitting with her. It was illogical. She didn't like people to be by her side, but this time she didn't give it much importance.

"Yes."

"Thank you."

Maria went to her and sat next to her. She thought it would be best to speak to Vulpix, sitting by her side and taking it easy.

"Well, are you going to tell me?" Vulpix said impatiently.

"Of course." Then she looked at Vulpix. "I still planning to go to my world with my brother."

Earlier, Snivy said that if they had a chance, he would help them return to the two humans. But he had also said that if it was very dangerous, they would take him to the Chespirito town and then look for ways to return them. Although Maria was thinking of going to the portal regardless of the danger.

"I guess you will go to your world regardless of all the problems."

"Exactly." She affirmed. "When we cross the portal, I will make sure that no Ingobernable follow us. So I will destroy the portal."

Vulpix turned to see Maria, surprised. It was not clear how she would do it, but if she did, that means that neither of them could return to this world. Never again. Besides, she can't be the ideal friend for Buneary, if they never see each other again.

"You can't-!"

"I'm sorry, Vulpix." She interrupted. "Although I wanted to see you again, we have to go home. There are people we love and there are people who love us. Especially our mom. I can't do that to her, not after what she went through."

She still didn't like the idea that she wasn't with Buneary, but she couldn't feel that she was right in any way. Vulpix doesn't consider many people as friends in the first place.

But she was curious about Maria's past. She mentioned that her world was worse than hers. She even said that his father had abandoned all three.

"What happened to your father? Why did he abandon them?"

It was a question that didn't give her much to answer. It was very personal. But it would be very rude if she don't tell her, even though she have every right not to tell her.

"When I was little and months after my brother was born. We were living in poverty, we barely had food, electricity and water. Everything pointed out that we would not last long, so the son of a gun abandoned us and took half the money."

Now she understood the contempt that Maria had with her father. He leave them to their luck and had taken half of their mother's money. They could even end up dying.

"Despite the adversities, my mother was able to get us out of poverty for having worked hard and we were able to enter school. It was not easy, especially that she gained very little despite her efforts."

Vulpix, could not avoid that his father had the same problem of poverty and as Maria's mother, they had to work hard to have a better life. But for her it was worse.

"I couldn't bear to see her like that. Every day." Maria said. She stopped for a moment and then continued. "As time goes, I discover more about the reality of my city and my country. Lies, corruption, assaults, missing persons and other things. There I knew the reality, but my brother thought otherwise. A more positive way. I didn't want him to lose that illusion, so I decided to do my best to make a better world. Of course, I'm just a girl, besides there weren't many people who don't know everything and if they knew it, they didn't have the courage to help make a change. Then I decided to be a journalist. I believed that if people know the truth, get people out of ignorance and show that we could be brave. I could make a big change to the city and the country."

Maria, changed her tone of voice. She seemed excited with the subject. She reminded him a lot of Buneary, when he told him what his dreams were to create a rescue team.

"So I started practicing and studying. How to read books, research and make notes to be a great journalist. I would even get in trouble to discover an important truth."

Suddenly, she stopped getting excited.

"I was so determined that it brought Mario's attention and also wanted to be a journalist."

It was strange, she didn't understand why she felt sad. Didn't she want his brother to be a journalist?

"Didn't you wish he had the same job as yours?" Vulpix asked.

She looked at Vulpix, a little surprised. "No no no no. I love the idea he became a journalist. But I don't want something bad to happen to him. Since there are very dangerous matters and I fear they will silence him. Permanently."

The Pokémon now understands. Maria was worry that something bad happen to him. Although she already knew that, but she wanted to prevent her brother from being in danger at all the time.

"But I had to respect my brother's decision. But I couldn't let him put himself in danger, so…"

She didn't keep talking. It seemed that she was not proud of what she was about to reveal.

"I was the one who did everything. I told him to do the simple things, all the time I was the one who made all the decisions and so on."

Then Maria, began to reflect. She remembered that her brother insisted to help her in anything, but she only treat him as her subordinate. He wanted to show that he could be helpful.

"Now I understand why my brother went to that house in the first place. He wanted to prove that he was a person who could act alone."

At that moment, Maria had told all her worries and actions of the past to Vulpix. Besides, the Pokémon didn't know what to say about it.

"It's my fault. I should have trusted him."

She was sad. Vulpix, didn't expect to see her that way. Since she was calm at all the time and showed determination to get out of here. Encouraging people was not her strong. But she just couldn't ignore it.

"Enough. I am tired of hearing that it is your fault." Vulpix said.

Maria, turned to see Vulpix, without any resentment. Sorry."

"Don't feel it, you did your best to take care of your brother, but not quite well because he's a loser who cannot take care of himself."

She looked at the Pokémon. Although she spoke rudely, she thought she was trying to cheer her up, but in her own way. She also noticed that she said it honestly.

"Oh thanks." Maria said sarcastically.

"Besides, you are not the one who have to regret."

That called her curiosity. Apparently Vulpix also had an interesting past. As a journalist, she did not avoid the opportunity to know more about her.

"What do you mean?"

Vulpix, of many things she didn't want to talk about, was from her past. Since she assumed everyone would start criticizing. But at this time, it was no longer of such importance.

"I am a very beautiful Pokémon, many Pokémon said that. I thought that I could take advantage of that to have an easy life without having to work. I thought I could take care of myself by being someone tough and without regrets insulting someone. Showing that I was not afraid. But it turns out it wasn't the Pokémon, which I thought I was."

At that moment, the image of the chimera, came to mind and began to feel chills all over his hairy body.

"Today I experienced fear for the first time in my life and I did nothing. Even today I almost died. I realize that life was not as I thought and... my father was right in the end."

She could not believe she had accepted that she was wrong, especially something she had denied for a long time. At least there wasn't her friend and the rest here to see her like this.

But Maria, wasn't completely surprised. In part, she was a spoiled child, although she did not expect her to admit that she was not right.

Now it was time to cheer on Vulpix. "I think you're wrong too, about Buneary should never have been your friend."

Before she could say anything, Maria interrupted her.

"If I were Buneary, I wouldn't have made you a friend of yours at the time of seeing you and I'm sure you don't have many friends. But someone with a pure heart, decides to be your friend, is not an accident." Maria explained.

She didn't know what to say about it. Everything she said was the truth, she even remembered that Snivy had told her that she became friends so she weren't alone and made her more sociable with people.

Every day she spent with Buneary, she always insisted that she do things and always end up accepting, of course not in a good way. All that time, Vulpix wanted to do something special to Buneary, but she didn't know how to do it.

"Also don't forget that you saved me from falling, any selfish would not have saved me. So you are not the person you thought you were."

Once she remembers, she saved Maria, when she was about to fall. At that moment, she watched the human in danger without knowing what to do until the courage within her ignited and went to save her.

Maybe she wasn't wrong and if she could be Buneary's friend, after all.

"Maybe, I don't know what I can change." Vulpix said.

"You don't need to change. Be better."

With those words, she remembered that once Buneary created the rescue team, she would help many Pokémon and face bad guys. In time she would be better thank for never give up and have friends she could count on.

Thinking about that, there was Pokémon that was on her side no matter what she did not give them as their due respect. Her father, Snivy, Ursaring and her teachers at the school. Even to Buneary. They were with her, trying to make her better Pokémon.

Besides between all those Pokémon, who didn't appreciate was her father. Maria's father leave her and Sneasel's dead. There wasn't a lot of Pokémon who have a father who love them so much and they were along side them.

Then she decided to do her best and to begin with, she would cooperate with Maria to get out of here.

"Well," Maria began to rise from the floor. "I don't feel so much pain anymore. We must move on. "

"Okay," Vulpix said. "Thank you..." Maria turned to see Vulpix, who was behind her. "For saving me."

"Of course... you too."

"Oh and something else. This talk. It never happen."

Despite that talk. She didn't want the rest to know this and how sentimental she was. She would feel shame.

"What talk?"

After this, she looked at the human, angry. "Seriously!? If we just-!"

Then Maria blinked her right eye. Although they are of different species, Vulpix understood that. Meaning that she will keep the conversation a secret. Since she also needed to talk about this.

"Oh... keep it that way."

Vulpix, got up from the ground and the two left the room. They did not want to make the rest wait.

* * *

Mario was in a fairly big room and at the entrance of the laboratory. He and the rest arrived a long time.

Since they had separated from their sister and Vulpix, Mario and Buneary, they treated the others who were fainted and beaten after battling the unstoppable Pokémon. They managed to wake them up with the revive seeds, all but Snivy, who was still affected by lightning. So everyone left, while Deino charged Snivy here.

Now they were waiting for the two girls. Meanwhile, Buneary, was arguing with Sneasel. Surely she was convincing the thief to give up the idea of revenge.

Cubone and Deino were talking about something that is not very important.

The human turned into Pokémon, was next to Snivy, waiting for him to wake up and take care of him. But, Mario was still thinking about his sister. He was not worried about her health, was thinking about what his older sister had said about their world.

He could not deny it, his world was not perfect. But he has always had hopes that it could be better. Although the way Maria said it and she had lost hope over humans. He couldn't believe it.

He was very sad.

Then Mario closed his eyes and began to sing.

"All around me are familiar faces

Worn out places, worn out faces

Bright and early for their daily races

Going nowhere, going nowhere

Their tears are filling up their glasses

No expression, no expression

Hide my head, I want to drown my sorrow

No tomorrow, no tomorrow

And I find it kinda funny, I find it kinda sad

The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had

I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take

When people run in circles it's a very very

Mad world, mad world

Children waiting for the day, they feel good

Happy birthday, happy birthday

Made to feel the way that every child should

Sit and listen, sit and listen

Went to school and I was very nervous

No one knew me, no one knew me

Hello teacher, tell me what's my lesson

Look right through me, look right through me

And I find it kinda funny, I find it kinda sad

The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had

I find it hard to tell you, I find it hard to take

When people run in circles it's a very very

Mad world, mad world

Enlarge your world

Mad world"

Mario opened his eyes, returning to reality. The first thing he noticed was that everyone paid attention to the song Mario was singing.

Although the song was in English, they could understand it perfectly. The song was sad. So much so that Deino suddenly started crying and hugging Cubone, who ended up falling to the ground at the same time. While the rest were surprised.

"Chanfle! I didn't know you could sing." Buneary said, very surprised.

Although Sneasel said nothing, she lifted a claw. Mario, knew she was doing as if she was raising her thumb.

"And very good..."

To the surprise of many, the one who had said that was Snivy himself, who has finally woken up. Everyone rejoiced at the plant-type Pokémon, was fine.

"Snivy!"

At that moment, Deino raised his head and saw his friend awake. It made him want to hug him.

"SNIVY!" Deino shouted and ran to him.

He opened his eyes to see that his friend was running an impressive speed. Deino, hug him with all possible strength. So much that he was crushing him.

"I don't breathe!" Snivy said.

After this, Deino, stopped hugging and began to breathe several times. He was still surprised by the strength of the Pokémon.

"I'm surprised you woke up." Mario said. "I even thought you were dead."

"I think so do I." Snivy said.

"I knew you would wake up." Cubone said.

Cubone, was never worried about his friend. He knew how strong and determined was and didn't know many Pokémon, like Snivy. So he knew that he would wake up in no time.

Then he looked at Sneasel. "By the way. Pay."

Sneasel, handed Cubone some Poké. When Snivy, was about to ask. "We bet how long you would wake up."

"I thought you were going to wake up when you were out of the castle." Sneasel said.

When Cubone looked at Snivy. Sneasel, stole the Poké she retrieved him without realizing it.

"I was very worried." Buneary said to her friend. "Please do not do something like this."

"I agree." He affirmed. "I don't plan to get lightning every day."

Snivy smiled at Buneary and she did the same. Then he looked around and noted the two girls were missing.

"Where are Maria and Vulpix?

The rest looked at each other. Snivy, suspected that something was wrong, but he won't get ahead until he hear the the true. They didn't know how to tell him the things that had happened, since it was too much.

So Buneary, decide talk to Snivy about the events.

"After you fainted, Skuntank escaped the battle. We had a personal talk and… the chimera appeared."

Snivy was surprised to hear the news. It really happened a lot of inspired things. He just wished nothing bad or even worse happened to Maria and Vulpix.

"Really?" Snivy said, keeping calm, but still surprised.

"Yes." Cubone said. "You were lucky that you were fainted. He beat us up."

Sneasel, was angry that although the four had joined to fight the Pokémon and with a well-planned strategy, they did not even manage to tire him. Buneary thought if it really was a Pokémon or something worse.

"Everyone?" Snivy asked.

"Yes. Me, Cubone, Deino and Sneasel. He beat us one by one. It really was a beating. "

Really that Pokémon was very powerful. He should have thought better about the battle, if he had found another way to win the battle. Perhaps another more favorable outcome would have happened.

"After that, he was going to attack Vulpix until Maria jumped to save her."

Buneary also told him that the attack was enough to destroy the floor, in addition that a rock had also fell, that caused damage to the floor and causing them to fall like two floors.

"You should have seen Maria. She faced the Pokémon, herself and using her objects to distract him. He even tricked him into falling out of the castle." Buneary explained.

Snivy was surprised. He knew Maria was a brave and smart girl. But for someone who is not good for battle or a Pokémon, it need more than guts to face the chimera and live to tell it.

Really determination can do anything.

In the end she also told him that Vulpix saved Maria from falling and agreed that they should meet at the entrance of the laboratory. He was relieved that both are well.

"I just hope they can come here without problems."

"She will make it. She always does." Mario said.

That called Snivy, attention. Not because of what he had said, but the way he said it. He seemed sad and repressed. He did not understand, he should be happy that his sister was well.

Then they heard a noise outside the room. Immediately everyone paid attention.

"What was that!?" Deino asked.

"Maybe they are an Ingobernable." Cubone said.

"Or Maria and Vulpix." Sneasel said.

Everyone noticed the door, although no one of the aforementioned passed the door. Clearly someone was walking around them without knowing they were here.

"I'm going to investigate." Buneary said.

She wouldn't want to wait for the one who passed through that door. Snivy, had to recover completely and he wasn't going to send someone else to investigate.

"I'm going too." Sneasel said. "I'm sick of surprises."

Buneary, was happy she accompanied her. If there were the case of meeting an Ingobernable or more, she would need help and the thief would be of perfect help for these situations.

"Okay," Snivy said. "The four of us will wait here."

Then they both went through that door to investigate. The rest couldn't help worrying about them, they had already come a long way, they didn't want something bad to happen to them. The same for Maria and Vulpix.

There was a moment of silence in the room. Deino went to Mario's backpack and took out a red apple.

"Here." He said, as he handed it to Snivy.

"Thank you."

The truth was that Snivy was hungry and an apple served to remove hunger. Before eating it, he saw Mario who was still sad.

Then he looked at Deino. "Can you give an apple to Mario?"

"Sure!"

Then he went to Mario and handed him over another apple.

"Thank you..." He said, confused.

Then he went to Cubone and then handed him another apple. Deino also took an apple to eat it and the two began to chat. Leaving Snivy and Mario alone.

It was the perfect opportunity to talk to Mario.

"Are you worried about your sister?"

Mario, looked at Snivy. "No...-dijo dijo! I mean-!"

At that moment, Snivy grabbed Mario's shoulder and stared at him.

"Tranquilo. You can tell me everything you're thinking." Snivy said in the kindest way possible.

He didn't know if he should tell Snivy everything. It was his personal problem and he didn't want him to get in, since he wanted him to have a moment for rest. He deserved it. But he couldn't avoid the look of the Pokémon, he sincerely wanted to hear it. So not having no choice, he decided to talk to him.

"She's amazing, you know that?" Mario said, referring to his older sister. "Determined, smart and brave… I always wanted to be like her. But every time I try to be the same level, I always getting behind."

"Maria has been for me. Taking care of me. I am grateful for that, really. But I can't continue to let her take care of me as a small child and know how to take care of myself."

Snivy understood all that. Mario wanted to become independent from his sister and he had also seen that Maria did her best to take care of and watch him so that he did not get into trouble. He also saw that Mario was always attentive if he could do something.

Although he also noticed that Maria was protecting him to a point that he was behind and avoiding anything.

"But when she moved to live alone. I made a promise. That I am will on par with my sister. At first I thought that everything would change until I learned that she was doing a better job to a point that I looked like a miniature. I was so frustrated that I decided to discover a great mystery. Find out if there is a case that was surprising and revealing. In the end I found it."

"I guess it was the abandoned house in your world." Snivy said.

It was not necessary to mention that he was correct. "I heard rumors about strange things happening in that house. If I discovered something paranormal, it would be spectacular news worthy of a journalist and I will finally be on par with my sister and we can really work together." Then Mario's mood lowered. "When I arrived at the house, los Ingobernables caught me. They turned me into a Pokémon and put me in a dungeon."

The leader of the rescue team had no idea how it should have been for Mario to be in that situation. It must have been very scary.

"Until you rescued me, I had the goal of returning to my world to see my family and find a way to become human again. Then in the least I expected, she came here to rescue me. All that time I was here, she did her best to help. Even injured and in the worst situation, she could beat the Pokémon herself. There I realized that I will never be able to match her and I will always be behind her shadow."

He understood that. Maria's actions were much big than those of Mario. He felt no envy of his sister. He was afraid he would be left behind. He also felt sad when Maria had yelled at Sneasel everything that had happened, he felt very bad for not being there when she needed him.

Of course Snivy wasn't going to allow Mario to give up. It is in his nature to help those who need it, regardless of the kind of problem.

"No." Snivy said finally. You will not be left behind the shadow of your sister."

Mario appreciated Snivy's words, but he still didn't think that would really happen and didn't want to be disappointed.

"How not?" Mario asked. "Haven't you seen how my sister has handled the situation?"

"Yes and she did a good job. But I believe in you, you will become as good as your sister."

"Why you believe that?"

"Because you reminds myself."

At that moment, Mario looked at Snivy, surprised. He didn't understand what he saw a like. The Pokémon was someone really amazing and he wasn't.

"Seriously?"

"Really." He said. "You remind me a lot when I used to live with my family."

He began to think about his relationship with Snivy when he was living with his family. Mario didn't tell him much about his family and he was unconscious when Maria told the rest. The only thing he could think of is that there was the possibility that Snivy had a better brother than him.

"Do you have a brother or sister?" Mario asked.

"More than one." Snivy replied.

"Two?"

"More."

"Three?"

"More."

In that part, Mario began to wonder very seriously and confused about the amount of brothers that Snivy has. It is understandable that in a family one had two brothers or three. But he don't imagine more brothers had a normal family.

"Then?" Mario asked.

"I have six."

"Ah-." Mario immediately opened his eyes wide and looked at Snivy very confused.

"Six brothers!?"

"Counting my parents and myself. We are nine in total in the family." Snivy said.

Now He was more than surprised. He couldn't believe there was a family of nine. Mario's family were poor and could barely maintained themselves. He doesn't imagine how a family of nine Pokémon could be maintained.

"Nine!?"

"Yes, my mother wanted to have many children."

"And your father?"

"As well."

That explained why Snivy had so many brothers. He didn't know what they were thinking about the idea of having so many.

Mario already felt that they were far from the subject. "But where do you want to go with this?"

Snivy was happy that Mario mentioned, since he wanted me to get straight to the point.

"Okay." Snivy said, with a smile. "When I was little, I remember that my parents worked so hard, since they were locking after the seven of us and themselves was so hard. So each of us had to cooperate. The first brother battle to win Poké-." Then Snivy stopped for a moment.

The human noticed that the mention of the first brother made him remember something, something that seemed very sad to him.

So he continued talking. "The second brother is dedicated to treating sick and injured Pokémon. The third sister is in charge of watching brothers six and seven so that they do not mischief to all of us and that they don't get into trouble. The fourth sister goes to Mystery Dungeon to find valuable items and sell them to Kecleon at a good price and I, the fifth brother, was doing everything to help with anything. Like to help clean the house or take care of my two younger brothers."

Then he remembered that on one occasion, Snivy had woken up tied to a log in the middle of the lake. To this day, he doesn't know how they did it without the rest of the family noticing.

"Although all the brothers treated us as equals, I always wanted to stand out from the rest and be recognized. So I decided to do my best in everything I could. In the end they congratulated me on my hard work, but it wasn't the recognition I was looking for. Although I did not give up and get recognition. I started studying hard at school, training and helping several people in my town. Just to be recognized."

Now Mario understood. In the past, Snivy was another kind of person. He helped and worked hard not for doing good, but for a pleasure of being grateful for his actions and for seeking recognition for being the best. He couldn't imagine Snivy like that.

"But despite everything, my parents still saw me like everyone else and treated me the same. I was starting to get stressed. I did not understand. I had done everything perfectly and thought I was the best of all. Or so I thought until one day, on the outside of town, I saw that two Pokémon were attacking an Azurill. I planned to help the Pokémon and if I did, my parents would finally value me much more. But it didn't end as I thought."

In this precise moment. Snivy remembered how he ended up defeated, the look surprised and confused until he fell to the ground. Before he fainted, he saw how the two Pokémon were going to finish what they started.

"I not only lost, I failed the Pokémon to protect her. Because I thought I could do anything I wanted and always did. But that day I knew the reality. I'm not that good after all." Snivy said.

Mario was amazed. He couldn't believe that Snivy had failed to protect someone. He thought he never failed, not after he had risked so much in battle.

"It was my fault. Let my pride and confidence get the better of me."

**Flashback **

A little Snivy opened his eyes slowly. The last thing he remembered was defeated without a problem by a Houndour and a Nincada. And then they would hit an Azurill again. After that he fainted.

Little by little, he realized that he was no longer in the place that had fell. It was already sunset and was on the back of a Pokémon. He soon realized that he was his second older brother.

The second older brother was a Servine. People called him that or they called Hoja and even among his family they called second.

"Servine, is that you?" Snivy asked.

"Yes, your favorite brother." He answered with a smile.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came here to heal you and that Azurill."

The mention of Azurill, made him worry about that Pokémon. He didn't know what happened next.

"Azurill !? She is-!?"

"Tranquilo, little brother." Servine interrupted. "A rescue team took care of those Pokémon. I managed to heal both of you and Azurill was escorted by the rescue team to take her home, while I took you to our house to rest."

Snivy was already calm than everything was already fixed and that Azurill was fine. But he couldn't help feeling guilty for not being able to defend her.

"Apparently you're not quite right." Servine said and caused his brother to pay attention. "Please, can you tell me. I am your favorite brother. "

The truth is that he did not feel like talking about that matter with his brother. But Servine looked at him with a smile on his face. He was the optimist and charismatic of the family, everyone loved him.

So without further ado, he decided to trust his brother.

"I thought I could save her. But..."

Then Snivy could not contain his frustration for much longer and began to cry. It was very strange that he started to get that way.

"It's my fault!" Snivy said finally. "I let my emotions get in the way! I thought I could beat those two Pokémon and save Azurill! I didn't even have a chance! It's my fault for believing that I was capable of everything by myself and she paid for my mistakes!"

He said nothing more. Snivy was still crying. Until today it was his biggest mistake he had made in his life. He could not forgive himself.

"Yes it is your fault, only part."

"It is clearly my fault! How can you say that only one part!? "

"Well, how do I tell you...?" He said thoughtfully. "The truth is not your fault once I think about it. You tried to help her and the intention counts. So it's not your fault for helping her."

"You don't understand!"

Despite Snivy's rude behavior, Servine knew that his younger brother was too frustrated and needed to be drained in some way.

"So what do I not understand?"

Before answering him, I didn't want to tell him the true intentions. He didn't want to look like a selfish person in front of him. But for some reason, he decided to tell her.

"I really wanted to protect her to have the glory and... to have the recognition of our parents."

Servine said nothing. He just kept looking him with a smile.

"Did you want to be the favorite son? Don't you?"

Snivy said nothing and just nodded.

"I supposed. You always call attention with your actions. In addition you should not feel bad for seeking fame. Who would not like that many people looked at you with much admiration? I personally would like it. But being the favorite son, that will never happen."

Snivy's mood went down even more. He always hoped that the day would come when he was the son his parents would appreciate even more. But not anymore.

"Because they would never choose a favorite." Servine said, attracting Snivy's attention.

"Why?"

"It's simple: because each of us is important to them."

Then Snivy looked at his brother very surprised.

"All of us?"

"Yes." He affirmed. "Each of us has a characteristic that makes us special. As your determination so great that you are able to fulfill your goal or my optimism that even in the saddest days. I am always willing to put on a smile frank and cheerful. Look! "

Suddenly he smiled as much as he could. The face of his brother make him laughing at him. He had to admit it, he never saw Servine, with another expression on his face like this.

"Now it's you turn! Smile!"

Snivy, looked away and began to blush in shame. He had no trouble smiling, but his brother wanted him to smile as much as he could.

"Eh- um, I can't-!"

"Come on!"

So Servine began to shake him, while telling him 'smile! Smile! 'Several times. He finally surrender and smiled as much as he could.

"Already! Happy?!"

"Yes!"

He wasn't angry that he did that to him. He was happy. It was just what he needed. Servine clearly did that so that his younger brother was no longer sad.

So he looked at his brother, without any sadness. "So all my efforts were in vain?"

"Of course not. The love they have for you doesn't change, doesn't mean that it was in vain. You helped our family and several people in the town." Servine said. "You were also making a good effort at school and it is impressive that you trained yourself."

It was true. Despite doing those actions for his own needs, he had done good things and improved. But he still didn't feel well at all, he continued to feel guilty.

But then he thought. Maybe from today he could change that. He still wanted to help people and keep improving to be a better Pokémon, but he had to have a new purpose to do all that without feeling guilty.

"Brother. Apart from the family, all Pokémon worth the same?" Snivy asked.

"Of course. All Pokémon, are living beings and life is important. No matter what they do, species, good, bad. Even legendary and mythical Pokémon are worth the same."

Now he had no doubt. He even had a new purpose ahead of him. One that was worth following.

"I know what I'm going to do!" Snivy said, determined.

"Yes? What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to create a rescue team!"

**End of the flashback **

After telling him that day, Snivy told him that he started doing his best and working hard. Dedicate to study to be the first of the school and help with the study of several classmates: such as Deino and Cubone who were friends since before meeting Buneary. It could no longer simply be "good enough." He need to improve and keep getting better.

Having graduated from school being the best of his generation. He began to training by himself to be a better fighter and to be able to defeat a lot of Pokémon. But he felt that his own training was insufficient to his own expectations. So he investigated who could be his tutor to learn to fight until he saw a pamphlet to become a wrestler.

When Mario heard about the wrestlers and could not help mentioning that there is also wrestling in his world. Snivy was also surprised. The human told him that there were several companies such as WWE and AAA. Mario said that the most recognized wrestler in his country was el Santo, the masked man in silver and that his favorite match was the Royal Rumble. It consisted that there were a total of thirty competitors, starting with two wrestlers and then in a matter of time one entered randomly until the fighter number thirty and that the one who does not fall from the ring from the third rope, was the winner and had the opportunity to compete for the title he want in the biggest wrestling event called Wrestlemania.

Snivy would like to compete in a match like that and that there would be an event like that for all the Pokémon wrestler in the world to compete in a place that everyone can enjoy.

Returning with the current talk, Snivy decided to become wrestler to have a different style from the rest and to fight with different possible Pokémon. Every time he fought. Every victory, every defeat. He learned something new: how to think about strategy, observing, new movements, improving, strengthening, working as a team, staying calm and of course, getting up. He had even trained his arms to make different keys. Normally Snivy, use the vine whip for almost everything. So not to depend on the vine whip all the time and exercise their arms to be able to do any kind of thing with them.

Finally when he had become very strong and skilled for combat, he abandoned wrestling to finally fulfill his dream. Create a rescue team to help the Pokémon.

Mario was fascinated by Snivy's story. It was inspiring. He saw him as a role model.

"Do you see Mario? We are all worth the same. So don't think you're out of your sister's level. You just need to improve your determination and you can be a better person." Snivy explained, confident.

"I get it. Although I have my doubts." Mario said.

"It is normal that we have doubts. We are living beings. It is normal to doubt, love, act, fear and make mistakes. So do your best. All right?"

The human reflected briefly. With that determination, Maria and Snivy, became the people they are now. So he looked at Snivy with a smile.

"All right!"

The Pokémon was happy that Mario has found the courage and the motive he needs.

Then Buneary and Sneasel, entered the room. They arrived at a good time and it seemed that nothing special had happened.

"Any news?" Snivy asked the girls.

"Nothing." Sneasel replied. "We only saw two Pokémon that were there. We had to surround them to avoid being seen. "

"And Vulpix and Maria?" Cubone asked.

"Neither." Buneary replied. "I was hoping to find them."

"What if they got caught?" Deino asked.

That question made Buneary and Mario worry. There was a possibility that los Ingobernables found and catch them.

"I don't believe it." Snivy said. "We get too far to get caught."

Besides, they weren't simple girls. Maria is intelligent and Vulpix avoids getting Pokémon battles almost all the time. Snivy said they would wait a little longer and then investigate if something happened both of them.

No one said anything after that. But Buneary did not avoid remembering the song Mario sung. Not only because it was sad, but he sung it very well.

So Buneary, looked at the human. "What was the name of the song you sung?"

"It's called Mad World." He replied.

Obviously. Cubone thought. Since I had heard Mad World suddenly in the song.

He then explained that the first time he heard that song was in a video game called Gears of war. He also told them that a video game is an electronic device that allows you to play artificial games. The rest could avoid feeling curious how it works exactly.

Even that there were different genres: as action, adventure, role, sport, career, shooting and strategy. Of course, everyone could not play, since there is an age classification. Although it should be that way, since there were several children who play games for adults and Gears of War was one of them. Mario admitted that he shouldn't have play it and many were asked what makes them so different than the rest, but the human did not want to answer the question.

In the middle of the talk, Buneary again asked Mario. "Where did you learn to sing?"

"My mother taught me and my sister."

"Your mother?" Cubone asked.

"Yes, when she was young. Her dream was to be a singer. "

"Really?" Buneary asked.

"Yes, she could be a famous singer. But one thing stopped her dream to come true."

"The public." Deino said.

"Mario, immediately got angry with Deino. "On the contrary, she had a good voice."

"So?" Cubone asked.

"She was born in a poor family. She had to work as a maid almost all the time and you will assume the rest."

He remembered that his mother always had to leave the house to go to work as a maid in several houses. She could not get another job until Mario, had turned seven, she could work as a waitress.

"But one day she decided to teach us to sing to both of us. Personally I loved the idea because I wanted to learn and also the girls liked that the boys serenade them."

"It's true." Sneasel said and the rest turned around, curious. "My father liked to attract women and make them happy. All right?"

Then the rest looked back at Mario. "Well, your mom taught you to sing very well." Buneary said.

"Thank you."

"By the way, can you sing us another song? Please? But don't a sad one."

The human felt very flattered that Buneary asked him to sing and the others did not seem to bother.

Besides, the only reason he sang the song was that he was very repressed and sometimes he sang when he felts so sad or otherwise.

"Claro."

Mario, began to think what song he should sing. He had no problem singing English and Spanish songs, and remembered most of his favorite songs. But he wanted to sing one in Spanish and there weren't many on his list. Then he remembered a song he heard as a child and was one of his favorites.

"I'll sing La Camisa Negra." Mario said and the others paid attention.

The boy began to remember the rhythm of the song to a point that his right foot imitated the rhythm.

"Tengo la camisa negra

Hoy mi amor esta de luto

Hoy tengo en

el alma una pena

Y es por culpa de tu embrujo

Hoy sé que tú ya no me quieres

Y eso es lo que más me hiere

Que tengo la camisa negra

Y una pena que me duele

Mal parece que solo me quedé

Y fue pura todita tu mentira

Que maldita mala suerte la mía

Que aquel día te encontré

Por beber del veneno malevo de tu amor

Yo quedé moribundo y lleno de dolor

Respiré de ese humo amargo de tu adiós

Y desde que tú te fuiste yo solo tengo

Tengo la camisa negra

Porque negra tengo el alma

Yo por ti perdí la calma

Y casi pierdo hasta mi cama

Come on come on come on baby

Te digo con disimulo

Que tengo la camisa negra

Y debajo tengo el difunto

Tengo la camisa negra

Ya tu amor no me interesa

Lo que ayer me supo a gloria

Hoy me sabe a pura

Miércoles por la tarde y tú que no llegas

Ni siquiera muestras señas

Y yo con la camisa negra

Y tus maletas en la puerta

Mal parece que solo me quedé

Y fue pura todita tu mentira

Que maldita mala suerte la mía

Que aquel día te encontré

Por beber del veneno malevo de tu amor

Yo quedé moribundo y lleno de dolor

Respiré de ese humo amargo de tu adiós

Y desde que tú te fuiste yo solo tengo

Tengo la camisa negra

Porque negra tengo el alma

Yo por ti perdí la calma

Y casi pierdo hasta mi cama

Come on come on come on baby

Te digo con disimulo

Que tengo la camisa negra

Y debajo tengo el difunto

Tengo la camisa negra

Porque negra tengo el alma

Yo por ti perdí la calma

Y casi pierdo hasta mi cama

Come on come on come on baby

Te digo con disimulo

Que tengo la camisa negra

Y debajo tengo el difunto"

The moment he finished singing, a door opened and the girls entered the room. They were immediately glad to see them healthy and saved.

"Sister!" Mario said and went to Maria.

While Vulpix, watched the brothers get together. Buneary hugged her suddenly, surprising her immediately.

"I'm glad you're well!" Buneary said.

Vulpix, didn't know what to say. She didn't expect her to hug her and that she was really worried about her. She did nothing, she was unsure if she should hug her or not.

Finally she pulled Buneary away, very carefully. "I'm fine. Stop now."

"All right."

She didn't seem angry that Vulpix told her to stop hugging her. All she cared about was that his friend was fine.

"Why did it take so long?" Cubone asked.

"We had to avoid several Ingobernables who patrolled, to avoid being found." Maria explained.

"You are here and that all that matters" Snivy said, as he approached them, along with Cubone and Deino.

Maria was glad to see that Snivy was already well and standing. "Thank you, Snivy. But next time avoid electrocution."

"Of course."

Both Maria and Snivy smiled. Both had suffered severe damage and both were standing. In addition, the two had risked their lives to protect the rest.

It should not be mentioned that rescue team members and humans had become friends in the middle of all this with the common goal of getting out of here.

Although with the exception of one.

"Well, it seems like it's time to go." Sneasel said, while she was the only one who was away from the group.

They agreed that she would help them find the orbs and then they would go their separate ways. Since they had reached the front of Gothielle's laboratory and there was the escape orb, it means that the deal is over.

Of course Buneary didn't want her to leave. "Don't go! We are close! We can escape all together!"

"If you just forgot. I have a score to settle." Sneasel said, seriously.

"Please forget-."

"I already made my decision!" Sneasel said. "And there is nothing can change."

Buneary did not know what to say, she was really being very foolish and at all the words of her or anyone will not change her mind.

Then she looked at Maria. "You were wrong, the only one who deserves to be happy is you."

Maria didn't say a word, she was just looking at her.

Then Sneasel looked at the Earth-type Pokémon. "For your information. I did have the mind to betray you if I have to." Cubone said nothing, but seemed surprised. "But I'm glad it wasn't like that, because the thing of betrayal is very tired and fed up."

Having said all she had to say, she headed for the nearest door to fulfill her revenge.

"See you around." Sneasel said and left the room.

"Wait-!"

Before Buneary went after her, Snivy grabbed her hand. Preventing her from taking a step.

"Buneary, no." Snivy said.

"Snivy! We know she can't go for revenge! It's bad!"

"I know."

"Then we go after her!"

"I understand!" Snivy said, seriously. "But as she said, it's her decision and we can't change that. It is also not negotiable and is an order."

"But-."

"I'm sorry, Buneary." Maria said. "Not everyone can change their mind. I know."

After this, Buneary didn't say a word. But she was sad. Snivy, he didn't like treating his friend like that. But he was the leader of this team and he knew he had to make decisions, including the ones he didn't like. They were also close to getting out of here and he wasn't going to risk that opportunity.

So Snivy, went to the door. "The door is closed." Cubone said. "We were waiting for the girls and you, before forcing the lock."

Before Maria offered to open it. Mario, was faster than her. "I open it."

Mario, went to the laboratory door and began to force the lock with his pick lock. His older sister was surprised.

"Okay." Snivy said and looked at Cubone. "Do you have any idea if someone is inside?"

"I don't think so." He replied. "Even no Ingobernable, entered this room."

"Good." Then he turned to see the others. "But we have to be careful. We don't know what is inside."

All agreed. Although there was a possibility that there was no Ingobernable, but there is also a danger within the laboratory.

Something evil

At that moment, a clip was heard at the door. "I opened it." Mario said.

"Let's go in." Snivy said and they all entered.


	20. Chapter 20: Gothielle s laboratory

Chapter 20: Gothielle's laboratory

—

Our heroes finally entered the laboratory. The place was almost dark for lack of lights candles. Maria lit her flashlight to see more clearly and also the others. There were many jars, books, bowls, objects like seeds, orbs, some and other things.

They looked around with great curiosity, especially Maria. When they mentioned Gothielle's lab, she imagined Frankenstein's lab of those classic horror movies. Although it looked nothing like she imagined.

"So this is Gothielle's lab?" Cubone said

"Yes. It is. "Mario replied.

They noticed that Mario was acting a little weird, as if he was thinking about something bad. Maria, approached with her younger brother.

"You were here, right?"

"Here they turned me into Pokémon."

He remembered how the Ingobernables grabbed him, while one of them released a strange smoke from a jar and released it on Mario.

Without offending the Pokémon, it must have been a chilling experience to become something different. He was also afraid of never being human again. He was already imagining himself as a Pokémon at school and at his house. So Maria kneel down while looking at her brother.

"Don't worry. We'll find a way to turn you human." Maria said.

"How?" Mario asked.

"There must be something here that can return to your human form."

She was right. They were right now in Gothielle's lab. Here there could be a way that Mario becomes human again. He almost immediately regained his hopes.

Then for a strange reason, Maria turned to see Snivy. She was waiting for his approval so that the two were looking for anything that helps Mario. Finally the rescue team leader nodded, thus let them to look for him.

"Thank you." Maria said.

"Of course." Snivy said, then looked at the others. "All right. Here are the escape orbs somewhere, so let's separate to find it quickly."

As there were no signs of Ingobernables in the laboratory, there was no problem in separating. Especially none of our heroes intended to leave the room.

Quickly all of them separated and each one went to their direction. Before Maria, went anywhere, she saw Buneary sad. She knew clearly that she was still repressed by not being able to convince Sneasel to stop her revenge and go out here with them.

Obviously she needs love and someone to cheer her up. Maria thought about comforting her. But on second thought, it should be someone else.

Then he looked at her. "Vulpix, come here."

Vulpix immediately turned to see the human and headed towards her. "What happen?"

"Buneary is sad." Maria said.

She looked at Buneary, in a curious way. She knew why, but dhe didn't understand why Maria asked her to look at her.

"I already know it. Why?"

"What do you waiting to comfort her?"

After hearing that, Vulpix stared at Maria for a moment. Then she turned back. "Goodbye."

Before she left, Maria grabbed the Vulpix tail and turned her so she looked at her. It was obvious that for some reason she did not want to comfort her.

"Come on, Vulpix. This is your chance to do something good for her. "

"And what do you suppose I say? I don't know about these things." Vulpix said.

"It is not to know. It is in trying to help the person. And right now, Buneary needs a person who comforted her and will be her best friend to take care of this."

The ice-type Pokémon said nothing. She only made many expressions on his face that showed anguish and anger. Now she was beginning to regret having committed to being a best friend for Buneary.

Then look to Maria, frustrated. "All right. But what would you say?"

"Well, I-."

Before answering the question, Maria thought for a moment and then looked at Vulpix. "Were you going to tell Buneary exactly what I was going to say?"

Vulpix said nothing at that moment. It only takes about three seconds to respond with that expression.

"No."

Maria still stared at her seriously.

"Really?"

"No."

These two stared each other and didn't say a word. Then they began to look to the right side very slowly until they saw Deino, who was standing.

"What are you looking at?" Vulpix asked.

"Fur." He replied.

He was clearly referring to his fur that covered his eyes. Maria wondered how he would do it to see everyone around him.

"She means why you are standing here." Maria said.

"I dont know."

Then both looked at each other, very confused. It had quickly become an awkward moment.

Then they looked at Deino. "Deino, why don't you go look for the orbs we are looking for?" Maria said.

"Yes." Deino affirmed and went to look for the spheres.

After leaving, Maria and Vulpix, returned to talk about the previous topic.

"Go with Buneary." Maria said.

"Not until you tell me what to say." Vulpix replied.

"If I told you, you will end up humiliating yourself. Be yourself."

"If you forgot this detail. My way of being is not kind. So if you don't tell me what to say, I'm not going anywhere. "

Maria sighed. Obviously Vulpix was not going to give in until she said yes. She hated people being so foolish.

"Okay." Maria said finally.

"Let's go." She said.

Both girls advanced towards Buneary. When they were close to her, Maria pointed out that Vulpix would approach her. Vulpix said nothing and approached her side. She didn't know what to say, she had to say something to make a good start.

"Buneary..." Vulpix said

She turned to see her friend with a sad look on her face. Really both Maria and Vulpix didn't like Buneary like that. They were used to seeing her with a smile on her face and willing to help someone.

"Yes?" Buneary asked, very discouraged.

Then she spoke in Maria's voice. "Now what I should say?" Vulpix asked, but there was no response from the human. "Maria, what I should say? Maria?"

Vulpix turned to her right and noticed that Maria was not here. She had left without any warning for Vulpix to comfort Buneary, without any chance of ruining the moment.

Obviously Vulpix got angry, since she should have seen it coming. "Me lleva el chanfle! That traitorous witch-! "

"What's up?" Buneary asked.

"Nothing! Nothing!" She said, trying to simulate what happened.

The ice-type Pokémon calmed down. Now that Maria was gone, she had to treat Buneary, herself. She didn't know what to say until she decided to act the same way as always.

"What's wrong?" Vulpix asked.

Buneary, it took a while to answer the question about sadness. "It's Sneasel."

"What's wrong with her?"

"I am sad for her. I can't imagine what it would be like to lose a father. It must have been very sad for her."

Buneary's friend said nothing. She was paying close attention to her. Vulpix could not even imagine what it would be like to live without her father.

"But that is not justification for killing the person responsible for revenge. Also, as Mario had said: Revenge is never good. Kill the soul and poison it. So I try to convince her to forget revenge and come with us to the town. But I fail."

If Vulpix doesn't remember correctly, Buneary always helped others cheer up, brighten up the day and spend time. She always accomplished her mission and put a smile on others.

And today is the first time she failed to help someone. She failed to convince Sneasel. Vulpix never see that this day would come.

"I really don't think I can with Mienshao herself. I don't want him to kill her." Buneary said.

Vulpix, thought a few moments to say. "You did your best. But Sneasel is very stubborn. There is no way you could-."

"She is a good person!"

Buneary had interrupted Vulpix. She didn't bother and kept paying attention to her friend.

"She is only sad from the death of her father, she needs help. I know I can... or I thought I could help her. I'm a failure."

Vulpix got angry after hearing her friend say to herself that she failed. She regards Buneary as an honest, unbearable, friendly and naughty Pokémon. Never, but never, a failed one.

"Failure?!" Vulpix said angrily. "A failure?!"

Buneary said nothing. All she did was see her friend's angry expression.

"You're not a failure at all!"

"I couldn't convince Sneasel! That is why I am a failure! "

"You are not!" Vulpix reaffirmed. "You failed once. Just once! And that's why you're not a failure."

Despite Vulpix's words, Buneary was not convinced. She still thought she was a failure. When she was looking away, Vulpix grabbed her and forced her gaze.

"Listen to me well, because I don't plan to repeat it! You have helped and made friends with many Pokémon! You have also convinced many Pokémon of ways of your occurrences! Including me! So when we find those orbs, you will go after Sneasel and you will try to convince her again as the silly girl you are!"

Buneary immediately was surprised. "What?!"

"As I am a greater fool, I will go with you to ensure that everything ends well, so that I don't have to endure your laments for the rest of our lives!"

Then Vulpix turned to the other side, without any remorse of her words.

"And stop crying and let's look for the orb" Vulpix said, as she went to a part of the lab.

Buneary was shocked with Vulpix's words. She already knew beforehand that she never treats others with kindness. But the way she said it, she realized that Vulpix said all that to help her and convince her to try again.

What was most surprising was that she herself is willing to help her. Buneary had always insisted on Vulpix to lend her help, but she had never helped her of her own accord.

She wasn't sure what to do with Snivy, but with Vulpix's words, she was right. She could not give up. She had to find Sneasel. And that task was not going to do it alone, she had her best friend to help her.

_Thank you_. Buneary thought, with a smile.

Maria, was looking at several objects on a long stone bar. She specifically saw strange things about some jar. Then She look at a small sphere, but inside it had something inexplicable in black.

Inside, she knew she shouldn't touch it for any reason. But her curiosity controlled her body and slowly she was going to touch the sphere. When she was millimeters to touch it.

BAM

She was almost immediately frightened upon hearing an explosion. She looked around and saw Deino that his face and front leg up were cover of ash.

The others looked at him, very curiously. It seemed that he haven't suffered damage, although he did not explain what it was.

"Just touch it and it exploded." Deino said, confused.

Then Snivy spoke to all his friends. "Do not touch anything."

After the small explosion that Deino made, it was enough to convince Maria not to touch the sphere with the unknown black substance.

So Maria kept moving forward while looking at the objects. She stopped when she saw a book with a lock. It caught her attention and examined it. Book looked quite old, although the locks looked almost new.

Then she saw a sheet of paper next to the book.

_Watch out._

_Do not try to break the lock. This lock is not normal despite its appearance. When is hit, it makes a small burst of energy that caused the same damage that was used to break the lock._

_It is best to find the key to open the lock. Now it is not known what the location of the key is, if anyone sees it, report it immediately and do not open Gothielle's diary._

_Gardevoir_

Although she wasn't sure if the lock is safe as it said here, but as Gothielle's diary was, it made sense. He had also aroused Maria's curiosity to see what he had written.

Maria, she wondered how she could open it without the key. The most reliable option was to use her pick, since the mechanism seemed simple. But she worried that if what was written was true, she would end up being hurt by the same lock.

But this lock only acted like this when someone tried to break it. She was only going to force her with the pick, although it was no guarantee.

So she starts to force it. She had no problems with the lock mechanism, but she was worried end hurting herself. She thought several times 'please' with a worried face. To the fortune of the journalist, she managed to open it and nothing bad happens.

She took a slight breath of relief and began reading the book. Maria, was surprised at the content, was very variant and well organized. She avoided reading the introduction, since she complained at first about being taken out of the Expedition Society, since they did not approve of her methods. And she started looking for something that caught her attention. Specifically the way that can help Mario become human again.

After quickly moving and reading the pages, she found what seemed related to what she was looking for

_February 18, 1805_

_I have discovered a way to go to other worlds. Specifically the human world. With the portal, I have reached the world already mentioned, specifically to a place called the Kingdom of Mexico._

Maria, stopped reading for a moment. Kingdom of Mexico? If she was not mistaken, she remembered that it was called a providence in New Spain when Mexico was ruled by the Spanish before the independence of Mexico. And according to the dates, it was 11 years for El Gritó de Dolores.

_When I explored the world, I realized that this world was more advanced than mine. Especially human science caught my attention. I could use human instruments and experiment the materials of my world to create something new._

_I clearly couldn't walk there in my current form, so I started to create a way to have a human form._

_February 27, 1805_

_Finally I managed to create a potion that when released, a smoke is expelled that when I was exposed, I became human. I must be satisfied with my achievement. The form is perfect to walk there without suspecting me. But of course this is only temporary and was again a Pokémon._

_I suspect that if a human is exposed to the potion, that human will temporarily become Pokémon._

The journalist was glad. Maria now know's how his brother became human again and was just waiting. Before telling him, she continued reading the diary.

She also said that when she was in the human world, she studied the daily life of that time. In the nights, Gothielle being a Pokémon, stole laboratory objects and books. Since women did not have the same rights as men.

The journalist already understood why there was Flask and beakers here. Gothielle really played the mad scientist.

She also read that Gothielle admitted that humans were not at all as she thought, she even wondered why they turned humans into Pokémon to save their world. Maria wondered what Gothielle was referring to. Humans turned into Pokémon to save their world? She had to ask Buneary if she knows anything about this.

Seeing that there was no more information that caught her attention, she kept changing pages. Maria, was thinking that if sh should keep the book or give it to Snivy. Since this diary shouldn't be at the hands of los Ingobernables .

Then she found something interesting.

_24, October of 1807_

_I found one of my expeditions down of the surface. There were a lot of unknown materials. But I also found life. I found Pokémon called the Ultra Beast._

_Ultra Beast?_ Maria wondered about these beings. She had a feeling they aren't like any Pokémon. With much curiosity, she read in detail.

_These beings are more powerful than any Pokémon. As legendary Pokémon, but I do not consider them as equals. I almost fainted by fighting with them and I almost escape from them._

_I need to catch it, but my strength is not enough. If I could find a way to use the power of Crystal Z, I could defeat one of them and capture it in order to study it._

The mention of Crystal Z made Maria's curiosity to investigate. So she started looking for it in the oldest annotations until she got the right page.

_June 7, 1804_

_After going to the islands where the Alola Pokémon come from, I have discovered some interesting crystals from a cave from the center of the island. I named them Crystal Z for seeing a symbol that looked a lot like a z that was inside the crystal._

_From what I have studied, I have the theory they are powerful and can be used for Pokémon battles. It was like a different variant of mega stones. But I have not discovered how to use them. It may be related to the type of Pokémon to use, although I'm not sure._

_Until I know more about these, I will hide them over the castle compartments._

While Maria was reading, Deino walked to a bookcase. He stayed a moment and then took the book. The book was actually a switch that activated a secret entry mechanism.

The bookcase turned, causing him to enter involuntarily without his friends knowing.

Specifically the compartment that is hidden in the laboratory.

Maria, with such curiosity, read where the compartment was. She was already here, so he had to take the opportunity to see those crystals personally.

Reading where they were, she put the diary in her backpack and immediately headed for behavior. She reached the wall, bent down and began knock until she hear a hollow sound. She quickly looked at around and saw Snivy.

"Snivy, come here." Maria said.

Snivy stopped looking for the orbs and headed towards her. "What's up?"

"Hit there."

He looked at where the human was pointing and then looked at her. "Why?"

'There is something very important hidden. Just do it."

He didn't need any more reason, since he decided to trust Maria. Snivy attacked with leaf blade that managed to destroy the secret behavior. The behavior could be opened with Gothielle's psychic powers and concealed with the aforementioned. But it does not mean that it is very resistant.

Maria quickly removed the debris to take a white box inside. She opened it and saw lots of Z Crystals. She grabbed a blue one and examined it.

It seemed beautiful to them, although now it was hard for herto believe that these little things had great power.

Snivy asked what they were and the journalist told him that she had found Gothielle's diary that was written on those crystals. She also told him everything it mentioned without missing any details. He grabbed a green Crystal Z and stared at it.

"Are they really powerful?" Snivy asked.

"I'm not sure. "But if they are, we should take them, just like the diary."

The leader thought briefly. He wasn't sure to take them. But if Gothielle had these crystals all this time until now and that the diary was finally open, they clearly could not leave them here so that los Ingobernables can use them for their evil purposes.

"Agree."

Maria said nothing and began to store the box in her backpack. Luckily there was enough space for having used the right objects in the right situation.

"Maria, come!" Mario said, when Maria stored the box.

It seemed that Mario wanted his sister to see something. She was clearly going with her brother.

"Maria, can you give me your object that ignites fire?" Snivy asked.

"The lighter?" Maria asked.

"Yes." He looked to his left side. "There are several dark parts and I want to turn them on. Please?

"Yes." She said, while throwing the lighter at Snivy. "Take it."

He caught it without any problem. "Thank you. I will give it back to you."

"No, keep it." Maria said. "Consider it as a gift."

Finally she went to his brother. Then Snivy looked at the lighter. He didn't understand why she gave him that object. He opened the lighter lid and began to smell a smell never before. Then he use the metal object mechanism and a flame was lit that lit up the face of the Pokémon.

This object could be very useful for many things. Besides that means that now Snivy and Maria, were already friends.

Then Maria finally reached her younger sister, who was looking at several bottles with tampon and containing a strange smoke.

"What's up, little brother?" Maria asked.

"Do you see these bottles?" Mario asked.

"Yes and so?"

"These bottles transformed me into Pokémon."

Maria was not surprised, but interested. "Really?"

"Yes, I remember." Mario said. "There may be a way for me to be human again."

"Needless. I read that your transformation is only temporary."

Mario was glad for the news. There was no need for her to show him any evidence to believe her.

"As soon as?"

"I have no idea. But I guess very soon." Maria said, but then she started thinking.

Clearly his younger brother caught the change of expression. She didn't seem to be worried, but as if they didn't understand something.

"What's the matter?" Mario asked.

"I don't understand the reason, motive or circumstance that they turned you into Pokémon." She replied.

Mario, he had asked himself why los Ingobernables have transformed into a Pokémon. But Maria seemed she had a specific suspicion.

"What do you mean?"

"Is that there is always a reason behind each action. I don't think they transformed you into Pokémon for scientific purposes or curiosity. What they did to you was for one purpose only. "

Now that she explain, Maria was right. Those people are bad guys. Those Pokémon will have had a reason for what they did and not to bother him. Although he began to worry about the objective of all this.

"Then why?" Mario asked.

"Obviously I don't know. But the best thing would be to get rid of them."

He loved that idea very much. If there were the possibility of being caught, he would prefer not to be turned into Pokémon again.

"Sale vale." Mario said, while grabbing one of those bottles. When he was about to throw her down, she took the bottle.

"What are you doing!?" Maria asked.

"What you said, we got rid of these bottles."

"Yes, but not like that. You can transform me into Pokémon."

She was right. If he destroy it that way to the ground, it would make Maria become a Pokémon and it was enough that a human was a Pokémon.

In addition Maria knew that this could be the reverse for a Pokémon. She didn't want one of his new friends to become human. Especially that the human body is very complicated and also did not want to explain all parts of the body. She would especially be embarrassed.

"True." Mario said. "I better put these bottles in my backpack and dispose of them when I wasn't with anyone."

"Good idea." she said. "I will continue to explore the laboratory."

"Okay." Mario said, as he began to stored them.

Meanwhile, Cubone was still looking for escape orbs like the others. He already want so bad to leave this stupid place.

Since he arrived here, all he had was trouble. Confront Ingobernables that went beyond their level, walk in circles and especially cross with whoever that Pokémon is.

He already wanted to go home, rest, eat and drink Milktank's milk. He deserves it after having survived this horrible experience.

Then he saw a door. Out of curiosity he opened the door and discovered several orbs. For his fortune, it was the orbs they were looking for.

Cubone couldn't help smiling. "Finally." He said and turned back. "I found them!"

Everyone listened to what he had said and all but Mario, went to his position.

"Let me see." Snivy said, while taking one of the orbs and examining it.

Like Cubone, Snivy smiled, "Indeed. We can go back home now."

All the efforts of our heroes finally pay off and managed to find the escape orbs. Snivy is happy that he archive in protecting all his friends. Including the new ones.

"We did it." Buneary said, hugging Snivy and Vulpix.

He hugged her back and Vulpix did nothing. Although Buneary feels guilty for what she was planning. She also didn't want to make him worry, but she had to find Sneasel.

Before something happened, Mario spoke. "Boys! I found a sphere!"

"Here are the orbs we are looking for." Cubone said.

"But in this one there is a Pokémon inside."

The others did not say a word and looked at each other very confused. Finally they headed towards the human.

Indeed there was a Pokémon inside the sphere and he was asleep. But the Pokémon was Mew, the mystical Pokémon. All members of the rescue team were surprised to see him for the first time.

Not many Pokémon had the opportunity to see him, making this occasion special.

"I can not believe it! He really exists! "Buneary said, very excited.

"Who is him?" Mario asked.

"It's Mew." Snivy said. "A mystical Pokémon. "The most recognized and known among the other mystics. "

"If you say so." Maria.

"But what he's doing here?" Cubone asked.

He was obviously locked up by los Ingobernable. But how did he end up stuck here? Especially that he had a reputation for hard to find.

"We better ask." Snivy said.

Buneary, borrowed the bone of his friend Cubone, and began tapping.

"Wake up." Buneary said.

The Pokémon began to open its eyes very slowly. That Mew had really had a long nap. When he wake up, he looked at them with an angry face.

"You come here to bothering me again, right?" He asked. "Leave me alone!"

At first they did not understand why he treated them that way, but in a short time, Snivy knew that Mew believed that they were all Ingobernables.

"What do you mean?" Buneary asked.

"Don't play dumb with me! I know what they are going to do to me and I will not tolerate one more time!"

"We are not Ingobernables." Snivy said.

"Oh yes, of course." Mew said sarcastically. "You came to rescue me, what a joy."

"Hey, idiot." Vulpix said. "It's true. If you don't know, they almost kill us."

"So? Do you have any proof?"

Buneary was about to say that she had her Chespirito guild badge, but she remembered that they took hers, just like the rest. Once she thought about it, they had no physical evidence to prove that they were not Ingobernables.

But then she looked at Maria. It was more than clear that los Ingobernables was a Pokémon group. Thus showing that he had a human on their side, could convince him.

Then she grabbed the girl by her ponytail. She couldn't help saying several 'ah'. "Here is our living proof. Maria, the human one." Buneary said, while she was confused.

"Mew, stared at the human, also confused. "Well, this is weird."

"How weird?" Cubone asked.

"See a human-human in this world."

"What do you mean human-human?" Maria asked.

"It's very obvious that I mean I'm used to seeing a human turned into a Pokémon. But of course how you see, you don't know. "

Apparently Mew already thought that they were not Ingobernables. But he also did not ask to confirm the doubt.

All of them, especially Buneary were intrigued by the mention that he saw human-Pokémon.

"Wait!? Are all the stories of which Humans turned into Pokémon real?!" Buneary asked excitedly.

"That's right..." He said awkwardly.

Then Buneary could not contain her great emotion and let it go.

"I can't believe it!" She yelled, very excited. "It really happened! Of course I shouldn't be surprised since Maria and Mario are here! But it still surprises me! "

"Calm down." Snivy said. "Take a deep breath, remember your pace full place."

Although everyone was surprised by the normal type of reaction, Maria decided to ask something that intrigued her a lot.

"For what purpose do humans turn into Pokémon and command them to this world?"

"To save it." Mew replied.

"Well, it's pretty obvious." Maria said, since it wasn't the answer she expected. "But what makes them different than the other Pokémon?"

"I understand. There are several reasons: how they are immune to a thing or that they are chosen for their value and determination."

Buneary and the other Pokémon already knew that many stories that talked about those humans were said to be very brave. But they wondered what they were immune.

"I remember many of those children. John, Carmine, Basilio, Misuki, Frida."

In the middle of mentioning those names, Maria and Mario felt that some of those names were very familiar to them.

Then Maria, look in her backpack for her notebook. She started looking for something she had written down, something about a long time investigation. On the list were some of the names he had mentioned earlier.

She immediately opened her eyes completely in surprise. If Maria is not wrong and it is not. Then she finally discovered that mystery.

"I can't believe it." Maria finally said.

"Excuse me?" Cubone said, confused.

"Wait." Mario said. "It is what I think it is."

"What is it?" Buneary asked.

"First of all." She said, while looking at Mew. "I'm going to tell you several names and you're going to tell me if you recognize some of them: Javier, Martha, Shisui, Vladimir, Kofi and Fiona."

Mew hearing those names. He could recognize all those names that the human just mentioned. He was surprised, although his face didn't show so much reaction.

"Yes, I recognize them."

"What are they talking about?" Vulpix asked. "What does the names Maria mentioned have to do with it? "

"They are the names of those who became Pokémon to save this world." Snivy said.

Not surprisingly, Snivy realized what Maria was coming up with those names. The rest of the rescue team were surprised.

"Exactly." Mew said.

"We did it!" Mario said excitedly. "We have solved it!"

Maria couldn't help herself to avoid feeling a lot of joy and emotion. They worked for a lot of time at this research for a long time. Even everything seemed like they would never solve it.

But today, they finally discovered it.

"Yes, we did." Maria said with a smile.

"It's the best day of my life!"

At that moment, everyone stared at him. Clearly this day not a good day. Having battles without rest, hiding and also his sister almost died multiple times.

"Ok… rather. The moment."

The rest said nothing about it, but they agreed with what he just said.

Then Vulpix asked what was happening and she said that the two had been investigating for many years about disappearances as a child from anywhere in the world. And it turned out that those children were those who became Pokémon.

Cubone had a hard time believing in Maria, since it sounded a lot of coincidence. She replied that he believes it or not, is his problem, but she was telling the truth. And that some time, those children were returning, although not all

Although Maria still had several unanswered questions. So he turned to see Mew.

"But why did it transform into children? Wouldn't it be convenient for an adult or a teenager at least? "

She asked that question, since she did not approve of children taking risks, no matter if it was for good.

"I see where you get with that and I understand your concern perfectly. But the children we choose have never failed us. They even return to their world intact. Well, only those who want to return."

Buneary recalled that those stories, the human and the Pokémon become good friends and their relationship is almost unbreakable. So she had no problem suspecting that the human decides to live in the Pokémon world.

Return to your world to meet your family and friends or stay with your friend. That must be a difficult decision.

"Wow." Mario said. "At least we know what happens to the children of our world."

"Well, from both worlds." Mew said, after yawning.

At that moment, Mew caught the curiosity of others. He just said two worlds and they didn't think he meant the Pokémon world for obvious reasons.

"Wait." Maria said. "Is there another world, apart from mine and this one?"

"Yes." He affirmed. "The Human-Pokémon World."

That surprised all of them. "You mean there is a world that humans and Pokémon live together?" Buneary asked.

"That's right." Mew said.

"Chanfle." She exclaimed.

"Is it different than our two worlds?" Mario asked.

"Sure, let me explain it to you. The world of humans is much more advanced in technology and in society. They don't have the same skills as the Pokémon, so they had to make inventions over time to make their lives easier."

"The Pokémon world, we never had the need to create to make our lives easier. Since we had extraordinary abilities to help us protect and prosper.

"In the Human-Pokémon world it is the best that brings the two species. It has the technological advances of the human world and the Pokémon its power to coexist. Although in a strange way. "

"Strange?" Cubone asked.

"It would be a pleasure to explain to you, but I 'm..." Then Mew gave another big yawn. "falling asleep."

"But if you just woke up." Vulpix said.

"It's the... sphere .. being inside makes... that... I get tired... and... I fall asleep..."

The others did not know what to say about it. It must be very bad to be tired and asleep almost all the time. The good thing was that both she, Snivy and the others intended to help him.

"We are going to escape with the escape orbs to reach our town and we will see how to free you. I promise." Snivy said, very sincerely.

Then Maria speak. "Yes, we will get you out of here."

Mew was grateful for the kindness and desire to help these young people. He really wanted to get out of here and they were doing him a great favor.

But then he looked at Maria with a tired look. "Did you come through the portal?"

"Yes." She answered, confused. "Why the question?"

"I don't know... the reason why you're here... and I won't take long to... fall asleep, so listen carefully... You have to destroy the portal. "

"Of course I planned to destroy it. "I don't want them to persecute us."

"I didn't mean that... I didn't say it's important either... but"

At that moment, the others looked at the Pokémon looked quite confused. "So? Cubone asked.

"The portal... is the main cause..."

"Of what?" Vulpix asked.

"Of the... storms..."

They were immediately surprised. Then Mario looked at Maria with confusion, while she was trying to understand him.

"Wait!" Buneary said. "Are the portals the cause of all this?!"

"Yes..." Mew affirmed and then he dedicated himself to explain everything he could. "The... portals... were exposed... to a negative energy... causing... the portals to... alter... and cause... an imbalance... inter-dimensional... I... decided to investigate... personally... but... they caught me... "

Now with that information, our heroes already knew the truth of two things: the capture of Mew and why there were storms. Although it does not eliminate the intrigue of why los Ingobernables did nothing to stop all this and Maria doubted that the mythical Pokémon knew anything about it.

"But... you must make sure... that the... two orbs... are... destroyed at the same time..."

"Why?" Snivy asked.

"By not... destroying... the same... time... will cause the orb... to get out of control... and... cause... a storm... worse... only the... world... of the world that doesn't it destroyed..."

Now everything had been complicated for Mario and Maria. She had already planned to destroy the orb of her world for already mentioned reasons, but she also had to destroy the other orb. She didn't want the other world to make storms worse.

Before he could explain more, Mew finally fell asleep from the effect of the sphere that was enclosed. They could try to wake him up again, but they didn't feel it was necessary.

So Snivy decided to concentrate on the present problem. They still had to leave the castle, including Mew.

"Maria, grab Mew. We're leaving here." Snivy said.

"We are not coming with you." Maria said.

Then Snivy and Cubone turned to see Maria. "Excuse Me?"

"Snivy, I had told you that I planned to take my brother back home and that is what I am going to do."

Snivy knew that very well, but he also knew that this idea was very dangerous and that would put both of them in danger.

"I understand that you have to take your brother home. But I can't let you put them in danger. "

"Then help us."

The rescue leader on the one hand, wanted to help them. He really care for them. But he couldn't let them be in danger, they and their teammates.

"Helping him is what he most wanted to do. Believe me, if I were in your place I would do the same." Then he changed his expression from sentimental to a serious one. "But as a leader and rescue member, my obligation is to put them safe. To all. And the safest way is to take them to the Chespirito town. "

At that moment. Maria sighed as she walk to one side. Snivy knew she didn't like that idea.

"Look, the boss of our guild can help us on the matter. He can organize the task and get a diamond rank team to take care of this. It is the best possible solution." Snivy explained.

+Maybe." Maria said, after stopped walking and then looked at the grass-type Pokémon. "But los Ingobernables will already be prepared for an attack by the time we escape and inform your boss of all this. If they were successful, would that rescue team not destroy the portal's orbs?"

Maria's words made Snivy run out of words. Most likely, during the middle of the mission or the members decided or even los Ingobernables would end up destroying the orb.

Before Snivy could say anything, Maria interrupted him. "I understand perfectly and that is why I prefer to accept my own risks."

"But it's still the best option."

"Sorry, Snivy. I wish I could pick that option. But I don't plan to continue arguing."

"Me neither."

The two looked very seriously. Both people were quite stubborn when they were very determined about one thing. They respected each other and had also become friends without realizing it. But now, their new friendship may be at risk.

"Look. I understand that you want to take care of me, also my brother. But I remind you that we are not from your team, so we have no obligation to do what you say."

"And what does your brother say?"

Maria, without realizing it, had done it again and made the decisions without consulting him.

Snivy had not stopped and continued. "Besides, you are hurt and he is still human. Do you really think you will make it?"

Now she began to doubt. Could she really get herself and her beloved brother out of the place? She didn't want something bad to happen to him. Especially having come so far.

"T- the truth." Mario began to speak.

He wanted to say a very important thing to all of them. Although he was very nervous to tell them. Finally he raised his head to them.

"I'm afraid something bad will happen to Maria. To you. And me. Bu- but-"

Again the nerves seized his body and throat. At that moment he became sentimental, causing him to continue.

"I... escaped from my house... without notifying my mother... she would most likely be very worried about me... all because I wanted... to fulfill my wishes... she shouldn't be like this."

But then, the courage and anger of not being able to talk about his thoughts. Not doing much like the rest and feeling like a burden to his friends, he finally got rid of his shyness and nerves.

He looked at them again, but this time, he showed determination and courage. "So I'm willing to take the risk!"

Following Mario's words, it caused many to be surprised. Especially his older sister.

"You all took a risk, especially you who almost died for me. I'm tired of feeling useless and doing something really useful." Then he looked at his sister. "Maria, don't worry about me. I no longer want you to suffer to protect me all the time and have to carry that weight all the time. So from now on I don't want you to treat me like a little boy and treat me like your brother!"

Maria didn't know what to say about it. She was more than surprised after what her younger brother just said. She could see directly in his eyes and see that now he doesn't want to be on her back, but at her side.

Snivy although he was glad that Mario has finally taken the courage to step forward and change the relationship with his sister, he did not agree that he also agreed with Maria's decision.

"Do you at least have any idea of the risk they are about to take?" Snivy asked, not in a good mood.

"Yes." Mario said. "But we are family and the family must be together regardless of the danger. And I will be with my sister even in the dark days."

Mario showed an affection to his family that was to be jealous. Maria still want to protect him at all costs, but only caused her brother to cause many problems.

She was still afraid that Mario get hurt.

But it was time for him to take the courage to make his own decisions and for her to support him.

So she looked at her brother with a smile, while she touched Mario's head.

"Yes, we will both get out of here. together."

He couldn't help and smiled just like her. He couldn't believe his sister finally trusted him.

Although his joy did not hesitate much when Snivy spoke again. "Both of you listen!Don't do this! "

"I'm sorry, but we're determined." Maria said.

"Even if you succeed, how will you destroy the orb of our world?"

It was another very important detail that Maria had forgotten. The two brothers did not want to cause any problems to this world.

First of all, Buneary entered the conversation. "With my help."

Maria had no intention of asking any of the rescue team members to help, with the reason that she understood that they also need to return home and that nothing bad happens to them.

Although he is not surprised that his friend has the desire to help the two brothers, but he did not like she take that risk as well.

"Buneary!" Snivy said.

"Sorry, Snivy. But you know that when someone needs help, I'm more than willing to help." She explained.

"Like me. But we must go now. It is not negotiable."

"She already knows too, genius." Vulpix said. "And she's not asking for your opinion either."

Although it is not what she would say to a friend, Vulpix was right. Buneary felt bad about disagreeing with her friend, especially that they had made an agreement that she would support Snivy in all his decisions.

That hurt her a lot, but she was already determined.

"As Vulpix said. I will help them."

Not only did she do it only for humans, she also had to find Sneasel. she could still convince her and get her out of here.

Then Snivy approached Buneary to the point of being in front of her. "Buneary. You and us we are going to go to the Chespirito town. That's an order."

It was the first time he got very serious with Buneary in this way. He stared at her, showing no respect and as a true leader without any emotion, authoritarian and only going to the objetive. She was speechless and paralyzed.

This was the most serious thing that Snivy had become in his entire life.

Before anything, Vulpix intervened when she pulled Snivy to look at her.

"Leader, let me tell you one thing. Screw your order! This is her decision, not yours!"

Snivy said nothing and still stared at her, as she was still talking. "And for your information, I will also go with Vulpix. You know why? Because I feel like to!"

As much as Maria and Buneary, they knew that despite Vulpix's attitude, she did it with the desire to help them, no matter if she said otherwise.

"And if you want to do something useful instead of standing still and help us! Because you are not capable of even more."

The team leader said nothing. He can't really go further than giving orders authoritatively, no matter if it was for good intentions.

So he didn't say a word, since he didn't think what to say about it.

But then, Cubone spoke. "I preferred the idea of Snivy more. But I doubt that my word is important at this point. "

Knowing Cubone. He would also help, but reluctantly.

"Well... What do you say Deino?" Mario asked, but there was no answer. "Deino?"

Mario looked around and couldn't see the dragon-type Pokémon anywhere in the lab.

"Where is Deino?"

Everyone looked around and couldn't locate Deino anywhere. As if the earth had swallowed hi,.

"Where did the idiot go?" Vulpix asked.

At that time, the previous 'talk' had been forgotten. Locating their friend was the most important thing right now.

They did not understand where he could have gone. If he had left the laboratory, they would have noticed. Buneary wished nothing bad would happen to him.

Then Mario saw an open door. PIn that part it was the only thing that they did not investigate and there was the possibility that he went out there without notifying others.

"Guys!" Mario said. "There is an open door."

"Let's check out." Snivy said.

They all entered the room without exploring. What was inside the room was many things and objects that the Pokémon did not know. On the other hand, humans were surprised by the discovery.

Because they are human objects.

Maria and Mario did not understand where los Ingorbenables had obtained these objects. The objects were gunpowder, radios, cameras, several modern compasses, mobile devices (tablets) and other things.

"What are these things?" Cubone asked.

"Objects of our world." Maria replied.

Buneary look at the human, very surprised. "Really?!"

"Yes."

"But where did they get it?" Snivy asked.

"No idea."

While Mario kept looking, he saw a computer on the bottom left. It can see that it was connected to a small generator. He wondered if it worked on gasoline or that it was already charged.

"Look, sister. A computer." He said.

She had no trouble locating in this mentioned device, just like the rest of her friends.

"Why is that so important?"

"Very much. There may even be information on how los Ingorbenables got these objects." Maria said, as she headed to the computer.

"Chanfle!" Exclaimed Buneary. "Really!?"

"It can do much more, but what matters is to find out where they got this."

Snivy agreed with this. Fortunately, the computer was on and open, meaning that she did not need a password.

She started searching in archives for information that could be useful to her at the moment. The Pokémon did not understand exactly what she was doing with the computer, they were too advanced for compression, just for the moment.

There were many files, but she didn't know what to read first. Anything can give a crucial clue and it may not be good. Especially that she had to find it fast, since she had to find to keep looking for Deino.

Then she saw a file called 'May 5 report' and opened the aforementioned file.

_May 5th_

_Mienshao, I hope that this experience of yours turns out to be a success. I don't want to lose one of my best men because of you. Because if the case comes, we will have to renegotiate our agreement._

_Another thing, I warn you that our next meeting is going to be delayed. The Mexican military already knows about our hiding place in Durango because of an informer._

_So I will deal with this matter until certain time. Of course I don't care what you think about it, since it's my problem._

_Ricardo Salazar. Chief of la Cruz Negra._

Maria remembered vaguely about that day where the Mexican army found a hiding place of la Cruz Negra, but they had already left and had taken everything can compromise.

But the detail was that Maria worried when she read the name of Salazar and la Cruz Negra.

"Oh no." Maria said.

The Pokémon did not understand the sudden concern of the human. Not only her, but her brother worried when he read it too. That was not a good sign.

"Maria? I-Is it what I think it is?" Mario asked.

"Unfortunately. Yes."

"What's going on?" Snivy asked.

"La Cruz Negra. That's what happens." Maria answered.

"La Cruz Negra?" Cubone asked.

"La Cruz Negra is a very dangerous cartel in all of Mexico. It is like los Ingobernables. But much worse."

As a journalist, she knows almost everything about these from la Cruz Negra and all the crimes they have done: such as robbery, murder, trafficking and many more things. Also to top it off, they were working with los Ingobernables. She knew this was very bad.

"And now they are working together?" Snivy asked seriously.

"Yes. But there is something else. This computer was on when we arrived."

"So?" Vulpix asked, not understanding her.

"That means whoever used this computer should be close." Maria said.

"How much?"

Before answering the question, they heard a clip. Maria felt that her heart had stopped for a moment.

"Closer than you think."

The voice was of a man that they did not know by any of our heroes. Maria slowly looked back and the first thing she saw was a man with dark glasses, aged between 30 and 40, blond, white shirt and with a gun at hand pointing to Maria.

Knowing how dangerous the gun was, she didn't move from the place, while saw the guy with a lot of concern

Mario also did the same as his older sister, although he was more worried. The others were surprised at the appearance of another human, but seeing that he was approaching hostile towards them, they keep the guard up.

Snivy advanced a little, but the human noticed. "Ah, ah." He said, while he still had the gun pointed at the human. "It would not be a smart move. Especially with my gun in my hand."

"He's right." Mario told the Pokémon.

"Why?" Vulpix asked.

"Are you kind enough to explain them?" The man said to Mario in a mocking way.

Although it was a question and he did not like receiving orders from the kind of person like him. He had no choice, not while Maria was at risk and provoked him would be a big mistake. Besides, he need to tell them how dangerous that gun is.

"That's a fire gun. A very lethal weapon that is capable of kill."

"Kill!?" Buneary asked, very surprised.

"Yes." Mario said.

"Chanfle!"

The Pokémon seemed very convinced. Since the two brothers were worried and trying to keep as calm as possible, besides the confidence that the bad subject had.

So they had to avoid making any false move and thinking much better. Since it would mean the death of Maria.

"Exactly. And I am quite capable of doing anything and I am not afraid to kill."

9I warn you if you dare to do it-."

"Boy, at least you know who I am?"

"You are Salazar. Ricardo Salazar. Leader of la Cruz Negra." Maria said, calmer, but attentive.

Salazar was a little surprised that the girl knew who he was. Besides, once he examined her, she looked like she was a smart girl.

"So you know me. Have you fantasized about me?" Salazar asked.

Maria avoided the question, but she speak. "You are wanted for trafficking, robbery, murder and kidnapping."

"Yes you know a lot about me. Are you a detective or a cop?"

"Journalist."

He examined Maria once more. It didn't look like she was lying or looked like a cop. But he admitted that she was brave.

"I see..." Salazar said. "I must say you are a pretty girl despite your age."

"Heh, thanks." Maria said, although she didn't care what he thinks about her. "But since when do you work for Ingobernables?"

"Do I work for them? We are partners. Of course just for business." Salazar said.

"You still don't answer the question."

There was a silence in that instant. Salazar smiled for the bravery of a girl. That silly girl was making a mistake in provoking him that way.

To his fortune, she didn't provoke him enough to shoot her.

"Long time."

At that moment, he checked his watch for a brief moment and then looked at our heroes.

"Well, it seems that it's time."

"For what?" Snivy asked.

"This."

BAM!


	21. Chapter 21: Wolf s mouth

Pain. It is the first feeling she felt upon waking up. Something was hurting near her shoulder and slightly her head. The last thing she remembers that Salazar shot her. She wondered if she had died. She felt pain, but could not move.

Then she opened her eyes and saw that she was tied with many ropes. She try to move, but she was well tied.

"It's useless, I already tried."

Maria turned to look at her right side to see who it was that said the obvious. It was Cubone that person and like her, he was also tied.

"Cubone?" Maria asked, confused.

"Yes."

"What's going on?"

She looked around and saw that she was in a big room. But surrounded by many Ingobernables around, watching them carefully.

Now she knew what was happening. Maria could not help feeling very worried and uncomfortable being in a bad situation. "Oh no."

"Yes, we are lost."

As expected, Cubone's "optimism" always "encouraged" people. But at least he was calm in this situation.

Suddenly she felt pain near the right, she looked and saw the wound. It's the same part where Salazar had shot her with his gun before losing consciousness.

Now she hated that guy even more.

"Maria, are you alright!?"

She looked to her right and saw that it was Buneary. Once she pay better attention around her. She and the rest of her friends were tied in large and separated trunks about 10 and 20 centimeters. But hers were 2 meters

"Buneary!?" Maria asked, ignoring the Pokémon's question. "What happened?"

"After he shot you and you fell to the ground and you hit the head. More Ingobernables arrived. We had no choice to do what they wanted or would end up with you."

"Upon arriving here they tied us here."

Now that explained how she had lost consciousness and why they were all here. She wish at least her friends had done something about it to avoid being captured.

But what happened, happened and cannot be changed. But what she had to do was free herself and escape, although it was practically impossible.

One: they were well tied and the ropes were very strong. Second: if they could free themselves, there were many Ingobernables around them and they were surely the most powerful in the entire organization. Third and most important: they had no plan in mind.

Even if any of them thought of a great idea, they could not tell the plan to their friends for obviously reasons.

So they literally needed a miracle to get out of here alive.

"But how do you feel?"

It was not news that she still felt pain right now. Not at all was the pain imagined in the movies. It is not known how she endured the pain, but did not avoid putting different expressions of pain.

Her back was cut and now he was shot. It was not her day at all. Although she was surprised that she was still alive.

"It hurts what it looks. But much worse." Maria said.

Buneary was sad to see Maria so hurt. The most that she wanted at the moment is to cure her friend, but since she was tied and did not know how to treat human wounds, it was almost impossible to help her at the moment.

But then she smiled. "At least you're still with us."

She tried to cheer Maria up with her optimism and the journalist was happy for Buneary's good deed. She admired situations like this and how someone like her maintained optimism.

"You're right." Maria replied with a smile.

But then Cubone intervened at the moment. "Girls, I remind you that we are still tied."

Suddenly, Vulpix entered the talk. "Wow! We didn't know!" She said sarcastically.

As expected from Vulpix, she always has to say some "nice" words. Especially being tied against her will and that she can't do something about it. So it is no surprise that she retaliated against who can.

"Maybe you by taruga." He replied.

"Who do you calling taruga!?"

"Obviously to a Pokémon that I don't want to say who it is, but it has white fur and a witch's face."

Upon hearing the insult, Vulpix looked at Cubone very angry. "That's it! Somebody let me go to freeze this Pokémon!"

"Ha! Do you really think they will free you to freeze me?"

Los Ingobernables did not give much importance to our heroes, that includes if they were giving a trash talking each other. All they did was watch them at all time. They really were the best of the best of this entire criminal organization.

Then Maria saw Snivy. He was unusually quiet and that right now he would have told Cubone and Vulpix to shut up and stop fighting. But he was looking around very seriously.

Most likely, he was planning a way to escape from here. She hardly came up with an idea, she had a mental block. He was confident that the leader of the rescue team get a plan to get out of here.

But once she looked around, Mario was not here. Not knowing her brother's whereabouts, she worried immediately.

"Where is Mario?" Maria asked, looking around.

"They're interrogating him." Snivy said, stopping to look around.

She didn't like to hear that at all. Knowing what those guys are capable of and the possible actions they could do to Mario, it was enough to scare her.

"Me lleva el chanfle!" Maria exclaimed. "I hope those idiots don't do something to Mario."

"Well, we don't hear screams. So it's a good sign... I think." Cubone said.

That obviously does not calm her. She try to break free in some way. All she cared about putting her brother safe. She had clearly forgotten that she was well tied, completely surrounded and injured.

Then the door opened in a surprised way that made our heroes pay attention. But the biggest surprise of that moment was to see Mario being thrown near them.

"Mario!" She shouted.

So she looked at the door where her brother flew out and saw several Ingobernables, including Skuntank and a Machamp.

They weren't surprised to see her here again, but she doesn't appreciate being happy to see those boys here after the battle.

"Look who's here." She said sarcastically. "The losers are here."

"Yes, some losers you couldn't catch."Cubone said, provoking Skuntank.

"What did you say?!"

"Hahaha!"

Machamp could not help laughing at his partner's reaction and Cubone's comment. She glared at him, but didn't give much importance.

So she approached the boys with an expression of few friends, but first she looked at Mario who was very close to her.

Then she kick the boy. "Get up idiot!"

"Leave it, witch!" Maria shouted.

Skuntank did not pay her attention and gave other kicks. Mario doesn't seem to hurt or react.

"Oh, right." Then she looked at his partner. "You knocked him out." Then she look at the other Ingobernables. "Somebody tied that brat."

"What did they do to him?!" Maria asked, very angry.

"Machamp hit him for not telling us the answer we wanted and we will do that one by one until they tell us where his friend is."

Shedidn't understand, they had everyone trapped and tied. She, her brother and the rescue members. No one is-. Then she immediately remembered that Deino had disappeared and that they haven't found him. And as it seemed, los Ingobernables either.

She now understood why they were questioning Mario, try to know where Deino is. But clearly those efforts were in vain. But that was the bad thing, since those two are not willing to believe in some of our heroes until they hear exactly what they want to hear and have no problems hurting them.

"We already told you. We don't know." Buneary said.

Even if they knew there was no way she and her friends would tell them. But she thought how much some of them would do to them and make them talk. She would not know which of them would endure until they told them the truth. But all that a possible situation.

"Yes, of course. "Skuntank replied sarcastically. "Do you think I 'm idiot?"

"Do you really want us to answer the question?" Cubone asked.

The reason he asked the question was because he, Buneary and Vulpix are the most honest. Including Deino. Any questions they asked them, they did not hesitate to answer them, on purpose or accidentally.

She didn't like the question of that Pokémon, since they would obviously offend her. So she make a decision. "Let's interrogate this one."

"Wait what?!"

When two Ingobernables finished tying Mario, they went to untie Cubone to interrogate him. But before they could do it. A sharp blade was on Maria's neck, ready to cut.

She was immediately scared to see the blade and saw that it was a Bisharp who had Maria's life in his 'hands'.

He looked at her in a cold way that frightened the journalist very much. He had the impression that he would kill her at any moment.

"Now answer the question within three seconds or else, I kill her." Bisharp said.

The others were shocked by the way the Pokémon acts, including the members of los Ingobernables. He was ready to get the answers they wanted for the price of Maria. They do not knew what to do. They already told the whole truth and it wasn't enough.

They were silent for the three seconds to pass literally. "Time's up!"

"No!" Snivy shouted.

"We don't know!"

Bisharp stopped just in time before making a clean cut on Maria's neck, only to hear what Buneary had to say.

"It's true! When we were discussing what we were going to do, we realized that he was not here! So we went looking for him until they caught us! Please! We don't know where Deino is and I promise it's true! But please! Don't make it bad! "She explained with much concern.

Buneary was very worried and scared. It could see the despair in her eyes. All she wanted was Maria not to suffer more than she already was.

She just didn't want to lose a friend.

Meanwhile, the Pokémon paid close attention to what she said and how she had said it. It was not clear if Buneary's words had worked to convince him not to do it. It was hard to tell by his cold face. But after a few moments, Bisharp removed the blade.

He said nothing about it, just withdrew and went to the door to leave the room. The others watched as he left with a scary face. Maria still couldn't be calm until Bisharp left the room.

When he had already left the room, Maria exhaled. She really believed that she was going to die at that moment in the blades of that Pokémon, just like the rest of his friends.

Skuntank went to talk with Machamp, what just happened

"What kind of Pokémon is that?!" Vulpix asked.

"I don't know." Snivy replied. "But I never saw a Pokémon behave like that. It's... disturbing."

Even someone like Snivy couldn't help feeling chills in his body by remembering that scene in his brain.

"I knew I was going to die young." Cubone said, assuming the worst.

"Nobody is going to die." he said. "None of us."

"So how are we going to get out of here?"

Then Buneary entered the talk. "Deino can rescue us."

"Rescue us!?" Vulpix asked. "I doubt it."

"Come on Vulpix. Remember that he somehow helps us."

"True, but remember that he is not the smartest among us all. Even the dumbest of the entire planet. "

Buneary had completely forgotten about that tiny and important detail.

"You're right, Vulpix." Maria said. "Don't misunderstand me, if he came to rescue us, I would be very grateful. But for us to rescue, we would have to have a well planned plan and do every step with perfection. Two things our friend doesn't have."

Maria had very good points and she could not argue. If Deino came here to rescue them, he would end up captured like the rest. Even if I had a plan, it would probably for nothing good and not precisely.

Then the possible rescue of Deino fails.

So there is no one but Deino who can-. But at that moment, Buneary opened her eyes, remembering that there was someone else.

"How about Sneasel?" She asked.

It was true that the thief was also walking free somewhere in the castle. In addition Sneasel was very smart and fast that any Pokémon has seen. So she would be the only hope that successfully rescued them.

Even Maria and Vulpix, it seemed to her that she was the one. "Yes, Sneasel is a good option." Said the journalist.

But of course, as there were people who liked that idea, there were other people who did not believe possible.

"I doubt it." Cubone said.

"Why? She helped us get here."

"Yes, with the only purpose of fulfilling her own objective."

"But she-."

"Cubone is right." Snivy said and everyone else paid attention. "Although she helped us and cooperated with us. But after all, Sneasel did it to archive the goal of ending Mienshao life."

"True, but I know that Sneasel will do the right thing."

Snivy, didn't believe that would happen. As he and the others saw the thief's hateful expression when she told her goal. Besides, if she succeeded, he didn't believe she came to rescue them, since revenge is never good. Kill the soul and poison it.

"I hope you're right. Really."

Nobody said anything about it, they remained silent and with nothing to say. It seemed that this moment of silence would last a long time until more Ingobernables entered the room.

But these Ingobernables were the most important. Gardevoir, Druddigon and the most important of them: Mienshao. Snivy and Cubone knew who those Pokémon were and although the rest of their friends didn't know, they had a feeling that those three were not just anyone.

Maria's curiosity made her ask Snivy a question. "Who are they?"

"The middle one is Mienshao, the leader of los Ingobernables. The other two are Druddigon and Gardevoir. Heart right and left hands."

Maria looked back at them. Druddigon already seen it, moreover, she was the first who sprayed the insecticide at the time of fleeing. She was very concerned that he had resentment towards her, but he only seemed angry with her and that he had no desire to take revenge.

Regardless of his frightening and strong appearance, Maria believed that he hadn't become one of the most important members only by force, also by his intelligence and obedience. Although there was much to know about him.

Gardevoir looked very elegant and intelligent, though mysterious. She wondered what kind of Pokémon she was, her abilities and her type. Until now, she only knew the type plant, fire, water, normal, ice, sinister and dragon. She could be a normal type, but she wasn't sure.

And finally Mienshao. She didn't know what to think about the leader of los Ingobernables. She had an air like Gardevoir, but it was all that. It was very difficult to read her. Maria had to think about her next move carefully. Because it may be the last.

"So are they?" Mienshao asked, looking at the young ones.

"Yes, it's them." Druddigon said.

When the three arrived where our heroes were, Mienshao examined each of them. Meanwhile, Snivy and Vulpix showed a hostile look towards her. Cubone seemed calm. Buneary was worried. Mario is not yet awake and Maria was looking at Mienshao, seriously.

After examining them, she returned with her two trustworthy Ingobernables. It was not clear what the reason was.

"And what do you think about them?" Druddigon asked.

She took a small look at the young ones and then looked at them again. "They seem to be' special'."

"Special!?"

Everyone looked at the direction of the voice and saw Salazar who was leaning at the entrance of the room.

"You." Maria said, still angry after he shoots her in the shoulder.

Not only did she hate the guy, others also have an enmity to the criminal for their actions and reputation.

"Yes, it's me."

"Yes, it's him." Cubone said.

"How do you feel?" Salazar asked Maria mockingly.

Every word he said made Maria angry with him more. She can't stand his presence for a moment and she wish he would be lost and never see him again in her life.

"I would be better if I could hit you in the face." Maria said

Although she revealed her intentions, he didn't worry at all or be provoked. "I like her attitude." Druddigon said.

Gardevoir said nothing about it. That comment does not consider it important for the moment they were.

Mienshao spoke with them again. "First of all." Then she looked at Maria. "I want you to answer some questions."

"Me?" Asked the human.

"Yes." Mienshao said. "I ask you to be honest with us and especially not to lie to us."

Before saying anything, Maria looked briefly at the other Ingobernables and looked at Mienshao. "I guess I don't 'cooperative' with you, you will hurt me or others."

The leader of los Ingobernables did not seem surprised or any different expression. She just stared at Maria. "Only if we reach a certain point." She admitted. "But I think you're a smart girl and you won't say something stupid."

Maria admitted that unlike Salazar, Mienshao seemed to hurt someone if it was really necessary. Although she didn't want to find out how patient she was. So for the sake of her and the others, she had to answer the questions. No matter she did not want.

"All right. Go ahead."

"Very good." Mienshao said. "First question. Who you are?"

The question was very basic. But if Maria escaped from here alive, they would know her name. Although she wasn't sure what they would do with the knowledge, but I suspected it wouldn't be any good. But again, she had no choice.

"Maria Gomez."

"Ah, you're this kid sister." Mienshao said, pointing to Mario who was still unconscious.

She didn't expect them to know who Mario was. She was very surprised. "How do you know?"

"One of my men investigated who was that brat was and also his name was in the news." Salazar said

It makes sense what the trafficker says. Maria hadn't realized that her brother had disappeared when she had traveled to Oaxaca for a week and that she had forgotten her phone in her apartment. When she returned, it was too late and she went to sleep in her bed without calling her family or checking the news.

"Second question: what are you doing here? It's quite obvious that you were looking for your brother, but how did you find the portal?"

Maria told her everything she had done to find the portal under the abandoned house in her world. But the only thing she didn't tell her that when she discovered the portal, she was with Ricky. Coworker.

The last time she saw him, was before crossing the portal, but rather than telling him what to do if something happens to the portal or that someone come through that wasn't her or her brother, he should leave the place and call the police. Maria thought they still don't know that she came with him and that they haven't seen him yet. Especially since Mienshao didn't seem to distrust her with what she said.

"I see. But tell me one thing. Is it true that you alone beat Type: null? "

The name Type: null does not sound like anything. In addition there was not a large list of Pokémon had defeated herself. Since she had help from the rescue team or they did the work themselves. She literally beat two. One that looked like an otter and that-.

She was surprised to know who the Pokémon was that the leader of los Ingobernables was referring to.

"You're kidding me! That Pokémon?!"

The rest of his friends were surprised by the revelation. "That was Type: null!?" Buneary asked, very surprised.

"Exactly." Mienshao said.

_What kind of name is that for a Pokémon?_ Cubone thought.

His name was already a mystery solved. At least. But Maria worried that they would do something to her and the others for defeated it. Although she didn't really feel that she defeated him alone, her friends helped in whatever they could.

"How do you know?" Maria asked.

"One of ours observed the battle they had with Type:null." Mienshao replied.

La Ingobernable that observed the whole battle that our heroes fought against the Type:null, was Skuntank. She hadn't gone at all and saw everyone at a safe distance. When he was finished, she was surprised with the actions of the human and as someone like him was defeated.

So she went to inform Mienshao about this, since she wanted Gardevoir to receive what she deserve for her actions and show that she was right. But when she told her all that, the others didn't believe her. Not until they found him very hurt outside the castle. Even so, Mienshao will not believe it until the ask the human personally.

"And good?"

"Yes."

It was unknown if Mienshao believed in Maria. She had the look of someone playing poker. She worried a lot, since being leader of los Ingobernables. She could order anything and she was scare that the order was to torture or kill them.

"You seem to tell the truth." Mienshao said, finally. Then she looked at the rescue team at the end of the interrogation with Maria. "Now with the following issue."

"If you will remember that I had said that you are special. Do you know why? "

"Because they tell us at school?" Buneary asked, obviously it wasn't the right answer.

Mienshao ignored that answer and kept talking. "For reaching this far. Let me explain it to you. You see, the Pokémon we capture, always choose to escape through the entrance and face the guards. Like you, they failed and received the 'consequences'. But unlike them. You decided to go to the laboratory and use the escape orbs to get out of here. Both bets are very risky. Although in their case, you thought very well about your moves and avoided unnecessary battles to prevent us to finding you and wasting energy. When you faced ours with bravery and used the objects intelligently. That's why you are special."

The points were very accurate. Normal or ordinary people had not succeeded to this point. Snivy admitted that despite not being a good rescue team, they almost managed to escape, although he wish it were the case.

"And that is our first day today." Buneary said and the other Ingobernables looked at them very surprised.

They really didn't expect to hear that and couldn't believe it. Buneary thought that being of los Ingobernables, a powerful faction and having the reputation of being the most bad, should be a low blow for them not being able to catch them. Especially that Salazar caught them.

"Are you kidding?" Skuntank asked, shocked.

"No."

There was a moment of silence until Salazar began to laugh like crazy.

"Hahaha! I can't believe it! Hahaha! Really these brats-! Hahaha!"

"Shut up!" Shout Stuntank.

"I can't and I don't want to! It's really funny!" Salazar said.

She only growled at the knowledge that she couldn't do anything. Especially that she would get into trouble trying to shut him up. After stopping laughing, Mienshao returned with the talk with the rescue team.

"Anyway, their efforts are very impressive and that is why I like to invite you to join los Ingobernables."

After hearing this, all our heroes were surprised to hear Mienshao's proposal. They could not believe that despite all her actions, she invited them to be Ingobernables.

"What!?" Cubone asked, very surprised.

"How you heard it. You demonstrated great skill and being smart enough to be an Ingobernable."

This was the issue. There were times when los Ingobernables defeated Pokémon that their efforts were required, also depending on their ages and analyzing personalities, they offered recruitment to their organization.

A great example was Machamp and Gardevoir who were recruited in this way. Although you could also join voluntarily if you wish, such as Skuntank, Druddigon and even Mienshao in its early days.

"Do you really think they accept?" Salazar asked. "If I were you, I would take them off the map. Permanently. Especially the journalist."

Maria was expecting that. The Black Cross is famous for eliminate all gossip and journalist who knew something about their business'.

"The human can be useful to us." Mienshao said.

"How, if I can know?" Maria asked

"In improving the transformation potion."

She knew what she was referring to. They were going to transform her into Pokémon, just like her brother.

Buneary wondered what kind of Pokémon Maria will become. It can be an Oshawott, Dewott or any water type Pokémon.

"Also if you accept, you will be forgiven and will be absolved of the problems you caused." She explained. "But of course you have no intention of fulfilling your loyalty to los Ingobernable or that any of you refused the invitation. You will be punish."

Then there was a silence, while Mienshao looked at each member of the rescue team. "What do you decide?"

The human reflected on all this. That invitation is for each of her friends and one of them can say yes or no. Obviously Maria didn't have to decide, but if she was given the option, she would rather die before accepting it. And she knew that others would also reject it... or not... Once she thought about it better, no one has a desire to die. Would any of them be able to accept just to live? She didn't want anything bad to happen to them, but she didn't want them to join the group that made the night very miserable for them.

So Maria looked at the rest and waiting for their answers.

"I don't accept it." Snivy said, being the first to speak. "We created the rescue team to help the Pokémon and defend them from people like you."

Then the image of Azurill about to be hurt by thugs come to his mind. He promised to help anyone and fight those who want to hurt others for their evil ends. If he accept; it would be betray his dream, his code, his friends and his family. He could not and didn't want it.

"I trained all my life and prepared myself for this moment to fulfill my dreams. I won't accept it."

Someone like Snivy was expected to deny Mienshao's deal and Maria was happy that he is loyal to his wishes and the rescue team.

"And neither do I." Buneary said, determinedly. "My father was a member of the rescue team and fought against you to help others. For him I decided to create the rescue team with Snivy and help whoever need it. Regardless of the type of the problem (big or small). Even if I would have to fight against you, so be it."

There were already two who rejected Mienshao's proposal. Despite being a friendly and kind Pokémon. She did not like that los Ingobernables hurt others. Especially that they are responsible for the death of Lopunny's friend and who was also Sneasel's father.

"Well, I would only accept to secure my life." Cubone said. "But… the fact that I don't trust you at all and that I know in accepting it would be very bad. So me too."

Although Cubone was not like Snivy or Buneary. Always his good side made him to take the best decision and he would never betray them, not even for getting all the Poké in the world.

Now there are three and Vulpix was also expected to say no. But the surprise was that she said nothing. She was unusually quiet, but thoughtful. That was not a good sign. Was she really considering joining them?

"Vulpix?" Buneary asked, very worried.

She did not answer the question. "Don't tell me you're really going to accept that witch's proposal?" Maria asked.

Again there was no answer. That caused others to worry much more. Mienshao walked towards her and knelt to speak directly with her.

"I have seen many Pokémon with the same look as you. You are not someone who obeys orders and do things your way. And I can say that if you join us, you will do what you want and have what you want."

Vulpix looked at Mienshao. "Everything I want to do? And all I wants?"

"Yes."

There was no immediate response and it was clear she was waiting, but they were all on suspend. Buneary didn't want her friend to accept. She could not imagine it. In the meantime they looked very closely, sincerely they already thought that Vulpix could accept.

Finally she spoke. "No deal."

Hearing the answer, Buneary calmed down completely and smile knowing that her best friend had denied Mienshao's deal. The rest kept paying attention to all this.

"Are you really not going to accept it?" Mienshao asked.

"I am not going to deny that I like and do whatever feels like. But I prefer obey orders from a leaf tail that obey your orders. Also after you done to me and that strange Pokémon almost killed me. Do you really believe that I will forget and forgive? You are so wrong. So go ahead what you will do to us, because I don't want to waste time listening to the stupidities that come out of your mouth."

That fully confirmed that Vulpix will never join los Ingobernables no matter what they persuade him. Vulpix was not one of the people who forgives so easily. Specially what she been through..

Snivy and Maria were happy that she made the right decision: Cubone only wished she had said it before to save himself from suspense. He almost believed it. Mienshao was disappointed, but not surprised.

She moved away from the group and turned her back on them. "Is that your decision?"

"Yes." I affirm Snivy. "Now what are you going to do with us?"

"Very easy. We will put you back to the dungeons."

Snivy knew it was very strange. After what they did and they were taken to the dungeons where they were previously. There was no point in putting them back, unless she had a purpose. But being of los Ingobernables, it won't be any good.

"Only that?"

"Yes, but before doing so, we have to make a warning."

"What kind of warning?"

Mienshao looked back with a cold look. "One of you will die."

That caused the five to be surprised and scared. "What!?" Vulpix asked, shocked with the news.

"Are you crazy!?" Maria asked, angry at her.

La Ingobernabilidad turned her body ahead of them to speak directly and adequately to her personality. "You caused many problems to us. We would have forgiven you if you accepted. Trust me. But I respect your decision and I will not spend the rest of the night convincing otherwise. "

"But what's the point of killing one of us?" Snivy asked.

"I already told you: as a warning. We need you to know that the next time you try to escape, you are going to pay with your life. And as a good example, that will happen to one of you so that you know it beforehand."

Now it made sense. But is still bad. Maria didn't want someone from her friends to stop living. With the little time they had together, she grab affection for each of the rescue team. If she could do something about it, she would do it, but she was forced to see.

"Who are you going to do- what you said are you going to do?" Buneary asked, very worried.

"That is your decision."

Actually, none of them wanted to say who goes to the grave. Also no of them dare to say me. Especially Snivy. Well, he was willing to risk his life for others. Of course, if he decides who will be the one to date the death, he would offer himself. But when hw was no longer with them, what will they do?

Any of them were very intelligent, brave and with good ideas, but they did not have the discipline and calm to do so. The only one who could replace him as a leader was Maria, but most likely they would lock her up in the same cell as Mario.

So anyway, another escape seemed impossible and Snivy could no longer think of other ideas. There really was no hope. He just wished Deino wasn't caught.

Then Cubone spoke. "Ladies first."

The others immediately looked at him, but the girls were angry or surprised.

"What do you mean Cubone?!" Vulpix asked angrily.

"Just kidding!"

"Ahhh. Do you think it's a good time to make jokes?!"

"No way I do it after I do it after I die."

But then the door began to open slowly. Bisharp realized that, but no one come through and no one seemed spying or something like that. So he kept paying attention to the present matter.

"He has a point." Buneary said.

"Are you on his side now?" Vulpix asked.

Without anyone noticing. On one wall it could see that deep marks were beginning to appear, as if it were nailing. The detail was that it increased those same marks, but to direction to above.

"Only about jokes before dying."

"You can't tell these jokes anyway, especially with a lady."

"Which lady?" Cubone asked, causing Vulpix to get even more angry with him.

Then on the edge of the upper part, dust began to fall, even more towards one direction.

Then Gardevoir felt the presence a disturbance thanks to his psychic powers. Druddigon noticed his partner's expression.

"What's the matter?" He asked.

"Somebody is here."

At the same time she said that, dust fell off. Then an orb fell directly in the center.

Druddigon noticed that and all he could do was to tell everyone. "An orb!"

At the moment of falling the orb was activated and everyone was paralyzed. Snivy knew that it was the foe-hold orb. It makes all the Pokémon in this room paralyze and that's what happened.

"What's going on!?" Salazar asked, very angry.

"It's a foe-hold orb." Druddigon said.

"But who was it?!" Machamp asked.

Everyone looked around to find the person responsible, but it was useless, no one could find it. Not even our heroes.

Snivy was calm at all times. He knew whoever did it, it had to be someone smart. Obviously it wasn't Deino and he only had one name in mind.

"Sneasel." The leader of the rescue team said.

The rest of his friends looked at him to see. He was right, if someone had to have done that, It had to be the thief.

"Exactly."

Everyone looked straight ahead and up. Dust dispersed from the edge and then fell to the ground. Then suddenly there was a blue flash and reveal Sneasel.

Buneary shouted the name of the thief with surprise and joy. The others were also surprised to see her here. Even more of the fact that she was invisible. No matter that she saw a lot, Maria kept surprising.

"You used an invisify orb, didn't you?!" Druddigon asked.

She did not answer, but he as right. The invisify orb make the user and a partner, to be invisible to all Pokémon. It was a rather strange and really useful object to escape or infiltrate a place without the Pokémon noticing.

A Pokémon like Sneasel was expected to have that orb in her claws. Although it was strange how she got one after they separated.

"What are you doing here!?" Stuntank asked, very angry.

"You came to rescue us!?" Buneary asked.

This was the hope they needed. She knew that Sneasel would do the right thing and come to rescue them.

But a few seconds later, Sneasel did not move and seemed to ignore her. Buneary was beginning to worry.

"Sneasel?"

Neither she respond. Her face showed a cold look, a look that pointed at Mienshao with contempt and anger. Then she moves toward her who was still paralyzed by the orb.

"I finally see you personally, Mienshao." Sneasel said.

Mienshao showed no concern or anger at the thief, but curiosity about the mood and her identity. She knew she was a thief, but she didn't know much about her.

"Clearly. But with whom do I have the pleasure of meeting? "Mienshao asked.

"Stop with your nonsense. You know what I'm here."

"Sorry honey. But I don't usually care about... little inconvenience."

Salazar couldn't help but laugh. Although it made the thief get even more angry, she look to her enemy. She had caused many problems to her organization for too long and the leader only call her annoyance.

Then she calmed down a bit. "Maybe you don't know about me. But maybe about my father."

The leader began to think who she was referring to. She met many Weavile in her life, there were even several at her disposal, so it was difficult to know who she was.

"You will have to be specific so I can know who you mean."

"All right. Does the team Oran sound familiar?"

She did not say anything. But the name did sound familiar, but she still couldn't remember more thoroughly. It must have been a bad day or an unimportant one to have forgotten.

"If not, let me refresh your memory. The team Oran had the mission of catching you and despite all their efforts. They couldn't beat you and your teammates. Two members of the rescue team were able to escape, but one Ursaring and... my father. They were not as lucky as they."

Then Sneasel got even more angry. "Then you came up with the 'great" idea that one of them would die alive. My... father was that Pokémon that... die."

Now Mienshao remembered everything. Six years ago she faced them with her allies when she was not the leader of los Ingobernables. She was surprised that Weavile was the one who died, she bet that Ursaring was going to be that Pokémon that ran that bad luck.

"Since he died, I only had one goal: to kill the responsible. And finally I found you."

She made very clear her intentions to Mienshao. Her subordinates did not like that situation. Without a chance to move and do something to protect their leader, it bothered them and some tried uselessly to move.

Mienshao was not worried, angry or any feelings that show resentment. Snivy wondered how she could be so calm.

"If you kill her, you will regret it!" Druddigon said.

"Why should I!?" she asked, angrily in her eyes.

"Very simple." Gardevoir said. "If you do, you will be persecuted by us until you are completely eliminated."

"Good warning. If I really care!" Then she look at Mienshao. "This is your end!"

Sneasel raised her claw up and prepared to make a fatal attack on Mienshao. Buneary didn't like how this was going, just like the others. She didn't want the thief do it, not only for the life of la Ingobernable, but because it was wrong and she would lose her forever.

"Don't do it!" Shout Buneary, desperate.

"Don't interfere!" Sneasel said, who looked at her for a moment and then returned with Mienshao. "Last words!?"

The rescue team and Maria were very attentive to what they were witnessing. Los Ingobernables were angry and worried. The moment she did it, it would be the most unforgivable thing that a Pokémon would be capable of.

Finally Mienshao spoke. "At least you're smarter than your father."

Those words made Sneasel stop, as she considered his father quite smart. "What do you mean!?"

"Well, he was smart and very good fighter. He even beat me clean after I beat both of his friends. His only mistake was thinking I was defeat. An expensive mistake that he end up paying. And you are going to kill me, taking advantage that I and my subordinates are paralyzed. That shows how smart you are. Now do what you have to do."

That showed that Mienshao was not afraid of death and that she admitted that she lost without any excuse. They could only be surprised that she was still calm and did not try to free herself.

Sneasel said nothing about it. She didn't love how Mienshao talked about her father as if she were worthy to pronounce his name.

But first of all, she began to reflect on it. Something felt bad, she waited so long for this moment, but that feeling prevented her from making her final move.

It was not for mercy or for pity. She wanted to end her life, but not in that way. She wanted her to suffer, at the moment of killing her, her thirst for revenge would be satisfied and honor her father.

She think for a few moments how she should do it. Then with a serious look she look at Mienshao and hit her. The hit was not strong to hurt her, but enough for her to free herself from the effect of the orb. The only way for a Pokémon to free itself from the effect of the foe-hold orb was for a certain time or to be struck, no matter what kind of attack it receives.

Upon release, Mienshao began to wonder, while the others were surprised and confused. Clearly she still intended to kill her and had not said anything or offered to forgive her life.

She knew she was planning something, or else she wouldn't release her. Although that called plan was not very good.

"Now I can ask why this change?" Mienshao asked.

"I thought a little better. I will kill you properly." Sneasel said. "I'm going to defeat you like my father did. Cleanly. When I do, I make sure you are done."

That decision was very stupid, since Sneasel could not defeat her and everyone knew very well. Los Ingobernables stopped trying to free themselves by knowing that Mienshao have all under control.

Our heroes on the other hand were worried about the thief despite their intentions. But among all of them, Buneary was the person who was most worried.

"Sneasel, run away!" Buneary shout.

"No, free us!" Cubone shouted, making his friends look at him "She is here! So free us!"

It was one of the few occasions that Vulpix agreed with Cubone. Sneasel came here and at least had the trouble to release them. While Maria and Snivy were more attentive to the situation.

The thief didn't pay attention to them, while she had her eyes on Mienshao all the time.

Snivy thought that Sneasel did not intend to help them. No matter if he demand it. If the thief success and managed to annihilate her, it would be the end of the Pokémon they knew. Since as Mario said: revenge is never good. Kill the soul and poison it. Because the path of revenge makes a person change.

Anger turns into contempt. Contempt contaminates the soul. The corrupted soul destroys the heart. The destroyed heart is replaced by darkness. And so the person dies and one is reborn. A soul made by hate.

Buneary can't do anything. No one of her friends can. Except watch this battle.

"It's okay." Mienshao said, while walking to an area that was remote from others and was extensive. Perfect for battle. "But I will be clear with you. You will regret it."

Sneasel said nothing. She didn't care about her words and wanted to defeat her as soon as possible. So she also stood in front of la Ingobernable for about three meters away.

_This is for you father._ Sneasel thought, ready for combat.

Mienshao prepared with a defensive position. Snivy was intrigued how is the style of la Ingobernable and her moves. As a wrestler and leader, he couldn't be more curious, but still calm.

The two looked at each other until Sneasel attacked Mienshao with cut. She easily evaded her. The thief was surprised that she so easily dodged it, causing her to get angry and attack her with fury swipes. As previously she dodge it and so twice in a row.

"I thought you would be more than a nuisance." Mienshao said, while still evading gracefully.

Sneasel was even more enraged and attacked with cut. Mienshao evaded it, but this time she counterattacked with force palm. The power of the attack caused that she was thrown to the wall.

"Sneasel!" Shouted Buneary.

Despite the immense power of the attack and having hit the wall brutally, she rose up, but with problems.

Although Mienshao has not shown much of her abilities, it was enough to prove how good she is. She didn't even seem to strive. That detail bothered the thief who attacked directly with ice beam.

La Ingobernable jumped back. Sneasel ran to the left and used the same move. This time she duck without problems and the thief jumped to attack with cut. She grabbed the attacker's arm and threw to the ground.

She tried to get up from the ground, but Mienshao had her leg on top of the thief's head, leaving her immobilized.

"Let me ask you something. When you wanted to beat me, did you have a different idea in mind than this?"

Sneasel was annoying hoe she was treating her. Making her feel useless.

"You must be very disappointed." Mienshao said. "Because I am and if he were here, he would be too"

"Get lost!" Sneasel interrupted, before Mienshao pressed her head with a little more force.

Then Sneasel tried to use ice beam to freeze one leg and for free herself. Mienshao noticed and kicked her in the stomach she sent flying across the floor.

Then Mienshao attacked with aura sphere, Sneasel saw it and avoided the attack, but the force of the impact caused driven her out and to fall to the ground. Sneasel looked up at Mienshao, who was not tired or with a wound on her body. She could not believe that the last six years of her own training did not work at all.

She was enraged with that detail and continued to attack Mienshao. Meanwhile, our heroes watched the battle-no. The beating that la Ingobernable is doing to the thief. They knew that if she continued like this, she would lose.

"Why she fight that way?" Buneary asked his friends.

They knew what she was referring to. The time that Sneasel was with them proved to be cunning and agile in battles. Taking advantage of anything to have the victory. But this time, she fights like a savage. Just wanting to attack her without stopping.

That was more than clear, since she didn't use agility or make a maneuver with the ice beam. Also, with every minute, she became more frustrated and angry, causing anger to dominate her.

"She finally release it ." Snivy said, attracting the attention of his friends.

"What do you mean?" Maria asked.

"It is simple. Since her father died, she searches for Mienshao all those years to avenge him. But that time should have kept that anger, without releasing it until now. She is letting that be controlled by her judgment and her actions."

Maria understood. She remembered that one bad day for her and her family, she had kicked a trash can and shouted in rage. Then her mother had reassured her and saying she was fine, she needed to drain and release tension. A few moments later she calmed down and came back to herself.

It was good to let her go all the frustration, but at the right time and with something. But the problem was that as Snivy has said, Sneasel never let her anger and is releasing it at the worst time.

"If she continues like this, the defeat of Sneasel is guaranteed."

Even if she started using her head, she would still lose. She has already received enough damage to continue in the battle or to change in her favor. Sneasel is lost.

Returning to the combat, Sneasel fell to the ground again after receiving. She had a hard time getting up with the pain in her body.

"Can you give up? I have many things to attend to and I don't want to waste my time with 'trash'."

After hearing it, she rose up from the ground and attacked with ice beam. Mienshao attacked with aura sphere, before the thief could make the attack. She was launched by the attack and fell very badly.

Sneasel, run!" Buneary shouted, very worried.

"Shut up!" Sneasel said, as she headed towards Miensha, but with problems.

At first she crawled and then ended up of her feet. She tried to go to Mienshao with full speed, but her weakened body made her slow. When she reached Mienshao, she attacked with fury swipes. But the attacks were slow that Mienshao dodged them by just stepping back with each attack.

This was very bad. Sneasel trying to fight, when she's already lost. Our heroes did not know what to say about it. It was very sad that they could not do something and could only do is see this sad scene.

Then Mienshao grabbed Sneasel's left arm and kneeled her in the stomach. She ended up on the floor on her knees while coughing. Then she raised the thief to look at her well.

She looked like she had fainted. "It's over," Mienshao said, anyway.

About five seconds later, Sneasel surprisingly attacks Mienshao in her face. La Ingobernable touched her left cheek and also the damage was very low. Literally a scratch.

"Not bad." She said quietly.

At that moment she used force palm that threw her, flying brutally towards a large rectangular window. The mentioned window began to crack, although no importance was given.

Sneasel was already at a point that she could no longer get up. Her injured body prevented her, she felt that her head was heavy, she was very stunned and dizzy. She try to look at Mienshao, but she had problems.

She could not believe it. She failed. All those years in the trash. The worst part was that she could not avenge her father.

Then she grabbed the neck and lifted her. Sneasel could not speak and fight, there was in her mercy.

"You should have finished me when you had the chance. Although of course there was never that opportunity."

She didn't understand what she meant until she saw Gardevoir move. She didn't understand how she could move, if she had been affected by the orb. Then she saw that she had an dodge scarf in her left hand. Making her dodge the effect of throwing objects, such as the orb she use.

She was very careless, she must have suspected from the beginning that one of her subordinates had that object, especially one of the best Ingobernables.

That means that even if she wanted to kill her from before, Gardevoir would have intervened. She never accomplish her goal.

"Please! Don't hurt her anymore!"Buneary asked, very worried.

After all, Sneasel was surprised that she was still worried. Even after how she treat her and her friends. Speaking of them, they said nothing, but they were worried and attentive. For her.

"You won! Leave her alone!"

Mienshao turned to look with a serious look at Buneary. "I no longer see it necessary to continue attacking her."

She slowly lowered her arm. Buneary thought it was over and calmed down. Then Mienshao hit Sneasel with the window, causing it to crack even more.

Buneary was very shocked by the sudden action. "What are you doing?!"

"She made her decision." Mienshao said, slamming her into the window again, cracking to a point she couldn't see the storm outside.

Then she looked at Sneasel for one last time. "Now die with it."

The time she did it again, she broke the window and drop her.

"No!" Shout Buneary, seeing that Sneasel fell outside the castle and into her death.

The rest were more than shocked by what they just witnessed. They could not believe what just happened and they were speechless. Even some of los Ingobernables who weren't used to watch something like that.

Buneary began to drop tears for the thief. It was the first time her friends saw her like this. She has always been positive and cheerful, it was difficult to imagine a person being like this.

"Buneary." Vulpix said, worried.

Then Snivy looked at Mienshao. Very angry with her. "Why you did that?"

Mienshao turned to Snivy, after her face had been lit by lightning. The powerful wind invaded the great hall, but she didn't care.

"She wanted to kill me. "I do not forgive that." Mienshao said.

"That's why you didn't do the same treatment as us?"

"Yes, and besides, her hatred of me was too much. If I let her live, it would be a problem for us again. Something I am not willing to allow."

Meanwhile, Gardevoir freed her partner Druddigon from the effect of the orb and then did the same with two other minor Ingobernables. There they order them to free others.

Cubone, knew that if they had somehow freed themselves from their bonds, they could leave the room without problems. But that option was in the past.

"And that will happen to one of you." Salazar said, after he was released and with a smile.

Now they remembered that the moment they catch Deino, a rescue team member is going to have the same fate as Sneasel. They just couldn't lose someone else. They all knew each other for a long time, they couldn't imagine one of them... they couldn't. They were already suffering for Sneasel.

At that moment Mienshao spoke. "It is no longer necessary for one of them to die."

The team- no, almost everyone was surprised to hear that. Even Salazar looked at Mienshao, confused. "Excuse me."

"The only reason for annihilating one of them was for them to know what we are capable of doing. But what just happened. They were already clear."

Maria, it eased a little. At least no one else would have to die. But she would prefer that Sneasel won't die. Nobody.

"I would kill them. But it's your problem, not mine."

There was a moment of silence. A lot had happened in the little time they had when they were tied. Maria didn't know whether to join Buneary to cry or unite Snivy to be angry at los Ingobernables. Even keep silent like Cubone and Vulpix.

The situation was very repressive today.

"That is a surprise." That word that Mienshao said, made it attract Maria's attention.

"What a surprise?" Maria asked.

"The human!" Said Skuntank "It escaped!"

Maria, immediately looked at the trunk to which her brother was tied and now was not. He did not understand. How he managed to escape if he was unconscious and well bound?

The only thing left was the ropes, but they had been cut by something. What do He cut them with? If Mario had nothing and surely they had removed the objects.

Except he had was that shell in his chest. She didn't think he could cut with that. But Mienshao had asked if that shell had been removed and one of them said 'ups '.

What Maria did not know is that the shell is used as weapons by the Oshawott's and that it can cut anything.

"That brat must have woken up and took advantage of that Sneasel battling against her to escape!" Druddigon said angrily.

That made sense. Maria was happy. His brother was free.

So that happiness didn't last long, since Mienshao looked at Skuntank. "Go, take some Pokémon and capture the human. Including that Deino.

"Yes, ma'am." She said, while heeding the leader's orders.

This was bad, if Mario was near here, he would be caught without problems. Shejust wish he was as far as possible.

Then Salazar look Mienshao. "Well, it's time for me to leave. Ohave issues to attend to and I have already given you the report. "

_Report? _ Maria thought.

"I will read it as soon as I can. See you in three months." She affirmed.

Salazar headed towards leaving the room and then to the castle. Maria wondered what that idiot is going to do.

"Two things." He said, as he walked. "Let nothing serious happen to Rojas. I have a task for him. And that is the last time I am your messenger."

After he left, the rescue team and Maria wondered who Rojas was. As Salazar had said, that subject must be someone from La Cruz Negra.

"Who is that Rojas?" Cubone asked.

"Is here. All this time." Machamp said.

They looked around and there was no other human around here. It seemed that Machamp was lying. Maria caught the strange way of a Pokémon that looked like a fox with leaves on its body. He was avoiding looking at a Pokémon for fear.

That Pokémon was the one with sharp blades, instead of hands. The same one that almost cut her neck a while ago. She used her research skills to gather information thoughtfully and came to a conclusion.

"Are you Rojas?" Maria asked Bisharp.

"That's right." He said.

The others were surprised to find out that this Bisharp was another human, but in the form of a Pokémon. Mienshao was surprised with the human's abilities, she didn't know how she got to that deduction and how, but she seemed very sure. She had no intention of telling her otherwise.

But then Rojas started to leave here. Causing everyone to look at him in confusion "Where are you going?" Gardevoir asked.

"I go for that brat and that Pokémon. Any problem?" He said, before going out the door.

After what she said, Maria's heart had stopped in an instant. She didn't know that Rojas, but with that cold attitude and he almost killed her. It was enough for Maria to wish her brother to avoid him all cost.

"Just don't kill him." Mienshao said, as she looked outside the castle through the broken window.

Rojas said nothing for a few seconds until he left.

Maria had never been so scared. It was clear that he could not kill him, but that does not mean he will not harm him. As a member of laCruz Negra, he would be capable of anything.

And the worst part is that she couldn't do something about it. Mario is alone in this. His life depended on that.

_Mario. Please. Be careful._


	22. Chapter 22: The big Mario challenge

Mario was looking for a room to hide.

Too much had happened in such a short time. The criminal named Salazar shot his sister in the shoulder and causing her to lose consciousness when she fell on shis head. Then they took him and his friends to a room to tie them up until Mienshao arrived so she decided what to do with them. Meanwhile, they wanted them to answer some questions. The first was the human and they took him to a dark room. The interrogators was a Pokémon that had four arms and very muscular, and the same Pokémon that looked like a skunk. He answered the questions with sincerity, but they did not believe him. Even Machamp hit him, knocking him out instantly.

When he woke up, he saw that he was tied in a log. But what surprised was to see Sneasel facing a Pokémon with strange mustache. He said nothing while he looked around and everyone was very distracted. So he took the moment to try to free himself, but he couldn't. Then the shell fell through his chest. He wondered if he could use it to cut it, since it didn't seem very sharp. Well, since he didn't have many options. So he grab it with his paws and then take it with his fin. To his surprise, it worked very well until it was cut and released.

After this, he thought of freeing his sister and the rest, but he was afraid that an Ingobernable would discover him and try to catch him, in addition the battle would end at any moment and it would also be a risk to stay there. So he went to the door with as much stealth as possible.

When he reached the door. He saw that Mienshao already had Sneasel at her Mercy. Then he learned that the reason the Ingobernable were paralyzed by something the thief did after Gardevoir moved.

He felt so bad leaving them behind, especially his older sister, because it turned out he had a good chance and wasted it. Of course, if he had done so, Gardevoir would have attacked them or would free the other Ingobernable. The case that if it had been a success or failure, he could not avoid that he could have done something for them.

Then he felt his heart instantly stop when he saw that Mienshao threw Sneasel out the window. They were on a very high floor and that would mean that when they fell... she was... he was very shocked to see that moment he never thought he would witness in his life.

He was paralyzed. Would it mean they would do the same to their friends? To her sister? Their thoughts were interrupted when they realized that he escaped and ordered them to go after him. So with no choice, he had to leave as fast as he could.

Now he needed a place to hide and calm down. They hadn't seen him yet, but they were very close. This made him worry too much and could not think clearly.

So he hid in any room. He closed the door and walked away from it. The room was too rectangular, empty and too small. He wasn't sure if it was the right place to hide from the bad guys. Speaking of the bad guys, he could hear them coming from outside the room. They were too many.

If they found him, that would be all for him. He couldn't get out of here and run away. he was lost.

Right now he was hearing how they were checking each room and would soon be here. Mario backed away without losing sight of the door. What was he going to do? What was he going to do? This was the end.

When taking another step, the ground low (like a ramp) and Mario ended up falling backwards. He ended up entering another room from below. Very surprised and watched the floor rise again.

He didn't understand what just happened. That floor had gone down for a few moments and then went up. If he hasn't wrong, that was a secret passage. Real one. Those that appear in Scooby Doo and Indiana Jones. It was pretty cool.

That thought was interrupted when listening to los Ingobernables when entering the room that Mario was previously.

"He's not here." Said an ingobernable female voice.

"Keep looking. He must be close." Another Pokémon said. Skuntank if Mario is not wrong.

He heard no more noise after that. They're already gone. Mario breathed, knowing that he evade them. He really got lucky. Too much. He sat on the floor and took a moment to calm down and reflect.

He couldn't believe that the thief is gone. It was sad what happened, very similar to what happened with his own father. He had hopes that one day he would come back and everything fixed, that he could have a complete and happy family. But Sneasel could never reunite with his father. And as it seemed, she didn't have a mother either. He can't imagine how she lived alone all that time.

He had a good life thanks to his family and his friends. He never had to fight for something and he always had someone to take care of his back. Like his mother, his sister, even his new friends. He was very grateful.

Now they were tied, in danger. He wanted to help them, but what could he do about it?

He was not a fighter like Snivy, not even knowing how to fight. His ideas were not as good as his sister. He lacked the security of Vulpix. He couldn't heal like Buneary does. He was obviously not strong like Deino. The calm of Cubone or the cunning of Sneasel. The only good thing it was is with the spring and no longer has it. They had taken it away.

It wasn't even the same. Only outside. He looked at his fins. Four days ago they were human... Four days he was at home with his mother. Safe and not in this castle full of bad Pokémon.

He shouldn't never have gone in that house in the first place. That way his sister wouldn't have done all that. The rescue team would have escaped from here if it wasn't for him. Even Sneasel would be alive. It was all because of him.

How he could help them without him or them dying? He would never forgive himself if he failed. He couldn't and did not know what to do. What his older sister would do?

All his thoughts were interrupted at the moment before him and to the left, a Pokémon fell through a secret entrance that is the same as Mario's. And to his surprise that Pokémon was Deino. The only one who was not captured.

"Deino!?" Mario asked, while he got up quickly.

He was so happy and confused. He didn't expect to meet him here. The truth, he never thought to go looking for him, due to recent events. He had too many things on his mind.

"Deino, are you-?" He was interrupted when Deino accidentally hit his jaw with his head when he got up.

Deino was also hurt, but a few seconds he wondered why the pain until he saw Mario. He wasn't sure if it was him, so he grabbed his shoulder and began to examine him as if he were a shirt to look imperfection or a hole.

When he finished, he was very happy. "Mario, it's you!" Then he ended up hugging with so much strength without realizing it. Mario was suffocating. "It's so good that I find you! Will you believe me that I got lost?"

Even Mario was a patient person, he admitted that he felt angry that he acted as if nothing happened after everything. But he understood that he didn't been through as the others and that it is not his intention to act that way.

"Well, I do believe you." Mario said. "But where you be all that time?"

"Oh, I saw a closet and decided to take a book. There the bookcase turned and ended from the other side." Deino explained. "I tried to come back and I couldn't. So I had to find a way out."

He know what Deino was referring to. As he could not activate the secret entrance and had to explore this mysterious space to meet with others. That explained the disappearance. Mario wondered what exactly all of this was and what was its purpose. But that didn't matter.

"I see. I don't know if it was good or bad that you separated."

"Why?"

"The moment you separated, they caught us."

At that moment, Deino was surprised by the news. "No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"No- I mean yeah!" Mario said, correcting himself. "Luckily I was able to escape, but the others are still trapped."

"Chanfle!"

It was very bad news for Deino. His friends were in the grip of los Ingobernables once again.

"And Sneasel... um, she is..." Mario couldn't tell what happened to her. He lacked the courage to tell him. He didn't know how he would take it with the sad news. "I'll tell you later. We have to do something to rescue them."

Although Deino was not very smart, he knew that something was wrong with Sneasel, but he did not give much importance, since he cared about saving his friends.

Now there was only one issue. How would they do it? They had to make a plan before anything else. But Mario had no idea, he had a mental block. Actually, he had no intention of going there. The fear that something bad happened to them paralyzed his body.

"What is the plan?" Deino asked, causing him to pay attention immediately.

"Me?" Mario asked, in a shaky voice.

"Yes." He affirmed. "In the plans, I am the worst and I am not intelligent either. Also I am a fool, it would not work. Instead of you, you are very smart. Same as your sister."

Deino was very honest and his words were true. He never thought of a plan or thinking before doing such a thing. He was the one who listened to the people who told him what to do. But of course, there are not all people, since his mother told him never to obey anyone. Only to your friends and acquaintances. There were only cases that were due to strangers who thought they had no bad desire. Surprisingly, he never ran into those kind of people.

Now, Mario didn't think it was the smart as his sister. Or any good point. He didn't think Deino should trust him a lot. He didn't even trust himself.

Although he hated to admit it, Deino was not fit to lead someone. Even he admitted it and Mario spent enough time with him to believe him completely.

If it wasn't him, if it wasn't Deino. Who could? They could go to the human world to ask for help. His mother? To the police? Even a Mexican army? No. They will surely be watching the portal. Even if they achieved some way, will they believe them?

Would they lock them up for being 'unidentified beings'? If any way they were believed and were to help them. How would they end up? Dead or would fail or... There were too many possible endings. Besides Maria and her mother, didn't have faith in the police and the government, whose distrust was justified.

There was also that if at the time of asking for help, los Ingobernables did something and it was too late. It was also the same if they planned to escape from the castle and go to the town of Deino to do the same.

They only had the option of rescuing them personally, a very risky mission without doing it the right way. A task that he don't trust to do. They were just two boys against an organization of bad guys.

At that moment. Mario remembers that there was someone else trapped here. And that someone was Mew. He didn't know much about the mystical Pokemon, but Buneary and the others were surprised to see him. As if they couldn't believe it.

Then he look at Deino. "How strong is Mew?" He asked.

"Very strong." Deino replied, without understanding the reason, motive or circumstance of the question. "Why?"

"Because they have trapped Mew in a sphere."

"No la!"

"Sí la!"

"Chala!"

"If we can free him, he may help us rescue others."

Mario was almost certain that Mew will help them, since they had previously told him they would help him free him. Also, "The enemy of my enemy is my friend." And he remembered that Mew showed a great resentment to los Ingobernables, so his help is almost guaranteed.

Although he doesn't know that Pokémon much, he hoped he would make a rescue plan better than he did. A bet that he's willing to accept.

"Sale vale," Deino said, accepting the idea without thinking. "Where is him?"

"He's in Gothielle's lab." Mario said as he headed for a wall. He quickly touched different parts, searching for something. "Surely there must be another secret passage. One that leads us to the laboratory."

In the room where they were there was no door or window. A room completely without exit. But Mario and Deino arrived here through different passages, so it was not at all crazy to think about that possibility.

"Help me find it."

"Okay." Deino said. "Although I don't want to sound lazy, but sometimes when I don't do anything and at the moment I least expect-." Then at that moment, the dragon-type Pokémon over on the wall. But the most surprised thing was on a switch that activated some stairs and the wall moved to the left. The detail is that the moment the wall was removed, Mario ended up falling down the stairs leading down. "The problem has already been solved. Do you believe me?"

There was no answer. "Mario?"

He looked at the passage and heard Mario. "I I believe you..."

He didn't understand what happened and why Mario was down. But he was surprised that once again the solution appeared from nowhere.

* * *

30 minutes have passed since Mario and Deino ventured into the secret passages until they reached the laboratory.

It wasn't easy at all, it was like being in a maze. They felt lost and with no idea what the right path is. They even ended up in the room where they were previously. Twice. But their determination and luck paid off and reached the desired place.

"This is the place!" Mario said, victorious. "Now we have to find it. But where was him?"

Mario looked around. He didn't remember much where he found Mew, but it wasn't a problem. The laboratory is not big. Although he was worried that an Ingobernable would come and notify others of their current location. So to avoid that possible situation, They were looking for it quickly.

He remembered that before he met Mew he kept the thing that transformed him to a Pokémon. So he went there and then almost immediately remembered where he went previously. It didn't take two minutes and he found Mew, who was still asleep.

"Here it is." He said.

Deino ran to the human immediately. The Pokémon was surprised to see Mew. He never doubted Mario's word, but he couldn't help feeling great joy when he saw him with his own eyes.

"Chanfle! It's really is Mew! This is incredible!"

"I guess so." Mario said. "We have to free him."

"All right."

"There must be something here to help us-."

Suddenly, Deino attacked the sphere with dragon fury. The attack made the sphere fly strongly, which ended up bouncing in many parts of the laboratory.

When everything stopped, Mew was awake and very shocked. He looked around desperately until he saw Mario and Deino. His expression of concern has changed to one of anger.

"Can I know what you are doing ?" Mew asked angrily.

"Sorry!" Mario said, guilty. "We try to free you!"

"Of course you tried! But let me tell you, I TRY IT ALREADY!" He yelled, very angry. "Did you think that an attack was going to free me!?"

There was a little silence until Deino replied. "Yes."

Again the silence returns. Mew was no longer angry, but he was confused. "Are you an... fool?"

"Yes." Deino replied, almost immediately.

Mew was speechless. He was confused and surprised. He knew that the words of the dragon-type Pokémon were 100 percent honest and that he looked like a fool.

Then he look at the human, waiting for him to say something. Mario said nothing. He was also like Mew. He didn't want to sound rude, but it was the truth and Deino admitted it.

So Mew had to focus on another matter. The last time he saw him, it was when he heard tremendous noise and saw that Ingobernables entered a room. Moments later they had the rescue team and the two humans in their hands.

Then he ended up falling asleep until now. He asked what happened and who was that dragon-type Pokémon. Mario answered everything that happened (skipping about Sneasel) and why Deino had separated. He believed perfectly, especially about how Deino ended up getting lost.

After answering the questions. Mario asked Mew. "Did you know about Salazar and la Cruz Negra?"

"Not until now." Mew replied, without a doubt. "I was asleep because of the sphere for a long time without realizing that. The only time I was awake was to hear their insults or to hurt me."

Mario believed in Mew's words. They were sincere. But he couldn't help wondered what kind of damage he received. It was very bad to be mock, but to be tortured was worse.

"What did they do to you?" Mario asked.

"I don't know exactly. But they stab me something."

"Something?"

"Yes. Something pointed and thin. But it hurt." Mew said, but a few seconds changed the subject. "But what will you do to help them?"

"We will free you and then we will think of a plan to free them."

Mew supposed that apart from doing the favor of releasing him, he also assumed that in order to help others, they would need the strength of the mythical Pokémon to do so. He would be willing to help them, but he didn't think it was a true idea.

Okay, it was very powerful. But that does not mean that it will depend on the mythical Pokémon. Los Ingobernables had already caught him and that was a fact that any group of Pokémon did not achieve. They would need a better plan than that.

"I don't like that plan."

"I never make plans so far ahead." Mario admitted. "What will make you free?"

Mario began to investigate throughout the laboratory. He didn't know what object would work. Or that there was at least such an object.

"Do you even know if that object is here?" Mew asked.

The human thought briefly. He did not know. It could be anywhere in the castle. Looking for it would be like finding a stick in a haystack.

"No. But you are our best option."

The mythical Pokémon said nothing more. That human was more than willing to take him there. But he did not avoid admitting that the deepest of his heart, he wanted to leave the sphere as soon as possible and if the two manage to get him out, he would be very happy.

Mario entered the room where they met Salazar. He was hoping that that bad guy wasn't there. Th only reason to enter there was to find anything to free Mew and that there was his backpack and his sister's. If they were able to free him or not, the objects in both backpacks could be crucial for the development of the plan.

Los Ingobernables did not bother to take them. It must have been because they didn't think they would get it back. Soon, he found them.

"Deino, come."

The dragon-type Pokémon headed towards him. While checking the contents of the backpack, he accidentally saw a small, red tube-shaped object. He took it and examined it. He saw that he had a wick on the top. If he was not mistaken, he knew exactly what it was.

"Here you are!" Deino said, appearing suddenly.

That's why Mario got scared and dropped the object. Desperately he try to catch it without it falling to the ground. Luckily he succeeded and calmed down. Deino did not understand what just happened and looked at the human, confused.

"Uff... Good thing I caught it." Mario said.

"Why?" Deino asked.

"Do you know what is it?"

Clearly Deino did not know and neither did Mario expect him to answer it correctly.

"Nop."

"This is dynamite." Mario said.

"And?"

"Well they explode."

"Ah, explo- Ausorro! Soquilio!" Deino shouted as he jumped to the ground.

With the word explosion, he reminded the Electrode a lot. Pokémon that have a reputation for exploding. His mother told him that if he saw them, to be very careful with them or anything that explodes.

Then Mario explained to Deino the operation of the dynamite. "Don't worry. These things do not explode like that out of nowhere."

"No...?" Deino asked, still worried.

"Of course not. The only way it explodes is by lighting the match." At that moment, Deino looked at the human, a little relaxed. "It also takes a little time for it to explode, so it is enough to throw it as far as possible."

At the end of the explanation, Deino calmed down completely. He was glad it wasn't going to explode at that moment.

The Pokémon got up and looked at Mario. "But what is it made of?"

"It is made of gunpowder, which on contact with fire, explodes. Much more, the greater the explosion. "

"Chanfle. I think I know how the Electrodes are made." Deino said and Mario looked at him curiously.

"Electrode?"

"Yes, they are Pokémon that destroy themselves."

"They destroy themselves?!" Mario asked, very surprised.

"Yes, those for some reason can do it. Any Pokémon that were with them at the time they do that, are fainted, even themselves."

Hearing that, Mario went from shocked to confused. If someone explodes, (What the human has a hard time understanding if it really happens) Stop living. It's that simple.

"Wait? They don't… die?"

"No. They only fainted. But only that."

That was not an answer that could convince the human one hundred percent. He was still very confused.

"So they do explode?"

"Yes."

"But they don't die?"

"Nop."

There was a brief silence. "I will never understand this world." Mario said, but changing the subject soon after. "You keep another 9 of these in my sister bacj. I will keep looking for more human objects.

This was a good opportunity to get items for the plan. Besides being human, he could recognize almost everything and choose the one that was appropriate.

He saw the objects, not knowing what to choose. He was surprised by the amount of objects. It was very difficult for him to choose.

He was surprised that there were no human weapons, although being honest. Do they really need it? But what exactly did they want with this?

Then he found a compass. He always wanted to have one of these. He dreamed of going on adventures when he was little, along with his older sister. Exploring places, discovering mysteries, overcoming evil and saving the day.

He never thought it would end like this. This was real life and what he never thought happened what seemed impossible.

He took the compass and continued his search. It was not clear why he grabbed it, even he himself did not know.

He kept going until he found an object on the ground, he bent down to see it. He couldn't identify it, it was rectangle. Apparently it was electronic, that was the only thing Mario was sure.

While examining the object, a Pokémon grabbed him from behind. That Pokémon was Grapploct, a fighting type. He had a tight grip on Mario that hurt the human. He could not free, no matter if he was doing his best.

In the middle of despair, he bit his tentacles. The Pokémon released Mario involuntarily.

He quickly got up from the ground and ran away from him. Grapploct pursued him immediately. But the difference between the persecutor and the persecuted is that the persecutor is the fastest. Mario noticed that and knew that he would lose in this race if he continued like this.

Then, in the middle of despair, he pass through the shelves, taking advantage of his small heights, which is why Grapploct could not pass. The Pokémon tried to grab him, but he couldn't, he was inches out of reach.

So he circled the shelf to catch him. He knew it wouldn't take long, so he climbed the shelf as fast as he could.

After circling it without a problem, he also climbed to catch it. After Mario reached the top, he started throwing random objects. He managed to delay it, although not enough. He almost catch him until the shelf began to fall by the weight of the Pokémon, it collided with the other shelf, which ended up falling too.

Mario ended up falling through the space of the other shelf and with several objects on top of it. The shelf did not fall to the floor, but inclined by the wall. But Grapploct found himself trapped between the two shelves. Despite his attempts, he could not free himself.

He saw how he tried, but he thought it would not take long for him to be free. So he crawled as fast as he could to escape that Pokémon. He have a chance, he couldn't miss it. With the objects out there it was difficult to get out there. Thanks for his efforts, he could leave.

He saw that even Grapploct was still trapped and trying to break free for a few moments until he left the room.

"Deino, we have to go!"

To his surprise, he saw that Deino was putting up a barricade with various furniture. He didn't understand why until he heard several knocks on the doors.

"Not there!" Deino said, very worried.

There was also a voice that demanded that they open the door. He recognized that it was Skuntank. She had found them somehow. He didn't understand how they knew their locations, but that didn't matter. They had to escape.

"I agree! We will go through the secret entrance! Carry Mew!" Mario said and the mythical Pokémon had fallen asleep since a short time.

Then Deino speak. "With what hands?"

The human did not respond later. Deino was right about it, he couldn't carry him up. Although Mario has no hands either, but the fins were more than enough to carry him. The problem was that the sphere looked heavy and Mario is not considered strong. He could also be rolling, but the point was that they had to go down some stairs and there it was necessary to carry him. An idea that Mario didn't like.

They heard other blows. Time is running out and Mario knew he had no choice. "Run, I follow you!" Mario shouted.

As he had thought, he rolled Mew toward the stairs. Upon arrival, he closed the secret entrance and began pushing the sphere up. With the weight and lack of strength, Mario have difficult to climb him by step.

Luckily, Deino went down where he was and helped him push him. Mario thanked him for his help, while also doing the same. The efforts of both worked and rose faster than Mario thought.

Then they heard how los Ingobernable destroyed the barricade door and entered the laboratory.

"Chanfle!" Deino exclaimed, worried.

"Calm down." Mario said, although he was also worried. "They don't know we're here."

"They are not anywhere in the laboratory."

"They must be at the secret entrance. Look for them! "Skuntank ordered. Causing immense concern to our heroes.

_Chanfle! I talk too soon!_ Mario thought.

Then they heard how they opened the entrance. It would be a matter of seconds to get caught.

"There must be something in the backpack that will be useful to us." Mario said, looking for objects quickly.

"Let's see." Deino said, while he went to see the objects inside the backpack.

The detail was that when he saw it, he drop the sphere and ended up rolling down. Mew woken up immediately and shouted "ah" for every step he went down, while the two were watching him closely. When they lost their sight, they kept listening to the pounding and screaming of the Pokémon until they heard a great impact.

Mario and Deino looked at each other very confused and then went down to see what happened. It turned out that the sphere in which Mew was trapped hit all los Ingobernables. Like a bowling ball crashing into bowling pins.

All the bad guys were scattered and on the ground. Mew was very dizzy. Mario commented that los Ingobernables fell like bowling pins, surprised.

Then one of los Ingobernable, raised his head, with pain in his head and trying to regain consciousness. Mario immediately noticed and told Deino to leave.

Deino listened to him and ran to the entrance to the lab, but ran over an Ingobernable that hurt his back. Mario took the sphere, rolling once more. The Mythical Pokémon ended up being a victim and ended up spinning even more.

The two ran until they reached a room and closed the door. They would soon realize that they entered a room without any other exit. They tried to get out of here, but when they opened the door, they saw that Skuntank and the other Ingobernables were running straight towards them.

Mario, scared, closed the door and Deino blocked the door. "What are we going to do?" Deino asked, worried.

"Let's see, let's see, let's see..."

It was very difficult for him to come up with a plan in this moment of despair. Deino could not face them alone and could not provide much help, except throwing explosive seeds with his spring. That it could only hurt a Pokémon, it wasn't powerful like the...

There he immediately found the solution! He quickly checked his backpack until he found what he was looking for.

"We're going to use dynamite." Mario said, showing dynamite.

"For what?" Deino asked.

"Very simple: those Ingobernables are at the door and surely all together. So let's blow this up and take down the Ingobernables. "

"That is a very good idea." Mew said, no longer dizzy. .Even if you fail to faint them all, they will surely be very hurt and you two would defeat them without problems."

"What a good idea!" Deino said, very impressed.

"Right?" Mario said. "Now it's just a matter of turning it on."

As he looked around, he saw a candle. He took it and lit the wick of the dynamite. Slowly the fire was going down, the moment it reached the other end, it would explode.

"Put it on the door!" Mew ordered.

"Oh yeah!"

Mario ran with the dynamite in his hand towards the door, left it at the door and ran back towards a distance.

The other two did the same, although Deino was the one who moved it. They only wished that the distance was enough to avoid of the radio explosion. Deino noticed that both Mario and Mew had their ears covered and their eyes closed. He didn't understand why, but he thought it was important and he did the same with his front paws. Although that caused him to lose his balance and fall on his back.

The human looked at him briefly and saw that he still had his eyes closed and his ears covered. He decided not to give it importance and remain in the same position.

And in a matter of moments, the dynamite exploded. What there was a door, now there was smoke and the entrance of the room, totally destroyed. Mario and Deino were surprised how powerful dynamite was.

But suddenly, Skuntank entered the room, completely covered with dust and hurt. She looked at the three with an angry expression.

"I hate you." She said, just before she fainted out.

They looked at each other and left the room. When they left, they saw that the other Ingobernables were on the ground and totally fainted.

They were still surprised by the destruction of a single cork of dynamite.

"Well, at least it's true in one thing." Mario said.

"And what is it?" Deino asked.

"That the dynamite solves anything."

Deino said nothing. But he seemed to agree with what his friend said, while he was still looking around.

Mario took a few steps and then addressed the two. "We have to go back to the lab."

"Again?" Deino asked.

"Yes, we have to free him. He is our only way to rescue them- "

"Excuse me." Mew interrupted. "Do you forget that I still exist?"

"What's up, I offend you?"

"Is nothing. But I don't think it's the best decision."

"Why not? We have to free you. "

"There will be Ingobernables in the laboratory at this point and it would be very risky."

"Maybe." Mario said, now thinking better. "But the danger would be less when we compared to the risk that others are."

"That's true, but-" Mew said nothing more at that moment, as he surprised. "Behind you!"

"Mario immediately looked back and saw that it was grapploct. The same Pokémon that had got stuck by Mario in the la. Now he was free and willing to end what he started.

"Chanfle!" Mario exclaimed, while he backed away and Deino advanced in front of him.

The dragon-type Pokémon prepared to defend his friend. Mario was happy that his friend was going to protect him. But at the same time he felt useless because he couldn't help. Again.

Grapploct ran straight towards them. The two backed away to avoid being attacked. The fighting-type Pokémon stopped and looked slowly to hid left side, which Mew was.

His face showed that he had bad intentions with the mythical Pokémon that was looking and unable to defend itself.

"Typical!" Mew said, just before he punched the orb and flew very easily.

Mario was paralyzed when he saw the strength of the Grapploct. He could knock him out without a problem. But he came back to reality when he saw that Deino attacked directly the Pokémon. But Grapploct knocked him down without any problem against the wall, knocking him out.

"No! Deino!" Mario exclaimed, worried.

But his concern changed when Grapploct noticed his first victim. Mario. The human backed away with fear. He knew very well that if he tried to face him, he would lose, not if he could think a good plan. Plan that was very difficult to think. He was not his sister who could have a good idea in the middle of the chaos and that he was not in a place he could take advantage of as Maria did with that Pokémon.

What he could do?

His thoughts were interrupted the moment Grapploct attacked with his tentacle. Mario dodged it past the right side of the attacker. Then he quickly went to his backpack and grabbed his spring and kept running without looking back.

He had to do. Or else he would be food for octopus. At that moment he was hit from behind and the impact caused him to be thrown forward.

The attack hurt him a lot, he didn't know if it would have been worse if it were in his human body. But it did hurt. He looked back and saw that Grapploct approached the human very slowly. He crawled back while still looking at him in fear.

He grabbed a rubble and used his spring to throw that same rubble at the Pokémon. When he hit Grapploct, he didn't hurt him and kept moving forward. Mario desperately continued to throw debris until he threw one at the head of the Pokémon.

He exclaimed in pain, held his head for a few seconds. Mario did not move from his place for some strange reason. Then Grapploct looked at the human with a lot of hate, so he made Mario worry too much.

"Oh oh."

Grapploct catched Mario and he made that bear hug again, but this time more stronger. He couldn't help screaming in pain. He tried to bite him like the previous occasion, but he gave him a strong head butt .

He felt very disoriented, as his world had turned gray for a moment. Would this be his end here? Unable to save his friends? His sister? He had failed. The last hope is over.

_I am sorry sister. I'm sorry._

But suddenly, a smoke suddenly appears. When the smoke dispersed, Mario had become human again.

The Pokémon looked at him very confuse. Mario wasn't sure of Grapploct's sudden change of mood, but he looked at his shoulders and nose in confusion. Only until he realized that he returned to normal.

"I'm just as confused as you are." Mario said, sincerely.

He did not understand, not until he remembered that Maria told him that the effect was going to end. But he admitted that he didn't think it would end so soon. Although he was not happy about that. He really waited a lot to return to normal, but not in the middle of this situation. Being a human, he would be more vulnerable and that Pokémon could break his back. Literally speaking.

What could he do now? It wasn't that he was strong. He was simply taller, he was even standing on the ground, still trapped by the tentacles of the Pokémon.

Then he came up with an idea to free himself. He step on the Pokémon paw, heavily. Grapploct scream in pain, freeing the human involuntarily.

Mario grabbed the spring of the ground and started running away from him. Regardless of the pain in the leg, he followed, but limping. Mario grabbed his backpack again and began to search quickly, it would not take long to reach him. Mario grabbed several seeds, without knowing which would be the ideal. The Pokémon was almost there, so Mario chose a random one and with his spring launched it directly.

El Ingobernable fell from the ground. Asleep. Mario saw it, did not believe it. He could not believe that a Pokémon fell asleep just having received an impact from a seed. Snivy told them those seeds were special, but that works at first shot? That was too much.

He advanced very slowly, very worried that this Ingobernable suddenly wakes up and attacks him. But he had to check that he was really asleep.

Upon arrival, he touched it briefly and avoided it abruptly. Only Grapploct snored loudly. It was annoying, but other than that, there were no signs to wake up in a short time.

He calmed down that he was already out of danger, just for now. He take a deep breath, looking for a way to relax. He couldn't believe he had defeated him. He alone. Without the help of his sister, his friends.

Just a moment! He had just remembered that Deino had been attacked while trying to protect him. He ran around where he is and knelt.

"Deino wake up!" Mario said, very worried. "Deino!"

Deino was starting to wake up, still stunned by the blow. When he looked at Mario, he was quite surprised and got up almost immediately. The thing is that Deino used a defense position.

"Who are you!? What did you do with Mario?!"

Obviously Deino did not know that he had become human again and Mario knew that. But now he was worried that he was hurt by this confusion, especially knowing that Deino is very strong and with a single attack, is able to send him to the hospital.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! It's me Mario! I became human again!"

The Pokémon did not seem entirely convinced. "Oh yeah? Tell me something I don't know!"

Before speaking, Mario reflected on the demands of his friend. Wouldn't it make more sense to tell him something that only he and Deino knew? It wasn't that they knew their darkest secret, but at least something the two had knowledge of.

But in order not to risk of being attacked, he obeyed his demands. "Square root formula?" Mario said, confused.

Hearing the answer, Deino ran to his friend, very happy. 0Mario, it's you!"

Mario was surprised and confused. He believed it that simple, but he didn't give it much importance either.

"What happened to el Ingobernable?" Deino asked.

"I defeated him."

"Did you beat him?!"

"Yes. I threw him a seed and he fell asleep." Mario said and pointed to Grapploct that he was still sleeping.

"Chanfle, Mario! You are great!" With those words, he felt. "Sure, literally."

Mario's smile was gone, but he decided to focus on another matter by remembering about Mew.

"Mew. Where did he go?" Mario asked, looking around.

"There!" Deino said while pointing.

The two went to the sphere that was the mystical Pokémon. At some point in the dispute between Mario and Grapploct, he had gone back to sleep.

"Again." Mario said

"Now what?"

"Well, that would only be a matter of waking him up."

"I'll do it!"

Deino with his two paws grabbed the sphere and began to shake it like crazy. Mario did not expect it.

"Enough, enough!" Mew shouted and Deino stopped. "Do you want me to puke or what?!"

"We're sorry." Mario said. "Are you okay?"

Mew understood that he was referring to the blow that Grapploct gave, although he could not help but be angry with Deino. He was dreaming of something very nice.

"I'm fine, not thanks to him. But what happened to el Ingobernable?"

"Somehow I made him fall asleep. But what is that Pokémon?"

"I don't know. When you thought you know all the Pokémon, new ones appear suddenly in the least you expect."

Now that it seemed that everyone was there and the place was clear. That meant they could continue with their main goal: rescue their friends and get out of here. To archive, they would have to trick and/or defeat each of those Ingobernables. Especially Mienshao.

"Very good. Let's get out of here." Mario said, while she was going to pick up her sister's backpack.

"Do you still plan to free me?"

"Yes, we have to free you-."

"Mario-"

"I know it's dangerous, but we have to-"

"Mario!"

On this occasion, Mario did not speak and paid attention to Mew, who was in a very serious way. "I don't think they can free me. Not now."

Mario didn't like that. Not at all. But he needed to know exactly why they couldn't help him.

"What do you mean? We can free you."

"I don't think that the thing that could set me free is in the laboratory. But anywhere in the castle. Or even in that witch's room." Mew explained. "They will take a long time to find it. At that point they would end up trapped or others would stop living."

Mew was right and Mario couldn't discuss it. It would take a long time to find what they need to free him and by the time that happens, the next times the mythical Pokémon mentioned will happen. But still...

"If we need your help."

"And I will, but not the way you think."

"Well..." Mario said, barely accepting his words. "Then what should we do?"

"That also depends on you." Mew said and Mario was surprised.

"Me?!"

"Yes, you decide what we should do to rescue them."

The idea of what takes care of the plan and be the leader did not like it. He felt that Mew should be in charge. He may be trapped, but he could still think and point where to go.

"What about you? You are a mythical Pokémon, it would be better that you-."

"Being a mythical Pokémon does not mean that I 'm better or more important than any Pokémon or human. I guarantee that. In addition, humans are famous for many things and intelligence is one of them."

Mario tried to think of a good answer, but hardly thought of one. Especially being so worried. Besides, if Mew were so good, he wouldn't be caught in the first place.

"Are you afraid?" Mew asked, noticing the human's expression of concern.

He did not respond immediately. Not until he sat and looking aside. "Yes. I'm scared. Afraid that they, my sister, die because of me. I can not think of an idea. I remain blank, paralyzed, petrified." Mario explained with much fear in his expression. "I can't. There must be someone else."

"There is no one else!" Mew said, in a serious and demanding tone. "Someone must do it! I'm trapped and he obviously isn't!" Deino didn't feel offended, but he agreed with him. "Whether you like it or not, you have to save them!"

"I'm going to fail if I do!" Mario said, looking at Mew. "Simply… yes I want to help them, really. But..." He was starting to drop tears between his eyes. "I tend to make a lot of mistake... that's why I end up getting caught. How my sister came here. To help me. I'm not like her, not like Snivy and not like the rest. And I just don't want them to die because of me. They do not deserve it. They do not deserve it. I love each one of them. And if- and if- Uh, they die... because of me... I- I... I'm a failure! I-!"

He stopped talking the moment Deino gave him a hug. Mario in tears, looked at Deino, confused.

"You are not a failure! You are not!"

Upon hearing his friend's words, he notice more than an attempt to cheer up. He heard that his voice was shaking and difficult to understand. Why? What happens Was he... crying?

Mario did not understand. Why he cried? He shouldn't. He didn't do anything wrong and he didn't sound like the guy who cared much, either, for his silly and optimistic nature.

"You are a better person than me! You are an intelligent and I am the idiot! "

The boy was surprised by the words of the Pokémon. "Deino! You-!"

"It's okay! This is how I was born and accept what I am! When I was very young, I used to make a lot of mistakes because of my great dumbness. People yelled at me and that bothered me and that hurt. Every day I didn't change no matter what I tried to fix or avoid my clumsiness. One day I could not stand and I ran to my house to cry."

He did not know what to say. It must have been very difficult for Deino to live this way because of being distracted, silly and careless. Handle the insults, be annoyed. He reminds some children that he saw that he suffered the same as him. Luckily he had good friends and that his sister protected him. So it was hard to imagine in his shoes, but he imagined it was very difficult for Deino.

"That same day, my mother told me that all that doesn't matter. That no matter what happens, the mistakes I causes, that I be happy and move on. After that, everything improved. I got friends who loved me no matter who I am. That's why I joined the rescue team, to be with my friends and have a good time. I'm also scared that I made a mistake, but I believe in myself and especially you. No matter what idea you have, I will follow you and we will rescue them."

Mario was very thoughtful after hearing those words. He never thought he heard anyone say he was better than him. That words meant a lot to him. He was afraid, but he felt that the courage in his body, not much. But with the help of him and Mew, now he believed he could do anything. Now he thought he could save them, his sister.

She did a lot for him, just like the rest. It's time to get up and return the favor

Deino's words had worked. Now Mario could move on. Then he returned the hug and the two stopped crying.

Mew couldn't help and smile for both of them.

Suddenly a door opened and the three looked. Mario opened his eyes wide open, with an expression of immense surprise.

"It can't be."


	23. Chapter 23: Broken heart

Sneasel opened her eyes, only to find that she was lying in a tree. She was confused. The last thing she remembers was that Mienshao threw her out of the castle from a good height.

Was she dead? It had to be. If not? Where she was?

She got up from the ground and looked around, with no clue how she ended up here. There were no more trees, it was the only one in this meadow and grass, on a hill. Although that place... seemed very familiar. She had a feeling she was already here. She touch the tree, she had a connection with it, but what kind?

She saw that the tree had scratches of cuts, like a Pokémon with sharp claws was responsible. But according to the scratches, he must have two claws. Like those of... her.

She looked at her claws in confusion and compared with those on the tree. The scratches were small compared to hers, it must have been a very small Pokémon. She remembered that when she was very young, she scratched in a tree to see how powerful her attacks were until her father forbade her. But the most curious thing is that she only did it in a tree.

At that moment, Sneasel was surprised. This was the tree, to which she spent time alone or with her father to relax or take a nap. How could she forget? Yes, this tree is close. Near her house.

She looked around once more and saw that it was indeed 600 meters from her. It had been 6 years since the last time. She could not help, but feeling sentimental to see her beloved home after such a long absence.

She walk towards it, slowly. She passed through the brush, remembering what she did here, running for all for no reason. She liked running a lot, feeling free.

Then the door opened. Sneasel stopped and her face showed a lot of surprise. What she saw was impossible to believe. Because it was like that, since the one who opened her house was her own father.

She could not believe it. For the first time in six years, she saw her father again and not in a sad memory. She wanted to cry or go hug him, but all this was too good to be true. Her father had died and there was nothing she could to bring him to life.

"Sneasel!" Weavile shouted as he looked where she was. "It's time!"

She looked back at her father, even his voice was the same as she remembered. Her heart told her to go with him, but in her mind she knew that something is wrong, regardless of her great sentimental impulses.

"I'm going!"

Sneasel was surprised, since it wasn't her voice, it was from someone else. Of a little girl. Before she could guess who it was, she ran in front of her. She was shocked to see that girl was herself.

A younger Sneasel ran to her father with much happiness. An expression that the current one did not carry for a long time. She arrived at Weavile and carry her, then enter the home.

Had she traveled to the past or is this a simple memory? With confusion and no answer, she advanced to his house. When she arrived, he touched the door of the house, she doubted if she should enter. SHe had made a promise by finish Mienshao, she would return here. She felt that she had broken her word by being here and having failed in a big way. But she needed to know what's going on. With a feeling of failure and doubt, she enter the house.

Upon entering, everything was very dark, she could not see anything. Nothing except a light that surrounded a younger Sneasel from the center of the home. She was sitting, looking pensive. Sneasel did not see her father or understood this scene. She moved slowly, confused. When she arrived, the light went out and that Sneasel disappeared like nothing. First of all there was a light from behind her.

She looked back and saw two Pokémon. The light was very strong, but she could see the figures and distinguish that were girl and Ursaring. Sh recognized that moment perfectly, it was the day that Ursaring told her the news that his father had passed away.

She could not hear what they said, but their voices passed through her head in no order. She was approaching until the intense light was gone and both of them too.

She coudn't see anything Hear nothing. She was alone. Suddenly she had fallen to a bottom without her moving.

After a few seconds, she fell off the floor. Now she was in a cave. Many things were happening and still without any clue as to what is happening. She kept moving forward without knowing where she was going. Then she hear an evil laugh. Sneasel was very angry to hear that the laugh was from Mienshao. Was this a nightmare or a dream? It would be a dream if she could put her claws on her. A very good one.

She kept moving until she saw that there was a stone wall in front of her. She could not go there. She turned back and saw that there was another wall where she had previously went. Now where would she go? She was trapped. She turn back again and then without any explanation, Mienshao appeared and strangled Sneasel's neck, and lifted her.

She tried to break free with all the forces she could, but Mienshao's strength was greater than the thief. Then she started crashing against the cave wall. After three times of crashing her, hse broke the wall and ended up on the other side.

Now she was in a hallway. In a straight corridor and with only one path. Sneasel watched as the wall rebuilt itself until there was no crack. Even if there wasn't, she had a feeling that Mienshao was no longer there. She wanted so much to come back to attack her and make her pay. Although now, she had to move forward and not stop.

She road had a door. She opened it and Snivy appeared in front of the thief, invading her personal space.

"This is your fault!"

Before she could react, he disappeared as if nothing. She was shocked and confused, but still moved on. Now she was in a room with no way out and the door with what she entered had disappeared.

She looked around until she saw a crack in the wall. She quickly used fury swipes with all her strength. She wish she had the shadow claw movement to destroy the crack of a single attack. That make her angry, because she couldn't learn it.

She finally destroyed it enough so that she could pass, when she reached the other side, hse found Vulpix with an angry expression.

"I never trust you. And Buneary neither shouldn't." She said, before disappearing.

This began to anger Sneasel. This was not real, someone was trying to make her confuse her. But she wouldn't let it, she's strong. She kept walking.

It seemed that she somehow returned to the hall, but the hall was different. It had faded, before the hall was orange, now you could barely see the orange. Although it was not important and moved on.

She came back to the door, where she opened and appeared Snivy. It was easy to assume that someone else from the rescue team or both humans would appear. She didn't care what kind of insult he prepared for them, he wanted to end this.

She opened the door and met Deino and Cubone. "Chusma! Chusma!" Deino shouted.

"Thief!" Cubone shouted and the two disappeared.

With those two insults, Sneasel began to get too angry. "When I'm done, I'm going to burn the whole castle down!"

Sneasel, move angrily, looking for a door. The quicker she find the door, the quick she comes out of whatever this is.

She found the door and opened. Now she was on the castle walkway and in the middle of the storm. She couldn't see anything, only when lightning strikes. She didn't like how the storm was going, but when she looked back, she knew that before she looked, the door was gone.

Again without option, she moved through the storm, but with problems. When she advanced, every certain time, she saw a figure as the lightning struck and listened voices. The first was of her father, standing. After several steps, she saw the Mienshao and his father in the middle of the air after being attacked by her. Then one os her, escaping from her house. Another of herself, stealing Pokémon. One hurting a Pokémon. Then one facing Mienshao and shortly after she was thrown by el Ingobernable through the window.

She was angry to remember that moment, although she also felt useless and helpless. A feeling she avoided after making that promise.

That happened again, but this time, each ray showed the rescue team, being defeated. One by one. For every time that happened, she began to worry, more and more. Then another lightning bolt, saw the figure of Mario, on the wall. What surprised Sneasel, that at the time the Light left, Maria was there.

She couldn't believe it, she was shocked. Especially that Maria was hurt, too. She looked at the thief, who was paralyzed.

"Maria... you..."

"You let us die!" She said.

Maria tried to move forward, but her wounds or body aches, make her walk very awkwardly. Since it seemed she wanted to head towards Sneasel, but she couldn't.

The thief thought that their life was not her problem or her responsibility. She was only with them for a benefit. She helped them escape and they helped her achieve her goal, even though they didn't know about her intentions after a while.

But Maria's look and words made Sneasel feel... vulnerable and... shocked. Did she care, without her knowing?

Now, the journalist was heading towards the barrier, involuntarily while still looking at Sneasel. "My blood is in your hands!" There she fell.

"No!" Sneasel shouted and ran to try to save her.

When she arrive, it was too late. She had fallen and Sneasel could not see her. the darkness made it impossible for her to locate her and that also must have already been on the ground.

She felt so bad… "Maria..." She didn't know her much. In a short time, she didn't care much, no matter that it was the first time she met a human. But she somehow proven not to be a nobody. She discovered her intentions and motives, then surprised her even more by telling about her father and about her world with a deep sadness in her voice.

She didn't know what to say or think at the time. She had never thought about the pain of others, although she rarely did. After this, among the people she met and it was difficult to admit, she was the one who suffered more than the rest. More than Sneasel.

Then she notice a shadow, a very big shadow. She immediately alarmed and looked back as fast as she could. The one who was behind was Type: null somehow and attacked on her. The two fell out of the castle.

She felt the wind against her face and not counting the exact time, she was about to fall on the ground. But when hitting the ground, after passing through and fell into the hall again.

The thief had trouble getting up by the pain and with little effort removing the debris. She looked around again and saw that everything that the color had turned gray and that the wood was neglected.

But she look forward, she saw the same door. The moment of opening it, a person will appear to criticize or insult her. All that seemed very annoying, although now, She was no longer sure to move on. She approached it, opened it while her claws trembled and slowly.

When she opened it, Mario appeared, grabbing Sneasel with much concern and despair.

"Where is my sister!?" Mario shouted, not letting her answer. "Where is she!? Please! Tell me! TELL ME!"

Mario disappeared, leaving Sneasel without thinking. She knew very well how close and how much the brothers loved each other. But if either of them were to lose the other, it would be a great pain and a tragedy. Sneasel, already experience that and personally they don't deserve that.

She continued along another hall. There was no noise, not even from his own steps and breathing. She walked with some fear, while looking around. Waiting for something else to appear.

She arrive at the door, stop there. She knew there was someone behind that door and she knew well who it was. That person that she didn't even want to see, because she had no courage.

She take a deep breath and with fear entered.

A cry. A cry is the only thing she hear in the middle of this place dominated by darkness.

Listening to her was enough to make the thief nervous. She look at the direction of the noise, slowly. She saw Buneary, surrounded by a light, crying with her paws on her face and on her knees.

Seeing her like this, she felt her breath cut out. She wanted to get out of here, she didn't want to confront her. But for some reason, she walked to Buneary.

When she touch her shoulder, Buneary looked at her, tears in her eyes. Sneasel was shocked to see her face like this.

"Why!?" Buneary asked, and Sneasel didn't answer. "Why didn't you help us!?Why did you leave us behind!? I trusted you!"

She grabbed her with a lot of strength and Sneasel was still shocked and paralyzed to do something, since she wanted to break free. Moments later she react and try to break free, but she couldn't.

Then the two Pokémon began to sink into the ground. Desperately she try to break free, although this time, she use all her strength. But it didn't gave results and ended both down.

Now she return to the hall and Buneary was nowhere. Sneasel was scared now, not only because of what just happened, but the hall changed again. To worst. Since the hall became more gloomy, the wood was rotten and black spots on several parts.

At that moment, she began to hear a voice that echoed all over the place. "How do you feel abandoning them?" That voice was of Mienshao, if she wasn't wrong. "People who gave you the opportunity to trust you and so you pay them like this?"

"Shut up!"

"Everything for what? Revenge, to bring him back? Or to become the Pokémon you were meant to be?"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Sneasel shouted as she covered her ears.

She also began to hear other voices. Speaking at the same time in a way that tormented the thief.

So she ran to the door, opened it and there was another hallway. There was no one at the door, something that didn't matter now. She wanted to stop listening to the voices. She wanted to get out of here.

She went to the right, then to the left, again to the left and moved on. In front was a door to the end. But the voice kept multiplying and getting louder every second. She accelerated the pass with at full speed. Upon arrival, she opened it, entered and closed the door with all her strenght.

She had finally left the hall and finally could not hear those voices. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She rest for a few moments until she opened them.

In front of her, there was a very, very small lake. Sneasel walked towards it, curiously. She could see her reflection, she was wet and dirty, she wasn't surprised, so many things happened.

Suddenly, her reflection began to cloud. That call her attention to that detail and look closely. Not only was it clouding, it was changing the figure. Modifying until the figure she saw was from Mienshao.

She got angry at seeing Mienshao again, but the funny thing is that Mienshao's reflection copied that same angry expression. Whoever did this, she doesn't like it at all. She was not naive to believe that the reflection was of herself. She was not-.

So their impact when they saw their claws, they were no longer claws, they were paws. She couldn't believe it, it couldn't happen. She turned into Mienshao. The Pokémon she hated most in her life.

She backed away, still trying to deny what is happening, until the ground disappeared and she fell.

After a few moments, she fell on the same hill. She looked around with confusion and very alarmed. She looked at her body and had returned to normal, something that calmed her a lot. Also returning here comforted her.

Then she heard a laugh, looked to her left side and saw her father, carrying with his shoulders a younger Sneasel, while he ran through the undergrowth. She kept laughing very happy at the adrenaline and feeling the wind on her face. It was one of her favorite activities with her father.

Sneasel could not help feeling very sad to see this, she really missed those moments and it was hard to believe that many years passed.

She looked away and closed her eyes. She missed her house a lot, the moments, the happiness, being that innocent girl. But above all, her father. She began to release a tear as she remembered that past life.

"Are you all right?"

The thief opened her eyes. Even with tears in her eyes, she looked back to the left side and saw that her father was standing and with a smile on his face.

Sneasel was perplexed, her father just spoke to her. "Father? Is that you?" She asked as she stood up.

"Given that you only have one and that is a Weavile, yes. It's me."

She couldn't believe it, she was talking to her late father, again. This was too good to be true. Sneasel always wanted to see him again, but she knew that this was not real, no matter how much she wanted it to be.

Although her feelings made her leave the reason behind. "I-I, uh, um-" Sneasel tried to talk, but she couldn't. Finally her emotions won over her and she ended up hugging her father and began to cry.

Her father also hugged her back and still smiling. She could feel her father's fur and hug perfectly, as if it were real. That detail made Sneasel very sentimental.

"I missed you too much!" She said, in tears.

"I know, hija. I know."

It lasted a long moment of that hug until Sneasel stopped and cleaned her tears. "H-How is it possible?"

"You sure have a lot of questions, but we won't talk about that." Weavile said, and then sat down where he was. "We will talk about your behavior."

"My... behavior?" Sneasel asked, confused. If one day, he returned among the dead, the first thing she would do is spend time with her and talk. But not that kind of talk.

"Yes." He said, while with his hand he signaled his daughter to sit with him.

Unsure, she obeyed to her father and sat next to him.

"I knew you were a bad girl. Do you want to explain this behavior so... what's the word...? Drastic."

Was surprised. She wondered if he knew what she did in the last six years. Everything seems to point it. And personally, she wasn't sure if she really wanted to talk about it.

"Dad… after… that day. I made the promise that the one did to you, the one that killed you. I will make her pay with her life."

"Ah. So with that you justified you became a thief. Eh?"

"I know that being a thief was bad, but I did it to seek justice by my own hand. I also rob the Ungovernables, the bad guys, even other thieves for-. "

"Are you sure only the bad guys?"

The truth is that not only the bad guys. There were times that she rob people who didn't deserve to be robbed. Like to steal very valuable things and sell them to the highest bidder. Or steal Póke.

So the time she was a thief was not so good after all.

"Okay, I did bad things, but I did it for you-."

"Doing these things for me was a good justification?" Weavile asked, but Sneasel did not answer. She remain silent for a few seconds. "Also, do you think I would agree with revenge? I raised you to be a good girl. Then tell me. Why did you go that way, knowing that the wrong thing?"

Sneasel, looked away. She made a deep breath. "You were the only one who love more in the world. You made me smile and be happy that no one else could. You were my reason to live. When you died, I didn't want to live anymore. My heart was broken." She only drop tear in her left eye. "But I couldn't let her get away with it, she had to pay. Once I did, I would return here and take my life. That's why I didn't care about my life and what I had to do to keep my promise. Because I I'm already dead."

Weavile, remained silent with all the explanation. She really suffered for his death. If no reason to live, Sneasel wanted to die so she could not live with the pain. But that same pain is what kept her alive all that time, to end a unsettling score with Mienshao. There she would have no more reason to live.

A sad fate for Sneasel. And she accepted it. She was not afraid to receive death with open arms.

Then Sneasel's father gave a sigh and spoke again after a brief silence. "Well, you are wrong. There is a reason for you to live and be happy."

The thief, she look at her father, confused. There was nothing that could heal her broken heart and fill her father's hole. There is nothing.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Friendship." He replied.

"Friendship?"

"Of course. Friendship! Do you remember when I told you how my team was created and how we became friends?"

She remembered the story very well. He said that day, he was eating with Buneary's father in the restaurant town. When he was child and without evolving. Although it wasn't just the two of them, there were also girls who were in love with him. He always attracted them for his charisma and beauty. One moment, Lopunny got dirty and ran off to clean his fur.

He was addicted to everything related to cleaning. When he got dirty, he couldn't stand it and he needed to be cleaned at all costs.

Returning to the anecdote, when Lopunny was gone, a Jynx entered and demanded a kiss from Weavile. He of course ended up running away, since he preferred to die, before kissing that Pokémon. When he was hiding, Decidueye found him by chance.

What happens is that Decidueye's father was the former head of the guild and he wanted his son to take up his position. The detail is that he was lazy and preferred not to work. But of course his father disagreed with his son and forced him to look for partners to create his team before nightfall, or else would end up being punished for a year.

The detail is that Weavile told Decidere his problem, while watching if Jynx was close by chance. He took advantage of the situation and made him join the team, in return that he was not going to tell her where he was, without any other choice, he accepted.

Then they would find Ursaring, who was a Teddiursa who by chance sought to join the team. So he invite him to join the team. Of course, Ursaring wanted to join them, but he didn't want Decidueye to be the leader, since he learned that he was going to let him and Weavile do the hard work, while he rests at a safe distance. So challenge him in a fight to be the team leader.

Decidueye didn't want to fight and ordered Weavile to fight for him, but Jynx found them and he had to flee to avoid the kiss, leaving the two alone.

Ursaring attacked Decidueye who was running from him. In the middle of the attack, the normal guy dirtied Lopunny accidentally. It turned out that this was not the first time that he messed it up and had already been several times. Lopunny tired of it, (and that Ursaring insulted him for behaving like a princess) attacked him.

While Decidueye supported Loppuny, Weavile had returned and collided with him, causing the two to fight. Making a total chaos. Only they were caught by a rescue team and brought to the guild all four.

The four were scolded for the problems they caused, especially Decidueye for his actions and manipulating Weavile in that way. Ursaring also told him that he wanted to join a rescue team. So much that he was willing to join Decidueye, no matter what he did or how badly he dislike it.

Unfortunately Decidueye's father did not let him join a rescue team of his guild, claiming he was a wild Pokémon. Since he considered aggressive and unable to have a life in the society of the people.

He tried to convince him otherwise, but the boss was more persistent. When Ursaring had lost hope, Decidueye defended Ursaring, acting with kindness. They were very surprised by him and wanted to team up with him. And that he would be willing to do his best in the missions. That also made Weavile and Lopunny join the team. Without further remedy, the guild leader ended up making the team officially.

From that day they became good friends. Sneasel loved the story, especially that in the end Jynx caught Weavile and kissed him. She laughed a lot at that.

"Yes. I remember very well. But what does this have to do with it?" She asked. "Especially with friendship?"

"Since that day, my whole life changed. It wasn't that I was alone in my childhood, but as time went by, I felt that I was no longer alone. I had friends who really loved me and took care of my back. And I did the same to them. That union was unbreakable that continued to grow as if it were a second family. That was one of the two things that the best thing that happened to me in life."

Her father's words made him reflect on this. He really had a great affection from his friends, it wouldn't surprise him that he gave his life to save one of them. She didn't understand how much friendship can come to be a second family. When she was in school, she had friends, but not a relationship like the Oran team. So she couldn't comment on that.

Then she looked back at his father, but with another doubt. "What the second best happened to you?"

"You, of course." Weavile said and she was not so surprised. "From the moment you were born, you were in a great place in my heart. My obligation as a father was to take care of you and make you happy."

"And you did a great job."

"I appreciate very much. Really." He said, then he became sentimental. "I am so sorry for leaving you alone. I wish I was with you, but I couldn't leave Ursaring there. I would never live with guilt. I could never make you happy, knowing I left a good friend behind."

She found her father's words with a lot of truth in them. If he had lived and not Ursaring, he could not be the same and fully understood his father's motives.

"All right, dad. You are a great Pokémon and a good person. But instead, I don't. I'm sorry, pa. For not being la hija you want me to be." Sneasel said.

"Hija. You made a mistake. A very big one. Life is like that, people make mistakes. Everybody. Including me. But we learn from those mistakes and move on. You can still be happy and have friends like the ones I had." He said as he stood up.

The words of his Weavile father were very wise and true. There is no one who has avoided making a mistake in his whole life. Without mistakes, nobody can grow and be better if they have not learned. That's a fact.

But even so, she didn't think she could have a happy life. Not after what he had done. She had to pay for her actions. She also didn't feel that someone was willing to be her friend.

"But what friends? Who can be my friend?" Sneasel asked, while she was also getting up. "Who wants to have a thief, a liar as a friend?"

"True, it is very difficult. But at the bottom of your heart, you know who they are."

Sneasel, began to wonder who her father was referring to. She thought about the people she met over time. She didn't know many Pokémon that were in her school and those she knew, she didn't think they were willing to be her friends.

During her six years of being thief, she made many enemies than friends. She made alliances with other thieves and met Pokémon with a good heart, but she also didn't feel that she had a strong union with any of them.

She ran out of options. If it wasn't some of them, then who?

Suddenly, her expression changed. It could be them. They were very obvious, but they hadn't crossed her mind to the top. But she was very doubtful.

"You mean the rescue team?" She asked.

"And the two brothers." He affirmed. "Believe it or not, you have created a link with them."

Once she thought about it, that little time she was with them, she created a link with them that she couldn't describe. When she fought against Snivy, she felt a flame inside her. Not only did she want to beat Snivy for that key, but for overcoming him. Like a rivalry. One that she experience for the first time.

Cubone was like a younger brother. Someone who liked to bother a lot. She could not help smiling at the occurrences that Deino made. Were very funny. Vulpix, didn't take much time with her, but she would like to annoy her like Cubone. Mario seemed like a sweet and insecure boy. But I felt affection for him.

Finally. She felt a strong relationship with Maria and Buneary. On the one hand, the normal type, her kindness and her desire to take care of others were very great. She couldn't believe there was such a Pokémon and she was very glad she existed. She will like a full day with her.

On the other hand, compared to the human and her. She felt out of her level. Maria has overcome any problem and move on. Only to bring her brother home. Especially that all possibilities were against her. Knowing that she did not know how to fight and very vulnerable than the rest. She had a courage like no other and determination that overcame all adversities. Something that she envied too much.

Now they were all trapped and she had the opportunity to help them. But she didn't, they were in danger of death because of her act of selfishness and her desire for revenge.

It was all her fault. She would like to do some respect. But she felt that when she arrived, it would be too late

With low hopes, she look again at her father. "Can I save them?"

"Yes." He replied. Then the younger Sneasel ran towards them, while they looked at each other. "It's never too late to help someone. Hija, I want you to make me a promise. Be strong, compassionate and above all that you find happiness." Then the girl stood next to Weavile and looked at the current Sneasel. "Live and leave the pain behind."

Sneasel saw that he had his arm extended. After so much time, finding a new purpose was not going to be easy. And neither earn the trust and an honest life. But her father tried very hard to give her daughter a life that could be happy and she was not going to let all those years be wasted.

She took her father's claw with her two claws and he took her daughter's claw from the other claw. The two smiled, thus officially making the promise.

The two let go of their hands. Sneasel reflected that. When she touched his father's claw, she felt very real. That caused me to question.

"Am I dreaming or am I dead?" Sneasel asked. Neither scared nor worried.

"Open your eyes and find out."

* * *

Sneasel, opened her eyes. She was lying on the ground on the catwalk of the castle, while the storm was still there.

She could feel cold and water all over her body. And specially, her heart. It was beating. She was alive. She started to get up, but trouble with all the pain in her body.

She looked around. How do she end up here? She must have fallen outside the castle and it wasn't the catwalk. Before losing consciousness, she saw exactly where she was going to fall. But the most surprising thing is that she feels no pain for the fall or at least survived.

Could it have been a miracle or... was there someone who saved her?

She gave up on those questions and walked to the barrier. She look at the dark landscape that was lit by the moon. Soon the sun will rise, but now that is not important.

She took a breath and took the feather that was in her left ear and looked at it. That feather was a gift from her father. When she was little, she hated that her left ear was small, she wanted to have her long as the rest of the male. One of her birthday got the gift and put it there. She got very happy.

Now it was the only thing she had that reminded him of her father. But when she made the promise, she held it very strong with tears in her eyes. Not only a memory, but an object that remembered her hatred and sadness.

For the first time in her life, she released it and the wind took it away.

_Goodbye padre. I will miss you._

At the time of releasing it. Her hatred and sadness left. That dream was what Sneasel needed. See her father again. One last time. It didn't matter if it was him or not.

Now she turned back and looked up. Her eyes were fixed on the broken window. In that room were they, the rescue team, the brothers and los Ingobernables. Her new goal is to go up and do what she should have done. Save them.

_Don't worry. I'm coming for you. I promise._


	24. Chapter 24: A Chance

It's been a while since los Ingobernables went to catch Mario and Deino. Maria, couldn't help feeling much concern for both of them, even more for her brother.

It may be a good sign that los Ingobernables hadn't returned. That his brother hid very well and that is the why they hadn't returned. But she needed to be sure of that, see it to be calm. While tied, she will not be able to do anything to help him or the others.

She looked around. Los Ingobernables walked boringly, their task was to ensure that they won't escape. But they were sure that would not happen. Not after what happened with Sneasel.

Then Machamp spoke. "This is a waste of time." He said bored. "I should do something more important. Like hit someone. Don't watch these guys."

"You have orders Machamp." Druddigon said. "And you must obey them."

"Ugh. For this I did not join los Ingobernables." He said, very upset.

"You don't have to like it. We are your superiors. So stop complaining and obey."

Machamp, angry at his current situation, made a grunt and looked away. Maria knew that he was the typical guy who speaks only by fists.

She was angry with him, since previously, he knocked out her younger brother in the interrogation, all for nothing.

Then she look at Mienshao and Gardevoir, both Ingobernables were very quiet. But it also seems that they were thinking of something, she wasn't sure.

On the other hand, she and her friends were also very quiet. And it was no surprise. They watched as Sneasel fought uselessly against Mienshao in a flawless victory. They also watched as she threw Sneasel towards her death. A scene that will remain recorded for the rest of their lives.

Among them, the one who was suffering the most was Buneary, the sweetest girl she had ever met. Someone like her, witnessing all that, was the worst thing that could have happened. Right now, she had stopped crying recently, but her gaze showed a sadness that Maria or the others never thought to see in their lives.

Maria, wanted to tell her something. But what she could say? Was everything going to be alright? Get over it? She couldn't. She didn't even believe that someone from her own team would tell her something to change her mood.

Then Cubone spoke. "So... it's over." Cubone said. "We lost."

His voice showed hopelessness. He had accepted that he and they had failed to escape from here. Not only him, Vulpix also accepted it. It didn't matter if they killed them or locked them up. They lost.

The journalist could be like them, if not because her brother is out there, trying to survive. As long as he wasn't caught, she wouldn't lose hope.

At that moment, Snivy spoke. "Don't lose it, we can still get out of this."

"Don't lose it?!" Vulpix asked, frustrated. "Snivy, let me remind you that we fail big time. We were stupid for trying to escape in the first place."

Snivy, didn't believe that. They almost managed to escape from here, they were too close. If it were not a setback and unexpected events, they would have managed to be out of here.

Despite the attempts of the team leader, he also had some insecurity. He can't help himself to avoid remembering Sneasel again. As a leader and friend, he couldn't stop it from happening to them. Even the idea of doing nothing and being locked up was ideal. Although he also knew that also it wasn't any good.

What he could do?

"You tried to survive. We all did." Maria said. "Right now Mario and Deino are trying to survive."

"Mmm... I wonder me what they are doing?" Cubone asked.

"I'm not sure." Snivy said. "But there may be two possible decisions: one that they are planning to get out of here or plan to rescue us on their own."

"Which of the two suits them?" Maria asked.

"Well, if they decided to get out of here, they would most likely go to the front door and if they did, they would go for help and a platinum rescue team would rescue us. If they themselves are going to rescue us, it is obvious that they will need a good plan to do so. Whatever their decision, it won't be easy at all. "

"I would opt for the first option. Just saying." Cubone said.

The human spoke. "This is my fault that my brother is in this situation and that we are tied. I shouldn't have been so stubborn and leave as soon as we had the chance."

"It's not to make you look like the bad girl, but you forgot about Deino."

"Oh, true." She said, shamed. "But I still feel it is my fault in some way. That I have failed my brother. I have failed him. "

"What did you fail?" He asked.

"In protecting him, in getting it out of here and above all. In being a good sister to him. One he deserves."

"No, Maria." Snivy interrupted. "You are a good sister and also a good person. You are the ideal sister for Mario." Then he looked away at the floor. "Me at other hand, I failed as leader of this team. I had to take care of them and protect them at all costs. I couldn't and now they pay for my ineptitude. I'm sorry."

"It is not true!" She said. "You don't tell yourself those things! You are a great leader and there is no other like you."

"If so, everyone would be safe."

"But you led us to the escape orbs."

"Yes, but-."

"SHUT UP THAT YOU DESPAIR ME!" Vulpix shouted, interrupting the discussion between the two.

Vulpix, seemed very unbearable to hear the two who was to blame. Now that they had shut up and looked at Vulpix, she took the moment to speak.

"I'm tired of you continuing to discuss that stupidity! Do you know why?! Because this is completely stupid, that's why! I shouldn't be here, but I am! I don't care what happens to me or that you two are unsuccessful, but for the love of my mother, shut your mouth!"

After the shout, neither dared to answer Vulpix. Cubone would say something, but he couldn't think of anything. Even if he thought, he didn't feel like he should say it, for unknown reasons.

"I am the failed one." Everyone immediately looked at Buneary, since it was the one who spoke. "I couldn't help her. I could not save her."

She finally speak after so long. They didn't know what to say about it with what she had just said. Especially that again she started crying once again.

Snivy armed himself with courage and spoke to her. "Buneary, I-"

"I created this team to help others! Now she's gone! Fail as a member and fulfill the purpose! How can I save someone's life if I couldn't save her!? "

The words made others reflect. In addition, her teammates knew her very well and Buneary has always helped others, no matter what There were occasions to help them and she failed, but she never stood with her arms crossed.

But today she couldn't do something to help her. Even when she wanted to, she couldn't because of Snivy's orders or because she was tied. That's why I was so sad. And nobody blames her.

"You're right, Buneary." Snivy said. "But I am the guilty. I knew that Sneasel needed help. I ignored her."

"Remember that you were trying to get us out of here, Snivy. Although I hate to admit it. You can't help everyone. That is not bad, it is a reality." Maria explained.

"Maybe. But I didn't even try, Maria. I created the team with Buneary with those same values and objective. I am not the good leader that everyone thought I would be."

That part, but all those who know Snivy, had high expectations about him. She doesn't imagine how he had to do to be or maintain his composure to move forward and avoid showing any sign of unsecurity. Or at least she believes.

Talking about her. Comparing between her, Buneary and Snivy. She didn't feel that she was the best person. There were also occasions that could help, but she did not. Because of fear or because she thought she wouldn't change something.

The reason was for when she was a journalist, she would feel that she could be a better help to others and that she would compensate for her mistakes and people who did not help in the past.

She remembered that her mother told her a very important thing. Enough so that Maria could move on, regardless of the circumstances or the stumbling blocks of her life. The words they need. Her friends. And herself.

"Good people mean well. We just don't always end up doing well. But we keep going, no matter what. For the people who love us, those who are with us and those who aren't with us. You're a good person. A good friend and there aren't many who I consider them that way."

Those words made Snivy feel sentimental. He remembered his brother. He always encouraged him, always in the worst situations. Indeed Mario had a great sister.

In addition, He was convinced that no matter how different they were in appearance, humans and Pokémon or any living being, have someone who loves them, people who love and care, feelings, motivations and dreams. Those attributes make those species the same.

"You don't sound like you have a lot friends." He said.

"I don't. I have about three or four exactly. I wish I had more. But I am not sociable as Buneary or open. I feel that my way of thinking about very different that don't fit anywhere. As if I didn't exist. Also for someone to be my friend, I need him to be someone who can trust, no matter what happens."

"And we accomplish your specifications?" Snivy asked and she smiled, because the answer was obvious.

"Yes. All of you."

At first, when she met them. She thought they were only a group of people she distrusted, although they had one goal in common. Survive and escape. But now, she no longer thought about that. After everything that happened, after meeting Buneary. She considered them all as friends, no matter how different they are; appearance and personality She didn't even mind to consider Sneasel as a friend, if it hadn't happened that.

Maybe, she could do something to prevent that moment.

Snivy was glad to hear that. Really. Then his smile left and he look at Maria.

"Sorry, Maria. What you been through. And about your world." Snivy said.

"Okay, Snivy." Maria said. "It's not that my world changes whenever I want or as a Phoenix when is reborn from the ashes. It's what I have, but what I can do is my part and do to make things better."

No matter how much you she wished, she cannot change the world alone. She can only do her part. Infuse information and truth to people. For everyone to do their part and do something to society, anyone have their role. But her obligation was not only for her, they were for the two brothers.

"I wished we had met. In a different situation." She said.

"Me too." Snivy said. "Me too," Then he looked back at each one of them. "You have a future ahead. A life to live. I'm willing to make them have that life and that's what I will do."

That caused Maria to look Snivy, confused. "What do you mean with-?" She stopped until she saw an object in the vine whip of Snivy.

The mentioned object was the lighter that she given him before they were caught. He keep it hidden very well so that los Ingobernables did not find it. If she was not wrong, he apparently plans to burn the ropes that held them.

But if he did, they would find out before he turned it on. He would need a distraction. She also noticed that he looked at her seriously. Snivy wanted her to distract them. She didn't know what he planned, but she trusted him, like him to her.

So she is willing to do it and fortunately, she knew how to do it.

"Mienshao, right?" Maria asked the leader of los Ingobernables, that she looked at her and some of her insubordinates. "Can I ask you something?"

"You are not allowed to talk-!"

A Meowth said, but was interrupted by Mienshao the moment she raised her right paw without looking at him. Then she opened his eyes, looking at the human.

"What do you want to ask?" She asked.

"What kind of treatment do you have between you and la Cruz Negra?"

That is the doubt that Maria and the others had it. So it was a good opportunity to find out, especially asking the Pokémon that knows more about this.

"Why do you want to know for?"

"I am a journalist. My job is to get information and spread it. But I doubt that we can get out of here. At least I need to know."

"I will be honest. No matter how many questions, I will not answer you. "

The truth, that clarification was seeing coming. It was too obvious that someone like Mienshao won't gave information that easy.

"But. I can reveal you a little."

Maria began to listen to each word very carefully and seriously. The other Ingobernables and the rescue team paid attention to her.

"It's okay. I hear you." Maria said.

"When we came here, we searched for Gothielle's secrets for our purposes and effectively found them. And obviously the portals to the human world. I was quite surprised with your world and the things you have done. I was so curious about the society of your species and how they worked. I researched with my best men and collected what we could, but not enough. You know why?"

"Because you didn't want the humans to find out a group of bad guys of another race?"

It was obvious that they were not seen, since if so, she would not be here.

"There goes the thing. But yes, we could not be seen. But we needed to know more about the aforementioned. It was obvious that we need a human to whom we grant specific objects and to teach us. We didn't know who the right person would be, to "trust" and get them. Fortunately, we hear about la Cruz Negra and its actions. A group that has 'certain' similarities with us. They were the ones. For a month of searching, we give in Salazar's location."

"My first encounter with Salazar was 'memorable'."

_I can believe that._ Maria thought.

"After things calmed down, we started discussing and negotiating. We came to an agreement. We paid him and they gave us the objects."

"Only that? What did you pay them with?"

She asked, since she doubted that they would accept the Poké. She also needed to find out about Rojas.

"No, just that, also some services and we pay them with gems from our world. Now about the services I mentioned, I needed them to teach us a typical human thing."

She capture Maria's curiosity upon hearing that. What did she mean when she learned a thing from humans?

"What thing?"

"You know. Cross the lines. It is the best they can do. Especially that you are able to take a life."

At that moment, Maria was shocked to hear that. The part of the human species, its species was able to kill another human. That part made Maria angry.

"I admire that you have achieved many things: special discoveries, creation of thousands of civilizations, inventions and the famous technological advances. They broke their limits. They have accomplished so much than the Pokémon. Even its technology can rival Legendary Pokémon. And all because you know what you have to do to archive it. I want that characteristic for my men to learn to fulfill my goal."

"What goal? What are you planning?!"

"I already revealed enough. You wanted to know the deal and I told you. When we catch your brother, we will continue to improve the potion. So Rojas can teach how a Pokémon can kill-"

"YOU WILL NEVER LEARN IT!" Maria shouted, very angry and interrupting la Ingobernable who didn't seem to care. "They are not like us! They will never learn to kill someone! They are Pokémon, not human-! "

"So you admit the truth?" Mienshao said, causing Maria to remain silent. She watched the human with attention, seeing her emotions. "I see in your eyes, you try to deny the truth of your kind. The cruel truth that you know is reality. The reality that you hate your own kind for what it has done. But I also see that you are trying to change that. Try to the human change. Why? Why do you fight? For you? Or for someone?"

Maria hated Mienshao. Because every word she had said was correct. She was not naive or innocent like her brother. The story always marked that humans crossed the line for a long time. Even the present time, there are still people do not value human life. It was comforting that she saw another intelligent species as the Pokémon haven't done that.

She envied them.

But it was also true that she had the goal to change today's society. For people like Mario and like Buneary who saw good in everyone. People like them must exist in their world. Fighting against injustices of tomorrow. There was hope for her species.

An opportunity she was willing to take.

"Yes." Maria confirm, with a determined look. "For someone and for me. It may take a long time to accomplish what you may not see that tomorrow. But I won't let people like you tell me otherwise. Because I see it possible. I will help those who need it or die trying."

The two looked at each other. Both women had two very different ideologies and objectives. What they have in common, is that nothing in the world would change their opinion.

"That make us two."

The two turned to see Snivy, who just talk. Then they saw that with the lighter he had burned the ropes to the point that at any moment he would be free.

Druddigon spoke. "Grab him!" He ordered and a Haunter went after him.

Mienshao looked at the human, with little surprise on her face. She did not speak to her only to answer her, also her attention so that Snivy would be free.

_Smart girl._ She thought.

When Haunter was going to grab Snivy, he managed to free himself completely and boost his body to avoid the ghost Pokémon from above him. A Politoed also tried to grab him, but he made a roll down.

Then he attacked with leaf blade behind the Pokémon that ended up thrown at his partner, which the latter ended up catching him. Snivy ran towards them and Politoed, turned around and attacked with ice punch. The grass type jumped on him and Politoed turned again to attack him with the same move. But at that moment he used his tail to grab Haunter and using both his weight and the strength of his tail, he made a Frankesnteiner. Not only was he hurt by that wrestling move, Politoed accidentally hurt him with ice punch while trying to attack the leader.

At that moment, Snivy used leaf tornado on the two Pokémon. As Politoed is water type and Haunter is also a poison type, which means that they have a disadvantage to grass type, making Snivy's attacks very effective.

The two Ingobernables were on the ground, but not defeated, although quite hurt.

The others were impressed or angry at Snivy's combat ability. _That boy is pretty good._ Gardevoir thought.

Los Ingobernables had no trouble surrounding him, causing him to be in a dilemma. His friends, even Buneary who looked that concern to Snivy. She didn't want the same thing as Sneasel to happen to him. But she was tied and forced to see everything again. Now everything depended on him, who showed courage in his face, while looking around.

First of all, Machamp stepped forward. "This little guy is all mine." He said, with a smile on his face.

Druddigon did not like that Machamp demanded to fight only against him, since he was no one to demand. "You don't give the orders here and it's not your home either. All of you, catch him."

"It's not necessary. I can beat him without any difficulty."

"Understand, I gave you an order and you must-."

"Let him fight, Druddigon." Mienshao interrupted, causing him to look at her.

"Miss?"

"If he want to have his 'fun', let him have it." Then she look at Machamp. "But I warn you if he wins, there will be consequences. Did you get it?"

"Yes." He said with a smile, knowing that she gave him what he asked for. "But let's be realistic. He beating me? That's not gonna happen."

Clearly that thug was underestimating him and everyone knew it. Snivy, knew this won't be easy to beat. That guy was very strong and resistant, but most likely not very fast and intelligent. If he used his head well and waited for the perfect opportunity, he would defeat him.

But winning was not the priority. His priority was to save his friends. If he defeats him, he will surely end up getting tired and the rest of los Ingobernables will catch him without problem and it will all be over.

He would have to find a way to free them in the middle of combat. But surely Mienshao and Gardevoir would suspect Snivy if he acted strange at some point in the battle. He would have to give a good show so that they would not suspect. Fortunately he is a luchador. And the luchador are the best at making a show.

"Then go ahead. Use that force on me if you believe yourself as strong as you said." Snivy said, determined.

"Agree!" Machamp said and attacked with dynamic punch.

Snivy jumped back, evading the blow. Snivy was surprised wit tornadoh the speed of the then backed away to a safe distance and used leaf.

As he expected, the attack did not do him much harm. He attacked with karate chop and Snivy moved a sided. He use leaf blade and attack the lower left arm, then use the same movein the right leg. Machamp used dynamic punch and he dodged, going under it and attacked the thug's back with leaf blade.

Machamp, try to attack him with a karate punch and Snivy, dodge it. But at that moment, he grabbed the arm of the Pokémon and let himself be driven by it to fly and fall on the trunk that was previously trapped.

El Ingobernable got angry, since he could not hit a single blow on him. He didn't have much damage, but enough to consider it a nuisance. Snivy used Coil. A move that increases the attack, defense and accuracy of the user. He will need to make direct and precise attacks, especially avoid counterattacks as much as possible to tire his and use his traditional way to fight. He couldn't make a wrestling movement on him or use the vine whip, since it wouldn't have an effect and he would end up exposing himself to be hit.

The fighting-type Pokémon ran towards him, not to waste time. From above, Snivy used leaf tornado. The Pokémon did not suffer much damage, while still running forward. When he arrived, he used a cross chop that broke the trunk. The leader jumped to the side, but one of Machamp's arms, caught Snivy and threw down.

Lying on the ground, he used coil, which increased the attack, defense and precision once again. He got up and used leaf tornado. The attack already seemed to affect the villain, but he held on and kept running towards the grass type.

Snivy, don't doubt and he used the move again that hit him. Machamp attacked with dynamic punch. He evaded it, but the blow destroyed part of the ground and Snivy was driven by the force of the attack. Snivy rose from the ground and went to el Ingobernable to attack him directly. Machamp used a karate punch, but he slipped and attacked the stomach with a leaf blade. Machamp, then tried to step on him, but again he evaded it and attacked the abdomen of the Pokémon. Snivy, backed away again and attacked him again. Although this time, Machamp grabbed the tail of the grass type and threw him up.

The leader was in trouble. Machamp was ready to hit Snivy on when he fell to the ground and he knew it. He saw it. Then from the middle of the air, he uses leaf tornado and the thug used one of his arms to protect his face. Now Snivy used his leaf blade and twirl quickly that it looked like a green halo until he hit the head of the Ingobernable. That caused him to bounce and in the middle of the air, he was going to use leaf tornado, again if it wasn't that Machamp successfully used low sweep and used a cross chop that sent Snivy flying towards two Ingobernables.

When he fell near them, they both picked him up and pushed no matter how hurt he was. At that moment, Machamp grabbed Snivy with his upper arms the body and the lower arms the tail. Leaving him, without any chance of freeing himself.

That would be the beginning, since with his strength, he began to squeeze him. Snivy, started screaming in pain for that suffering.

His friends couldn't help looking at that whole scene with worry and fear. Especially Buneary who could not avoid remember what had happened to Sneasel, since her good friend is going through a similar situation.

"Leave him now! You son of a gun!" Maria shouted, but Machamp didn't care what she said while laughing.

Meanwhile, Snivy thought. _This can't end like this. Not after what we went through. Not after what we did. Everything to escape and live. Agh! I, Uh... I... I'm going to get them out of here!_

Then Snivy, used his vine whip and began hitting the Ingobernable face. The Pokémon had its hands busy and could not do something to avoid being hit, but what it could do is increase the grip strength every second. He shouted briefly, although he used vine whip again regardless of the pain. Again and again. At that moment, the blow of both vine worked and Machamp released him.

Snivy, was totally in pain. His whole body was very hurt. He could barely stand up. He was immobilized. Machamp on the other hand, the last blow has left him very angry and he is very sure that he will make Snivy pay for that. He looked at the grass type and ran towards him to give the final blow that would give the end of the battle.

He had to do something. He had to demand his body once more. When he was about to arrive. He used leaf tornado once again. But the move was not for Machamp, but all around him, making it difficult to see.

Mienshao, had a bad feeling about this. Sh knew that the way Snivy used that move was not to defeat Machamp, but to try to free his friends.

"Graveler, Lioone. Inside." Mienshao ordered and both went.

She expected that with both of them and Machamp inside, they would be enough to catch him. She knew that he was still far from fainting, but after the squeeze, it would be very difficult for him to rescue or fight against them.

Then she began to hear blows and saw a figure come out with impressive speed. When she saw it, she recognized that he was Lioone. This was not the work of the Snivy, she didn't think it was strong enough to leave a Pokémon like that.

Then more blows were heard from inside. It seemed that it was a completely difficult battle without a possible winner.

At that moment. The storm of leaves cleared and she saw that the rescue team are free. She saw that the rope were shattered by the leaf tornado of the Snivy. But the most that stood out, was to see Machamp and Graveler, were about to hit each other, if it wasn't that Machamp looked at the Pokémon.

"What are you doing!? Pieces of idiots!" Scream Druddigon, angry.

"I thought he was the other one!" Machamp said.

"If that was trying to tell you, when you hit Lioone, menso!" Graveler said, angry

"Qué cosa?!" Machamp asked, insulted and considering hitting him, but now intentional.

Then Mienshao sighed. _It is no longer easy to get competent members today. There are only useless._

But once again concentrating on the problem, the five were free, although all los Ingobernables had their eyes on them. While our heroes looked around with worry and anger.

"Snivy, are you alright?" Maria asked, although she knew it was a silly question and clearly saw how he was.

"Bad." Snivy replied. "But I'm not so bad."

"You surprise me that you have managed to free your friends. Very surprising." Mienshao praised Snivy. "However you haven't saved them. You have put them in a bad predicament."

Snivy agreed with Mienshao, he didn't think things through and got him into big trouble. "I never make plans so far ahead. But I will not give up. I will help them. Whatever it takes."

"Snivy..." Buneary said, shocked by Snivy's words and her friend's determination.

"Maria. Get them out of here. I will do my best to keep them busy."

"We are not going to leave you behind." Maria said.

"Maria, I-."

"Even if we wanted to, there is no way we can evade them. It's strange I say it, we fight together." Cubone said. "And then we ran. Or we die together. At least I will not die alone."

It was very clear that he was not going anywhere. No matter how much he want it. He would be willing to fight. Especially that fighting was not one of his most favorite things in the world.

"I don't mind dying. But without first freezing that witch personally." Vulpix said, determined and fearless.

There were already three who would stay to fight alongside the team leader. But the only one who wasn't sure was Buneary. After what Snivy did, he left her speechless. Now that the four are willing to be united and face a common enemy, she didn't know what to do.

"Regarding your bravery. But having two of you injured and having a numerical disadvantage, it is not very smart to battle. Especially me and my two most trusted." Mienshao said, referring to Gardevoir and Druddigon.

Maria covered her shoulder wound. She hated that she was right. With her and Snivy hurt, there isn't much they could do. Maybe, she could give more in battle. But she could not. She was fatally hurt, she was too tired. Besides that among all those present here, she could not fight. She was a death weight to her friends.

But she was not the only person. With Cubone without his bone and Vulpix with a single movement, this would not last long.

"Defeat is inevitable. You should give up. You would be saved from the sad fate of that dumb Sneasel."

"She wasn't dumb!" Buneary shouted, catching the attention of everyone here.

Finally Buneary, her mood has changed. She was no longer sad, but angry. Something that was also very rare to witness.

"Sneasel was one of the most cunning Pokémon I've ever known and also the most brilliant. I wish I was her friend. I really wanted it. But I couldn't be her anymore. Nor save her." Her voice had taken hold of sadness for a moment, but then changed again, now to a determined one. "But what I can do is protect my friends! And I will not lose anyone else! So I will fight for them and for her!"

At that moment, Buneary was the same again. She was not a big fan of solving things with violence, but she knew very well that she can't and it wasn't her intention now. Buneary will fight, but in order to protect those she care.

Buneary's words, caused the rest of her friends to push to fight, regardless of the great disadvantage.

Mienshao not impressed at all, they stared at them. "So you will continue with your plan to uselessly fight to escape from here?"

The question made Snivy look at the rest. Looking for an approval. Cubone, seemed to agree. Buneary looked with a smile, determined at him. Maria, raised her thumb. And Vulpix just nodded.

With all that, Snivy looked at Mienshao. "Yes."

After this, Mienshao spoke. "As you wish." She turned her back on the team and looked at Gardevoir. "Finish them."

She moved away at a distance and the rest of los Ingobernables, with the exception of Druddigon and Gardevoir, began to surround them. Our heroes stayed together and looked at each Ingobernable, seeing who was going to attack and who to attack.

First of all, everyone present heard great noises. Noises of blows and powerful attacks outside the room. Everyone looked at the door with concern and surprise. Even los Ingobernables seemed very scared.

"What's going on?" A Meowth asked, very worried.

"Take it easy." Druddigon said, although he didn't know what was happening either.

Suddenly shouts were heard, which caused fear to increase among them. Maria looked at her friends, but they also didn't have a suspicion of what it could be.

Then a Drowsee, entered through that door and closed it quickly, very scared. "What was going on out there?" Gardevoir asked.

The Pokémon was very scared. He tried to calm down, but he couldn't. Although it was no problem, it was talking. "T-there is another group of Pokémon in the castle!"

"Other?" Maria said curiously.

"Which group!?" Druddigon asked, anxious to know who they were.

"We don't know! They are very strong! But one of them is something else! She is Giratina incarnate! It is unstoppable!"

With the short description, Snivy reflected. It was clearly that the Pokémon that went with them was too strong. He also said it was like Giratina incarnate, someone who could be very furious. But also that it was a woman. With all those features, she could only be-.

"Snivy, don't you think-?"

"Must be." Snivy interrupted Buneary.

Druddigon spoke again, with the authority tone. "So what are you waiting for and come back to fight!"

"No, please no! I will not be able to win! If I barely escaped from them! They'll find us and-! "

Suddenly, a powerful attack destroys the door and knocking out the Pokémon. Seconds later up would pass a dragon-type Pokémon with a roar. Frightening several Ingobernables and Maria.

"What the heck is that?!" She asked, scared.

"Oh she? She is Deino's mother." Buneary said, calm.

"Her what?!"

She looked back at Hydreigon. She had common features with Deino; Like the blue and black fur. But it looked very different. Then she remembered about evolution. A very important thing that makes them change them physically throughout their life. Since she doesn't know about evolution, she couldn't imagine how it happens and how it works.

"But what is she doing here? Not that it bothers me, but how?" Cubone asked.

He was right, what are she doing here? What's more, how did she know they were in trouble and how did she find them in this place?

Then other Pokémon appeared. Grumpig and Decidueye of the Guild of the Chaparro town, something that surprised the rescue team to see them. Even more to see Ursaring and Lopunny. All of them with a purpose, rescue them.

That caused the team Pokémon to be happy to see them here. They did not expect that they would be so fast here.

Maria looked at Snivy. "What does this mean?"

"A chance." Snivy said. "We have a chance."


	25. Chapter 25: Time to leave

There were three groups in this room. The young group, los Ingobernable and the newcomers, the adult group. The group that came a long way to rescue the rescue team.

All the Pokémon were happy to see them, even Vulpix. "Daddy!" Buneary said, very happy.

Lopunny was also happy to see them, especially her daughter. But the moment she called him daddy, he felt ashamed. "Don't call me daddy!"

Maria looked at Buneary's father. She could believe that he was indeed her father, for having more common features with her. She was quite surprised by his large ears and his body resembled a human.

Once she looked at him, she also looked at the others in the group. One of them had the appearance of a giant bear, the leader apparently. One looks like a long owl and looked like it had glasses on. The last one was a chubby purple pig with black pearls on her body, one on its chest and two on its head.

But still the doubt was there. How did they find them? Not just the rescue team and the human, but everyone here.

"What are you doing here?" Snivy asked, surprised.

"Obviously to rescue you and get you out of here." Ursaring said calmly.

"Yes, it is quite obvious." Cubone said. "But how did you know we were in trouble and especially how they knew we were here?"

"We were concerned that you hadn't returned, especially Hydregion." Lopunny explained. "So the three of us went to the Chaparro town."

"When we got there, we knew the obvious and the five of us went looking for you until we reached an abandoned house." Ursaring said.

"And there you found the secret path that connected to the castle." Snivy said.

It was obvious to assume that when they stepped on the abandoned house, they were greeted by the ghost-type Pokémon with the same courtesy to the rescue team, but it was also easy to assume that unlike the previous occasion, it ended differently.

"Exactly. But I have to admit, I didn't expect you guys to get into trouble. A very big one."

"Such of things, right?" Buneary said.

Mienshao, saw the intruders. All five seemed quite strong, especially that they had come this far without them realizing it until now. But what stood out the most was that she recognized Ursaring, Decidueye and Loppuny perfectly.

She felt that all of this was no coincidence. That she found the children of Loppuny and Weavile, but then the members of the Oran team appeared, at the right time. For her, coincidences do not exist.

"Well, well." Mienshao said, drawing everyone's attention. "This is quite a meeting. It is a surprise to see you all here. No, rather said 'almost' everyone."

Ursaring looked down on Mienshao, whom he recognized instantly. Although he was not the only one, Lopunny and Decidueye also did the same. The three of them had lost a good friend because of her.

"Don't think we have forgotten you." Ursaring said.

"I never doubted your memory and especially your rancor. I was just commenting on the... coincidence... of seeing you once more."

"Coincidence?" Lopunny said, confused.

"Well, if you didn't know, of course not, a little while ago here was the daughter of that friend of yours."

"Sneasel, was he here?!" He asked, surprised and his two friends, also when listening to her.

"Yes, she was indeed here."

Ursaring looked around, searching for Weavile's daughter. Six years had passed since they last saw her, but he would have no problem recognizing her.

Unable to locate her, he looked at Mienshao. He remembered very well that she said that she was not here and that she could be locked in the castle, so he wasted no time and spoke. "Where exactly is she?"

Buneary looked away with sadness in her face. The others looked at them, but their looks showed that they knew what happened. But they also saw that expression with sadness.

"Well, she tried to avenge her father and she get what she deserved. And when I said what she deserved, she suffered the same fate as her dear father."

The news caused them to be shocked. Hearing that Weavile's daughter had passed away as well, they felt that they had failed their friend again.

While Ursaring looked angry, Lopunny and Decidueye, they had a hard time believing her.

"You're lying!" Decidueye yelled.

"I have been called many things in life and a liar is not one of them. If my answer is not enough, ask them." She said, pointing to the young boys. "Since they witnessed the moment every second."

Lopunny looked at the young boys with concern. "It is true?" He asked, but it was a question he did not want to be answered.

A few seconds later, Snivy looked at them sadly. "Yes."

Upon hearing it, they felt sad. When Weavile had left the world of the living and before that, he had asked his friends if anything happened, that they take care of her. The moment she had escaped, they had no chance of finding and proctecting for her. And now that she was deceased, there was no way to keep the promise.

Those of the rescue team witnessed Ursaring for the first time, totally frustrated. Snivy and Buneary felt bad seeing him like this. Before anyone here, he looked at Mienshao.

"Then you will suffer my fury." With those six words, He already make it clear that Ursaring personally took care of that Ingobernable.

Mienshao was not worried or cared about it. "A normal type facing a fight type? It is not a very smart idea. Do you agree, Lopunny? "

Lopunny, felt insulted. Since she reminded him of the beating he received from her, it was also worth mentioning that they were both the mentioned type.

Before Buneary's father could say anything, Hydreigon interrupted. "Enough talk! I came here for a simple reason, to rescue my son and beat each one of you up!"

As expected, Hydreigon was totally angry that they kidnapped her son and made him go through many things.

"Do you think they scared us with simple threats?" Druddigon asked.

"Well you should." Cubone said. "You know that those who mess with her child, end badly. Especially that you said you were going to kill us and-"

"WHAT THEY WANTED TO KILL MY SON?!" She yelled, surprised and angry.

Everyone in the room was silent and fearful when they saw the reaction of the dragon and dark type when she heard that they had in mind to end the life of their son. Although of course in thinking about killing him, it was not in their head, but it did exist that he ran that risk.

Cubone, could not help but comment on this. "I think I shouldn't have said that. But they are going to be beaten and I am not, so it doesn't matter."

Then speak a Gourgeist entered the talk. "Who do you think you are to threaten us!?" She asked, heading towards Deino's mother, underestimating the situation. Although the most curious thing is that she had Cubone's bone.

She was walking towards her while still yelling at her. The others who knew Hydreigon and dealing with her like that was the worst that could happen. Especially that she was very angry.

And suddenly when she was in front, she was hit and sent flying up. They all watched as they flew and fell to the ground.

"And I thought my mother was scary when she's angry." Maria said, surprised.

Cubone looked around briefly and ran to where Gourgeist drop the bone. He picked it up quickly and with that same speed, he returned with his friends.

The minors Ingobernables stared at Hydreigon, scared. She made a small movement and half got behind Druddigon.

_We need new members._ Gardevoir thought.

Mienshao looked around and reflected more on the situation. Hydreigon was indeed as strong as she made her first impression. Counting her, she had four Pokémon angry with them and quite strong. They still had the numerical advantage, but she knew that most of those present in this room would not last long and that some of them would not be willing to face a certain dark and dragon type. But it should not be forgotten that she and her two most trusted are the best of all Ingobernables. Besides that they are in their own territory and that they were not cautious at all when they arrived here, so the rest of los Ingobernables would arrive in a matter of time. Whether they beat them all or not, she was sure that no intruder will get out of here. Alive.

"It seems that talk it won't fix anything." Mienshao said.

"No, it will not." Ursaring said, looking at her. Impatiently waiting to hit her pretty face with his furry paw.

"It seems that in that case we have an option. The most obvious of course. "

Everyone knew that the option was to fight. Battles was something that always happens and the best thing to fix any situation. The Pokémon knew it better than anyone. Now to start this battle, it only needed one to do something like attacking or the slightest wrong move and everything will turn into chaos.

"Yes, and I look forward to it."

"Druddigon, what do you think?"

"That I agree with you and him." He stated dragon type.

"It seems that at least we can agree on something. Isn't that right, Gardevoir?"

"Totally." She said.

"Since we got to a point." Mienshao stopped and seconds later she spoke again. "Druddigon."

At that precise moment, Druddigon attacked dragon rage, not at adults, but at young boys. The impact of the attack was very close to them and it caused them to fall to the ground.

Maria suffered from the fall, as her injuries have not yet been properly treated and are recent. She turned to see and saw that Meowth was going to directly attack her. He was going to make it, otherwise Decidueye attacked the spirit sharckle Pokémon his arrow hit.

Maria looked at the adults with a surprised expression. "Boys run here! Decidueye yelled.

She got up and along with the others ran to where Decidueye and Grumpig were, while the rest of the adults went to battle. Upon arriving with the two, Buneary hugged Decidueye.

"Thank you so much Uncle Decidueye!" She said, although they are not really family. "I'm sorry about Sneasel."

"Forget it, for now we have to get them out of here." He said.

"How exactly?" Maria asked.

"Unfortunately we will go out fighting. But your departure for the two of you is different, Maria Gómez."

Hearing Decidueye say the journalist's name, Maria was surprised. Not only her, but also the members of the rescue team.

"How do you know my name and my last name?"

"And what does he mean by the two of you?" Vulpix asked.

At that moment, behind the destroyed door and to the surprise of the young people, Mario entered, carrying the sphere that contained Mew, behind him was Deino. Now it make sense of how they found them, they met them both and he should have reported the whole situation.

Seeing her brother safe, she got great joy and went with him to hug him. "Mario, you're okay!"

He embraced her too, but at the time, he had forgotten he had Mew and accidentally drop him. He gave a little shout, but no one cared.

"Sorry for leaving you there, I should have helped you when I could!" Mario said,

Not only did the two hug each other, Buneary and Snivy, made their way to their dark and dragon-type friend, glad to see him safe and sound.

"Glad to see you!" She said.

"Me too." Snivy said.

"Guys!" He said, as he hugged the two of them.

ying on the ground, trapped and upset, he spoke. "You know I still exist, right?"

"Nobody cares." Vulpix said and Mew felt insulted.

"There's no respect anymore." He said through tears.

After the hug between the brothers ended, Maria looked at her brother. "I see you returned to normal."

"Oh, true. I went back to normal a little bit before meeting them."

"You are not as I imagine." Buneary said.

"What do you mean?" Both brothers asked, as they looked at Buneary.

The Pokémon didn't make much difference in gender. Several species have a difference between the male and the female. But humans are different for each existing individual.

"I thought you would look like Salazar."

"That do I look like to him!?" Mario asked, offended.

"Only in appearance! You are a good person and I would never compare you like that!"

"Well, obviously you need to learn a lot about us." Maria said.

"Hey, I hate interrupting you." Decidueye stepped in, focusing on the main thing. "But we have a situation and a plan."

"You mentioned that a plan for them, what did you mean?" Snivy asked, causing to re-capture the journalist's curiosity.

"We tell them about the situations of both of them." Mew said. "Decidueye will take you to the portal."

The news was quite a surprise to her. It was her goal all that time. She had forgotten that idea when they were captured and now the opportunity had reappeared.

"Seriously?" Maria asked.

"Yes." Decidueye affirm. "I will escort you and your brother to the portal, while you guide me."

"Then when the portal arrives, the two of you will have to destroy it, thus causing the other portal to go haywire and cause very negative effects, but Decideueye will destroy the other sphere at that moment before making worse."

"Wait a minute." Buneary interrupted.

"Did you just forget it?" Mew asked, referencing that he already told them.

"No, I remember. But if they do, that means… we won't see each other again."

When she finished speaking, sadness in her voice. Maria, Mario, Snivy and Deino were saddened. Cubone and Vulpix, they did not seem sad, but they were a little sentimental, although they did not show them.

This place has made them allies to friends. An unbreakable friendship and now they would have to go to separate ways.

Grumpig spoke. "Buneary, understand that-."

"I know!" She said and then looked at the floor sadly. "I know." She admitted that they had to go back to their world. They had a home, a mother who loved them so much and friends. If she were in their place, she also wanted to go back. But she didn't want them to go, she wanted to share a moment of friends. Talk, replay that ouno game, tell jokes and more things. Crossing that portal, it would be the last time.

"Can we see them again?"

The mystical Pokémon seriously considered it. He already heard of humans who returned that world, but those humans were people who helped save their world and did not understand how it worked. There was a way, yes. But if he knew them, no.

"I don't think so." Mew said, but he wish he could answer something else.

Buneary said nothing and looked at the ground again. She was about to cry, but if wasn't for Maria that approached her, knelt down, took Buneary's left paw and held it with both hands, very gently. Causing her to at look her with confused.

"Quiet. I hope that we will see each other again. And if not, I guarantee that our friendship will prevail." Maria said with a smile.

"Seriously?"

"Yes." Snivy stated, before touching her friend's shoulder. "We went through a lot and every second, our friendship grow stronger."

"I also believe it." Mario said. "Thanks to you, I am here with my sister again. I thought I would never see her again, if wasn't for you that rescued me. There is no way I can forget you."

"Give me a hug!" Deino said and launched himself towards Mario with a hug that ended up knocked him to the ground.

"I don't think I'll forget you either." Cubone said. "Especially because of this traumatic experience."

As always, Cubone's honesty was always present, but the truth is that it did not care, since everyone knows that Cubone also had a strong bond with them.

Finally, Vulpix spoke. "I think I'm glad I met you and made friendship with you two."

"And that's saying a lot, since literally her only friend is Buneary." Cubone said.

"Shut up, Cubone."

After hearing this. Buneary started to smile. She's glad to hear that they were all friends, now she believed very much that their friendship was strong, that she always believed in that. Then Buneary hugged Maria. It didn't take her a second to embraced her too.

"I'm going to miss you."

"And we too" Then the hug stopped, but they still looked at each other. "Until we see each other again, keep helping people."

"Don't worry, I won't let you down." Buneary said determinedly.

"I know you won't."

Snivy intervened. "I am not going to let you down either and this time, I help everyone within my reach. But you must also help the people of your world and you have the right person to cover your back."

Maria knew who was referring to. She watched Mario get up and Deino helped him. She was impressed that Mario had managed to break free and meet the adults without being caught. He was very smart and she saw caming from him. Sure enough, she had someone covering his back.

"I got it."

At that moment, Decidueye interrupted them again. "I hate to interrupt your moment, really. But we have to move."

Hearing that, Maria rose up. "True." The journalist affirm and look at Mew. "What else should we know?"

"Yes. When you are going to destroy it, be sure to destroy it at a distance, because it will make a small explosion."

"It is understood." She said.

Mario went to the rescue team with his backpack. "Have this. In the backpack there are many objects that could be very useful."

When handed over to them, Snivy looked at Mario. "Thanks Mario. We will make every object count."

"You're ready?" Decidueye asked the two humans.

"Yes." They both stated at the same time.

"Well, Maria, guide the way."

Maria stepped forward and Decidueye and her younger brother followed. But before leaving, Buneary spoke to the Gomez brothers. "Guys." They stopped and looked at Buneary, unsure what he was going to say. "Be careful."

"You too." Mario said and the three continued on their way.

After losing their sight. Cubone spoke. "Not that I'm negative, but will they make it?"

"They will make it." Vulpix answered, without a doubt."I know they will."

With that answer, Cubone was left without a doubt. But they were still in a very unfavorable situation.

"What do we gonna do?" Snivy asked Grumpig.

"You will stay here where I can protect you." She said.

"We can't stay, we have to help them!"

"Take it easy. I'm pretty sure they have it under control. Ursaring and Lopunny are strong from what I've seen and the little boy's mother is-"

Then they saw a Pokémon that flew up until it fell to the ground. It was obvious that Hydreigon was responsible.

"She definitely will be fine." Cubone said.

After the explanation, Snivy was still not convinced. "Still, I feel like we should do something."

"Kid, you don't understand-."

"On the contrary. I get it, but whether we want it or not, we'd end up fighting anyway."

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"It's very obvious. No matter how alleged we are, we are still in the middle of a battle. Remember that sooner or later the rest Ingobernables will come here and we will have to fight. And without offending, but I don't think you would last long alone."

Grumpig, could not say more to defend the original plan. His arguments surpassed hers. Snivy, was a guy who thought the next move. When he fought wrestling, he fought with passion and energy, like no other of his kind. But like those of their kind, they are very intelligent. So he waited, look and thought. What they are doing? What is their strategy? Their combat style? How strong? How many? Next move? What they can do? And etc…

Also his friends, knew that Snivy, only discusses with an adult if the latter is wrong and if he has points to discuss and prove. Grumpig noted Snivy's serious gaze and knew he was not talking to be the opposite.

"Also the real battle is about to begin."

While Snivy argued with Grumpig, Ursaring, Lopunny, and Hydreigon, managed to defeat them. The detail is that they were the minor Ingobernables, obviously that the only ones left were those three. Mienshao, Gardevoir and Druddigon.

The three adults stared at the three Ingobernables, who also had their eyes on them.

"And this scene increasingly resembles the previous one, don't you think?" Mienshao said confidently.

"But this time, it won't be the same." Lopunny said.

"We agree on that, but obviously we are not thinking about the same thing. I don't need to be psychic to know that you hope to defeat us and get out of here. What I think would happen the same, but this time, nobody will come out alive."

"You sound very confident." Ursaring said seriously.

"Being inside my castle, two of my most trusted Pokémon by my side and that in the near future, the rest of the reinforcements will arrive. Yes, I am very confident."

"I give you advice. You should not. Not with us. Also, overconfidence makes people careless."

"Very true advice. I recognize it. But who say did I or any of the three of us have overconfidence? " She asked, but there was no answer. "By the way, isn't it the same overconfidence that cost your victory and your friend's life? Because if so, I understand where you got the advice from."

After this, Ursaring could not bear it and was enraged. But before directly attacking Mienshao with all his fury and strength, he looked at Loppuny and Hydreigon. "That's it! Hydreigon, Lopunny! Attack-!"

Before completing what he was about to say, Gardevoir took advantage of the moment when the three of them were off guard and attacked the group of young people who were also distracted by moonblast. Deino noticed and warned them, but it was too late and the attack had reached. No one received the attack directly, but the impact caused them to be throw in different directions.

Seeing that, the three of them worried and the one that worried the most was Deino's mother. "My son!" Then concern turned to fury and he launched herself at Gardevoir. But she used teleport and disappeared. The mother looked around and saw el Ingobernable, near Grumpig. As the psychic-type Pokémon stood up, she saw Gardevoir in surprise and she used hypnosis. The move causes the opponent to fall asleep and that is what happened to Grumpig, who fell asleep.

Hydreigon did not care what she did and went once more towards el Ingobernable, as she was still furious and was also close to him, showing that she is still a threat to his son.

"Hydreigon, wait!" Lopunny yelled, uselessly.

The reason he said to stop was because she was making a mistake attacking like that. And the reasons, he practically had plenty. First and most obvious, was that apart from being a psychic type, she was also a fairy type. Fairy-type Pokémon are very effective against dragon-type Pokémon. Second, she had the teleport move. A very useful move for those who know how to use wisely and she seems that she knew it very well. And Loppuny suspected, that Ursaring shared the same suspicion, of using move to teleport and attack from a safe distance and from behind. If Hydreigon attacked with ranged or close move, she would use the aforementioned move and repeat the same tactic, over and over and over again. But that tactic was not what she planned and that was the third reason that she should not immediately attack Gardevoir. She would use hypnosis.

And that what happened. That same moment that almost hit her.

She fell to the ground, completely asleep. "Madresita!" Deino exclaimed.

"Chanfle!" Loppuny also exclaimed, seeing easily that Gardevoir put Deino's mother to sleep.

But seconds later, he received a tackle from Druddigon and he ended up carrying Lopunny with ease.

"Lopunny!" Ursaring exclaimed, but was later attacked from behind by Mienshao, who used aura sphere.

He exclaimed in pain and she spoke. "Another tip: Always keep your eyes on your opponent, but I think you already knew that."

Angrily, he turned and attacked with hyper beam Mienshao. She evaded it and Ursaring attacked with hammer arm.

Meanwhile, the rescue team recovered from attack. Deino was the first and went to his mother to wake her up, although it was useless. On the other hand, Buneary tried to get up, but realized that a shadow was surrounding her. When she looked up and saw Gardevoir.

Snivy, notice that and he knew what she was going to do. "Buneary!" He said as he got up and intended to run towards the two of them to attack la Ingobernable. "Don't look at her-!"

Suddenly, someone grabbed his body from behind, when he looked behind him, he saw that it was Machamp. He was surprised to see him again and once he remembers it, he had not seen him fighting against the adults.

With a smile, he spoke. "Don't think you escape me so easily." And throw him into a column.

The impact hurt the grass-type back and he was unable to get up to help his friend. But what he could do is watch Buneary be another victim of Gardevoir's move.

When she was about to use it, she was attacked on the head by Cubone's bone. Buneary watched as the bone returned to Cubone and she grabbed her head in pain.

Vulpix spoke. "Don't just stand there as an idiot and move!"

Following this, Buneary listened and went a safe distance away. Gardevoir recovered and looked at Cubone, angry. The truth that he is not surprised that she was angry, he gave her a good blow and anyone would be angry if the same thing happened to anyone. Except for him, he had a very secure skull. But that doesn't means he didn't worry, as he was serious about to be attacked and doubted that his skull would protect him from what follows.

"You little brat!" She said and attacked with moonblast.

Fortunately, Cubone used protection and escaped attack. Vulpix seized the moment and uses ice beam. Gardevoir, realized and used protection at the right time. She saw the ice type position and teleported behind her. Vulpix used the only movement she had and Gardevoir used protection. Vulpix, with no choice, backed away. But la Ingobernable grabbed her tail before she could do the aforementioned action.

"Why they always grab my tail!?" She yelled angrily.

She try to use hypnosis, but Vulpix avoided seeing her eyes. So she opted for another strategy and she was going to use moonblast, only if it wasn't for Buneary who used swift and hit the target. She released Vulpix and the ice-type Pokémon, used ice beam to freeze that Pokémon's leg, and retreated a safe distance away.

While they were facing the Gardevoir, Cubone was about to unite the two of them, unless if he didn't noticed that Machamp just grabbed Snivy and in any second, he will be hurt.

Cubone knew he needed help, but they did too. He can't help anyone. So he look at Deino, still trying to wake his mother up. "Deino, help Snivy!" He said and went to join the girls.

Deino, noticing that Snivy was in trouble and ran to save his friend. Machamp was holding Snivy tightly with his two lower arms and was going to hit him with his upper two hands. Snivy tried to stay calm, but he didn't avoid feeling frustrated that he can't do anything. Not even bite him.

Deino suddenly hit Machamp with headbutt in the back. The blow that lost some strength from his hands and the rescue team leader was released and with his tail, he grabbed Machamp's neck and smashed his head into the column and then did a Frankesnteiner.

Machamp got up and was very far from fainting out. Now the rescue team was divided. Snivy and Deino face Machamp. While Buneary, Vulpix and Cubone were dealing with Gardevoir. Two battles, but very difficult for our heroes.

* * *

Meanwhile, Maria, Mario and Decidueye were still on their way to the portal. The journalist guided them both very well and the proof was that they were on the mere floor. It was just a matter of locating it. It was difficult to find the right path, since it was worth mentioning that when she was on this floor, she was running away and when she left the floor, she went out a window and could not memorize the hallways.

But she was not doubting. She used her reasoning to locate herself inside the floor and to guide herself. Right now, she saw two ways and was deciding which way to go. It didn't matter if there was a path with Ingobernables, since Decidueye had said he would take care of them.

At that moment, the guild boss spoke to the girl. "Are you sure is this way?"

"I'm seeing." She replied. "The portal was in a big room, so I think it must be somewhere in the center of the floor."

"If not?"

"Well, we'll have to search the entire floor." She said. "To the left."

Decidueye, was the first to pass and Mario followed. But then, he saw his sister, behind. He addressed her with concern. "Sister, what's up?"

"I feel tired and my head hurts."

The cause of that, was the recent injuries and her constant efforts. She did not receive adequate treatments to heal her wounds and the loss of her blood. Basically it was a miracle that she hasn't fallen unconscious yet.

"Maria, I will have a hard time telling you this, but we are almost out. Hold on a little longer."

"I know, we both made a promise."

She tried to move but the pain in her back ached. Then het younger brother grabbed his sister's hand and put her arm around his shoulders, to serve as a support. Maria didn't say anything and the two went as soon as possible with Decidueye.

"Come on, quickly!" He yelled. At the same moment, he notices that Mario was helping his sister to walk. "What happen?"

When he was going to answer him, Decidueye was tackled by Grapploct. Mario was surprised to return again and with a good blow, he ended up throwing against the wall and fell to the ground.

"Chanfle!" He exclaimed.

The last time he saw him was when he had been locked up in a room before going to rescue his sister and the others. Obviously he manage to get out of the room. It was unlucky to be in this situation.

"There you are!" He said, as he headed towards the two of them.

"Wait! We can negotiate."

"The same excuse? Too bad it doesn't work for me."

With each step el Ingobernable took, both backed away. They couldn't do something to defend themselves or use an object, as the moment they try something, they'll end up hit in seconds.

Just before hitting them both, Grapploct was hit and fell to the ground. Everything was confusing until in front of the two, another Pokémon fell on her feet. And to their surprise, it was Sneasel.

"Sneasel!?" Maria exclaimed, very surprised.

"You didn't count with my cleverness!" Sneasel said, after her triumphal entry.

Grapploct rose from the ground, angry. "You pay for that!" He yelled and attacked with brick break.

Sneasel, jumped on top of el Ingobernable and use cut. She took advantage of the moment and put her feet on the bad guy, jumped on him with impulse that threw him to the ground. Then she use ice beam to freeze his body.

She quickly looked at the Pokémon, which seemed well trapped, and then turned her gaze to the two humans. "Are you both okay?"

"We are fine. Well, my sister not so much…" Mario replied, while looking at his sister.

"I see. You need to heal yourself."

"We will call the paramedics when we get out." Maria replied, although Sneasel did not know what paramedics mean, but believed that they would be people who could help her. But later she changed the subject. "But what happened to you? We believed you were dead."

"Yes, although I personally don't understand how I survived. But what are you doing here? Weren't you trapped?"

"We had help." Mario said.

"What kind of help?"

Before he could answer the question, Grapploct managed to break free of the ice.

_He is a water type. He must have been affected by the ice-type attack._ Sneasel thought, not knowing that it was Grapploct is just a fight type.

"Watch out!" Maria said.

First of all, Grapploct received an attack, but the attack was not from Sneasel, but from Decidueye. He had recovered just in time, since the blow was not much and when crashing it had knocked him unconscious for a short time.

"Decidueye!" Mario said. "Thanks for the help!"

"You're welcome." He replied, still stunned. "Wow, that guy threw me very hard. It reminds me of an occasion that-"

At that very moment, Decidueye notices the daughter of Weavile who was standing in front of him and who was surprised to see her at the instant that Grapploct, fainted out.

Decidueye, was surprise. Too much to see Sneasel, standing. "Is that you or the ghost of you?"

Between surprise and confusion, Sneasel looked at the brothers. "Did he hit him too hard?" She asked, by the way of acting of the boss of the guild.

Insulted by the comment, he addressed the two brothers, specifically towards Mario. "She was not dead?"

"I thought so." He said, surprised. "She threw her out of a window and-."

"And if you had been there, you would also be very convinced like us." Maria said.

"I think you're right." Decidueye said and looked at Sneasel. "What a joy to see you again!"

"For the past six years, to tell you that I am also glad to see you, I would be crazy if I said so. But with the recent success and that I am going to say it is true and sincere. I'm also glad to see you." She explained, with a smile. "But what are you doing here?"

"We came to rescue the Buneary rescue team."

"'we come'?" She asked, confused.

"Buneary's father, Ursaring, the mother of Hydreigon and Grumpig, also came here for the same purpose."

Hearing the mention of Lopunny and Ursaring, it also left Sneasel even more surprised. "They too?"

"Yes." Maria stated.

Sneasel, did not know what to say. The three of them had been companions and good friends of their father. For so long, she had blamed them for what had happened. But now, she didn't think like that anymore. What's more, she felt guilty for holding them in contempt for so long.

"Girl listen." Decidueye said. "I am sorry for having failed your father and for not having been by your side when you needed him. If so, you wouldn't be in this-."

"No, you don't have it. You did their best and I really appreciate it. But the fault is mine. I put you aside, I released my anger against you, because you did not deserve it. I literally asked for this."

"Sneasel." Maria spoke. "People learn many things. But unfortunately we learn it the hard way. So don't feel like you're the first one to do it."

"I know and I also know that I cannot change my mistakes. But what I can do is make things right."

"What do you mean?" Mario asked.

"When I woke up, I decided to return to the room to help you escape. But of course, the high chance that the same thing will happen again. So I was looking for an escape orb and use it to escape without a problem."

Maria, look curiously at Sneasel. It caught her attention that to help them get out of here, using the original plan and acquire the mentioned object. But the plan is still good, although it has the same problem. Where is it?

"If you're looking for the orb, why are you here, aren't they in the lab?"

"No, I already looked for every part of the laboratory and they were not there. But I found a note saying they moved it somewhere on this floor, in a room around here."

"How long have you been here?"

"I just got here and heard the two of you and came over here." She said. "And the rest?"

"They are in the same room. The adults are facing los Ingobernables. While Decidueye escorts us to the portal." Maria explained.

"Why are they there? They should leave immediately. It is dangerous to stay here any second."

"Well, there is a problem. The portal that we passed, is damaged and is the cause of storms and we must destroy both spheres at the same time. Mew can tell you the details."

"Okay and I understand, but what is the escape plan for the rest like?"

"Through punches. But I don't think it will work."

"Well, that make us two." Decidueye said. "But we don't see any other option."

"But there's one." Sneasel said as she started to leave.

Decidueye, could not help worrying about Sneasel. "Where are you going!?"

"I'm going after the escape orb. It is the only safe option."

"Sneasel, it's dangerous!" Mario said.

After what happened to her, previously, Maria and Mario, did not want it to happen again. Since she may not be as lucky as the previous one. They couldn't help her, but now this is different and they weren't going to drop this opportunity.

She stopped and looked at the three of them. "I know it's dangerous. It's a risk that I am willing to take."

"Then I'm going with you." Decidueye said.

"No, I take care of this." Sneasel said, determined.

"I'm not asking for your opinion."

"And I didn't ask for your help either. Do you forget that you need to escort the two brothers? "

Mario, enter the chat between the two Pokémon and look for another alternative, to satisfy the two Pokémon. "Hey, take it easy. We have enough items. We can use them to remove any problems that come our way."

The idea was not so good, but Decidueye considered it as acceptable to trust the two brothers to go on their own. Sneasel, didn't like that idea.

"No offense, Mario, but I don't trust that going alone is the best thing. I know that you know how to take care of yourself and I have seen it. But your sister is hurt and that is a great weight. You are smart, but it takes more than intelligence to get out here. Decidueye will guaranteed your exit."

Decidueye approached Sneasel. "Look, Sneasel. I couldn't help your father and I don't planing the daughter of my good friend go through the same."

"I don't plan to die." Sneasel said. "No more. I appreciate that you want to protect me, seriously. But for six years, I've done multiple robberies and crimes, just to accomplish my revenge." Then she turned her attention to the brothers. "And fault of my selfishness put you two and the rest in danger. As I said, I came to do things right. I have to, this is my chance to redeem myself for all the wrong I have done. Please let me go."

The thief's words had a lot of weight and sincerity. Something that both of them are very surprised to hear. She had changed and Maria knew it. Deep inside her heart. But on the other hand, she didn't want him to risk it. She wanted to help her, but she would be a weight for her. Then she let her heart make her decision.

"Decidueye, let her go." She said and Decidueye looked at her in surprise.

"You too!? Did you forget how dangerous it is for her to go alone!?" He asked, concerned.

"I have not forgotten. But she is my friend. I trust her." Maria said seriously.

Decidueye, was left speechless and could not think of an answer.

"I also trust my friend." Mario said, supporting his sister.

Sneasel, was shocked. The two brothers considered her as one more friend. Something she was glad to know.

Decidueye, between doubt and fear. He was unsure what to do. He had made a promise, along with the others to Weavile. He had believed he failed the promise, and now that there was another chance to keep it, the words of the young boys gave him a reason to trust their judgments. That same confidence that they had between the four of them.

He knew he was going to regret this. "A'll right. I trust you to do it on your own."

With that, it was what she wanted to hear. "Thank you Decidueye." She look at the brothers. "Thank you. amigos. Good luck."

"I said the same thing." Mario said.

With that, they went where they should go. For the brothers and Sneasel, that meant goodbye.

The three of them passed through the hallways and came to the door of a room. As a precaution, the guild boss briefly looked at what was inside the room if there are enemies. After examining him, Decidueye told them that it was safe to enter the room.

Fortunately, it was the room they were looking for. The portal was here and there was no danger. Since the two Ingobernables who guarded the door, were lying on the ground.

"What happened to them?" Mario asked and Decidueye went to examine one of them.

"This one is asleep. And I guess the other one too."

"The million dollar question is, why are they like this?" Maria said.

"Maybe Sneasel, already took care of the two of them." Mario said.

"It is most likely." Maria said. "You must pass right now."

"Yes." Mario stated and looked at Decidueye. "Thanks for the help."

"You are welcome. Now go and take care of the sphere on the other side, so that I can destroy it and meet with the rest."

"We will do it." With that, the two passed to the portal.

On reaching the other side, they were in the tunnel below the abandoned house. Besides, it means that they returned to their world. But now they had to deal with the sphere.

"How do we destroy it?" Mario asked.

"Well, I suppose it will be easy to destroy it. But Mew had said it would explode if we destroyed it and the explosion would caused the tunnel to collapse and we are going to be buried alive. Unless if the explosion doesn't kill us first."

The two thought of an idea that is sure to destroy it. Mario thought they should take the sphere and destroy it above and at a safe distance. But it seemed like taking it was not a good idea.

"I know. We are going to destroy it with dynamite." Mario said as he took the item out of the backpack.

With the mention of dynamite, Maria couldn't help but look at Mario, in confusion and surprise. "Dynamite!? Where did you find dynamite!?"

"In the lab, I was where the other human objects are, when I was with Deino." He responded moments before, to take the object. "Here it is."

The dynamite was different than the others, since this one had a detonator with a stopwatch. It was perfect to set a time for it to explode.

"I can't imagine what kind of things they would use with dynamite." Maria said, but concentrated on the main problem. "With 10 minutes is more than enough to go to a safe distance."

Mario agreed. Maria did that action and the detonator was on. They left the dynamite and the two of them hurried out of here. They went up using the rock and out of the tunnel.

Upon leaving they ran into a problem. To Rojas.


	26. Chapter 26: Battle for the survival

Maria and Mario were expecting to get out of here without any problem. But life, normally does not happen things as it had been thought. Rojas, a member of la Cruz Negra, a group of criminals most dangerous in all of Mexico and even more dangerous than Los Ingobernables, were in front of the two brothers.

Mario was worried, not as much as his sister. Since she was the only one who knew that this was a human and that he was from the aforementioned group. Also, that guy seemed to be very good at what he did, putting them at a great disadvantage. Even more that Maria was hurt.

Still, the two tried to remain calm. While Rojas seemed angry. "And now you? Huh?" He asked. "And I thought this day would be like any other."

The moment Maria woke up from her bed and accidentally hurt herself with the tack. She knew it would be any day. But imagine that her brother would be kidnapped, go rescue him to a different world, make friends with strange beings and fight a group of bad guys to get out of here. No one would see it coming.

"That make us two." Maria said.

"I'm going to be direct. Go back where you came from or I will personally deal with you. I don't have time to play with you."

Maria, would not be intimidated by anyone. But this time, it wouldn't be smart to provoke him.

"Then let us go." Mario said. "We have nothing to do with this."

"And risk them revealing the secret? I don't think so. What's more, I think the best that I kill you at once."

With that, the two brothers became concerned. "But she told you to just capture us!" Mario said.

"Right, that's what she told me. But chances are they yell at me and I been yelled before. Also, we can always find someone else to be the lab rats."

Meanwhile, without anyone noticing, Maria very discreetly took her insecticide out of her backpack that Mario was carrying. If this turned out to be a battle and most likely happened, she preferred to have something to defend herself with.

"I will do this quickly. I already have problems not being able to catch her." He said and attacked the brothers.

Maria wasted no time and pushed her brother, she also stepped aside on time. Maria tried to use her insecticide but was easily hit.

Mario, try to take out an object to throw it with his slingshot. Rojas quickly attacked Mario with slash. The younger brother bent down and pleaded as much as possible. Now it turns out that a member of la Cruz Negra knows the Pokémon moves, making it even more dangerous.

Rojas kept attacking and Mario was still trying to defend himself as much as possible until, without realizing it, he ran towards the wall. He felt very bad not to notice that he was cornered. The member of la Cruz Negra nailed one of his blades to the wall, since Mario dodged it. Rojas tried the same, but failed for the same and Mario moved very far from him.

The bad guy will chase him immediately, if he wasn't stuck. Maria, notice that and use her insecticide to blind him. Rojas noticed that she was approaching and received her with a kick to the stomach. She clutched at her stomach in pain, gave him enough time to free himself and slash at her. Maria dodged it by bending down and pushed him away. The push was not a big deal and he kept going to attack her, but he was attacked by Mario who threw a blast seed at him with his slingshot.

He did a lot of damage by hitting the member of la Cruz Negra, but not so much to defeat him, but enough to provoke him. When he was after him, Maria grabbed his arm to prevent him from attacking his brother, but she was elbowed in the head and fell on the ground. Without further obstacles, he returned with his objective: Mario.

He was doubtful if he should step aside or attack him with another projectile, with concern it took a long time for his decision. But in the middle of the road, he stop. It seemed that he was tired, he hit himself to wake up. It was clear that something was wrong with him, what's more, Maria surprised him that they were not dead until now, knowing his reputation. Especially that being a Pokémon, it was stronger and more agile, but is suffering from a bad type of state, like the poison or burned state she had seen in previous battles.

Whatever happens to him, it was an opportunity to defeat him. If they managed to tire him out or weak him enough, he will eventually fall. But they had to be very careful, tired or not, it is still dangerous and any mistake, that would mean death for either of them.

Mario took out another blast seed and threw it at Rojas, but impressively, he cut it in two. Then Rojas ran to him and tried to attack him. Mario ran away from him, but Rojas ended up knocking him to the ground and put his foot on Mario's chest, so that he couldn't get up. He tried to use his forces to free himself, unfortunately he could not, Rojas used a lot of strength. He was totally still. Then Rojas picked up a blade slowly and then cut.

* * *

Elsewhere, in the Castle Hall of the Residence of Evil, the battle was still going on.

Buneary struck with thunderbolt and Gardevoir, use teleport. While searching for somewhere la Ingobernable, she was attacked by the same Pokémon that used moonblast.

Gardevoir was also attacked by Vulpix, who used an ice beam to hit the left arm. La Ingobernable attacked the ice type with the same move and hit the attacker. Cubone tried to hit her with bone club from behind, but used protection. Cubone did not stop and kept attacking with the same move. She evaded it easily and smoothly, then used her move teleport.

Cubone quickly looked around for Gardevoir, but was hit from behind and thrown. The detail is that Snivy received a blow that with force ended up thrown and collided with Cubone.

Then Machamp jumped up and Snivy evaded it in time, before became a Snivy sandwich. Machamp was heading towards him, but was attacked by Deino who used dragon pulse and impact on Machamp. The fighting-type Pokémon went after Deino, but Snivy used vine whip to grab the foot of the aforementioned Pokémon and pulled it, causing him to fall to the ground.

In an attempt to get up and Deino sprinted towards him and used skull bash. The blow hurt the face of the Ingobernable a lot and surprisingly, Deino was also hurt, apparently he was a hard head.

Lopunny had it hard fight against Druddigon, since he had pure moves of physical damage and with the skin of the Ingobernables makes him hurt himself. He thinks that if he took as little damage as possible, he would win, but Druddigon was not an easy opponent. He had movements such as dragon claw and dragon rage, very varied movements to fight at a distance and close. Furthermore, el Ingobernable was very strong and resistant. Lopunny's odds of victory are slim.

But Lopunny was not the only one with complications in the battle. His opponent, Mienshao, used his speed to dodge and attacks that were precise, but powerful at the same time. Ursaring uses his powerful attacks and stamina as Machamp, but unlike him, he never underestimated anyone when it came to fighting. Although fighting smart wasn't enough. Not against her. Not with someone who was born with the gift of fighting.

Right now, Ursaring used hammer arm but it didn't work, since Mienshao evaded him and used force palm, under his left arm. The blow hurt Ursaring a lot, but he use of hyper beam to Mienshao and she could not avoid it, since it was too close and such attacks at that distance is not easy to dodge. The attack caused it to finish knocking her to the ground.

"Get up! I'm not done with you!" Ursaring demanded, prepared to continue, while la Ingobernable stood up.

She was not impressed with the strength of the Chespirito guild boss, but it did hurt a lot. So Mienshao used calm mind mind, movement that increases her special attack and the user's special defense. Now increasing their defense and attack a bit, the fight between the two continued.

Snivy dodged Machamp's attack, jumping backwards. Then he use leaf tornado on Machamp and he protected himself using his arms, but not much. Suddenly, Deino attacked with a dragon pulse that went through the leaves and then hit Machamp.

Machamp left the defense and successfully use cross chop at Deino. Snivy yelled out his friend's name upon seeing him hurt and then attacked leaf blade. El Ingobernable attacked with karate chop and the leader of the rescue team dodged it, but soon after he was attacked with dynamic punch. Snivy fell to the ground, but got up and attacked with a vine whip on Machamp's legs. He ended up on his knees and Snivy hit el Ingobernable face with leaf blade. Then on top of him, he made the hurricane perfectly with his tail. Deino got up and attacked the Pokémon's chest with dragon pulse and Snivy ran under the attack and then grabbed one of his arms to propel himself and strike with a leaf blade at the Pokémon's jaw. The attack caused him to be propelled up briefly and then for the final blow, he used leaf blade once more on the Ingobernable head, which crashed into the head with great force.

After this, Machamp was fainted and Snivy and Deino were the victorious.

* * *

Then Rojas picked up a blade slowly and then cut. But he was tackled by Maria. They were both on the ground and Rojas used cut. She ducked her head and tried to use her insecticide, but Rojas hit the object in the journalist's hands, causing it to end up on the ground somewhere.

Rojas got on top of Maria, to attack her better, but first of all, he was hit by Mario, who attacked the criminal's head with a stick. The member of la Cruz Negra became angry and with his left arm, knocked Mario to the ground. Then Maria took the moment to use her foot to get it off her.

Maria was beginning to crawl away from him, but he attacked with a guillotine, but turned to the right and got up from the ground. Mario recovered and successfully threw another explosive seed at Rojas.

Furious, Rojas ran straight to Mario and attacked with a shadow cut. The attack was very strong that knocked Mario to the ground.

"Mario!" She yelled. Her look of concern didn't last long the moment she looked at Rojas. "You son of a gun!"

Out of anger, she ran to him to hit his face. But she forgotten that she was no match for him in a hand-to-hand fight. An error she realized the moment Rojas hit Maria's face.

Then he grabbed Maria's ponytail and pulled her in a way that hurt and got to her knees. Maria looked at Rojas with anger and the latter raised his other hand.

"Say adiós to your life."

* * *

Elsewhere, Buneary used swift against Gardevoir, who used protection and attacked with moonblast and could do nothing to prevent it. Vulpix and Cubone attacked Gardevoir at the same time and la Ingobernable teleported elsewhere.

"How I hate that move!" Vulpix said, looking around.

"And you think I don't !?" Cubone said, doing the same. "How could I believe that newbies like us can with a veteran like her!?"

"Just shut up and fight!"

"At least I fight better than you!"

But suddenly, they were attacked by Gardevoir who used moonblast and the two ended up on the ground. Cubone, without looking back, used bonemerang and missed the attack. Gardevoir grabbed Cubone by the throat and he kept his eyes closed.

"Did you really think you could beat me?" She asked.

"Not personally. But I think someone else can."

Upon hearing it, Gardevoir recalled the moment Cubone failed his move. The bone flew to the side of her, not even she had the need to evade it. She knew that the attack was not for her. The question of who was did not take long until she felt that someone was behind. Looking back, she saw that it was Hydreigon who had just woken up.

Effectively. Cubone knew that she was no match for her, including if the three of them worked together to beat her. But after that blow, Cubone used bonemerang to awaken Hydreigon. Since she was a very strong Pokémon and she was not going to forgive that she had attacked his son.

She couldn't help but worry, and before using her hypnosis move, Cubone opened her left eye to make sure she wasn't looking at him and spat into her eye.

"Ahhhh!" She yelled and released Cubone.

And at that very moment, Hydreigon knocked out Gardevoir with a single blow. The blow was very strong, which is sure she feeling in the morning.

Snivy and Deino joined the others as their battle was over a few moments ago. He saw his friends with wounds like both of them. Quite hurt and he can identify it very well, thanks to his years of fighting.

"Everyone is fine?" Snivy asked.

"Barely." Cubone said wearily.

"Tesoro!" She yelled as she went to her son. "Are you okay!? You are injured!?"

"No mommy." Deino said.

"What a relieve." Hydreigon said, relaxed. But Cubone was also relaxed. Since apparently, she was not angry at the time of being hit by him.

Meanwhile, Vulpix was waking up Grumpig. She woke up immediately and looked around, concerned.

"W-what happene!?"

"Nothing important. I wanted to tell you that you are doing a 'great job' of watching over us." Vulpix said sarcastically.

"Chanfle." She said, humiliated.

Then they listened to many Ingobernables, heading here. Showing what Mienshao predicted and some suspects were true.

"Me lleva el chanfle! The cavalry is on the way!" Cubone said, concerned.

"Well, we will have to fight!" Snivy said.

"No!" Hudreigon said. "Grumpig and I will take care of them! You boys stay here!"

"No, we-"

"It is not negotiable!" Hydreigon replied and then looked at Grumpig. "Come on!"

The two women headed out of the room to fight los Ingobernables. It was unknown how many they were in total, but they have suspicions that there would be many. It was once again that the rescue tema were cast aside. Something that bothered Snivy a lot.

"We have to help them."

"Snivy, I think they have everything under control. I think they now have it." Cubone said.

"Since when have things turned out well for us?" Vulpix said.

Cubone recalled all the situations they had been in all night and there was not one that end according to the plan. Vulpix, wish she could agree with Cubone and take a breather, but they will only take a breather once they get out of here.

"Chanfle..." He exclaimed.

"So what are we waiting for?" Buneary said. "Let's go!"

When they were about to head with heard a tremendous hit and a scream of pain. They looked to their left and saw Lopunny falling to the ground, fainted. Druddigon had beaten him thanks to his skill and strength.

"Papá!" She screamed as she ran to her father.

While the others looked at Druddigon or Lopunny, Snivy paid attention to the battle between Ursaring and Mienshao, uneasily.

Mienshao used palm force and struck him in the left part of the stomach, but he grabbed her arm and used hammer arm at Mienshao's face. She drew back from the pain in her cheek. Ursaring did not stop and attack again with hammer arm. But surprisingly she takes Ursaring's hand and force palm on the Pokémon's elbow.

The force of the attack and the fact that it was on the elbow, made him shout out in pain and grab his injured arm. He fell to his knees, trying to recover and endure the pain. But suddenly, an energy appears in front of him It was Mienshao's aura sphere, which was ready to attack the Pokémon's head. He only groaned and Mienshao smiled. What happened next was the obvious, she used the move and he fell. Faint.

The rescue team did not believe it. See Ursaring defeated. He was known to be one of the strongest of all town and had been defeated. Snivy, was shocked. His mentor, the one who helped him build his team and who had helped define his fighting and leadership skills, couldn't handle it.

"No ..." Snivy said.

But the problems were still there, as the rescue team were forced to confront them. Buneary, wasn't sure what to do. Her mind was blank. She wanted to attack the Pokémon that had defeated his father and Mienshao as well, but she felt it was a bad idea. In the middle of her concern, she came up with the idea of healing her father with a revive seed and if possible, Ursaring as well. So she ran to Mario's backpack that he had left.

That action was very noticeable and Mienshao was suspicious of Buneary's intentions, she also had an idea what her occupation in the team. So the smart thing to do was fainted her fast as posible. Mienshao wasted no second and used aura sphere in Buneary.

"Watch out, Buneary!" Deino yelled.

The warning made her look in the direction the attack is coming from, but upon seeing it, she froze and didn't move. Buneary knew that the moment the attack came, it would be all for her.

* * *

"Say goodbye to your life."

With those words, she would know that in a matter of seconds, Rojas would cut off her head. She tried her best to free herself, but she couldn't, he held the journalist's ponytail very well. If only she had anything sharp to cut off that tail, she would be free. Even if she succeeded, how could she go away him? She was very hurt and exhausted, it would be a miracle if she dodged the attack. If she was right, it would be done for her.

_I'm sorry, friends._ She thought, feeling very bad knowing that she failed to keep the promise to get out of here alive.

When he was going to cut, he heard Mario throw another projectile at him. "Take this, you idiot!"

He quickly cut it off, but to his surprise, the object he threw with his slingshot, was Maria's insecticide. When he realized that it was too late and he cut it in half. And the liquid from the insecticide entered the eyes of the member of la Cruz Negra. He screamed in pain and released Maria. The journalist moved away from him, while he attacked around him and shouted many things. Like "You're going to die," You will pay" and other insults.

Mario ran to his sister. "Maria!? You're good!?" He asked, concerned.

"Not as bad as him." Maria said.

"Come on let me help you." He said. "We have to go. The dynamite is about to explode."

Maria remembered that she had left dynamite in the doorway and that they were under the house. So when it explodes, it will blow up the whole house. And the worst thing is that with the confrontation with Rojas, about nine or eight minutes passed. They don't have much time. They have to leave immediately.

Maria leaned on Mario and the two ran out of the house, leaving Rojas to his fate. They did it as fast as possible, they were already outside the house, but it was difficult to calculate how much would be the explosion radius. Every meter of distance counts.

Then the dynamite exploded, thus destroying the sphere of the portal that was in the human world and also the house. They both jumped to the ground on instinct. The two of them had managed to save themselves from the explosion.

* * *

Buneary was still where she was, paralyzed by the attack she was about to receive. When it hit her, she would be fainted and unable to help anyone.

Suddenly Vulpix pushes Buneary. "Move!"

By pushing Buneary, Vulpix exposed herself to the attack and at this point, she can do nothing to prevent it. It was the price of helping her. At the moment of impact, she was brutally thrown to the ground.

"Vulpix!" She screamed, and went to her to see how she is.

Upon arriving with her, Buneary examined her friend and saw that she was fainted. She was trying her best to wake her, but she couldn't. Snivy and Cubone were amazed at Vulpix's act of courage. It was the first time they had seen Vulpix do something that was not for herself, but for someone else. Even Buneary was shocked and speechless.

Mienshao elsewhere, she was not surprised that the Pokémon protected her, for whatever reason. But there was still the fact that Buneary could still heal others from his friends and partners. Just like the previous one, she was going to attack her again, if wasn't that Snivy attacked the leader of los Ingobernables with a leaf tornado successfully. Cubone and Deino also attacked Druddigon with their own movements, but he dodged them and attacked with dragon rage.

"Watch out!" Snivy yelled and everyone stepped aside.

Buneary saw all that chaos and knew she had to put her friend aside to be safe and join the battle with her friends. So she dragged her friend over the columns.

Druddigon saw Buneary action and attacked the two with dragon rage. She and her friends noticed the attack and they could do nothing about it.

"No!" Snivy yelled.

Buneary prepared for the worst and closed her eyes. Moments later, she felt someone move her and Vulpix from the attack. When she opened them, hse saw Sneasel. She was surprised to see that who thought she had died was alive and saved them from attack.

"Sneasel!" She said.

"The same and unique!" Sneasel said, a smile on her face.

The rest of the rescue team were just as surprised. "Sneasel. We thought you were dead." Snivy said.

"Still standing."

Mienshao and Druddigon did not seem surprised, but they did not avoid being curious about how hse managed to survive. And she regretted not sending anyone to make sure she was already dead.

"Well, well." Mienshao said. "Did you come for the rematch?"

"Only if it is necessary." Sneasel replied.

_Only if it is necessary?_ Snivy thought. Once he thought about it, there was something different about Sneasel. She was looking at Mienshao, but she didn't seem to have the hatred she had before. She seemed to be calmer and using her head.

"And since we plan to escape and obviously you won't let leave us. So battling with you is necessary."

This was also a surprise to the others. Apparently she no longer had any intention of taking revenge. And if she would fight and she will, she will no longer do it for revenge, but she will do it for them.

"Then let's not waste any seconds."

"I agree."

Following this, Buneary rose from the ground and joined the initiative to join the battle. First her father, then Uncle Ursaring and last her best friend. She couldn't help them, and she also couldn't help being in bad situations for others to risk their lives to save her. She wasn't going to allow it one more time.

"I will fight too." She said.

"No, take care of Vulpix and Mew."

"Don't treat me like a girl who doesn't know what she's doing. I know how to fight." Buneary explained.

"I know you know, I've seen you. But someone has to take care of them and you can't do both."

Snivy, agreed with her. Vulpix, Mew, and the two adults need attention, and she was best suited to care for them. Furthermore, she is not mentally prepared to face them. It could complicate things. He really trusts her friend, but in these situations, her duty should be to care, not to fight.

"You must also take care of this." Sneasel said and handed an object to Buneary.

To her surprise, she noticed that it was an escape orb. "Is it the thing, I think it is?!"

The others noticed the object and were surprised. With that object, there was no longer the option of knocking out of here. This orb would teleport everyone out here, even those who were fainted. his was good news.

"Finally you do something smart!" Cubone said happily.

Mienshao and Druddigon, seeing the object, knew that they should destroy the object as soon as possible. They could not afford to escape by this means. Even Druddigon, attack them. But Sneasel used ice beam to create an ice wall to protect herself, the object, and the two girls from the rescue team. The attack destroyed the wall, but it served its purpose.

First of all, Cubone attacked Druddigon with bonemerang and he managed to do was provoke him. Druddigon quickly went after him and Cubone and Deino ran away from him.

The leader of los Ingobernables went towards the girls, but calmly. He knew he was missing three of them and she knew they would go to the portal. Decidueye was like a bodyguard to ensure the welfare of the two humans. Mienshao trusted two Ingobernables who were guarding the portal, since those two were very good.

Now returning the moment, Sneasel spoke to Buneary. "Now go, take care of Vulpix and the orb. I trust you."

Buneary doubted that Sneasel could fight her again. She thought this time she wouldn't take the absurd strategy from before, but still, she was a difficult opponent.

"But you-."

"Don't worry." Snivy said, heading towards them. "I will help her."

"Wow, quite a gentleman." Sneasel said.

"Whatever you say."

He thought about this again. Snivy and Sneasel were the strongest, most experienced, and most intelligent Pokémon of their generation. If one of them faced Mienshao, alone: the safest thing is defeat. But if the two will work together, there was a chance that they could beat him.

She wanted to unite the two of them, but Sneasel was right, she has an obligation to fulfill. If she fail to accomplish it, it will all be in vain.

So she trust her heart and her friends. "All right. But don't lose."

"We won't." Snivy said. "I promise."

Now Buneary felt that the two of them could. Since Snivy made a promise. When he does, he does accomplish.

So Buneary, took Vulpix out of here, leaving the two Pokémon alone. Snivy and Sneasel looked at Mienshao. Their opponent in this battle. This moment will be the first time that Snivy and Sneasel will work together to defeat a common enemy.

"A luchador and a thief working together." Sneasel said. "Who would say it would finally happen?"

"It doesn't matter who we are. If we work together well, we can make it. So don't screw up."

"Oh, you offend me. But I don't blame you, I haven't done things right lately. But I assure you, this time I will."

Mienshao, have seen the fighting skills of both of them. Sneasel's was only to attack her ruthlessly directly, but she only did that when she was furious. Now will be different. Snivy's was of the wrestlers Pokémon: movements other than those typically known and used surprising maneuvers and holds.

In other words. This battle is worth her time. Since she knows how to recognizes a good fight when she sees it. Perfect to be serious. Then she put herself in a fighting position.

Suddenly. A tremendous lightning bolt sounds all over the place, then followed by a strong wind current, entering the room and destroying the windows. Everyone was surprised that the storm outside had worsened and entered the room.

"What's going on?!" Buneary asked, after putting Vulpix behind a column.

"It is the sphere of the portals. That means the portal sphere of the human world is destroyed. "

It was true. Buneary, just remembered it. These storms were caused by something that happened to the portals and that the only way to stop it was by destroying the two spheres.

"How strange, Decidueye should have destroyed by now the other!"

Buneary's answer was very simple. A minute earlier, Decidueye was waiting for the portal to be destroyed. Then the dynamite explosion happen, destroying the portal of the human world, but the detail is that part of the explosion passed and he ended up flying towards the wall. Soon after, he was knocked out.

So it is difficult to know exactly how long he will take to wake up and the other detail is that they do not know. And they couldn't send someone to see either, since they were all busy.

So by the time he wakes up, destroy the other portal and return to the others, they will have to hold on until he arrives.

"Ready?" Snivy asked, ready to fight.

"As always." With Sneasel's response, the two attacked Mienshao.

Sneasel was ahead for her superior speed and use of ice beam. Snivy used leaf tornado to make a timed attack, but Mienshao dodged it and used aura sphere in Sneasel. She evaded it by sliding and attacked with cut. Mienshao kicked Sneasel and Snivy attacked with leaf blade to the head, but she ducked her head and attacked with force palm. He used vine whip and Mienshao grabbed the whip and pulled him to where she was. She attacked with low kick, knocking Snivy to the ground. Sneasel attacked la Ingobernable with fury swipes, two hits and grabbed Sneasel's arm and threw her away.

Snivy, used his tail to drop Mienshao and once that was accomplished, he used leaf blade to hit the head successfully. He got up off the ground and made a moonsault, but Mienshao, countered with a knee to the stomach and followed by a kick. Sneasel use agility and mail towards. Jump and use cut. Mienshao evaded it and used force palm. But she used ice beam and frozen the Ingobernable arm.

The frozen arm slows her down and weight at moment of fighting. Something that Sneasel was going to take advantage of very well. So she use fury swipe, five attacks in total suffered by la Ingobernable. Mienshao used aura sphere and the thief made a wall of ice as a shield. Then she gave her a tremendous kick and Snivy, appeared out of nowhere and applied jumping cutter out of nowhere. The attack was successful, but Mienshao used a force palm and Snivy was thrown away. Sneasel tried to attack Mienshao from behind, but she hit the thief with a frozen arm and the blow was enough to destroy the ice and knock her down.

Elsewhere. Cubone and Deino, had trouble beating Druddigon. "Why I always face the big guys?" He said and then fell to the ground when he attacked with dragon rage.

He understood that he needed to fight and there was no reason to choose either. If it were up to his choice, he preferred to face a weaker, smaller one. But no, he was fighting the ugliest, biggest Ingobernable he had ever seen.

Deino attacked with a dragon pulse, but he evaded it and attacked with a dragon claw. Deino fell to the ground and Cubone attacked with bone club, but he was not affected in the least. Druddigon looked at him with an angry look and he knew that what next will not be good.

"Me lleva el chanfle…" He said, before being kicked.

The dark-dragon type attacked Druddigon in the stomach with skull bash. The attack caused him to run out of air and counter attack with dragon tail. Cubone used bonemerang and this one just bit it. Then he spat it out on the ground and ran over to attack it with a dragon claw. The earth type used protection and managed to protect himself. But he was still very close to him and couldn't evade the next blow; He couldn't hit him either, he didn't have his bone on hand.

But then lightning struck the room wall and the lightning power smashed almost the entire wall. The storm was getting worse and worse. Cubone thought that if los Ingobernables did not kill them, the storm will do. And if they survive from this, he was going to kill Decidueye.

Cubone was going to escape him, but Druddigon grabbed him. Holding the boy in his claws, there was no way to escape the next move: crunch. Then the impossible happened. Cubone managed to save himself from the attack by using the skull as a shield and soon got stuck in his mouth. Deino recovered from the attack and attacked with a dragon pulse from behind.

Druddigon fell from the floor, fainted. Deino ran to them to see how they are. He could see that Druddigon was finished, but he couldn't see that Cubone was nowhere to be found.

"Cubone?! Where are you?!" Deino asked, while looking around, concerned.

"I'm here…"

Deino heard Cubone's voice come from just below Druddigon. Deino freaked out with an idea that had just hit him. "Druddigon ate you!?"

"Of course not, menso! I'm just crushed."

"Chanfle, that's a relieved..." Deino said, knowing that Cubone was not in the stomach of del Ingobernable.

"Deino..."

"Yes?"

"What are you waiting to get him off of me?"

After that, Deino hurried and moved Druddigon with full force. It was not easy with the weight and the skin. But he managed to move it enough so that Cubone could move.

"You're good?" Deino asked.

"For now." But he didn't know what was worse: Being on under him or under a Snorlax. And it had already been crushed by both of them.

Deino helped lift his friend off the ground and then they heard their friend, Buneary. "Guys!" Then they looked at the girl. "Bring my dad and Ursaring here!"

Cubone and Deino did what were asked. They were in a storm and needed to protect themselves. Especially the two adults fainted from the battle. So they went first to Loppuny and then Ursaring. After that, there were two options: Stay protected or join the battle against Mienshao. But personally, he was confident that the both of them would win.

Back in battle, Sneasel used agility and then used ice beam to make an ice slide. She used the ice slide, while Snivy battled Mienshao. Speaking of him, he made him a flying scissors, but it didn't work and surprised him with a kick. Then Sneasel was propelled towards thanks to the slide and from above, attacked Mienshao with cut. She managed to hit her, then followed with furious blows. Two hits. Mienshao tried to hit her with a low kick, but she jumped on the kick, fell on both her hands and did another stunt, after this and attacked with cut on Mienshao's back.

She grunted in pain, trying to hold back the pain. Sneasel, was going to attack again, but Mienshao managed to grab the thief's arm and knock her to the ground. She then used calm mind while holding her paw on top of the thief. Snivy attacked with leaf blade, but she used force palm and sent Snivy flying. Sneasel removed Mienshao's paw and attacked cut, but she was surprised by a low kick to the head. Snivy used coil and jumped on Mienshao and made a hold that knocked her to the ground.

He used a submission hold called Omoplata crossface. He used his tail to hold and hurt the opponent's arm, and with his hands, pull the chin to hurt the opponent's head, shoulder and arm. A pretty good hold. Mienshao tried to free herself, but Snivy pushed harder. With her free hand, she was going to use aura sphere, but he quickly changed submission. From Omaplata Crossface to Cross Ambar. Grabbing and pulling the Ingobernable arm and with his tail, he gripped her neck tightly, so that she could not escape.

The young Pokémon used all his strength to hurt her and prevent her from breaking free. Mienshao, started to get up off the ground, regardless of the problems she had in doing it because of the luchador hold. While standing, she used aura sphere on the arm that Snivy was injuring. The attack worked and the impact caused the leader the rescue team, released her and slid to the ground.

"Snivy!" Buneary yelled.

Sneasel recovered and continued attacking la Ingobernable. Snivy, trying to get up, but with problems. Buneary knew that Snivy needed help to recover from his injuries and that he needed was berry oran immediately.

When searching for the berry in the backpack, she saw that everything was mixed, making it difficult to find what Snivy needed. Then curiously, she saw an object and took it out.

"What is this?" She asked.

By chance Snivy looked at Buneary, that was examining a small, green diamond. He knew it was the Z crystal that Maria had previously shown him. He also remembered reading from Gothitelle's journal that these crystals had immense power that it could unleash in combat, but she could never verify it.

If Gothitelle's suspicions were true, he could use it and defeat Mienshao. He had doubts if he could make it work, but he was a luchador, he could use it if he fought against her and it was a bet that he was willing to put his money.

"Buneary!" Snivy shouted and Buneary looked at him. "The crystal! Give it to me!"

"Why!?" She asked, confused.

"Trust me! Give it to me!" Following this, Buneary trusted Snivy and released it to him.

Snivy, managed to grab it successfully. He removed his scarf from his neck and placed the crystal in the center. Then he bandaged his hand as quickly as possible with the object being well tied. He just wished it work. For the sake of his friends and his, it must work.

Suddenly his thoughts are interrupted by the screams of Sneasel, who had just received a blow. He looked into the battle and saw that Sneasel was not doing well and Mienshao looked like he was still a long way from defeat. So she use ice beam, but la Ingobernable used aura sphere and knocked down Sneasel.

She tried to get up, but couldn't. Her body hurt a lot. Mienshao was slowly addressing the weakened thief. Sneasel gritted her teeth in frustration, knowing that the next attack would pass out and there was nothing she could do to prevent it. Then Mienshao was attacked with leaf blade.

She looked with a bit of surprise at Snivy, who apparently was not yet defeated. "You are persistent. I recognize that."

"I'm a luchador. The fight is mi vida. I will not give up until my body can't continue." Snivy said, prepared to fight.

"You have the spirit of a fighter within you and it is not a common thing of a grass type. So come here and release that spirit within you."

With that, Snivy used leaf tornado on Mienshao and responded with aura sphere, which destroyed Snivy's leaf. El luchador evaded it and ran directly to la Ingobernable to attack with leaf blade. She evaded him and attacked with a low kick. Snivy, evaded and attacked again with the same move. She did the same and countered with force palm. Snivy, not only dodged it, grabbed the Ingobernable arm and did an arm drag and then grabbed the Ingobernable neck and smashed her head to the ground. Mienshao successfully attacked with force palm and then with a low kick to the grass type stomach. He coughed in pain and then Mienshao attacked with aura sphere. Snivy, all he could do was protect himself from the attack, using his arms like shield.

He ended up on the ground from the tremendous attack. Snivy rose from the ground again, but his body ached. Then the least unexpected happened. He smiled.

He was a luchador, that detail was obvious. He liked to fight. But when fighting someone who was stronger than him or with an equal, he would smile. Since he liked to face any challenge they put him and make him exceed his limits to fight with all his energy. It was very pleasing to him and he was grateful to fight her. Despite being a bad Pokémon, he admitted that she was a good fighter. Some of the best on his list. But he had not yet forgotten that he had an obligation to fulfill. His burning fighting spirit and his determination to protect his friends, made Snivy sure that this battle would win.

In addition, each time he attacked, he felt the energy of the crystal of his hand increase and it was seen how it shone with intensity through the scarf. Mienshao, was looking something uneasy at that, since she hadn't seen anything like that And with Snivy's smile and his gaze, she knew that nothing good was going to come. She had to finish him as soon as possible.

Mienshao attacked with multiple aura sphere at Snivy and he evaded them without stopping at running towards the opponent. Upon arrival, he attacked with a front dropkick. La Ingobernable tried to get up, but he attacked her with lariat. She tried again and Snivy did it again. Over and over again. He was on fire and when a fighter was like this, there is no way to stop him. Snivy then kicked the Ingobernable stomach and applied a stunner.

She recoiled from the attack and suddenly, the crystal shine with an intensity never seen before. He knew it was ready to go. He knew it for some reason. Then the Z crystal is activated. Green energy surrounded Snivy and flowers appeared all over the ground, soon after that, the energy exploded and Mienshao received immense damage that sent her flying towards the window with such force. Luckily she did not fall into the void, but she was defeated.

Snivy, was exhausted from the battle And amazed at the tremendous power of the Z crystal. He looked at his right hand and saw that it was all hurt and the scarf completely shattered. He was trying to bear the pain of her hand. The others went with Snivy, very surprised.

"What was that!?" Deino asked, very surprised.

"It was the energy released by this." Snivy said, as he picked up the Z crystal from the ground. "It is used in combat, but I don't think this is the way to use it." Then he showed his friends his hand.

"I guess so." Sneasel said.

"Let me see your hand." Buneary said and Snivy did as he was asked.

At that moment, the rain stopped and the sky began to clear. The storm was ending. That means Decidueye must have woken up already and destroyed the portal. Something good. Since the storm caused many disasters to the surroundings and the castle.

"Now he destroy it?" Cubone said, annoyed that Decidueye destroyed it, after the battle.

"He won't take long to come." Snivy said. "We better go with Ursaring and the others."

"Sale vale." Deino said.

The four headed towards the three Pokémon fainted and with Mew still trapped. Cubone and Deino ahead, Buneary and Snivy in the middle, and Sneasel behind them.

Suddenly, they heard someone's growls from behind. Seeing who it was, it turned out to be Mienshao, trying to get up.

"Are you still awake!?" Cubone said, surprised.

"Take it easy, Cubone. Look at her. She is very hurt. She can no longer harm us." Snivy said.

He was right. Mienshao could not get up, she was defeated and she recognized it. All she could do was sit and watch them.

"Peleaste bien." She said to snivy. "More than I imagined."

"I train every day to be stronger and to improve myself. So I am happy I faced you."

"I know there is nothing I can do to stop them from escaping. But listen to me this: the next time we meet, it won't end with the same result."

"We will be ready."

After this, they turned away from her. But they stopped, seeing that Sneasel was not walking with them, she only was seeing Mienshao, with a serious look.

"Are you going to finish me?" Mienshao asked. "Are you going to avenge your father as you said?"

They looked at Sneasel and Buneary was distraught. Was she still thirsty for revenge and hated with Mienshao? It seemed like she had completely gotten over it when she came to rescue them. But now, she wasn't so sure anymore. She wished not.

Sneasel spoke. "I will." After saying this, she confirmed Buneary's fear. But she spoke again. "But not now. I won't kill you either."

The thief's words confused everyone. Including Mienshao. Her face and tone of voice were serious. And none of them felt like she was playing with her words.

She turned her back on la Ingobernble and spoke again. "No, not yet. I will train properly and I will come back stronger to face again. You and I. Clean. When I beat you, I will avenged my father."

Sneasel's revenge was still bad, but not as bad as before. Even Snivy approved with Sneasel's new goal, since it would be something he would do. Beat the opponent and only that. Buneary relaxed upon hearing that. She didn't approve, but after this, los Ingobernables will be targeting her and all her friends. Sooner or later, they would have to fight them again ands he couldn't control that. Her only consolation is that Sneasel no longer wishes to kill her.

"Get ready when that day comes."

She walked with the rest and all together they went towards the adults and Vulpix. Hydreigon, Grumpig, and Decidueye entered shortly after. They were all together and it was time to use the orb. "It is time to go!" He said. "Who has the orb!?"

"I have it!" Buneary said and used it.

The orb teleported everyone, including the fainted ones. Leaving Mienshao and the rest of los Ingobernables alone.

She was surprised by the attack that Snivy gave her. Something she never seen before. Whatever he used, she wants it.

Then many Ingobernables entered the room. Among them were Skuntank and Aggron.

The poison type Pokémon went towards Mienshao. "Are you all right, my lady?" Skuntank asked. "And the intruders?"

"They ran away and were able to fight us." She said. "I want you to give a reviver seed all the fainted and berries to the wounded. We leave when we recover."

All los Ingobernables were surprised to hear that. "We leave the castle?" Asked a Heracross.

"Yes. They belong to a guild and will give the location of our base to the other guilds throughout the region. We can't be here anymore." Mienshao explained. "Bring everything important: objects and information. Now."

After this, half went to give the floor to the rest of los Ingobernables, so that they do what has been requested. And the rest of here, they treated the wounds of the defeated.

They turned out to be more than a nuisance. She made a mistake in underestimating them and like the rest of her insubordinates. A mistake that she wouldn't make again.


	27. Chapter 27: The dawn

Mario was starting to open his eyes, but he felt totally disoriented. He saw that the house was destroyed and the two of them managed to save themselves from the explosion in time after defeating Rojas in a battle. Right now they were hurt, but alive.

He looked at his left side and saw that his sister was completely unconscious. That was verified, when Mario tried to wake her up. It must be from her wounds and her efforts.

The best thing would be to leave her like that. She deserve a break.

They should now get out of the woods. Her sister still needed medical help. He didn't have a phone, and he didn't want to leave his sister alone in the woods while he went for help. So he would have to ask help on Maria's phone. The bad thing is that he did not know the phone password and that his phone was an old one. So it was necessarily the password.

He pulled the phone out of his sister's pocket and tried different combinations to unlock the phone, but to no avail. There was a time when the phone totally locked and it would take 10 minutes for him to try again. He sighed and put the phone in his sweatshirt pocket.

He looked around and did not see that they were near the exit of the forest. He could carry her, but it wasn't very strong. They would not get far. He sighed and sat on the floor, thinking of other alternatives until he tries to guess the password again or think of the correct possible combination.

Then he hear a noise, it came from the destroyed house. Looking there, he saw something moving. When he paid better attention, he saw Rojas. He was totally hurt by the explosion and being a Pokémon, saved his life. Another detail is that he was no longer a Pokémon and had become human. He was surprised that this guy was human, like him. But who was him?

Mario wasn't scared, but he quickly went for his backpack and put a blast seed in the slingshot and prepared to throw it.

"Don't move or I threw it at you." Mario said, seriously.

Rojas, rose from the ground and walked towards him, hobble, ignoring the words of the young boy, who was beginning to worry. "I told you to stop!"

Mario's words of warning were not working on him. He was very angry about what the two did to him. His gaze was all hatred towards the two of them and he would soon realize that the threats were useless.

The detail that Mario did not want to attack him. Not while he's so vulnerable and hurt. It seemed wrong to do so. But he didn't want him to hurt him, nor his older sister. Once he thought about it, can he really hurt them in that state?

Suddenly he fell to the ground from the wounds and pain in his body. Seeing that he was no longer moving, he assumed he had passed out, but had to check. So he walk slowly towards him, without losing sight of the criminal. When he arrived, he tapped his foot with the slingshot in his hand. He expected him to wake up in any moment, scare. As if it were a scary movie scene. The character walks around in a place at night, abandoned and alone or separated. And you, the spectator, know that the murderer, monster, zombie or anyone who wants you dead; you know that will appears suddenly and you never think about it in your head: "There it will appear". And you without leaving your seat, waiting for it to appear out of nowhere. With every second that passes, you start to panic every second, as you expect the scare and when it happens. What do you think? You get scared of the jumpscare or that at the end of the scene, it did not happen and the movie only made you worry about nothing. That same fear has Mario. The scare thing is the least expected. If that guy wakes up, he would kill him. Everything they did, the sacrifices and the suffering they made to get out of here, be spoiled. Courtesy of Vicente Rojas, murderer and cartel of la Cruz Negra. He had to make sure he was out of action and claim victory.

After this, Rojas did not move, not even a muscle. He really lost consciousness. But it does not mean that Mario felt calm. His instincts told him that will wake up at any time, in the least expected. So he backed away, still looking at him and with the slingshot ready to fire the projectile. It could see how his hand trembled, sweating and trying to reassure himself. They had to leave as soon as possible. Now he didn't care that his sister was asleep, he had to wake her up and get out of here. Upon leaving, they had to call the police as soon as possible to deal with Rojas!

Then he heard a noise to his left and he saw someone. That someone he recognized him, it was Ricky; friend and co-worker of his older sister.

"Ricky?" Mario asked, confused.

Ricky was rubbing his head and looked like he was disoriented. Then his expression changed when he saw Mario, confused. "Mario? It's you?"

"Yes, but what are you doing here?"

"Well, I came to rescue you, I joined your sister."

"Did you come with her?"

"Yes, I stayed outside the portal in case something happened and called the police. But suddenly someone hit me."

"Someone?" Mario asked, confused.

"Yes. I don't know who it was, but I'm sure someone knocked me out. But when I woke up, I was in the woods and I saw you." Ricky explained.

It made him very strange that his sister had not told him that she had brought Ricky, to help her rescue him. He think she should have forgotten about it all. He was also surprised that Ricky came here If he did not remember correctly, he was not very brave, words said by his sister. Perhaps it was because he had the desire to help him or that Maria forced him.

But what stood out the most was that there was a person who knocked out Ricky. He could not be an Ingobernable, since he had already been locked in the dungeons and not left outside the house. Once he remembered, they found two sleeping Pokémon and that Rojas previously mentioned that he was unable to catch her. Was there a third human intruder? He didn't have enough evidence to prove it, but it all seemed so.

"Well where's your sister?" Ricky asked, interrupting Mario's thoughts.

Before answering the question. Rojas suddenly attacked them, scaring them both. But suddenly he was knocked out by a rock. The two, very surprised and scared, saw that Maria had thrown the stone and that she had awakened in time.

"Hermana!" Mario said and went with her.

Ricky, was totally shocked and confused. He saw Rojas, who recognized him, the house totally destroyed and his companion injured. He saw many things, but did not understand what was happening.

"But what-when-how-!?"

"Calm down, Ricky."

"Calm down !?" He said. Here is a cartel of La Cruz Negra! The house is destroyed! And you are hurt! How do you want me to calm down!?"

"Just shut up." Maria said. "Worrying like this won't help it at all."

Suddenly she gave a grunt of pain. "Maria!" Said her younger brother. "Don't move. You need to rest." Then he look at Ricky. "Can you call for help?"

"Um, yeah!" Ricky said. "Although I have no signal here. Hey, I'm going out of the woods to have a good signal to call an ambulance."

After that he ran off into the woods. "Also call the police to deal with this unhappy man!" Maria said.

"Yes!"

After this, Mario looked at Rojas, still worried that he would wake up again and fly to attack them. "Do you think he wake up?" He asked.

"I don't think so." She replied. "He is very hurt and I threw that rock very well at him. The idiot won't wake up in a long time."

The two brothers relaxed and sat near a log to rest until the ambulance and the police arrived. Neither of them spoke about what had happened or what they are going to do next. But they both felt they should talk about something, although neither of them had the courage to say something.

Then Mario spoke. "I'm sorry you went through this. I was selfish to come from here, disobeying mom and... that I didn't do much to help you. Just to show that I was on par with you "

"It's not your fault." Maria said. "Mine is. I put you aside to take care of yourself so that nothing bad happens to you. It was because of my selfishness that you are in this mess."

"Maria-"

"Yes it is. I could never recognize how good you are to take care of yourself. I never wanted you to be a journalist so you wouldn't get into trouble. I got Ricky into this problem also against his will and he didn't have to come. I am selfish."

"In that case, we both are." Mario said. When his sister was about to speak again, he interrupted her. "Then let's do our best not to. From now on, trust us and work together. Especially that we are closer together than ever. Promise me."

Maria was thinking. This reminded her a lot of the Vulpix talk. She told her not to change, but to be better. Right now was in Vulpix's position. Now the best thing to do is follow her own advice. It won't be easy, but she was willing to do my best.

"Agree. But promise me that you will do your best. No matter what happens." Maria said.

"If you do the same, I promise too." Mario said.

A few seconds later, the two brothers hugged each other and so, officially making the promise. This adventure made them more united than ever and they were sure that this promise will not be broken. The sun began to rise, the dawn of a new tomorrow began.

The two finished hugging and Mario spoke. "Do you think our friends make it?"

The question couldn't be answered with certainty and they couldn't prove it either. But Maria smiled at her brother. "Yes, I'm sure they did it."

The answer was not to give her brother false hope. She had a good feeling that they make it and her brother also shared that feeling.

* * *

On the trail and already dawning, the Pokémon were resting and treating the Pokémon's wounds and awakening them with the revive seeds. Snivy and Sneasel were healed, but the plant type still had his hand bad. It would take a few days or a week to fully heal. Deino was fine too, he was sitting next to Cubone and eating an apple. The earth-type Pokémon was checking the human objects that were in Mario's backpack, among them was the Uno and Gothielle's diary. Mew was still trapped. Hydreigon and Grumpig, were wereeating the berries and the mother was seeing Deino, Deino, if he had a wound on his body. Buneary, was sitting next to her best friend, waiting for the seed to take effect. Lopunny and Ursaring were already awake and recovering.

Snivy told them about the Z crystals and their incredible power. Ursaring said he would send the crystals to the Expedition Society for examination to discover a safe way to use them when they return to town.

Ursaring accidentally spotted Decidueye, who was examining a strange and small object. Then he went to his friend curiously. "What are you looking at?"

"An object that I never see before" He replied and showed the object to his friend.

The guild boss took the object and saw, in detail. One part was a very pointed needle and the other part had a red feather duster. The object was nothing he had seen before.

He handed the item over to Decidueye and speak. "Where did you find it?"

"I found it on the neck of one of the two sleeping Pokémon that were guarding the portal." Decidueye explained.

"You find them the guards asleep?"

"Yes, they both had their necks on when we arrived. I think someone used this to make them sleep and go to the portal without any problem.."

Decidueye's suspicions made perfect sense and he agreed with him. But who was the person and their motivations? It was a question that never seemed to find the answer. Since apparently he went to the human world and there is no way to go to that world. A mystery that will not be solved.

"But who is it?" Ursaring asked and there was no answer.

Elsewhere, Vulpix was starting to open her eyes. She looked dazed until she saw Buneary, who was looking at her with worried and attention.

"Buneary...?" Vulpix said.

"Yes, here I am." She replied.

"Listen to me carefully." Buneary nodded. "When someone tells you to move. MOVE!"

Buneary jumped in fright, while Vulpix rose from the ground, angry. The rest paid attention to the talk between the two girls. "When they attack you, don't stand still and move! Not the opposite!"

"She is fine." Cubone said to the rest.

The others met with the two girls when they saw that she has already recovered, meaning that everyone was fine. But it would be necessary to wait a little longer, before going to town.

Then Vulpix started looking around, very confused. "Where we are?" She asked. "What happened?" And then she looked at Sneasel, who upon seeing her, became even more confused and surprised. "And you should be dead!?"

"Yes, although it turns out I'm not a fan of death and I come back to help you." Sneasel said.

"Someone can to tell me what's going on!?"

"The short version: Sneasel survived, came with an escape orb, we fought, we won, we used the orb and here we are." Cubone explained. "Anything else you want to know or are you happy with this?"

"It's enough." Vulpix said, getting the answers she wanted to know, except for one thing. "And the two brothers?"

"In their world. Safe and sound." Decidueye said. "But I have to admit. Those two are the weirdest Pokémon I've ever seen. Besides the things that were also very rare. I would never wear this. It would cover my beautiful wings."

Hearing that, the Pokémon from the rescue team, including Sneasel, looked at each other. They knew that they were not Pokémon and everything seemed to indicate that the adults not. A detail that for some reason that Deino and Mario hadn't told them.

Buneary spoke. "Eh... the detail is that the two are not Pokémon."

Those normal-type words caught the attention of all adults, all except Mew. "Then what are they?"

"Well... there are stories of another species and we only saw one... so..."

After that, it was not difficult for them to think that the two brothers were human. For the appearance and not having seen anything like them. Obviously the moment they realized it, all the adults were shocked.

"W-what-WHAT!?" Decidueye said, mouth open.

"That they are human." Deino said.

"What they are what!?" He repeated.

"That they are human." Deino repeated.

"What they are what!?"

"That they are human."

"What they are what!?"

"Ah, don't act like a clumsy!" Vulpix said.

Decidueye was insulted by Vulpix's comment. Although Buneary did not blame him, she was excited like that and to realize that Maria was human.

Then Grumpig turned to Deino, still surprised. "Why you didn't told us this?" She asked.

"Because you didn't ask us." Deino said.

Ursaring joined the talk. "That information didn't matter much. We had more important things to worry about."

"But still..." Decidueye started to speak. "I always wanted to meet one! Well, but I was expecting a big reveal! And I wanted to ask lots of questions But no! How sad!" And then he started crying, something that most of them saw as shameful.

Then Loppuny approached his friend, intending to comfort him. "It is a shame my friend. But things happens and you'll have to accept it."

At this point, Buneary spoke to his father. "By the way, Daddy. I told Maria that you invented the hairdresser and she told me that they also invented it, but earlier."

"Qué!?" He exclaimed in surprise. "I wasn't the first!?"

"Before the Pokémon: yes. Before humans: no." Cubone said.

Lopunny was still in shock, but seconds later, he started crying and hugged his friend Decidueye. The two Pokémon caused the others to feel even more shame and embarrassment.

_How Weavile could left me with these two idiots._ Ursaring thought.

Then Vulpix spoke. "Get over it!"

"No!" Both shouted.

Snivy noticed that Buneary was sad. It was difficult to think exactly about the problem. She been through a lot, everyone, but he believed she was the most affected. So he approached his friend.

"What's up friend?" He asked, as he sat down next to her.

"Nothing, I'm ok." She replied.

"You don't fool anyone, Buneary. You're not even trying to hide it. Obviously something is wrong with you." She looked to the side, implying that she doesn't feel like talking. "You know you can talk to me and I would never force you to do it. But please. Talk."

She was silent for a few brief moments. She sighed and spoke: "I waited a long time to create this team to help whoever needs it. After creating it, I just looked."

The leader of the rescue team disagreed with it. He saw the efforts of his friend and considered that his efforts were more than good.

"Buneary, I-"

"I couldn't help you when you were poisoned, I couldn't protect Sneasel and Vulpix. My best friend. And Maria almost died three times. I had an obligation to take care of my friends, but I couldn't do it and they did all the work. What kind of partner I am?"

"The good one and I always wanted as a partner." Snivy said. "Buneary, you are a sweet and kind Pokémon. You always help others, no matter the problem. Something that you beat me. "

"Snivy-."

"I didn't trust you, not very much. Try to do all the work just to take care of them. A leader trusts his teammates and I did not do that. Also, Sneasel needed help and I decided to ignore it to get you out." He remembered the thief's beating at the time and was totally sorry. "I should have supported you and helped convince her. As for me. I was not a good leader nor was I a good member of the rescue team. You were better than me in that matter."

She considered her friend one of the best Pokémon she had ever met. Because of his grades in school, his combat ability, and that like her, he was also willing to help anyone, regardless of the problem.

"But I-."

Suddenly she received a hug. To her surprise and those of her partners. Vulpix was the one who gave the hug. It was the first time she had hugged anyone. It leave Buneary speechless.

"Vulpix ..."

"Say nothing and no one speak either." She said. "We all want the friendly and happy girl we know. Not a sad and repressed Buneary."

Now they understood it. Vulpix hugged Buneary, to cheer her up. A very kind act that made Buneary start to cry. "Vulpix ...!"

"I don't want you to be sad. Because if you are, you would make my life boring and I don't want that life. You're the only one who make me keeps going and makes sense my life. You are the friend I never asked for, but I needed."

Vulpix, saying all of that, she felt good. She had it very well kept and she never dared to talk about it. The hug no longer felt like it was out of obligation, but to demonstrate friendship with her best friend. Buneary, couldn't take it anymore and hugged her.

Most oblivious of the embrace, they smiled for them. Especially that in the middle of the hug, Vulpix was smiling. Something very memorable.

The two stopped the hug and looked at each other. Now listen to this, because I do not intend to repeat it: I will help you and give my best effort in this rescue team. I will promise you. As long as you promise that you will remain you. You promise?"

"I promise." Buneary said and smiled.

Soon after, Vulpix smiled.

Vulpix, learned many things and changed. She understand that life is not easy, you have to make an effort and the importance of other people. She would never admit it because of her pride, but it was very evident to the people who knew her.

Then Cubone spoke. "Hey, I know you are expecting me to say that I regret something and that I learned something from this experience. But the truth is not, I really not."

Cubone's comment ruined the moment. Some of them looked at him annoyed. "Do you know that if you don't have a good thing to say, just shut up?" Vulpix said.

"I felt it was necessary to say."

"The truth of the matter, you did your part in the plan and took a big risk." Snivy said. "I can't ask for more than that and have a loyal friend like you."

"Oh thanks." Cubone said. "I guess that justifies what I said."

"But not only you, Deino also did a magnificent job."

"Yo?" Deino asked.

"Yes, your strength and your willingness to cooperate was very important."

Hydreigon, hearing this, went to Snivy. Interested in what her son had done. "My son did an excellent job !?

"Yes, even more. I can say that Deino helped in the most critical situations, he helped and faced all kinds of Ingobernables. He was quite a hero.

"A hero!?" She said, happy and proud. "Was my son a hero?!"

Snivy affirmed and she was hugging her son, all proud and happy. Cubone agreed with Snivy, as it was true. He also liked that it, because it happened, and she told Snivy that if something happened to her son... Let's say that it is not good at all, something that he had agreed, since he prefers the well-being of others, than his.

Before anyone could speak, Ursaring intervened. "You guys are good Pokémon, but you never should been in that castle in the first place."

It was a detail that was very true. The boys were new to the rescue team, rookies, and yesterday was their first day. That whole experience was too many for them and it wasn't their fault that it ended there in the first place. They were just unlucky.

Then he looked at Snivy. "Leaders make difficult decisions, especially in these kinds of situations." Then to Buneary. "Sometimes we cannot help everyone or even we do nothing nothing. But that doesn't mean we don't stop trying our best." Then he addressed the team. "Even though it was your first day, you fought against all odds. You adapted and went very far. Any Pokémon would not made , you accomplished what I couldn't. Save a friend."

They were flattered by the words from the guild boss. Common Pokémon, they wouldn't have made it. Apparently their determination and their efforts made the difference between life and death. Besides, it wasn't just them. Mario and Maria also helped them a lot and they also helped the two brothers.

But Buneary, noticed the voice of sadness the moment he said that he could not save his friend. He still felt guilty about Weavile's death. She was grateful that none of her friends had suffered the same fate, especially that for a time she thought Sneasel was dead and knew that same feeling. But the pain was different.

"It isn't your fault. Things were out of your hands." Buneary said.

"Yes it is. If we had taken Mienshao and gone as soon as we had the chance, he would not have died and she would not be in charge of the Ingobernables. I am responsible for all of this. "

"You are not." Sneasel said, catching everyone's attention and especially Ursaring's. "And I don't make you responsible."

After escaping and healing others. Ursaring and Lopunny were very surprised to see Sneasel, as Mienshao had informed them that he had passed away. The surprise was very pleasant and Lopunny showed his joy to see her again, while Ursaring was also happy, but it was not long before he remembered the tragic moment. After explaining everything, they rested. Meanwhile, Sneasel and Ursaring wanted to talk about their mistakes and apologize. But neither of them had the courage to speak.

Right now, Sneasel finally took the step that the two of them could speak. The others remained silent and paid attention.

"Sneasel... I'm sorry you went through all of this." Ursaring said. "But I am still responsible for what happened and that you have walked that path."

"It isn't it. I made the decision, the stupid decision to escape the town to take revenge. I was stupid." She explained.

"True." Cubone said, agreeing with the latter.

"A fool."

"Very true."

"A selfish."

"Of course."

"I was a complete wretch."

"Totally agree."

Before saying anything else, Sneasel looked at Cubone, insulted. Clearly he was enjoying the moment. Since they met, she kept acting the smartest and best of all. Now that she was saying admitting her mistakes and insulting herself, for Cubone it was music to his ears.

"You are enjoying it, aren't you?" Sneasel asked.

"Like you have no idea." He admitted.

She was about to say about it, but decided not to. "You know what, I deserve it and more" Then she looked at Ursaring. "I apologize for hating you and the rest of the team. I never thought how you felt about losing your friend." Then she spoke to the rescue team. "I also apologize to you. I used you to achieve my goal and I didn't care if I put you at risk." Her gaze focused on Buneary. "Sorry for not listening to you, you were right all this time and I was completely ignorant. You would forgive me."

Buneary and Deino would easily forgive her. Snivy, would forgive her too. After the battle and clearly seeing the thief's sincerity, she has earned it. Cubone and Vulpix, the opposite, but at this point and future insistence, they would.

"We forgive you." Buneary said. "We all forgive you."

"Thank you." Sneasel said.

Buneary spoke again. "Hey, what happened to the feather you had in your left ear." She asked curiously.

"Oh, right." She said, completely forgetting about it. She was not going to tell them about her strange dream that made her leave the feather that her father gift her, so she make up an excuse. "Em, I lost it in the fight."

"It's a shame. You looked great with it."

At that moment. Deino heard that and he wanted to do something about it. He moved from the place and went to Decidueye, who was no longer crying and talking to Loppuny, who was also no longer crying. When he arrived, he snatched a green feather from him and he shouted from the pain.

Not knowing what was and angry, he turned back. "That's it-!"

Turning, he saw that Hydreigon was staring at Decidueye and invading his personal space. He swallowed in fear and spoke to Deino. Trying to sound as kind as possible. "Deinito, take good care of that feather and you can use it as you wish."

Then he began to whistle, as he slowly moved away from her. Meanwhile, Deino went to his friends and handed the feather to Sneasel. "Take it."

"For me?" She asked.

"Yes, to replace the one you lost." Deino replied.

She took the feather and looked at it. It seemed like a kind act on Deino's part, wanting to hand over a new feather. The feather was a pure light green, a very beautiful color, representing life. She smiled and put it on her left ear.

This feather would mark a new chapter for her life. For the first time in her life, anger will not control her life. Her heart will.

"How do I look?" Sneasel asked, showing the feather in her ear.

"Awesome!" Buneary said.

Sneasel smiled. Delighted by the compliment.

Ursaring spoke again. "Rest is over, time to go."

After this, everyone got up. Everyone except Cubone. He was still sitting and resting. He had heard it, but did not want to move, as he thought he deserved a break

Decidueye, went towards him, annoyed by the lazy attitude of the Pokémon. "What are you waiting for?" He said. "Let's go."

"Another hour." Cubone replied.

"You are a shameless mon!"

"Thanks for the compliment."

"It wasn't a compliment!"

"Nah, I'll take it as if it were."

He was very angry about Cubone's shamelessness. Especially that it reminded him a lot when he was a child, since he was quite lazy. Now he understood why his father was very angry when he found him asleep.

Regardless, whatever Cubone wants, he's going to make him move. So he grabbed at the backpack that was he holding. As expected, he was fighting and trying to snatch it from Decidueye's wings, which he expected, as he forced him to get up. But suddenly, Decidueye pulled more of the force and snatched it out of Cubone's hands and accidentally hit Deino.

"Chanfle...!" Decidueye exclaimed and Cubone walked away from them.

Seconds later, Deino shouted a single word. "MAMA!"

Hearing Deino's scream, his mother looked at the direction. Just by seeing them both, he knew that Decidueye hit him. Hydreigon, all angry, went to Decidueye, who was concerned.

"Not only did you expose my son to danger, but you also hit him." She said.

"Well, everything has its explanation!" He said. "What happens is that-!"

"Wait a minute." Vulpix interrupted, curious. "What do you mean you exposed Deino to danger?"

Ursaring spoke. "What happens is that Decidueye made a mistake. Instead of sending you back to town, he should have let you sleep in the guild."

All the members of the rescue team looked surprised or angry at Decidueye. Knowing that he was responsible for sending them there, in great danger and all because of a mistake. Something that made her very angry.

Vulpix, walk towards Decidueye, furious. "So we ended up the castle with pure bad guys, with a phenomenon chasing us and they almost killed us, just because you were wrong!?" She said. Decidueye, tried to speak, but was interrupted again. "I don't forgive this, not even my father!"

With that, Vulpix attacked and Decidueye with an ice beam, and this one jumped and leap ran in a hurry."Mamá!" He yelled as he ran.

Then the two Pokémon chased Decidueye at full speed. Grumpig ran towards them, to avoid both hitting the boss of the Guild Chaparro. The others just watched as they ran down the path.

"Poor uncle, Deci." Buneary said. "Why do these things always happen to him?"

"It's just that he's always unlucky." Lopunny replied.

Decidueye's situation was not surprising to Ursaring. He has seen it millions of times that his friend gets into this type of complications. Then he spoke to the others again. "Luckily we will find them in the middle of the road, so we don't waste any more time. Let's get out of here."

No one had any objection and they moved towards the Chespirito town, to finally taking a good rest and taking a long nap. They deserved it. Not only that, it would mark a new beginning for them. A tomorrow.

Then Buneary spoke again. "Do you think the two brothers will be alright? Especially Maria. "

It was one of the main doubts of human friends. It was clear that they managed to go to their world and destroy the sphere. After that, nothing else has been known. Maria was very hurt and she was very afraid that she did not get help in time.

"Both of them are strong. They are fine." Snivy said, sure of it.

"But still, I would like to know if the two are well. Also that they also know that we are well."

Then Mew spoke, with a smile on his face. "I can take care of that."


	28. Chapter 28:A path to follow

**Two days later.**

Mario was in his room cleaning it.

After escaping the place and defeating Rojas. The ambulance and the police arrived at the scene, arrested Rojas and Maria was taken to the hospital. Rojas was sentenced to 80 years in prison, something that Maria was happy about. To the journalist, they stitch the cuts and took the bullet out of her shoulder. Fortunately Mario, he only had very minor injuries.

Ricky, took a long time to calm down, especially with what just learn. Beings from another world and la Cruz Negra was a lot for him. If they didn't have proof and if he hadn't seen Rojas, he wouldn't believe it. Right now, at home, working on a gossip article, trying to calm down completely.

An hour after they arrived at the hospital, her mother came. She was glad that her two children were safe. But afterward, she was furious that the two of them were putting themselves in danger, especially Mario, since he had gone, no matter she forbade him. His punishment was to do all the cleaning at home, without playing any video game and using the computer, unless it was to do their homework.

Another very important thing is that the two brothers hide the truth of the incident, with the exception of their mother and Ricky, for obvious reason for hiding it, was so that no one knew that there was another world and other intelligent beings like humans.

It was hard to know what would happen if everyone found out about it, but honestly, they were unlikely to believe it. They had proof of them, from photos and videos, but no physical proof, clearly.

So the two told police that Rojas had a secret supply warehouse for la Cruz Negra, that he kidnapped Mario and that his sister went to investigate. They also related that he was the cause of her injuries and that somehow, the two of them had activated the explosives there and escaped before it exploded.

Fortunately, they believed the story, since it was well founded and that all fit together very well. Maria did not like it, because of her principle of telling the truth, no matter how crude it is, but this was the exception.

Today, Maria was going to go home after she was given high at the hospital. Her mother was going to pick her up and bring her here, so she could rest and heal completely, while Mario cleaned the house, for reasons already mentioned.

At any moment, his sister and mother would arrive. He just wished his job satisfies his mom.

Then he hear a car parking. Mario looked out the window and saw that Mom's car was parked in the garage. Mario left the broom and went down the stairs. He went to the door and opened it, just as they were in front of the door.

Maria had bandages on her back and on her shoulder.

"Mamá! Hermana!" Mario said. "How can I help you?"

"Help her sit her down at the table." Said the mother.

"Mom, I'm fine." She said. "I don't need help."

"You are in my house and I you do I as said."

With that, Maria did not argue anymore and she allowed herself to help with her brother, since being her mother's house or not, he was going to help his sister anyway, whether she likes it or not. When they reached the table that was in the kitchen, Maria sat at the headboard and her brother sat at her right side.

"I'm going to prepare coffee. Do you want some?" Marisol asked.

"Yes, please." Maria said.

"Just a glass of water for me." Mario said.

Her mother left to make coffee. Leaving the two brothers at the table. Maria, took a deep breath, as she closed her eyes and leaned her back against the table. It hurt, little, but she endured it. She admitted that it was very good to return home. Her old home and stay here until she heals and returns to her apartment. But she was going to enjoy that time.

"How you feel?" Mario asked.

"All right. Although I wanted to be smoking."

"No sister. You promised not to smoke anymore." He said, reminding her of the promise she made in hospital.

After almost dying on several occasions, she reflected on the use of cigarettes and decided to not tempt a lot to her life, she leave it completely. Something that made her family very happy.

Right now she was regretting it, as she was having a hard time getting over her addition. "I know." Maria said. "I think I should keep my mind busy, so how you were doing with the punishment?"

"Very bad, but I deserve it." Mario said. "Oh by the way. I have it."

Maria looked at her brother excitedly. "You got it?"

"Yes, wait a minute."

Mario, got up from the seat and left the kitchen. Twenty seconds later, he returned with a photograph. He gave it to his sister. The photograph was of her, her brother, and their Pokémon friends posing in the photograph.

She remembered that moment. It was a moment shortly before arriving at the room with all the information, they were in another room. They rested a little. At that time, Maria was taking a photo of Sneasel, when she was cleaning one of her claws. The camera flash caught everyone's attention and they got confusing.

Maria explained to the camera function to the others, with the exception of Buneary, who had already taken one from Buneary and she explained to her. There Buneary, thought the idea of everyone took a photo in group, including the thief.

Vulpix, thought it was a waste of time, but her friend did not hesitate to insist that she pose until she said yes.

After everyone perched, Maria set the timer, joined the others, and voila. The photograph was made. Mario and the Pokémon were standing, while Maria was crouched down. Everyone was smiling except Vulpix and Cubone.

Maria, smile. She had a good memory of them.

Then she returned the photograph to Mario. "Nobody asked about the 'realism' of the photo?"

"Yes, but I had said that my friend does photoshop, some very good ones."

"And also the reasons?"

"Yes, and... I had to invent something... not so good..."

"As long as it doesn't bring us trouble."

Suddenly, Mario's expression changed, since he had remembered something very important. "Chanfle! I forgot! I'll be right back!" He said and ran to his room.

Maria, was confused, while she saw him running at full speed. She couldn't imagine what her younger brother had said that he forgot something. Then she saw her brother, back in the kitchen. Then he put an object down, in front of his older sister.

She grabbed the object and saw that it was a medal that had a red button, a white button cover and a gear. She did not understand why he gives this and its importance.

"What is this?" Maria asked.

"It seems like a medal. I had found this and another one like that in my room."

The journalist looked at her brother, even more intrigued. "In your bedroom? As if it were magic?"

"Exactly. And not only that. I also found this note." Mario said and handed over the aforementioned note.

Maria, took the note and read it.

_We are fine. Thank you very much. I hope to see each other again. With love: The rescue team and Sneasel._

After reading it, Maria was surprised. How did they get this note here. It was impossible, the portals were destroyed. She looked at her brother and was also as surprised and confused as she was.

"Did you really find it suddenly?" Maria asked.

"Yes, although it seemed very crazy, but I think this note is definitely on their part." Mario said. "At this point, I think anything is possible and I really think this has to do with our friends."

Maria looked at the note and the medal again. Although they did not have a logical explanation to prove that there was any reason, they sent this from another world. But she agreed with her brother and believed in him.

"You're right." She said with a smile and put the medal on her jacket.

Then her mother finished preparing the two coffees and joined her children. Without before delivering the drinks to your children.

After thanking her for the drinks, she spoke to her little son. "By the way son. It's still hard for me to believe that you became a strange otter."

"The truth at this point, I feel strange remembering that experience." Mario said, while his mother was drinking coffee.

"And all because of a strange smoke contained in a bottle." Maria said.

"This one." Mario added, while showing him the mentioned bottle.

Maria was surprised to see the object that Mario had. "I thought you had already discarded all the bottles!?"

"Yes, except for this one to show mom."

Marisol saw the bottle and continued drinking coffee. "Well, you already did." Maria said. "Now lose it, before you transform us all into Pokémon."

"Okay, okay. I'll go throw it in the washes and-. "

Suddenly, Maria's fear was fulfilled and Mario accidentally dropped in Maria. A smoke appeared around her and he remained standing, guilty of what had happened. When the smoke cleared. Maria was no longer human, but a Pokémon. A Charmeleon to be exact.

She looked at her transforms, shocked. She took her cell phone to see her reflection, when she saw it, she couldn't help but scream in surprise. She had claws, a horn and a tail that at the tip was on fire, but it didn't hurt in the least bit.

Then after calming down, she looked at her brother. Very furious and he couldn't help but feel very scared.

"I told you to be careful! Look what you did! You transformed me into a giant lizard!" Maria shouted.

"Sorry!" Mario said worriedly. "It was an accident!"

"Yeah!? Well, this is on purpose!" She said and stood up to attack her brother.

Mario recognized his sister's face and knew that she was going to attack her. So he got up and ran away.

Then he hear that something fell to the ground. Mario stopped and saw that his sister was on the ground. It must be that since she had transformed very differently from the human being, especially her feet were different. So it would explain a lot of why she fell. Also, the same thing happened to Mario when he transformed.

He walked over to his sister, to see if she was okay. "Maria? Are you okay?" Mario asked.

Suddenly she grabbed her brother's leg by surprise. He tried to retreat, but fell to the ground. Then Maria got on top of him and started shaking him while yelling at him.

Mario, tried to ask for help, but it was in vain.

Marisol, seeing all that, did not move. She had seen this a thousand times and knew that her son was going to be fine. She would never do physical harm to her brother, and if she did, it would be somewhat less. Although she was impressed that the thing in the bottle worked, but she was calm, since this effect would only last a few days and it itself, Maria was not going anywhere.

Then she realized that she finished her coffee. "I go for more." She said and went to serve herself more, leaving her two children alone.

"Apologize to me!" Maria shouted.

"I already said that!" Mario said. "SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

* * *

Snivy, was asleep. Since they ran away. He did nothing but sleep. Also, since he did a lot of things, it made the naps very long than the usual and difficult to wake up.

Issue the rest of the rescue team had at that moment. Buneary, Vulpix, Cubone, and Deino were in the house and looking for a way to wake him up.

"How long he have fallen asleep?" Cubone asked.

"Since we got back, Snivy has been asleep for a whole day." Buneary replied.

"Wow, he broke his own record."

"That achievement that made it, he won't like it." Deino said, since Snivy didn't like slacking off like that.

"That's true." Cubone said, and looked at Buneary. "You are the one who wakes him up. What should we do?"

"Obviously we need two things. The first is that the idea is original and that the idea was not used. Suggestions?"

"Prick his tail with a thorn." Cubone said.

"Already did."

"Shout at him to wake up." Deino said.

"I did too, but this time it would take more than yelling to wake him up."

"Let Vulpix freeze his tail." Cubone said

"I already did, genius." said Vulpix.

"She force you?"

"No. She told me the idea and I said yes without thinking about it."

That was a surprise. Usually Vulpix, not take part of Buneary ideas, unless she insisted. But Vulpix, didn't have a good relationship and if he prank him, she would enjoy it, but it wasn't her style.

"So?"

"I bite him?" Deino asked.

"Sale, vale." Buneary said. "But do it gentle."

Deino went to Snivy and bit his tail. Snivy opened his eyes and screamed. Deino, immediately stop biting him. Snivy, grab his tail in surprise and pain. When he calmed down, he looked around and saw all his friends.

It did not take long to conclude that he was again a victim of Buneary. "Why do you always do this to me?"

"It is like a tradition." Buneary replied.

Snivy got up from the nest and went to his table to put his new red scarf around his neck. "I guess you guys didn't wake me up just like that."

"That's very obvious." Vulpix said. "It's about Sneasel, He already decided what's going to happen to her."

"And?" Snivy asked.

* * *

"You can't do this!" Buneary said to Ursaring.

"We already discussed it."

The rescue team had arrived at the town guild to discuss a very important matter. Sneasel, freedom. After returning from to the town, Ursaring told Sneasel to with him and that tomorrow he will discuss the punishment for the six years of crimes that she had committed as a thief. Buneary, did not hesitate to argue in Ursaring that the thief was acquitted, for the fact that she had helped them. But Sneasel, told Buneary that was fine. That she was willing to accept the punishment.

Two days later Buneary heard that Ursaring had chosen the punishment for her. So to find a way for Ursaring to free Sneasel from punishment, she gathered all her partners, especially Snivy. Since he was the most respected in the entire town and that Ursaring had a great mention regarding him. So he was the best suited to reason with the guild boss.

"I admit she did bad things, but in the end, she helped us."

"I know what she did. But that will not forgive all those years. "

Then Buneary looked at his friend, Snivy. "Snivy, you have to convince him."

"Buneary, I wish I could, but... Sneasel, have a debt to be pay and it's not my call. It's Ursaring."

Buneary, just remembered that Snivy, had principles that made him unable to get into certain matters. And this was one of them. But won't stop right there. "But we have to do something."

"When he say he can't, he can't." Cubone said to Buneary.

"But-."

"What's going on here?"

Everyone looked and saw Sneasel standing there. The members of the rescue team were confused to see her there, since she was wearing a green bandana around her neck and the guild medal. A detail that left Buneary with her mouth open.

"Sneasel, why are you wearing the medal on?" Cubone asked.

"It't not obvious? I am your new team member." Sneasel said.

"Qué!?" Deino exclaimed.

The revelation surprised the members of the rescue team. A Pokémon that was previously a thief, was now a member of the rescue team, like her father.

So Buneary, look at Ursaring. "What happened to her punishment?"

"That's her punishment. Work on a rescue team for an entire year. But let's be honest, punishment or not, Sneasel wanted to join the rescue team." Ursaring explained.

"Then it's not really a punishment." Vulpix said.

"True. But a punishment is a punishment. "

Buneary, was happy to hear that. She believed the punishment was going to be severe, but to make her join the rescue team and that it was the ex-thief's original plan. Ursaring made the right thing.

"But why don't you tell us sooner?" Snivy asked Ursaring

"Sneasel, wanted to tell you the news personally." He replied.

"Then why do you want to join the rescue team?" Cubone asked Sneasel.

Sneasel addressed all her friends. "As I have already told you, I am totally sorry for everything I have done and I want to have a new beginning. And joining the rescue team was ideal. In addition my father joined the rescue team to help others, to honor him and all the good that did, I will join you. Of course if you accept me."

Buneary seemed like a good reason for her to want to join the team. Especially that she does it for her father. She recalled that her father, Loppuny, told her about his adventures with his team and the people he helped. There Buneary knew that was her ideal dream.

"Accept you?" Buneary asked.

"You see." Ursaring said. "You have to decide whether Sneasel will join the team or go to another team."

"What kind of question is that? Of course we will accept it!" She said cheerfully. "Right, friends?

"Yes!" Deino said.

Snivy only nodded and smiled. A smile that gave confidence. Vulpix and Cubone, said yes, but not with the same emotion as Buneary.

"Thank you very much, I will not fail you." She said determinedly. "That's a promise."

Buneary and Sneasel shook hands. As a sign of friendship and now teammates. But then Buneary ended up hugging Sneasel. The former thief, I hesitate for a few seconds until she ended hugging her.

"I don't mind interrupting this moment." Ursaring said. "But it's time to work. I have a task for you "

"Work!?" Cubone asked, surprised. "I think you would give us more time to rest."

"The break is over and I am sure you have recovered. But first of all, I want to ask you one thing. Have you decided a name for the team yet?"

The rescuers looked at each other and Ursaring, he knew that at the time, they didn't have a name for the team.

"Em, a name?" Buneary said.

"Yes, and I suppose you don't have it, right?"

"Haha! that we don't have a name?" Deino said, laughing. "Haha-! No."

Ursaring did not ask why and went straight to the point. "All right. Right now is the time. But do it quickly, because we don't have all day."

"Well... who has an idea?" Cubone asked.

Before any of the six team members could say anything, Buneary was the first to speak. "I have one!"

"Which?" Snivy asked curiously.

"Fenix. Team Fenix." Buneary said proudly.

The name had left everyone, including Ursaring, confused and curious. "Team Fenix?" Sneasel asked.

Snivy, strangely, the familiar word sounded to him, as if he had heard it before. His vague memory made him remember for a moment that they were trapped in a large room in the castle of the Residence of Evil. Maria had mentioned the word Fenix while speaking of her world.

"The word Maria said earlier?" Snivy asked.

"Exactly!" Buneary said.

"Why?" Vulpix asked. "You don't even know the meaning."

"True. But Maria, said it as if it were a good thing. In addition they did a lot for us and that in their honor, we put the team name Fenix, as a reason that they are our friends and that we will never forget them. Oh, and that's an original name."

Buneary's reasons for using that name for the team were quite good and sweet. Cubone, thought it will be difficult for them to forget that two, since together they went through the most difficult day of their lives.

Then Buneary recalled a very important detail. "Oh, true! Mew already gave them the note and the medals!?"

Before arriving in the town, Mew had said that he knew some mystical and legendary Pokémon, who could transport him to the human world to gave a note or other gift for them. Buneary asked the mystical Pokémon with surprise and affirmed it and said that he had gone to the human world to see the 2014 World Cup thanks to one of them.

Yesterday Ursaring, send an exploration team to the Expedition Society so they can free him and figure out how to use the Z crystals and the book of Gothielle. Before they left, Buneary presented him with two Chespirito guild medals and a note. Since that day, the rescue team has not heard from him since.

"I don't know. He didn't send a message that he did, but I think he will be true to his word. Don't worry." Ursaring said. "But back to the matter. Do you want to be called the Team Fenix?"

All the members looked at each other, seeing if they were comfortable with the name. Buneary, obviously yes, since it was the Pokémon that proposed it. Snivy, Deino, Sneasel, and Vulpix agreed with the name.

Cubone, os fine for any name. "As long as it's original."

With that answer, it was enough for Ursaring. "All right. The name of this rescue team will be Team Fenix." Ursaring said. "Now the task: you have to escort Decidueye to the Chaparro town."

"He hasn't returned to town yet?" Buneary asked.

"Look at it for yourselves."

Ursaring pointed to the left and they looked at Decidueye, all hurt in the room and limping. Eventually Vulpix and Hudreigon managed to catch up to the Pokémon and beat him up like no other. So long that his wounds take to heal in days and the berries will not be enough.

"Chanfle!" Deino exclaimed.

"Hasn't he healed yet!?" Buneary said, surprised.

"So what did you expect? It was a miracle that he is still alive." Cubone said.

"Well, he deserves it." Vulpix said, without remorse. "He don't make another mistake like that."

Snivy, ignore Vulpix's comment as he was attentive to the details of the task. "Anything else?"

"Yes, your parents are still worried that something similar would happen again. So one of them will accompany you for a while."

Another thing, when arriving at the town, each member went to their house and their parents received him with hugs and joy. After knowing what happened, they were question themselves if they should continue in the team or not, for fear that the same or worse would happen to them. Finally they let them stay on the team.

So it was no surprise that one of the parents will accompany them on this task and on future missions.

"Then who is it? Snivy asked.

At that precise moment, Hydreigon entered, thus answering the team leader's question. "Hola!"

"Mamá!" Deino said happily.

Decidueye, seeing her again, began to turn around and leave as quickly as possible. Although due to his injuries, he doesn't even reach a meter. Hydreigon walked over to him and grabbed him. Fortunately, she was not going to harm him, since she was in a good mood and no longer had any grudge against him. But it doesn't mean he isn't scare.

"Before you leave, two of you will stay here. Only four members are allowed on missions." Ursaring said. "Who will it be?

Snivy, was going to say that he will join the mission, but Buneary, was first. "I'm going."

The grass-type Pokémon tried to speak, but someone else win the word, again. "Me too." Deino said.

"And me." Vulpix said, surprising the others.

"Wow, apparently you're serious about doing your best." Sneasel said.

"Sure, I made a promised." She said. "And I will until I can leave the team."

"Leave?" Deino asked. "Didn't you say that-?"

"I said I would do my best on this team, not that I would stay forever."

Buneary, he didn't care much. He was going to enjoy that time until she leaves the team and looks for what to do with her life. And she knew that when the time came, she would support her.

"Someone else?" Ursaring asked.

"I think I'm going too." Cubone said, taking the word once more from the grass-type.

Everyone looked at Cubone, not out of surprise, but because of suspicion. "Really?" Vulpix asked.

"Yes, and is it a problem?"

No one answered the question. Snivy was puzzled to see that his friends had taken away the opportunity to join the team for this task. Snivy, was happy. On the first day, as much as Cubone and Vulpix, they did not want to participate in any task in the rescue team. Now it's the opposite and that gave Snivy a lot of joy.

"Are you waiting for an invitation? Go at once." Ursaring said.

They said goodbye to Snivy, Sneasel and Ursaring and went to the Chaparro town. Snivy, kept his smile for a few moments until a thought came to his head.

Sneasel noticed that and spoke to Snivy. "What happens? Do you care about them?"

"Is not that. I know they can take care of themselves and I doubt that anything bad will happen to them, especially that Deino's mother is with them." Snivy said.

"So?"

"It's Cubone. Since the incident, he has changed the least and still offered to be on the team for this mission."

"Once you say it, you're right." She said, thinking about it. "Why did he want to leave?"

They both thought, but that thought was interrupted. "Me lleva el chanfle!" Ursaring shouted and the two Pokémon looked at the guild boss, all angry. "That brat hasn't paid for the milk yet!"

Snivy, just remembered that Cubone drank milk and he didn't pay it, but they told him to write it down in the guild account. Now it made sense that the ground-type wanted to be as far away from him as possible.

He got up from his seat and ran towards them, to make him pay for it. "CUBONE!"

The two watched as he left, as if it were another day. "Some things never change." Snivy said.

"True." Sneasel said. "But how long do you think it takes him to catch Cubone?"

"Cubone probably already out of town by the time he hear Ursaring's screams. But I'm sure Cubone will end up paying for it in less than a week."

The two of them were completely alone. Sneasel, had nothing to do today, something that will make her very boring.

So she spoke up, Snivy, to chat. "What do you do in your free time?"

"Mmm, I think I just train." Snivy said.

"Just that?"

"Or go around the town. I don't have many things to do."

"Mmm… Sounds like your life is-."

"Boring?" Snivy interrupted.

"Eh, unusual." Sneasel said, uncomfortable at the answer. "Besides, why do you keep training yourself?"

"To keep be better." He said. "Also to be prepared as soon as we meet again with los Ingobernables." Hearing that, Sneasel, pay close attention to him. "Mienshao, said that when we meet again, it will not end with the same result. That for sure"

Sneasel, understood that. Los Ingobernables would not forgive them for what they did. A group of inexperienced young Pokémon and two humans who did not know how to fight could escape the best members of the aforementioned organization, it was a low blow for them.

Besides that they knew many secrets about them and that they had taken Gothielle's diary. Another good reason to consider them priority targets. Snivy knew that by the time they got out of there, they hadn't totally gotten rid of them.

"So I have another goal, we have one goal: to stop los Ingobernables. Whatever it takes."

She understood Snivy's goal. Los Ingobernables, have no reputation for forgetting their enemies, not while Mienshao is in command.

Snivy's goal seemed impossible. But after the incident, everything seemed possible. Furthermore, it would not only do it for them, but all the Pokémon in the region. hey have to stop and end the organization. For the good of all.

And Sneasel was going to support him. In addition, she have a secured duel against Mienshao.

"Then I will help you and I will become stronger." Sneasel said determinedly.

"Thank you." Snivy said with a smile.

"And if we are going to train, what do you think about the rematch to begin with?" Sneasel asked.

"I am always open for a battle." Snivy said, and the two headed to the courtyard. "Let's see if you can beat me this time."

"You know I let you win, right?"

"Keep repeating yourself." Snivy said, and they were both in the courtyard.

At the center of the courtyard, that's where guild members fight for training or to compete. They both fought each other, they fought together, they knew their movements and combat styles very well. Now they would fight to know which of the two they were the strongest and not for survival. Something that made Snivy happy.

Being in the center, the two distanced themselves and prepared. "Who loses pays for the lunch." Sneasel said.

"As long as you are true to your word and accept defeat."

"That's the same thing I was going to say." She said.

Sneasel shows Snivy a coin and tosses it into the air. The moment it falls, the battle will begin. They were both smiling and confident. This battle would mark a friendship of the two and a rivalry that will make them stronger than ever.

The coin fell and the two attacked.

"Fight!"


	29. Epilogue

In a cafeteria on the second floor. A man between his thirties and forties with beard was sitting at a small table next to a window that could be seen to be night. What had to be highlighted, was the only person there.

Well, not the only one. A waitress with blond hair between twenty and twenty-five approached the man. It could see that she was exhausted, at this time of night.

When the lady arrived, she spoke to the gentleman in a kind and respectful tone. "Sir. The cafeteria closed in five minutes."

The sir looked at the Lady. He didn't seem to care much what she just said. "I'm just waiting for a friend."

The waitress didn't want to sound rude to the customer, but they were required to close this place when no one was here anymore. It was also not the first time she heard that. The man had arrived about two hours and the first time she attended, he only asked for a coffee and that he was exactly waiting for someone.

But during that time, that friend never came. The waitress suspected that someone was his girlfriend and that she did not come because she had an affair or simply left him alone. Although this man was totally relaxed and very sure that the woman was going to arrive here.

Although the waitress had an obligation and had to fulfill it. Or else, the boss would scold or reduce her salary.

So she choose a more demanding and authoritative stance to make the sir to listen her.

"Sir. We are going to close. I urge you to leave."

"I'll be leaving when I'm done with her." He said, still calm.

"With all respect.I don't think she's going to come here. So I repeat to you that- "

"Sorry. Am I interrupting you?"

The girl looked back and saw another woman, about twenty-five and thirty-five, in a light brown coat, black hair, and wearing sunglasses.

The man smiled at the arrival of the woman. "You're late. I even asked for a cup of coffee."

"That is very unusual of you." The woman said.

"Well this is ain't a bar."

The waitress was surprised that so far the "friend" has arrived. But still…

"Miss. We are close. Please leave-."

Suddenly, she was interrupted the moment the lady shows the lady some bills.

"It won't take long." The lady said, with a smile.

The girl took the money, confused. Then the woman sat at the table where the man is. "And please. A little cup of coffee, if it not too much trouble?"

She did not know what to say. She had a lot of money at that moment and with that money she could pay for a coffee without problems. But her instincts knew that she shouldn't let herself be manipulated, even though her boss loved receiving that amount of money and would not scold her. She think about it briefly until she went down the stairs leaving people alone.

When the waitress left, the two began to speak. "I guess you saw the video."

"If it wasn't, I wouldn't have come here, Dakota."

Dakota was the name of the woman here. She took off her sunglasses and left it on the table. Still smiling.

"And what do you say, Carlos?" Dakota asked, revealing the man name.

"It's hard to believe and I still don't believe it."

"I also thought it was crazy at first. But I assure you it is real "

"Am I going to believe that la Cruz Negra allied with a group of criminals from another world and that they are of a race never seen before?"

"But I saw it. I was in the castle. I knocked out a boy to get in there." She said.

In that moment, she remembered the moment that she knocked out Ricky from behind and then saw how los Ingobernables were chasing Maria.

"Fortunately, a group of Pokémon from other the organization and the two brothers did a good job of distracting them to look for evidence of cooperation in the castle. Eventually they got caught, but I finally found what I was looking for."

There was another memory, but this time, she was pulling some papers out of a secret compartment.

"When I was going out, some Pokémon patrolled by casually and I had to withdraw undetected." She had retreated toward the catwalk. "Now I had another problem. Get out of here without them noticing. Luckily, an opportunity appeared."

Then she heard a window shatter and saw Sneasel fall. Then with a hook, she nailed the wall and slipped into the air to catch Sneasel. She put Sneasel down and walked away from her.

"Did you save a creature? Why?" Carlos asked.

"Very easy. I heard that this little girl had pending matter with the leader, whose reasons for her that I still don't know, she would not leave things like that. I hoped she caused another distraction for me to run away and it actually happened."

Then she saw how los Ingobernables ran quickly to a certain place. But what she didn't know was to stop the adults coming to rescue the boys.

"When I was heading to the portal, I found there were two Pokémon guarding the door. So I used my tranquilizer gun to put them to sleep."

Another memory of her, shooting tranquilizer darts, the same ones Decidueye had found.

"As I passed through the portal, I realized that Rojas, transformed into a Pokémon, was following me. He chased me until we got to the house. I shot one of the darts in his leg and I was able to escape. Of course it made it easier for me to flee, courtesy of the two brothers.

He heard that the police found the three teenagers and Rojas had been arrested. The police had stated that Rojas kept equipment for la Cruz Negra in that house and allegedly Mario, kidnapped for three days. After Maria had entered the scene, there was a confrontation and she had activated explosives and blew up the secret warehouse. Supposedly.

"So what did you get?" He asked, remembering that she had mentioned that she had found what she was looking for.

She took out folders containing documents from her briefcase. "Read them with complete confidence." And she gave them to him

Carlos took the folders with the documents and started reading one of them. The document had a lot of information and photos. And one of those photos was Type: null, in a lab tube. The document was from that Pokémon, information about its creation, how and results.

"What is this I am seeing?"

"A project." Dakota said. "It turns out that los Ingobernables not only had an alliance with la Cruz Negra, but also with an unknown corporation dedicated to biological and medical research."

"Why would you work with them?" He asked.

"I don't know, but surely they get paid very well to do these kinds of things."

"With money you can get anything."

At that moment, the young lady came to them and handed her the cup of coffee. "My boss says that you can stay for another ten minutes. No more."

"It is more than enough." Dakota said and the girl withdrew.

Carlos, who saw the documents. He seemed a little more convinced that all this was true and not a terrible joke.

"Where did they get this idea of creating 'Type:null'?"

"Good thing that you mention it. Apparently this Pokémon already existed in another world that is not ours, nor theirs. A different one. And that they had traveled that world to get DNA samples to create it." Dakota explained.

"I guess Whatever it is, it's very strong." Carlos said.

"Yes. But he's not the only one. They created another. One much more powerful than the last."

Carlos, put the folder down and take another one. The folder of the mentioned Pokémon. When he read it, he felt really uncomfortable looking at the photograph of the creature.

"Is it stronger than Type:null?"

"Yes or at least as predicted. They will soon be able to test it." She said. "But the real question is: What will they do when is ready?"

"Are you implying what they will invade our world?" Carlos asked. "Also, weren't the portals destroyed?"

"Yes, but only those. There is more. So we will see more of them in the future. That's for sure. But back to your initial question: I don't think so. But los Ingobernables, it gives them a lot of treasure and as you said: "With money you can get anything." And obviously they won't buy sweets."

The woman was right. With the treasures that los Ingobernables brought to la Cruz Negra, it would be bad news. They would buy a lot of weapons and equipment on the black market. They would gain a lot of power. So much so that it did not match any cartel or any terrorist organization in the world.

"They will soon be a threat like never before in the country. Something you can't ignore."

"True." He said. "But it is still too early to act. We have to get more information, locations and be aware of their movements before acting. I also have my hands full at the moment."

"Don't worry. I'll take care of all that and report everything I know so far." Dakota said, she put her sunglasses and got up. "And I also plan to keep an eye on the Gomez brothers."

She started to leave the place, but Carlos stopped her with a question. "Both of them? Why?"

Dakota didn't dare look at him. But before leaving, she said the following: "Mm, I have a feeling we will know more about them in the future. Also, this is only getting started."

After this, she left. Carlos, did not understand much of the desire to keep an eye on both of them. But he trusted her, especially she never fails her job.

He took a drink from his coffee and kept the documents that Dakota gave them. Carlos, looked one last time at the name of the second Pokémon that was created.

The folder name was this:

Project: Mewtwo

_She is right. This is only getting started._

To be continue...


	30. Mordern World: teaser

From the middle of the night and in fear of the rain, a Riolu ran without any specific destination through the forest. He was breathing with a lot of despair and fear on his face. Unknown Pokémon were chasing and attacking him with distance attack. Riolu crashed into a tree, but kept running, regardless of the pain. He ran until he reached an abandoned place.

He was still running, looking around, looking for a way to go. The Riolu covered itself in a wall, while trying to recover all its energies. He looked out if there was someone who was looking for him. After making sure that no one was there, the ended fell to the ground. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He thought he was safe for the moment.

Then a lightning bolt struck and with that light, it lit up the place for a few seconds, enough to reveal too many Pokémon. He slowly looked to his right and saw how the eyes of those beings. He stood up and ran towards the opposite direction. After taking several steps forward, he saw other Pokémon ahead of his path and ended up running to his right and jumping straight to the window.

When he passed through the window, he fell into a puddle of water. He opened his eyes and saw his reflection. He was watching it with a lot of attention. Then a white light came on above him. The Riolu looked in that direction and saw that light. Not only that light, various lights from the buildings and from the streets began to light up to illuminate the city.

A alíen city to the Pokémon. A city of humans. A place that he should not be.

Riolu rose from the ground, while looking around. Then his gaze moved forward and then he looked at his paws. After seeing them for a short time, he looked ahead. He was alone in this human world. Fear, confusion and doubt are the feelings that the Pokémon had. But determination and courage arose in his body, making him know what to do. Then he walk through the streets not knowing what awaited him in the dark.

The night will be long. He had no time to lose.

* * *

Meanwhile, within a department. Someone was exploring, the person was climbing the stairs, a flashlight in hand. His footsteps echoed all over the place.

Then he walked down a hallway and slowly made his way to a door. A hand touched the door handle. The person heard a noise and looked back with the flashlight in hand. Seeing that there was no one, he enter the place.

Being inside the apartment, he close the door. He look around as he move forward. He found papers by the sink. The person put down the flashlight, turned on the light. The person began to read the documents carefully and suddenly the light went out. The person looked at the focus in surprise and hears the door open slowly. He quickly grabbed the flashlight and pointed ahead, only to see that no one was there.

The Light came back and then the phone started vibrating. The person took out the phone and answered it. "Did you find what you were looking for?" Asked a female voice.

"Not at all." The person replied. "What's going on?"

"The doors were closed in the past. Now they are open, the truth is before you. But there are secrets that must never be discovered. "

With those words, the woman hung up. The person had more doubts than answers, sighed and the window. The person was Maria Gómez.

"What have I gotten myself into this time?"


	31. Pokémon: Modern World announce

Yo! HansG543. I officially announced the sequel to Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Residence of Evil. Pokémon: Modern World.

This time, I'm going to try something very different from the usual Mystery Dungeon. Since it will be located in the human world.

Now I will show you the Synopsis of the story.

Nine months after the incident in the castle La Residencia del Mal. A Riolu with no clues how he ended up in an unknown world, no memory of his past and no memory of who he was. He embarks on this modern world to discover his past. But while he is haunted by a danger he does not imagine.

End of synopsis.

After reading it. You will already have an idea of what I plan. The story is inspired by one of my favorite video games: Halo 3: ODST. Because of the theme of the story and its soundtrack.

It will be located 9 months after the events of the Residencia del Mal. After the team Fenix and the Gómez brothers escaped from the place.

The story will focus on a new plot, with new characters and the return of many of our favorite characters. Dramatic, humorous, crazy moments, action, problems and other surprises.

If you don't know, the plot of the PMDs is that a human wakes up in the Pokémon world with no memories of his past, transformed into a Pokémon, he meets another Pokémon who end up being best friends and the two save the world. But this time, I wanted to do something different. This Riolu will remain a Pokémon, making it very difficult to navigate this world. Also, he will not have any memory of his past, so much so that he does not even know what it is a Pokémon.

That character is like a blank book. Not only is this adventure about discovering his past, but who he is. So he will be forced to learn quickly, to mix, to trust with unknown people and that somehow he will have to find out his past or try to recover his memory, but it will not be easy in this crazy world. Especially that in this world they do not know of the existence of Pokémon.

Not only the plot will be new, the way to tell it. Since it will be divided into five acts that will tell a phase or stage of the story that will be very important. I plan to explore a beautiful and dark side of the world. Especially that it will be located in my native country. México.

But of course, there will be other surprises. But it will be up to you to find out what happens.

Here I say goodbye. Síganme los buenos.


End file.
